


Повелитель змей

by Hiwlaska



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, OOC, Мифические существа, Смерть второстепенного персонажа, мужская беременность, насилие, первый раз, фэнтези, элементы гета
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-20 05:20:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 58,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8237545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiwlaska/pseuds/Hiwlaska
Summary: Гарри выжил, стал достойным волшебником, но благодаря кому? Светлой ли стороне или тени Тёмного лорда и своим милым фамильярам?





	1. Сказочник

**Author's Note:**

> Знаю только русский язык.  
> Люблю сказки и слэш, их и пишу, но я не писатель и становиться им не собираюсь, просто воплощаю свои идеи, как могу, в свободное от работы время. 
> 
> Ссылку на любой фанфик можете указывать где угодно, без лишних вопросов. Публикация же на сторонних ресурсах только с моего разрешения. (Поясняю, если читатель может зайти на ваш ресурс и свободно прочитать на вашем же ресурсе мой фик или скачать, то не важно, что вы предоставили ему ссылку на первоисточник, это всё равно сродни публикации.)

      Лили вскочила у кроватки своего сыночка, где задремала. Страх сковал её всю, но, услышав «Авада Кедавра» из прихожей, она отмерла. Самый страшный её кошмар сбывался. За себя не было страшно, но ребёнок! Лили не знала, кому молиться, кого просить. В голове билась только одна мысль — спасти Гарри.  
      Лорд шёл, не торопясь, как будто знал, что всё будет так, как решил он.  
      Лили вскидывает волшебную палочку, но Лорд реагирует быстрее, и вот в неё уже летит зелёный луч смерти. Последний взгляд в колыбельку, и последнее желание — «Пусть он живёт!».  
      Лёгкое свечение охватывает Гарри кольцами, как змея, и исчезает. Лорд не придал этому значения. Как оказалось, зря — Авада, направленная на ребёнка, летит с удвоенной скоростью назад, и тут его не спасает даже змеиная вёрткость.  
  


***

  
      Над Литтл-Уингингом бушевала гроза. В одном из одинаковых домиков, под лестницей, в чулане плакал маленький ребёнок. Новый раскат грома разнёсся совсем рядом. Ребёнок сжался ещё сильней, и воздух заискрился, потяжелел — ещё мгновение, и он взорвётся.  
      — Хочешь, я расскажу тебе сказку? — вдруг раздался голос из ниоткуда.  
      Свечение вокруг ребёнка поблёкло.  
      — Кто ты? — спросил он.  
      — Сказочник, — был ответ.  
      Воздух снова стал привычным, тяжесть ушла вместе со свечением. Снова раздался гром, и голос без приглашения начал рассказывать сказку. Ребёнок слушал, изредка всхлипывая, и потихоньку успокаивался.  
      Голос сказочника был мягким, он нёс спокойствие, и Гарри, а это был именно он, сам не заметил, как заснул.  
      — Уф, а я думал, что рванёт. Это ж надо, ему четыре года, а какая сила! И ведь ни одного волшебника рядом… Куда катится наш мир?  
      Тишина. Впрочем, ответа он и не ждал.  
  


***

  
      Гарри рыдал навзрыд, сидя в своём чулане.  
      Тут раздался ласковый, мелодичный голос:   
      — Гарри, малыш, успокойся, что они понимают?  
      Рыдания усилились, и воздух потяжелел.  
      — У тебя есть я. Я тебя люблю, родненький, сыночка, ну успокойся, — продолжал увещевать голос.  
      Мальчик всхлипнул, и тяжесть из воздуха начала уходить.  
      — Так это был не сон? Кто ты? Ты меня действительно любишь? — затараторил ребёнок.  
      — Люблю? — раздалось недоумённое. — Что я только что сказал?  
      — Что ты меня любишь и назвал сыночкой.  
      — Люблю? Это не мои чувства, и ты не мой сын…очка, — он запнулся на последнем слове.  
      Рыдания вновь усилились.  
      — Это потому, что я нищеброд? - взвыл ребёнок.  
      Обидные дразнилки одноклассников ранили, лишая детской надежды найти друзей.  
      Да уж, дети бывают жестоки. Он это знал. Голос вздохнул:  
      — Я тебя люблю, — и уже тише, — но уж точно не материнской любовью. Скорее, как младшего братика, — и уже про себя добавил, — «А я всё голову ломал, как младенец с великим тёмным магом управился, а он тут и не при чём. Скорей, это посмертное желание Лили Поттер. Вот же ведьма! Хотя никогда не знаешь, чего ждать от матерей. Что же она сделала с Гарри, и насколько сильно это повлияло на меня?»  
      То, что рыдающий мальчик вызывал в нём иррациональное желание защитить и успокоить, уже не вызывало сомнения.  
      — Мда, сыночка, — его передёрнуло.  
      Тут он заметил, что Гарри всё ещё ждёт продолжения.  
      — То, что в какой-то жалкой маггловской школе какая-то недостойная мелюзга тебя называет так, не значит, что ты нищеброд. Это неправда! Ты волшебник и будущий лорд, — сказал голос, как припечатал.  
      Мальчик всхлипнул со словами:  
      — Я, похоже, сплю. Всё-таки ты кто?  
      После той грозы и сказки, голос больше с ним не заговаривал, и Гарри решил, что он ему просто приснился.  
      — Я — Марволо, живу в твоей голове. Предупреждая вопрос, ты не сошёл с ума, и давай поговорим об этом позже? Когда ты станешь повзрослее, и я с тобой говорил, но ты меня не слышал. Думаю, слаб ещё слишком был и я, и ты. Хочешь, я расскажу тебе сказку, но не простую, а реальную?  
      Ребёнок уже совсем успокоился, забыв на время и обидные дразнилки одноклассников, и подначки с пинками своего кузена с дружками; к крикам же тёти с дядей он уже привык. Так что с радостью стал слушать сказку о волшебниках и лордах, о волшебных палочках и летающих мётлах, о совах-почтальонах и о многом-многом другом.  
  


***

  
      Гарри осторожно крался на кухню, стараясь не издать ни звука. Вот и заветный холодильник, теперь нужно осторожно открыть его.  
      — Мда, любят твои родственнички пожрать после полуночи. Только вчера здесь был хороший кусок ветчины, а теперь — огрызок, — раздался голос в голове.  
      — Ну, их же трое.  
      — Ага, и после полуночи пища особенно вкусна, — раздалось ехидное в ответ.  
      Ребёнок аккуратно отрезал кусочек сыра, взял помидорку, кусочек рыбы и уже хотел закрыть холодильник, как снова раздался голос:  
      — А ветчину чего не берёшь?  
      — Так ведь что тут резать?  
      — Бери весь огрызок, как будто твои родственнички помнят, кто, что и сколько ел.  
      — Нет, Марволо, ты же сам говорил, что излишне рисковать не стоит. За последние два года меня никто не поймал, и хорошо. Я лучше два кусочка хлеба возьму.  
      Наверху раздался шорох. Гарри застыл с протянутой за хлебом рукой. Сердце тревожно стучало где-то в пятках.  
      — Мыши, наверно. Да и не с чего твоим родственничкам шуметь. Четыре часа ночи.  
      Гарри схватил еду, быстро юркнул к себе в чулан и только тут смог успокоиться и сказать:   
      — Маг и будущий лорд, который ворует еду с кухни по ночам, как-то это неправильно, а?  
      На что услышал ехидное:   
      — Умирать с голоду — вот что неправильно. Ешь, детям нужно здоровое питание, а в твоём случае — нужно хотя бы питание.  
  


***

  
      Марволо всегда говорил, что знания — это сила, поэтому Гарри уже привычно сидел в библиотеке и делал домашнее задание, а также повторял пройденное сегодня в школе. В доме Дурслей (назвать их дом своим, язык не поворачивался) ему всё равно домашнее задание делать негде. Вот он и занимался этим в школе. Да и Дадли с дружками скорее устанут его караулить у школы и уйдут куда-нибудь по своим делам.  
      Гарри потянулся и начал складывать книги в старый потрёпанный рюкзачок.  
      Худой, нескладный, в одежде с чужого плеча на пару размеров больше необходимого, да ещё с этими ужасными очками, он отталкивал своим видом всех ребят.  
      Но к восьми годам он уже и не стремился так отчаянно найти друзей и их понимание. Возможно, из-за Марволо, с ним он был не так одинок. Да и магические выбросы, которые он, наконец-то, научился сдерживать (не без помощи Марволо, конечно), не способствовали здоровому общению с маглами.  
      Пора идти. Он аккуратно прокрался к выходу. Вышел из здания школы. Выглянул за ворота школьного двора, огляделся — никого. Пройдя пару улочек, он увидел четверых оболтусов, конечно же, это были Дадли с дружками, но на этот раз они нашли развлечение без Гарри. Он уже повернулся, чтобы идти к дому Дурслей, когда до него дошло, чем развлекаются эти оболтусы. Они шпыняли замызганную змейку. Сам не понимая, по какой причине, Гарри рванул между ребят, схватил пресмыкающееся и бросился бежать. Дадли недолго стоял в недоумении, ему уже надоела эта скучная забава со змеёй, а тут новое развлечение — погоня. С криками и улюлюканьем Дадли, а за ним и его дружки рванули за Гарри.  
  


***

  
      — И что это было? — произнёс недовольный голос.  
      Гарри в это время пытался обмотать вокруг груди старую рубашку и завязать её плотнее.  
      — Рёбра не сломаны. Но не удивлюсь, если есть три-четыре трещины. Гарри, я с тобой разговариваю! Зачем тебе эта змея?! К тебе каждую неделю новая приползает! И что только они в тебе находят?! Потом еле выпроводить удаётся.  
      Ребёнок наконец смог затянуть рубашку. Было больно. Ему уже давно так сильно не доставалось: наука Марволо о том, как быть незаметным и эффективно уворачиваться с наименьшими затратами сил, не прошла зря.  
      Дурсли, если не видели Гарри, могли не вспоминать о нём несколько дней подряд. Как только магические выбросы перестали их беспокоить, они вообще постарались забыть о мальчишке, но сегодня Дадли с дружками оторвался по полной, и ведь почти удалось убежать. Гарри попытался вздохнуть и поморщился, ответить было нечего — он сам не знал, зачем.  
      Взглянул на змею, совсем кроху. Грязная вся, но помыть её можно будет не раньше ночи, да и разглядеть тоже. Пока все не легли спать, лучше из чулана не высовываться.  
      — Прости, сам не знаю, — сказал Гарри.  
      Он лёг на кровать, взял змейку к себе и попытался заснуть.


	2. Змеиный источник

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечания:  
> Курсив — парселтанг.

      Марволо медленно, но верно и неотвратимо закипал. Гарри вот уже минут десять объяснял тупейшей змее на свете, что рядом с домом Дурслей она долго не проживёт, но это создание просто не слушало!  
      — Гарри, родненький, хватай ты это недоразумение и выкинь куда-нибудь подальше.  
      — Не поможет, вернётся ведь, — Гарри вздохнул, если уж Марволо назвал его «родненьким» и даже не заметил этого, то, значит, он действительно зол.  
      Из-под дома показалась кобра, раскрыла капюшон и зашипела. Незваный гость вмиг сник и шустро пополз к забору.  
      Кобра же сразу после этого скрылась под домом: ей хватило одного знакомства с Дурслем-младшим и его дружками, чтобы стать крайне осторожной. Гарри подошёл к самой стене и сказал:  
      —  _Умница ты моя, Сибилла, хорошая девочка_.  
      Змея действительно была умна, как ни одно другое пресмыкающееся.  
      — Надо было её сразу позвать и не мучиться. Хотя… Непонятно, куда она скоро будет прятаться? За два года она слишком выросла, и ведь особо не на чем — обычных мышей ест.  
      — Может, она волшебная? — проговорил Поттер, возвращаясь к своим обязанностям по поливу цветов во дворе.  
      — Нет, Гарри, я много читал о змеях, да и ты тоже. Это обычная королевская кобра. Единственное загадочное событие в её жизни, это: кто оказался тем идиотом, который додумался привезти в этот городишко королевскую кобру и ещё позволить ей сбежать? Это же одна из самых ядовитых змей.  
      — Тогда, может, она такая из-за меня? Я же волшебник.  
      — Ага, волшебник, только вот без волшебной палочки. Заклинаний ты никаких не произносил, руны не чертил и ритуалы над ней не проводил. Хотя. О чём-то подобном я читал…  
      Гарри не мешал Марволо, тот много знал, и о многом ему рассказывал. Жалели они только об одном, что Гарри не может колдовать; и кто только придумал эту конфиденциальность?  
      — Я читал, что раньше на нашем острове встречались змеиные источники — это небольшой источник древней, как сама земля, магической силы, но теперь уже лет сто как никто их не видел.  
      — Почему?  
      — Потому что они привлекали змей со всей округи, а те не только вырастали до нереальных размеров, но и умнели. Я читал, что разные виды змей под воздействием такого источника могли объединяться и действовать сообща, а кому захочется иметь такую «радость» рядом со своим домом? Вот источники эти и уничтожали.  
      — Хотел бы я побывать в таком месте…  
      — Ещё чего! Ты бы из него не вылезал. Я тоже люблю змей, но чтобы так…  
      За разговорами дело шло быстрее, мальчик и не заметил, как уже лежал на своей кровати в чулане. Сибилла плавно переползла к нему под бок.  
      — Спокойной ночи, Марволо.  
      — Спокойной ночи.  
      Пока Гарри выхаживал Сибиллу, они привязались друг к другу, и никакие уговоры Марволо уже не могли подействовать на Гарри — он оставил змею себе.  
  


***

  
      Гарри сидел в чулане и смотрел на новые очки — тонкая оправа и изящный дизайн. Он аккуратно сложил их в футляр, который спрятал в тумбочку.  
      — Даже не наденешь? — Марволо не настаивал, но…  
      — Я их надевал в магазине, но носить их буду только в Хогвартсе, а здесь сойдут и старые.  
      — Портишь ты глаза.  
      Марволо так хотелось самому сделать подарок Гарри на одиннадцатилетие, а пришлось только наблюдать за тем, как ребёнок работает зимой на уборке снега, а летом моет машины.  
      Он вздохнул и уже веселее произнёс:  
      — Я понимаю, что ничего не могу тебе подарить, так что загадывай желание — выполню. Хочешь, расскажу сказку или анекдот, спою песенку? Хотя, думаю, ты этому будешь не рад.  
      — Расскажи мне, кто же ты, — Гарри растянулся на своей кровати.  
      — Тогда я испорчу тебе день рождения, ведь история будет невесёлая.  
      — Всё равно. Я хочу знать — ты обещал.  
      — Хорошо.  
      Марволо замолчал, Гарри его не торопил.  
      — Жил да был в магическом мире тёмный маг лорд Волдеморт. Его боялись все, а он боялся только смерти. И узнал он однажды о Крестражах, которые являются якорями для души в нашем мире. Пока существует хоть один артефакт, душа не покинет мир живых. Крестражей он создал немало и создал бы больше, если б для этого не нужно было раскалывать свою душу, убивая, тех несчастных, кто подвернётся.  
      — Раскалывать душу? — Гарри передёрнуло.  
      — Да. И принёс ему один из его последователей, хотя скорее слуг, новость о пророчестве, в котором говорилось о том, что родится тот, кто уничтожит его. И по всем признакам подходили два ребёнка: Невилл Лонгботтом и Гарри Поттер. К Лонгботтомам он отправил своих людей, а к Поттерам отправился сам. Он убил Джеймса и Лили Поттер, а ребёнка убить не смог: похоже, Лили наложила какую-то защиту или что-то в этом роде на своего сына. Смертельное заклинание отскочило от младенца и убило Волдеморта, но при этом оторвался осколок его души, — Марволо сделал паузу, на миг задумавшись, — как-то уж очень легко он оторвался, а так как деваться ему было некуда, то он врос в ребёнка.  
      Марволо смолк, но, дав себе мысленный подзатыльник, перед смертью не надышишься, продолжил:  
      — Это я убил твоих родителей, Гарри.  
      — Было больно?  
      — Что? — недоумённо спросил Марволо.  
      — Раскалывать душу? Было больно?  
      — Нет. Не знаю. Не думал об этом.  
      — Это же неправильно, душа должна быть едина!  
      — Гарри, ты слышал, что я тебе сказал? Я — Волдеморт. Я убил твоих родителей!  
      — Нет.  
      — Что нет?  
      — Ты — Марволо. Тот, кто читал мне сказки, учил меня, поддерживал, ты уже не он, ты меня любишь. Моих родителей убил Волдеморт, а не ты.  
      — Ты не понимаешь.  
      — Я всё понимаю, это ты не понимаешь, Марволо, хоть ты и осколок его души, но ты уже не он, и точка.  
      О да, Марволо знал эти запредельно упрямые нотки в его голосе, что же, он был согласен с Гарри: кем бы он ни был раньше, теперь он другой.  
  


***

  
      Ночь. Гарри аккуратно прятал кусок ветчины, все остальные продукты были уже надёжно припрятаны за пазухой. И он, ещё раз проверив, не оставил ли следов своего явного присутствия на кухне, повернул в сторону чулана, но шум за входной дверью заставил испуганно вздрогнуть. Аккуратно выглянув, он осмотрелся: на полу около входной двери лежал конверт.  
      — Наконец, свершилось! — воскликнул Марволо.  
      — Что? — и, не дожидаясь ответа. — Письмо из школы?! — радостно воскликнул Гарри, но сразу же прикрыл рот ладонью.  
      — Да, думаю, это оно. И Дурслям его видеть не стоит.  
      Гарри взял конверт и прочёл:  
      «Мистеру Г. Поттеру, графство Суррей, город Литтл-Уингинг, улица Тисовая, дом четыре, чулан под лестницей».  
      — Хм, какой точный адрес, — недовольно произнёс Марволо.  
      — В каком смысле? — спросил Гарри и перечитал адрес.  
      Марволо вздохнул:  
      — Волшебники из знатных семей не живут в чуланах под лестницей, поверь моим словам, но, похоже, в твоём случае сделали исключение. Открывай письмо.  
      Гарри пробрался назад в чулан, включил лампочку, достал два листа, прочитал их и с ужасом произнёс:  
      — Марволо, где я всё это возьму? У меня даже собственной одежды нет, а здесь ещё какая-то остроконечная шляпа, да и всё остальное… — дальше он просто в негодовании хватал ртом воздух. Начала накатывать паника.  
      — Не волнуйся, уверен, кого-нибудь пришлют тебе помочь и оплатить покупки. Тебя приняли в Хогвартс, остальное не твоя проблема, поверь мне.


	3. Косой переулок

      Гарри шёл за большим волосатым полувеликаном, который, как настоящий ледокол, легко прокладывал путь сквозь толпу оживлённого Косого переулка.  
      На плече у него был рюкзачок, заполненный уже под завязку письменными принадлежностями, одеждой, также в него поместился и котёл, всякие склянки-банки и ещё много чего. Как же он теперь радовался, что купил его. Дорого, конечно, зато как удобно!  
      Всё-таки волшебство — это сила.  
      Причём, как оказалось, деньги у его семьи водились, вернее, водятся, и немалые — один школьный сейф чего стоит. Опекун в магическом мире у Гарри тоже есть, сам великий Альбус Дамблдор.  
      Пока Хагрид, так звали полувеликана, забирал какую-то жутко секретную вещь из жутко засекреченного сейфа, удалось поговорить с гоблинами и решить, наконец, вопрос денег. Это радовало.  
      — Гарри, что у тебя ещё осталось по списку? — чуть устало спросил Хагрид, и парень с ним молча согласился: по Косому переулку они ходят долго и полувеликан устанет.  
      — Волшебная палочка, и всё.  
      — Тогда тебе в магазин Олливандера, — проговорил здоровяк.  
      Но стоило им подойти к самому магазину, как Хагрид тревожно посмотрел на часы.  
      — Уже так поздно. Мне нужно возвращаться. Дамблдор ждёт кое-что, — Хагрид похлопал по карману, — меня он ждёт, — замялся он. — Слушай, Гарри, сходи за ней сам, а потом загляни ещё в магазин «Волшебный зверинец», может, подберёшь себе питомца, после чего иди в «Дырявый котёл»: я тебе там комнатку снял. Вот билет на Хогвартс-экспресс, только ничего не перепутай.  
      Гарри взял билет, положил в карман, а когда обернулся, Хагрида уже и след простыл.  
      — Аппарировал, — раздался голос Марволо, который сегодня по большей части молчал.  
      — Что-то ты весь день немногословен, — заметил это Гарри.  
      — По-моему, у тебя сегодня впечатлений и так было через край и без моих комментариев.  
      — Да, ты прав, голова кругом идёт.  
      — Ну, пошли за твоей первой волшебной палочкой.  
      — А их за жизнь, что, много бывает?  
      — Когда как, но палочка такой же предмет, как и любой другой, и она тоже ломается.  
      Гарри зашёл в магазин и окунулся в другой мир: сам воздух тут был иным. Приветствие мастера Олливандера он почти пропустил, а затем, похоже, его вмешательство вообще было ни к чему, бери только палочку, да взмахивай ей. Наконец, одна из волшебных палочек откликнулась.  
      — Любопытно… Любопытно… — произнёс старичок.  
      — Что именно? — Гарри так устал, что вопрос был задан чисто из вежливости, самому мальчику было любопытно, когда же закончиться этот день.  
      — Феникс, перо которого я использовал для её изготовления, дал только два пера. Одно перо находится в этой палочке, второе… Второе — в той палочке, которая оставила этот шрам, — он указал на шрам на лбу Гарри. — Знайте, мальчик… — но Гарри не слышал мастера, его звало шипение, тихое, манящее. Он скользнул к полкам с палочками, прошёл вглубь и протянул руку к футляру, достал его и подошёл к мастеру, который до сих пор молча, слегка наклонив голову, наблюдал за мальчиком.  
      Поттер открыл футляр и спросил:  
      — Можно я попробую и её?  
      Лёгкая улыбка коснулась губ мастера:  
      — Да, прошу.  
      Гарри взмахнул этой странной палочкой. Палочка из остролиста наполнила его приятным волшебным ветерком, но эта… По ощущениям была похожа на то, что он чувствовал, когда просыпался в обнимку с Сибиллой — покой, безопасность и заботу.  
      — Могу я купить обе палочки?  
      — Вы действительно очень странный мальчик, мистер Поттер, я не припомню, чтобы волшебник покупал сразу две палочки, но в любом случае должен предупредить, до вас у этой палочки было два хозяина, и оба от неё отказались, ничем не объясняя свой отказ.  
      — Что ж, значит, она будет моей запасной волшебной палочкой, основная ведь может и сломаться?  
      Мистер Олливандер прошёл к кассе, чуть помолчал и предложил:  
      — Можете оплатить палочку из остролиста, а эту из змеиного дерева с сердечной жилой дракона берите, как бонус.  
      Гарри ответил сразу, не раздумывая:  
      — Спасибо, но, думаю, ей это вряд ли понравится, а мне не хотелось бы начинать наше знакомство с огорчений, так что я всё-таки заплачу за обе палочки.  
      Олливандер хмыкнул, давно у него не было такого интересного покупателя, и озвучил сумму.  
      Гарри вышел из магазина Олливандера, вдохнул полной грудью — этот день подходит к концу, и пошёл по направлению к «Дырявому котлу».  
      — Гарри, а зверушку прикупать не будешь? — раздался голос Марволо.  
      — Мне как-то Сибиллы хватает.  
      — Нет, надо обзавестись совой. Не стоит отказываться от личного почтальона.  
      — Зачем? Мне писать некому, — Гарри встал посреди улицы.  
      — И всё-таки.  
      — Хорошо, идём, — сдался мальчик, ноги гудели, но спорить с Марволо желания не было.  
      — Гарри, зачем тебе две волшебные палочки? — спросил тот, когда Гарри уже вошёл в магазин. — Выбрал бы одну.  
      — Меня, вернее, нас выбрали две палочки, думаю, что та, что из змеиного дерева, моя, а вторая из остролиста — твоя.  
      — Ты шутишь? — Марволо не знал, смеяться ему или плакать.  
      — Отнюдь, ты же сам постоянно мне говоришь, что магический мир богат на чудеса. Всё может случиться. Именно поэтому я не хочу покупать сову.  
      Гарри уже минут пять разглядывал разных сов, и не лежала у него душа ни к одной.  
      — Есть летучие лисы.  
      — Нет, уволь, — поморщился Гарри.  
      Тут его взгляд зацепился за трёх воронов, что важно сидели в отдалённом углу магазина.  
      — Простите, они тоже почтовые? — спросил Гарри у продавца.  
      — Да, конечно, советую взять правого, послушен, аккуратен, умён.  
      — Мне больше нравится тот, что сидит слева.  
      — Довольно упрямая птица, хоть и умная, ребёнку стоит выбрать кого-нибудь более послушного.  
      Гарри проигнорировал последние слова продавца и спросил:  
      — Сколько он стоит?  
      — Если вы, молодой человек, добьётесь того, что он сам сядет вам на плечо, отдам за полцены — 5 галлеонов.  
      Гарри повернулся к ворону:  
      — Пойдёшь со мной… Мерлин?  
      Ворон переступил с ноги на ногу пару раз, как бы оценивая своё новое имя, взмахнул крыльями и опустился на плечо Гарри.  
      Продавец застыл на несколько секунд, а когда отмер, произнёс:  
      — Вы дали ему имя величайшего волшебника всех времён?  
      — Думаю, на меньшее он был бы не согласен, мудрая птица — мудрый волшебник — Мерлин, — Поттер был рад, что послушал Марволо и всё-таки посетил магазин.  
      Продавец от своего слова не отступил, и Гарри, очень вымотанный за день, отправился к «Дырявому котлу», а ведь у него всего вечер и ночь на то, чтобы добраться до Литтл-Уингинга, забрать Сибиллу, вернуться назад и придумать, как её спрятать от любопытных глаз по пути в Хогвартс.  
      Может, хоть в поезде удастся поспать…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечания:  
> Знаю, в книге у Гарри был месяц, но здесь Хагрид подзадержался и прибыл поздно, поэтому Гарри и не встретил никого из своих будущих сокурсников в магазинах.


	4. И это только начало.

      Отбой давно прозвучал, Гарри, накинув мантию-невидимку, крался в свою гостиную Рейвенкло, нужно было быть осторожным. Спасибо директору, что подарил на Рождество такую нужную в хозяйстве вещь, как мантия-невидимка. Хотя Дамблдор сам подарок не подписал, но без пары-тройки напутственных строк он обойтись не смог, и Марволо узнал его почерк.  
      Снова директор держался в стороне. Вообще, Гарри не понимал Альбуса Дамблдора. Он его магический опекун, но до сих пор директор вёл себя так, как будто не только Гарри, но и Дамблдор об этом не знает.  
      Общие слова, общие речи, ничего частного, личного. Хотя он, наверняка, знал и мог рассказать о его родителях не меньше, чем тот же Хагрид.  
      События за окном привлекли его внимание: Хагрид, Рон Уизли, Гермиона Грейнджер, Невилл Лонгботтом и Драко Малфой удалялись в сторону Запретного леса.  
      — И куда это Гриффиндорское трио и Хагрид отправились на ночь глядя? — произнёс Гарри про себя.  
      — Похоже, и Малфой-младший с ними. Дамблдор решил позлить Люциуса, ну-ну, — ответил ему Марволо, — похоже, по окончании твоего обучения в Хогвартсе я уже ничему не буду удивляться: тролль, философский камень, дети ночью в Запретном лесу! Хм, а почему бы и нет? — сарказм лился через край.  
      То, что в Хогвартсе спрятан философский камень, не знал только глухой и слепой, как сказал Марволо: «Время идёт, а Хогвартс остаётся Хогвартсом, любой секрет в этих стенах быстро становится известен всем».  
      — Думаю, все подробности узнаем завтра за завтраком, — ответил Гарри.  
      Эти подробности ещё неделю после злополучной ночи будоражили детские умы. Было чудо, что никто не погиб.  
      —  _Сибилла, веди, дорогая_.  
      Как же Гарри был рад, что смог незаметно, в переноске для кошек, замаскированной под сундучок для вещей, провезти свою любимицу.  
      Ей в замке понравилось: большой, с морем заброшенных помещений и переходов. За прошедшие несколько месяцев благодаря Сибилле, даже Марволо узнал о помещениях Хогвартса больше, чем за всё время своего обучения, да и живых существ королевская кобра чувствовала каким-то седьмым чувством и точно показывала дорогу через те коридоры, где их нет. Оставались портреты, но тут помогали отводящие внимание чары и мантия-невидимка. Была, конечно, и ложка дёгтя в этой бочке мёда: показывать свою двухметровую любимицу кому-либо Гарри не решился.  
      —  _Спасибо, Сибилла, увидимся завтра_ , — произнёс Гарри и направился к двери в гостиную Рейвенкло.  
      Другой радостью был тот факт, что ему удалось уговорить Распределительную шляпу не отправлять его в Гриффиндор. Он готов был сделать всё, что угодно, лишь бы его не превратили в великого и могучего спасителя всея магической Британии.  
      Нет, ребята там учатся неплохие, во всех смыслах, но рядом с ними Гарри долго находиться был не в состоянии. Чего стоит Гермиона, которая приставала к нему в библиотеке со своими советами.  
      Хотя благодаря ей первым заклинанием, которое Гарри освоил мастерски, было заклинание отвлечения внимания. Марволо, конечно, говорил, что не стоит на неё злиться, девочка просто хочет подружиться и делает это, как умеет.  
      Но всё же, слава Мерлину и Моргане, после случая с троллем Гермиона сдружилась с Роном и Невиллом, которые её спасли, и больше проводила времени с ними.  
      Впрочем, Гарри не меньше был рад, что послушал Марволо и не пошёл в Слизерин. Да, ребята там были сдержанны и в личное пространство товарищей по факультету не лезли, но и скрыть от них что-то было сложно.  
      Они постоянно ко всему прислушивались, присматривались, пытались что-то разузнать, в общем, как выразился Марволо, собрать компромат на товарищей по Хогвартсу.  
      В Рейвенкло и в помощи не отказывали, и в личное пространство без просьбы не лезли, но и в ответ от тебя требовали того же, что Гарри вполне устраивало.  
      Первое время, да и сейчас, мальчику приходилось советоваться с товарищами по факультету, так как теоретические знания у него были таковы, что на уроки, по сути, он мог бы и не ходить. Он знал весь курс первого года обучения, но в практическом смысле был нулём. Особенно тяжело приходилось на зельеварении и трансфигурации, где практика играла самую большую роль, и если потренироваться в трансфигурации можно было и вне урока (нужен был только заброшенный класс), то с зельеварением была большая проблема — его преподаватель Северус Снейп. Он придирался ко всему.  
      Хорошо, что Марволо поведал ему пару слухов времён обучения профессора о его вражде с отцом Гарри, а то он до сих пор бы ломал голову, чем же он так не угодил Снейпу.  
      Благо, Поттер умел сдерживать себя и оставаться вежливым в любой ситуации, что бы ему ни говорили и каким бы тоном это ни произнесли, так что уже через пару месяцев Гарри привык к придиркам профессора и просто не реагировал на них, при этом с трудом, но сохраняя очки своего факультета.  
      И хоть ему и хотелось потренироваться в приготовлении зелий, но остаться после уроков и приготовить какое-нибудь зелье в присутствии Снейпа… нет, увольте, свои нервы ему ещё были дороги.  
      Приходилось довольствоваться только уроками и вздыхать о несбывшемся. Марволо давал советы, но практики катастрофически не хватало.  
  


***

  
      Гарри вот уже двадцать минут сидел у стены недалеко от входа в комнату, скрытый мантией-невидимкой, и наблюдал за Квиррелом, который крутился перед единственным предметом мебели в этом помещении — зеркалом.  
      — Похоже, мы зря переживали. Дамблдор, явно, подложил какую-то подлянку нашему шпиону, — произнёс Марволо.  
      То, что Квиррелл засланная пташка, со временем понял даже Гарри. Стоило во время вылазок по ночам приблизиться к третьему этажу, как тут же где-то поблизости появлялся Квиррелл, а за ним через некоторое время и Снейп, который, видно, тоже не слишком доверял профессору по защите от тёмных искусств. Марволо был склонен подозревать обоих, но Гарри не верил только Квирреллу. Этот человек вызывал в нём стойкое чувство опасности. Почему? Он и сам не мог сказать. Скорее было какое-то шестое чувство или интуиция, к тому же рядом с профессором у Гарри были неприятные ощущения, не боль, не дискомфорт, но всё-таки что-то было не так, и это раздражало.  
      К концу учебного года Квиррелл стал дёрганней, а подслушанный случайно разговор возле хижины Хагрида между Невиллом, Роном, Гермионой и полувеликаном о продавце дракона и способе успокоить Пушка окончательно убедил Марволо, что стоит Дамблдору покинуть стены школы, как лазутчик использует свой шанс.  
      Гарри уже несколько ночей караулил Квиррелла у дверей в комнату с Пушком, и ночи Х не пришлось долго ждать. Квирреллу не терпелось.  
      Мальчик последовал за ним, словно тень, к философскому камню. И теперь уже полчаса сидел и наблюдал за метаниями профессора.  
      — Гарри, пошли отсюда, — сказал Марволо.  
      Рейвенкловец с ним молча согласился, только сейчас пришла запоздалая мысль, а если бы Квиррелл похитил камень, что бы, собственно, Гарри смог ему противопоставить? Видать, не зря Распределительная шляпа уговаривала его пойти в Гриффиндор.  
      Поттер только поднялся с пола и направился в сторону выхода, как в комнате появилось новое действующее лицо — Невилл.  
      — Мда, не только нас на подвиги потянуло, — проворчал Марволо.  
      Невилл прошёл к зеркалу, весь потрёпанный, в порванной одежде. На его лице было написано удивление.  
      — А мальчик подозревал Снейпа, — продолжал комментировать Марволо.  
      — Уверен, если бы камень хотел украсть Снейп, то давно бы это сделал, — ответил Гарри.  
      — Если бы я не знал, как эта летучая мышь к тебе придирается, решил бы, что он тебе нравится, — хмыкнул Марволо.  
      — Нравится или нет, но он умный и осторожный человек, я не могу этого не признать, — от Снейпа веяло опасностью, хотелось оказаться подальше от зельевара и, судя по наблюдениям, не одному Гарри, но это было другое чувство нежели рядом с профессором ЗОТИ.  
      — Я в этом не уверен. Умный человек не будет мешать Лорду. Не сейчас, так позже Волдеморт ему это припомнит. Гарри, карман брюк Невилла!  
      Лонгботтом, действительно, стоял перед зеркалом, кто знает, что он там видел, но рука его предательски дёрнулась, и этого хватило Марволо, чтобы заметить движение.  
      — Думаешь, это философский камень? — Гарри лихорадочно пытался придумать, что же делать.  
      — Судя по тому, что парень начал потихоньку двигаться к выходу, это он.  
      В следующее мгновение раздался шипящий голос:   
      — Дай мне самому с ним поговорить.  
      Гарри едва удержался на месте, все инстинкты кричали - бежать. А Квиррелл уже снял свой тюрбан, и на его затылке проступило лицо.  
      Слова Марволо заставили отвлечься и чуть успокоиться:  
      — И вот в это я превратился, — если бы он мог, то прикрыл бы глаза.  
      По комнате прошла атакующая, ментальная волна. Марволо усилил защиту Гарри до максимума, оберегая его разум и не давая их обнаружить.  
      — Камень у мальчишки в кармане, — шелестел отвратительный голос. — Невилл, присоединяйся ко мне. Вместе мы вылечим твоих родителей, они снова будут рядом с тобой, только отдай мне камень.  
      Гарри с ужасом смотрел на метания гриффиндорца.  
      — Умный мальчик, — проговорил Марволо, — кто же в здравом уме поверит этой жути.  
      Но радоваться было нечему, сразу после полученного отказа Квиррелл-Тёмный лорд подлетел к Лонгботтому и начал его душить.  
      — Гарри, Конъюнктивитус, он не должен тебя увидеть, давай, вцепись в лицо Квиррелла! — крикнул Марволо.  
      Гарри выхватил палочку, подбежал к магу и крикнул, надеясь хоть на что-то: «Конъюнктивитус».  
      Он читал о заклинании, но ещё не тренировался его использовать. Красное облако пыли прыснуло в лицо профессору по ЗОТИ, ослепив его, и рейвенкловец, пользуясь секундной заминкой, вцепился в него двумя руками.  
      Раздался вопль. Мужчина шарахнулся. Облако осыпалось, открыв сухие трещины, которые расползались по телу Квиррелла.  
      — Гарри, держи мантию, не стоит Лорду видеть твоё лицо!  
      Этот крик вывел Поттера из ступора, и он полностью спрятался под мантией, резко уйдя вбок, и вовремя — от тела уже мёртвого профессора поднялась тень, облетела комнату и пропала.  
      — Гарри, Гарри, ты меня слышишь?! Приди в себя!  
      — Да, всё в порядке, — мальчик чуть заторможенно шевельнулся, кровь стучала в висках, разгоняя адреналин в крови. — Как быть с Невиллом?  
      — Раз он пришёл сюда, значит, с минуты на минуту здесь будет весь профессорский состав, уходим.  
      — Постой, а философский камень?  
      — Оставь.  
      — Но ты можешь с его помощью обрести тело!  
      — Сомневаюсь, что с ним так всё просто. Уверен, на него навешано с десяток следящих чар разной сложности, а ты ещё даже не умеешь определять, есть они на предмете или нет, не говоря уже о том, чтобы их быстро и аккуратно снять. Да и пропади этот камень, на уши поднимут всю магическую Британию. Идём.  
      Гарри подошёл к выходу, разрываемый противоречивыми чувствами — схватить и бежать или оставить и забыть. Он вздохнул, бросив последний взгляд на камень, сиротливо лежащий на ступеньках, и вышел из комнаты.  
  


***

  
      Прощальный пир в Большом зале.  
      Хмурые гриффиндорцы, довольные слизеринцы. Гарри ждал объявления директора вместе со всеми.  
      — Уверен, не пройдёт и пяти минут, как цвета в этом зале изменятся на цвета Гриффиндора, — ехидно произнёс Марволо.  
      Он как в воду глядел. Дамблдор вмиг раздал золотому трио столько очков, что хватило, чтобы вернуть всё, что отобрал старательный Снейп в течение года, и ещё накинул сверху.  
      Гарри же мучили два противоположных чувства. С одной стороны — безумная радость, что никто не узнал, что он был в комнате с зеркалом, и все лавры достались Невиллу. Парень, похоже, не особо был против. С другой — он упустил такой шанс — философский камень!  
      — Гарри, взбодрись, я всего лишь кусок души, да и где мы с тобой мне тело найдём, ты же не собирался для этого никого убивать?  
      — Нет, конечно, но кто знает, что может случиться в будущем?  
      — Вот именно, кто знает. Если это всего лишь начало, то, что будет к седьмому курсу, даже я не предположу, а я в своё время немало повидал.  
  


***

  
      Гарри шёл к поезду, который должен был увезти его к Дурслям, в одной руке он держал сундучок, в другой рюкзак.  
      На перроне с ним прощался Хагрид:  
      — Гарри, пришёл тебя проводить, вот, держи, — и полувеликан протянул альбом.  
      Мальчик удивлённо взял протянутый предмет и открыл, это оказался альбом с фотографиями.  
      — Спасибо, Хагрид, — Гарри улыбнулся ему.  
      «Всё-таки хороший он человек, добрый, простой, открытый». Увы, в жизни Гарри таким людям нет места.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Заклинание Коньюнктивитус ослепляет противника.


	5. Тайная комната.

 

      Городок Литтл-Уингинг.  
      Гарри лежал на кровати и читал. А что ещё оставалось делать? Либо днями напролёт слоняться по окрестностям без дела, либо читать в собственной комнате.  
      Самому не верилось, что Дурсли ему выделили целую комнату, но появление Хагрида в прошлом году и небольшой блеф сделали своё дело. У Гарри со своими родственниками был заключён негласный договор — они не трогают его, он не мешает Дурслям.  
      Чтение хоть как-то отвлекало от жуткого желания послать Статут о секретности вместе со всеми чиновниками магической Британии и начать колдовать — рука так и тянулась к волшебной палочке.  
      Ещё до отъезда Гарри подошёл к Дамблдору и попросил оставить его в школе, но ответ был однозначен — он возвращается к родственникам. Под конец вдохновенной речи директор произнёс с улыбкой короткое: «Так надо». На многое Гарри не рассчитывал, но всё равно было обидно.  
      Уже через неделю жизни в магловском мире Поттер начал скучать по магии, на вторую неделю не выдержал и отправился в Косой переулок, купил книги, какие счёл нужными Марволо, и принялся за учёбу. Было очевидно, что и в следующем учебном году рейвенкловец многое будет знать ещё до его начала.

***

  
      Комната на втором этаже в доме Дурслей. Гарри сидел за старым, видавшем лучшие времена столом, на котором стоял пирог с одной свечкой, в магазине покупать двенадцать свечей он не стал, посчитав это лишним. Мальчик задумался, что бы загадать, и задул свечку.  
      — С днём рождения тебя, Гарри, — услышал он от Марволо.  
      О его ногу потёрлась Сибилла, ворон сидел на окне и смотрел на эту картину умными глазами.  
      — Спасибо, мои хорошие, — ответил Гарри, улыбаясь.  
      В следующее мгновение на кровати появилось нечто худое, лопоухое в грязной тряпке.  
      — Домовой эльф, — опережая все вопросы, сказал Марволо.  
      Гарри впервые по-настоящему рассмотрел эльфа. Они трудились в Хогвартсе в большом количестве, но увидеть их было нелегко. Это же создание вот так вот запросто возникло у него на кровати, в его комнате, да что там в комнате, он же жил в магловском мире. Поттер насторожился. Кто знает, чего от домовика ожидать?  
      — Кто ты и зачем пришёл? — мальчик решил привлечь внимание незваного гостя.  
      — Я Добби, — эльф перестал скакать. — Добби пришёл предупредить Гарри Поттера об опасности. Гарри Поттер не должен возвращаться в Хогвартс.  
      — Может, ты сядешь? — Гарри совсем не нравилось это грязное существо, топчущееся по его кровати. «И почему его нельзя помыть? Сибилла и та чище выглядит, а ведь ползает по земле».  
      — Добби слышал, что Гарри Поттер добрый, но это… — раздались рыдания, которые заставили на миг растеряться.  
      — Угомонись, — прошипел Гарри, — не хватало привлечь внимание Дурслей.  
      — Добби разозлил Гарри Поттера, Добби накажет себя, — это недоразумение начало биться головой об тумбочку, норовя разрушить хрупкую рухлядь.  
      Сибилла совершила один прыжок и сжала в своих объятиях домовика, в последнее время она будто чувствовала желания своего юного хозяина. А Гарри просто кипел от негодования. Что за поведение в чужом доме?!  
      Поттер подошёл к Добби и спросил:  
      — Кто тебя послал? Кому ты служишь, и что мне грозит в школе?  
      Эльф же недоуменно замер, переводя взгляд со змеи на Гарри.  
      — Не ответит, — проговорил Марволо за это недоразумение, — если данная информация может навредить хозяину, то он ничего не скажет.  
      — А то, что он тут и пытается меня предупредить, это ничего? — уточнил Гарри про себя.  
      — Это странно, эльфы живут своими хозяевами, благополучие хозяев и рода для них всё. Но я, как и ты, вырос среди маглов, а не в родовом поместье, так что знаю о них не больше твоего. Прислуга и прислуга.  
      — Ясно, — вздохнул парень. «Свалилось несчастье на мою голову».  
      Домовик заговорил:  
      — Гарри Поттер убьёт Добби? Гарри Поттер не такой, как о нём говорят?  
      Гарри нахмурился, теперь этот незваный гость ему совсем не нравился. Он опустился на корточки перед Добби.  
      — Послушай меня, убивать я тебя не собираюсь, — и уточнил, — пока, но и биться головой о стенку не позволю, — сказал ему Гарри, — а в школу я пойду, если надо будет — пешком, мне не место в магловском мире.  
      Он хотел сказать ещё что-то, но эльф исчез, со словами:  
      — Гарри Поттеру нельзя в Хогвартс.  
      Некоторое время Поттер смотрел на Сибиллу и место, на котором ещё секунду назад был эльф, затем встревоженно огляделся. И не зная, что думать, проговорил:  
      — Марволо, что делать? Он видел Сибиллу!  
      — И что? Обычная змея, а то, что для своего возраста крупновата, так никто не знает, что ей всего три с лишним года. Интересно, кому этот эльф служит?  
      — Не нравится мне всё это, — настроение Гарри было испорчено нехорошими предчувствиями. Мало ему было Квиррелла в прошлом году.

***

  
      Пришло письмо из Хогвартса, и Гарри отправился за учебниками для нового учебного года, позже он долго клял себя за то, что не выбрал другой день посещения «Флориш и Блоттс». Там он попался на глаза Локонсу — звезде магической Британии и покорителю женских сердец, пришлось Мальчику-который-выжил позировать перед камерами, вырваться удалось не сразу.

***

  
      Вокзал Кингс-Кросс всё так же шумел. Гарри шёл к платформе, когда сундук, якобы с вещами, ощутимо тряхнуло. Он огляделся и юркнул в ближайший закоулок, чуть приподнял крышку сундука и спросил:  
      —  _В чём дело, Сибилла?_  
      —  _То существо, что приходило летом, оно поблизости, я чувствую_.  
      — Здорово, что ему теперь нужно? — раздраженно прошептал под нос Гарри.  
      — Лучше нам ему не попадаться, — проговорил Марволо.  
      — Согласен, — Поттер вытащил мантию-невидимку из рюкзака, ещё раз проверил, не смотрит ли кто в их сторону и, накинув её, направился к платформе 9 ¾. Сел в последний вагон и не снимал мантию, пока поезд не тронулся. Обошлось.  
      Прибытие поезда не прошло без приключений. Свершилось эпическое сражение Малфоя-младшего и Рона Уизли. Поезд, к счастью, остался цел, участники драки были почти невредимы, у Драко был великолепный синяк под глазом, интересно, наколдованный или вполне обычный, впрочем, быстро замаскированный, у Рона — сломана волшебная палочка.

***

  
      — А поможет мне Гарри Поттер, — произнёс Локонс.  
      Гарри мысленно схватился за голову. У него было железное терпение, и ни подначки высокомерного Драко, ни приставания юного Криви, который шлялся за Гарри по пятам (спасало только то, что Криви учился на Гриффиндоре), ни пристрастное отношение Снейпа, не бесили его и в десятую часть так, как нынешний преподаватель по ЗОТИ. «И почему собственной жертвой он выбрал меня?» — изо дня в день вопрошал Гарри.  
      Сегодня должно было быть рассказано эпическое повествование о том, как Локонс победил Китайского огненного шара. Гарри предстояло играть роль дракона и, наконец, свершилось — даже его терпение лопнуло. «Дракон» в самый разгар битвы поднял волшебную палочку и выпустил небольшую огненную струю в Локонса.  
      — Для правдоподобности, — произнёс Гарри, чуть улыбаясь растерянному и подкопчённому профессору.  
      Парни в классе были в восторге, а вот девушки поднялись в защиту своего кумира.  
      — Гарри Поттер, — пришёл в себя горе-профессор, — нехорошо, когда слава затмевает разум, уж поверьте мне, я знаю, как нелегко быть кумиром.  
      Кумир оказался злопамятным. Назначил отработку у себя любимого, надо было отвечать на письма его поклонников.  
      Рейвенкловец бы предпочёл с десяток отработок у Снейпа, подобных тем, что он заслуженно заработал своими стараниями не далее, как неделю назад.  
      Ну, захотелось ему поэкспериментировать на уроке зельеварения, любопытство замучило. Результаты и правда были феерические, один из взрывов вообще чуть не снёс полкласса. Гарри даже удостоился сравнения с Невиллом, а это что-то да значит — вот кому не удавалось прийти на урок Снейпа и не взорвать свой котёл почти ни разу.  
      Гарри писал очередной ответ на письмо поклонницы и клял себя: «Чтобы я ещё хоть раз не сдержался перед идиотами, облечёнными властью».  
      В этот момент раздался голос:  
      —  _Дай мне тебя убить. Убить_ , — повторялись эти слова.  
      — Вы что-то сказали? — спросил Гарри у Локонса.  
      — О чём ты, Гарри? Тебе показалось, — Гилдерой взглянул на часы, — и не удивительно, уже так поздно, — мысли о каком-то голосе вылетели из головы мальчика. Он свободен! Гарри поспешил покинуть кабинет пока профессор не передумал.  
      — Тебе не показалось, — произнёс Марволо по дороге в гостиную Рейвенкло.  
      — Ты тоже слышал?  
      — Конечно, это был парселтанг.  
      — Такой глубокий голос, как из ниоткуда. И кто же это?  
      — Наша большая неприятность.  
      Гарри вышел из-за угла и оказался сразу напротив стены с кровавой надписью: «Тайная комната открыта! Трепещите, враги наследника!» Недолго думая, он повернул в противоположную сторону. Не хотел он иметь дело ни с какими Тайными комнатами, но было поздно, появился Филч. На шум, который тот поднял, казалось, сбежалось полшколы, несмотря на поздний час.  
      От обвинения в убийстве кошки Филча, которую Гарри даже не заметил, его спас Локонс, кто бы поверил.

***

  
      Вечер. Гарри крался к туалету для девочек на втором этаже в мантии-невидимке. Он не хотел, чтобы его заметило живущее там привидение — плакса Миртл.  
      — Гарри, куда тебя несёт? — зло прошипел Марволо.  
      — Я хочу открыть Тайную комнату, ты поговоришь с василиском, и всё закончится. Сначала кошка Филча, затем Колин — радует только, что ни первая, ни второй не умерли, а всего лишь застыли — но это ведь не шутки. Хогвартс могут закрыть!  
      Гарри хватило лета без волшебства, о закрытии школы думать не хотелось. И после подробного рассказа Марволо о том, как он ещё учеником нашёл Тайную комнату и выпустил василиска, а также, испугавшись закрытия школы, запечатал комнату, юноша решил действовать.  
      — Гарри, я тебя понимаю, но василиск слушается только наследника Слизерина.  
      — Вот и прекрасно, поговоришь с ним.  
      — Как? Я не могу управлять твоим телом, я даже не могу ни продемонстрировать василиску свою магию, ни ментально воздействовать на него. Защитное поле, которое защищает тебя, воздействует и на меня. Оно отрезает меня от внешнего мира. С василиском будет говорить Гарри Поттер, а ты не наследник Слизерина. Один взгляд — и ты умрёшь.  
      Гарри остановился, он уже почти дошёл до туалета, но Сибилла резко застыла, не двигаясь дальше. Здесь кто-то был. Поттер подкрался ко входу в туалет и заглянул. Там перед котлом сидели Рон, Невилл и Гермиона, здесь же была и Миртл.  
      — Неплохо, наше Гриффиндорское трио устроило в туалете лабораторию, интересно, что они варят, — полюбопытствовал Марволо.  
      — Всё равно, — мальчик вздохнул, — так комнату не открыть.  
      Гарри хотелось и встретиться с легендарной рептилией, и предотвратить закрытие Хогвартса, но не согласиться с Марволо он тоже не мог. Интуиция сигналила о том, что встречаться с василиском — самоубийство.  
      Пришлось задавить свои гриффиндорские порывы и отправиться спать.

***

  
      Нервозность из-за открытой Тайной комнаты нарастала и, как результат, был создан дуэльный клуб.  
      Гарри проскользнул в помещение клуба, окинул взглядом толпу подростков и встал у стены в отдалении — он и здесь неплохо всё увидит.  
      Снейп и Локонс, ведущие дуэль. Гарри не мог этого пропустить, и его ожидания оправдались. Златопуст летел красиво и растянулся от души. Но тут разговор зашёл совсем не туда, и Локонс начал искать взглядом того, кто из детей мог бы принять участие в дуэли. Гарри быстро спрятался за спины ребят.  
      — Невилл, прошу, — проговорил мужчина.  
      Второй жертвой был выбран Рон, но Снейп вовремя остановил Уизли (его палочка со времени своей поломки до сих пор выдавала финты) и предложил Драко.  
      Дуэль получилась весёлой. То ли Малфой хотел поиздеваться над Лонгботтомом, то ли настроение у него было таким, да и Невилл с охотой ответил на Калворио Драко своим Мелофорс. Хорошо ещё, что от этих шутовских проклятий ребята уворачивались, во что бы в ином случае они превратились под конец дуэли — смешно и страшно представить.  
      Вообще, Невилл оказался не таким уж и простым парнем, иногда они общались в библиотеке. Да, он был немного неуклюжим, звёзд с неба не хватал, но и не отставал.  
      Драко, который в прошлом году всё больше подначивал Гарри, теперь поостыл. Возможно, из-за того, что тот не слишком обращал на его старания внимание, и Малфою-младшему стало скучно, может, начал взрослеть, а может, потому что Гарри учится на Рейвенкло.  
      В этом году Малфой больше дразнил гриффиндорцев — вот кого можно было вывести из себя с одного пинка, особенно Рона. Стоило этим двоим остаться в одном помещении без присмотра — и драки не миновать.  
      Снейпу надоела эта пародия на дуэль, и главные действующие лица поменялись на Гермиону и Миллисент.  
      В этом году профессор зельеварения почти не упоминал отца Гарри. Вероятно, разглядел, наконец, что он не Джеймс Поттер, или оставил своё прошлое в прошлом, но в возможности столкнуть лбами гриффиндорцев и слизеринцев никак себе отказать не мог.  
      «Зачем делать это сейчас, когда и так разговоры только о чистокровных и грязнокровках? — недоумевал Поттер. — Или вся эта старательно взращиваемая вражда что-то большее, чем просто традиция соперничества факультетов. Ведь дети вырастут…»  
      Чистокровные. Магглорождённые. Гарри этого не понимал, как будто тот же Драко не умрёт, взглянув в глаза василиску. Сам он, как человек из маггловского мира, делил волшебников только на тех, кто рос в магическом мире и тех, кто рос в мире магглов.  
      Разницу в воспитании, мировоззрении и в опыте, особенно в начале обучения, трудно было не заметить. Всё остальное он считал несущественным. Для волшебника главное магическая сила и ум, чего стоит тот же Том Риддл с отцом магглом.  
      Марволо нехотя, но рассказал о его молодости: о том, как тот воровал, как убивал, а также кого подставлял. Без лишних подробностей, только факты, но и этого хватило.  
      Дуэль Гермионы и Миллисенты закончилась.  
      — О, опять Драко и Невилл, других, что ли, нет, — проворчал Марволо, которому становилось скучно.  
      — Серпенсортия! — крикнул Малфой.  
      Перед Невиллом появилась среднего размера двухголовая гадюка. Парень начал пятиться.  
      Снейп уже кинулся к змее, но Локонс его опередил и со всей силы запустил в змею заклинание так, что бедная рептилия отлетела со всего маху и ударилась о стену в двух шагах от Гарри.  
      В рейвенкловце зашевелилась злость. Оглушённая змея, сама не соображая, что делает, поползла к толпе. У Гарри мелькнула мысль, что змее не жить. Красивая, сильная, и вся её вина лишь в том, что она была призвана Драко. В следующий миг он крикнул:  
      —  _Стой, назад к двери, скройся_ , — слова были резкими и били, как пощёчины. Жёсткий, отрывистый приказ.  
      Рептилию будто встряхнуло. Она взглянула на дверь, которую кто-то забыл закрыть, и метнулась к ней. Снейп направился за змеёй из помещения.  
      Только теперь Гарри заметил мёртвую тишину вокруг. Он оглядел школьников, выражение их лиц не сулило ничего хорошего.

***

  
      Приближалось время ужина, но Гарри совсем не хотел на него идти. Сейчас он находился в заброшенном классе и трансфигурировал стакан в ложку и обратно.  
      Никогда ещё рейвенкловец не думал, что пара слов на парселтанге могут так напугать окружающих. Да, он старался всеми возможными способами скрыть присутствие в нём Марволо, понимая, что этого ему не простят. Разумный крестраж в теле ребёнка. Никто не будет ничего слушать, попытаются уничтожить или самого Марволо, или его вместе с Гарри. Поэтому он избегал любых обследований у мадам Помфри. Но парселтанг — это всего лишь змеиный язык, да, редкий, да, им владел Волдеморт, но его сторонились так, как будто несколько слов на парселтанге могли наложить проклятие.  
      Когда же Джастин и Почти Безголовый Ник попали в больницу, до него дошли слухи о том, что именно его окрестили наследником Слизерина.  
      — Марволо, так дальше продолжаться не может, нужно остановить василиска, — Гарри тоскливо смотрел на ложку.  
      — Пусть этот белобрысый петух Локонс и сражается. Ты ребёнок двенадцати лет, что ты ему противопоставишь? Знать бы ещё, кто этот наследник.  
      Гарри вздохнул, радовало, что директор был на его стороне, но он бездействовал. «Величайший светлый маг последнего столетия не может найти этого наследника с василиском», — негодовал Гарри.  
      Ещё немного попрактиковавшись, он отправился на ужин. Поттер уже пару дней раздумывал, стоит ли отправить директору письмо с полным разъяснением ситуации, хотя бы с василиском и Тайной комнатой, но не хотелось быть раскрытым, и он медлил.

***

  
      Новость о том, что Хогвартс собираются закрыть, была предсказуемой, но всё равно ужасной. Арест Хагрида, которого обвинили в открытии комнаты, так как Том Риддл скинул свою вину ещё пятьдесят лет назад на полувеликана, и теперь старые подозрения всплыли. Затем отстранение Дамблдора, тут трудно было не согласиться, старик бездействовал, но и никого вместо отстранённого директора не прислали. Теперь новая жертва в лице Гермионы Грейнджер.  
      Профессора, которые обсуждали закрытие школы прямо перед очередной кровавой надписью на стене, ушли, и Гарри, ещё раз кинув взгляд на надпись о том, что тело девочки так и останется в Тайной комнате (на этот раз жертвой оказалась Джинни Уизли), решительно пошёл на второй этаж под мантией-невидимкой.  
      Не доходя до туалета плаксы Миртл, он позвал:  
      —  _Двазми_ , — и принялся ждать.  
      Так он назвал двухголового самца гадюки, которому удалось уйти от Снейпа и даже уговорить Сибиллу себя не съесть. Позже он познакомился с Гарри и не захотел его оставлять, так что его «свита» пополнилась ещё одной змеёй. Двазми выполз из тёмного угла.  
      —  _Хозяин звал меня?_  
      Как змеи его слышали, Гарри не знал, но на мысленный зов всегда откликались.  
      —  _Да, вползи в туалет, покрутись перед привидением, которое там живёт, и сразу прячься._  «Она наверняка полетит сообщить кому-нибудь из профессоров, что в школе змея», — добавил он про себя.  
      Змей сделал всё, как ему сказал Гарри. Миртл, увидев его, завизжала не хуже живой девочки и исчезла.  
      — Марволо, куда теперь? — замер Поттер посреди туалета для девочек.  
      — Никуда, незачем тебе туда идти.  
      — Марволо, школу закроют. Ты был на моём месте, ты знаешь, к чему это приведёт. Мне нужно найти того, кто открыл эту комнату. Василиск мне не нужен, Сибилла поможет мне избежать с ним встречи.  
      — Хорошо, тогда… — Марволо рассказал про змеек на кране, и Гарри открыл проход в Тайную комнату. После чего спрыгнул в трубу.  
      — Марволо, куда дальше? — спросил рейвенкловец, после того, как поднялся, отряхнулся и понял, что попал в подземелье.  
      — Я здесь никогда не был.  
      — Как не был, ты же открывал Тайную комнату!  
      — Открыл. Позвал василиска. Под взгляд его попала девчонка Миртл. Скандал. Закрыл комнату. Всё.  
      — И ты её ни разу не исследовал?  
      — Нет, у меня были и другие дела.  
      — Крестражи?  
      — Да.  
      — Хм, — что тут ещё скажешь? Гарри зажёг люмос на конце волшебной палочки, прошёл мимо гигантской кожи василиска и двинулся дальше, но Сибилла преградила ему путь, пришлось прятаться за камень. Немного погодя, чуть впереди прополз василиск. Огромный, мощный, красивый змей. Гарри проводил его не лишенным восхищения, как и страха, взглядом.  
      —  _Надо найти другой путь_ , — прошептал Гарри, и Сибилла свернула с намеченного пути. Через несколько минут они подошли к двери с замком-змейкой. Мальчик уже проверенным способом открыл её и зашёл в комнату с полками, заставленными книгами.  
      — Библиотека Слизерина, — охнул Марволо.  
      Гарри кинул лишь беглый взгляд на древние книги и прошёл к противоположной двери из помещения. «Сейчас есть дела поважнее». Он вышел из комнаты, прошёл по ещё одному тоннелю и упёрся в стену, на которой тоже были нарисованы змейки, открыл и её и, к своему удивлению, вышел из подземелья Тайной комнаты в один из обжитых коридоров Хогвартса.  
      — Вот тебе и единственный проход, — буркнул Гарри. Пришлось идти назад. «Я так всю ночь могу кругами гулять по лабиринту из проходов и труб, избегая василиска», — начинал злиться Поттер, план казался провальным.  
      Вдруг вдалеке что-то бабахнуло. Поттер пошёл на звук, стараясь скрыть своё присутствие, он старался ступать бесшумно, но как только он вышел к заваленному проходу, понял, что усилия были не нужными. Голос Локонса за завалом он бы не спутал ни с чьим другим и, похоже, Рон был с ним.  
      —  _Здесь есть ещё кто-то_ , — прошипела Сибилла, —  _человек_.  
      —  _Сибилла, веди_ , — змея скользнула тенью и привела, наконец, ко входу в зал: величественные статуи змей, мрамор и вода, которая здесь была повсюду, и Невилл, что присел у лежащей Джинни, а над ними стоял…  
      — Том Риддл, — потрясённо произнёс Марволо, — но как?  
      — Они говорят о дневнике, — радовало, что этот Том даже не пытался понизить голос, его звук разносился эхом по помещению.  
      — Он крестраж, хм, как всё просто. Он хочет с помощью девочки стать живым.  
      — Это возможно? Поглотив другого человека? — удивился Гарри.  
      — Не знаю, до сих пор ни один крестраж не возрождался. Но тебе ведь не хочется это проверить?  
      События становились всё более угрожающими, крестражу не нужен был свидетель, и Том вызвал василиска.  
      — Парню конец, — пожалел Марволо, и Гарри не мог с ним не согласиться. Волшебная палочка Невилла оказалась у Риддла, но даже будь она у него, что бы он противопоставил гигантской рептилии, невосприимчивой к магии?  
      Над скрытым под мантией-невидимкой Поттером пронёсся феникс и направился к василиску.  
      — Фоукс?  
      — Да, фамильяр Дамблдора. Вместо группы мракоборцев — феникс, — хмыкнул Марволо, — к лучшему это или к худшему, ещё посмотрим.  
      Феникс вцепился в глаза василиску, но змея извернулась и ударила со всей силы о стену головой, припечатав птицу.  
      Гарри посильнее запахнулся в мантию-невидимку и скрылся в тоннеле, намереваясь войти в эту комнату с другой стороны. Ближе к Джинни за спиной Тома был ещё один вход. Нужно лишь до него дойти. Когда он вновь заглянул в помещение Тайной комнаты, Невилл вытаскивал меч из Распределительной шляпы, что ему принёс Фоукс.  
      Меч лучше, чем голые руки, но и Невилл не мечник. Было видно, что навыков у него нет. А Том стоял и издевался над мальчиком, который «играл» в опасные салочки с прятками со слепой рептилией. Василиск извернулся и не в полную силу, но задел Лонгботтома боком. Этого хватило, чтобы парень отлетел к стене, раздался неприятный хруст. По комнате разнёсся смех Тома. Змей распахнул пасть, ещё мгновение, и мальчика съедят.  
      Гарри кинулся наперерез, схватил меч с земли и выставил вперёд. Рептилия по инерции со всей силы напоролась на него открытой пастью. Поттера обдало кровью василиска. Монстр мгновенно рухнул в шаге от обоих мальчишек. Меч Гарри даже не пытался вытянуть, так как руку обожгло болью до цветных кругов перед глазами.  
      Марволо в немом бессилии смотрел на то, как рейвенкловец вытащил руку (всю в крови василиска) из пасти монстра. Клык змея застрял в его руке.  
      Гарри в шоковом состоянии вынул клык, даже не поморщился и пошёл в сторону Тома Риддла, который торжествовал. Шаг, другой, его покачивало.  
      По телу мальчика прошла волна золотого свечения, которая заставила замереть, вздрогнув. Его защита, та, что оберегала всё это время. Она стекалась к руке с головы, груди, поднималась по ногам к ране. Гарри стоял в удивлении, не дойдя нескольких шагов до Риддла. Он смотрел на руку. В рану заструился холодок, и она начала затягиваться на глазах. Напоследок свечение мигнуло, и мальчик услышал женский голос: «Живи, сыночка».  
      — Мама? — встрепенулся Гарри, но свечение уже погасло, рана затянулась.  
      — Опять ты с твоей жалкой матерью-грязнокровкой! Но теперь вы ничего не сможете мне сделать! — проорал Риддл и поднял волшебную палочку.  
      Гнев всколыхнулся в Марволо и, сам не осознавая до конца, что он делает, тот произнёс:  
      — Если эта грязнокровка жалкая, то Лорд, который ей проиграл — ничтожество!  
      Его магия, которая внезапно потеряла все ограничения, вырвалась наружу, и только сейчас Марволо понял, что произнёс это вслух устами Гарри. Его сила ударила в духа.  
      Тот изменился в лице, превращаясь в туман:  
      — Да что ты такое?! Умри! — магия тёмного крестража в ответ на магию Марволо ударила в лицо Гарри, что-то сверкнуло в наступившей тишине.  
      Лоб обожгло, как огнём, Поттер едва устоял на ногах. Он растерянно оглядел Тайную комнату: тушу василиска, кровь которого растекалась смешиваясь с водой, Невилла, что сломанной куклой лежал в нескольких шагах от монстра, Фоукса, Уизли.  
      Джинни шевельнула рукой. Гарри, неверяще смотрел на неё. Он не понимал, что произошло, но разобраться с этим он может и позже. Сейчас Риддл исчез, у самого рейвенкловца по лбу стекает кровь, Джинни приходит в себя, зашевелился и Фоукс. Поттер был дезориентирован и с трудом стоял на ногах. Клык василиска выпал из его слабеющей руки и откатился к Джинни. Мальчик побрёл к ближайшему выходу, забыв о дневнике.  
      Нужно было уходить.

***

  
      Джинни открыла глаза, огляделась. Она лежала вся мокрая на полу в Тайной комнате. С ненавистью девочка уставилась на дневник. Что она только ни делала, чтобы избавиться от этого наваждения, но он всё больше подчинял её, толкал к убийству людей, которых она знала. Кровавые надписи, вызов василиска, жертвы.  
      Младшая Уизли схватила клык, который лежал рядом с ней, и со злостью всадила его в проклятый дневник.  
      У неё получилось! Из образовавшейся дыры потекла чёрная жидкость. В остервенении, не осознавая до конца, что делает, она всаживала клык в дневник снова и снова.  
      В чувство её привёл стон. Чуть в отдалении от неё лежала огромная туша василиска и рядом с ним… Невилл? Джинни вскочила на непослушные ноги и побрела к нему.  
      Парень взглянул на неё мутными глазами.  
      — Невилл, ты как? Прости, это всё он, он меня заставлял, а я, я ничего не могла с этим сделать… — девочка продолжала что-то бормотать под нос и трясти перед его лицом изорванным дневником.  
      — Я знаю, он мне рассказал, поможешь мне подняться? Кто убил василиска?  
      Джинни умолкла и недоуменно посмотрела на Невилла:  
      — Здесь только мы, — она обернулась на шум, — и Фоукс.  
      Невилл помнил лишь удар, и как всё плыло перед глазами. «Я всё-таки его убил? И я жив!»

***

  
      Гарри брёл с сундучком, в котором сидела Сибилла, и рюкзачком к выходу из Хогвартса. Никто не умер, всех смогли вылечить. Преступника в лице василиска и дневника Волдеморта нашли и обезвредили. Хагрида оправдали и отпустили. Дамблдор вернул себе место, привилегии и уважение. Статья в газете о героическом поступке Невилла появилась очень кстати.  
      На этой светлой волне Дамблдор отменил экзамены и досрочно отпустил детей на каникулы. Невилла преследовали поклонники, пресса слагала ему оды. Но всё это прошло мимо Гарри. Его мутило, скакала температура, без остановки болела голова, не помогали ни жаропонижающие, ни средства от головной боли, которые ему дала мадам Помфри. Но самое страшное — Марволо не отвечал!

***

  
      Учебный год закончился досрочно. Снейп шёл по коридору к подземельям. Директор, как всегда, не сделав ничего, вышел сухим из воды. Всё как бы само по себе устроилось так, чтобы победа аукнулась в нужное время и нужном месте, и Люциус Малфой вынужден был покинуть Попечительский совет. Не стоило ему идти против директора. Феноменальное везение Дамблдора, в которое Снейп не верил.  
      Теперь Северус более свободен и сможет заняться зельями. Он остановился, привлечённый неким движением. «Неужели ещё кто-то из этих спиногрызов остался в Хогвартсе?» Зельевар свернул в соседний коридор и увидел лежащего ребёнка, а рядом с ним змею. Профессор молниеносно выхватил палочку, змея же поднялась в стойку, разворачивая капюшон и шипя.  
      — Профессор, не смейте, она не опасна, она обо мне переживает, — зашевелился мальчик, он сел на полу, держась за голову.  
      —  _Сибилла, всё хорошо, успокойся_ , — услышал Северус шипение. Вывод напрашивался сам собой, парселтанг — Поттер.  
      Гарри поднялся, всё ещё держась за голову.  
      — Мистер Поттер, и как давно вы содержите в школе змею? — изогнул бровь профессор, всё ещё не опуская палочку и с опаской посматривая на четырёхметровую кобру.  
      — Она никого никогда не трогала, и почему все считают, что хорошая змея — мёртвая змея? — Гарри сделал шаг и покачнулся.  
      — Что с вами?  
      В коридоре было темно, и трудно было разглядеть детали, но мальчишка был бледней обычного и с трудом стоял на ногах.  
      — Вам нужно в больничное крыло. Со зме…  
      — Нет! — прервал Снейпа выкрик Гарри. — Я не пойду туда, всё хорошо.  
      — Мистер Поттер, это уже мне решать, как ва… — шипел Снейп не хуже кобры, но и теперь Гарри его перебил, чётко и упрямо произнеся:  
      — Никаких мадам Помфри, я не хочу, чтобы Дамблдор знал обо мне лишнее.  
      Сказанное забрало у Поттера последние силы, и он, потеряв сознание, упал на пол.  
      Северус вздохнул. «Похоже, у мальчишки есть тайны пострашнее парселтанга. Раз даже в таком состоянии он отказывается от помощи. Что ж, я обещал Лили, я помогу её сыну и заодно раскрою эту загадку, за которой наблюдаю уже два года».  
      — Во что же ты опять влезаешь, Северус Снейп? — прошептал он сам себе и сделал осторожный шаг к Поттеру и змее.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Калворио — заклинание выпадения волос.  
> Мелофорс — тыквоголовое заклятие. Превращает голову объекта в тыкву.


	6. Откуда не ждали.

      Снейп посмотрел на змею взглядом зельевара со стажем: хороший экземпляр. Агрессии после слов Гарри она не проявляла, но не стоило рисковать. Он убрал палочку и сделал шаг к мальчику. Змея не мешала. Подошёл, взял на руки бессознательного Поттера, отметив, что мальчишка горит, и направился к своим комнатам. Змея последовала за ним. Через несколько поворотов, она перекрыла ему дорогу, встала в стойку и зашипела.  
      — Что опять? — недовольно шикнул он на неё. В следующий миг чуть впереди пробежало двое учеников, кто-то напоследок изрядно задержался и торопился к выходу.  
      Змея отползла в сторону, пропуская.  
      — Хм, однако, — произнёс себе под нос профессор и продолжил путь.  
      Он принёс Поттера в свои комнаты, применил диагностические чары и отправился за жаропонижающим и обезболивающим. Аккуратно влил оба пузырька и недовольно зыркнул на змею, которая вползла на кровать и начала устраиваться рядом с мальчишкой.  
      Северус пошёл в тот коридор, где нашёл Поттера, забрал его вещи, обследовал, не оставил ли он или Поттер следов и вернулся к себе. Проверил температуру, жар ещё не спал, хотя зелье должно было подействовать давно. Продиагностировал мальчика на проклятия, чисто. Осталось только проверить кровь, но результаты были настолько странными, что Снейп решил повторить тест. Всё указывало, что в крови Поттера мало того, что была кровь постороннего существа, так и ещё какая-то неопознанная субстанция. Повторил тест, но снова получил тот же результат анализа крови. «Куда же влез этот мальчишка?» Тот лежал с красными пятнами на лице, жар не спадал. Нужно было узнать, что же произошло.  
      Зельевар проник в его разум. На многое он не рассчитывал. В этом году он уже несколько раз пытался проникнуть в разум Поттера и не получал никакого отпора. Мальчик будто вообще не чувствовал проникновения, но Снейп попадал в густое серое молоко, где нельзя было ничего разобрать. В этот раз он вновь привычно окунулся в обычную серую массу, но теперь она приобрела клочковатую форму тумана, и в нём можно было разобрать воспоминания.  
      Голос «живи, сыночка», Лили?  
      Золотой свет втекает в рану, и та заживает.  
      Взгляд на руку, из которой торчит клык.  
      Пасть василиска, и меч в руке.  
      Темноволосый молодой парень стоит над телом Джинни.  
      Тело Квиррелла рассыпается в пыль.  
      Лицо Тёмного лорда, которое смотрит из зеркала.  
      Вид снизу, его сжавшееся тело пинают ногами.  
      И ещё несколько урывков из детства вместе с ощущением странного присутствия.  
      — Весь в отца, — выругался Снейп. — Теперь понятно, кто убил василиска. Здесь парой банок с обычными зельями не поможешь, нужен точный анализ и особые зелья.  
      Раздался вызов из камина. «Директор? Кто же ещё. Возможно, хватились Поттера, — подумал Снейп, — кареты к поезду, скорее всего, разъехались. Что же делать? Сказать безумную правду или…»  
      Северус прошёл к камину.  
      — Северус, ты ещё не отправился домой? — это, действительно был Дамблдор.  
      — Как раз собирался.  
      — Проверь, пожалуйста, своих подопечных, все ли покинули Хогвартс.  
      — Хорошо, сейчас проверю, — ответил Северус, действительно, ему как декану нужно было бы проверить его змеек. Придётся оставить своего пациента.  
      Он прошёл в гостиную Слизерин, проверил спальни, пусто. Зашёл к директору, перекинулся парой ни к чему не обязывающих фраз и отправился в свои комнаты. Ни тревоги, ни криков, никто не хватился мальчика-который-выжил.  
  


***

  
      Гарри шёл сквозь пламя и боль, когда услышал голос:  
      — Не сопротивляйся, пробуди её в себе, эта сила тебе поможет.  
      — Кто здесь, где я нахожусь и о чём вы?  
      — У меня много обличий, много имён, зови меня просто — Магия.  
      Лёгкий, прохладный ветерок коснулся щеки, охлаждая огонь внутри.  
      — Думаю, стоит начать издалека. Ты ведь слышал о змеиных источниках?  
      — Да, немного. Но их больше нет.  
      — Сейчас, нет, но когда-то очень давно, они были и иногда рядом с ними всё-таки селились люди. Находились и такие смельчаки. Были даже те, кто мирно сосуществовал с его древней силой и его жителями — змеями. Впрочем, эти источники привлекали и других существ. Люди пропитывались силой источника. Позже она пробуждалась и в их детях в виде наследия, но необычный, внешний вид и странные способности этих людей пугали окружающих, и в итоге всех, в ком пробуждалось змеиное наследие, рано или поздно уничтожали. В живых оставались лишь потомки со спящими силами. Жаль, что теперь эта магия спит, ведь у этой силы есть и положительные стороны, она может не только убивать, но и спасать жизни. В тебе она тоже есть. Поэтому, чтобы выжить, нужно пробудить наследие твоей матери — змеиную магию. Яд василиска почти уничтожен, кровь василиска желает смешаться с твоей кровью, но твой организм сопротивляется и, если не вмешаться, ты просто сгоришь.  
      — Но как мне это сделать?  
      — Расслабься, успокойся, не сопротивляйся, я пробужу твою магию. Будет больно, но ты ведь сильный, — последние слова Гарри еле расслышал, голос затихал.  
      Он попытался успокоиться, но прохлада отступила, и на него снова обрушился жар и боль. Тело поневоле напряглось и начало сопротивляться.  
      — Всё хорошо, сынок, — сзади его овеял лёгкий ветерок, — я помогу, — золотое свечение покрыло кожу, стало легче.  
      — Мама, это действительно ты? — Гарри пытался обернуться, пытался увидеть.  
      — Тсс, закрой глаза, почувствуй… Я рядом.  
      Мальчик послушал, прикрыл глаза, и незримая рука погладила его по голове.  
      — Сама не знала, что обладаю такой силой, но рада, что с её помощью мне удалось тебя спасти, и вылечить от безумия твоего невольного друга-товарища. Больше безумие к нему не вернётся, но поторопимся, моё время истекает. Доверься мне, всё получится.  
      Гарри не знал, сколько находился в этом аду, и чтобы он делал без помощи матери, когда жар начал отступать.  
      — Вот и хорошо, — свечение потухло.  
      — Мама?! — Поттер обернулся, но увидел только золотую дымку в виде бесформенного облачка.  
      — Мне давно пора, мёртвым не место среди живых. И, прошу, не торопись встречаться со мной и отцом, живи долго.  
      — Да, буду, — и Гарри открыл глаза.  
  
      Небольшая, чистая комната с простой обстановкой, ничего лишнего, рядом Сибилла, чувствуется лёгкий запах трав. Гарри попытался поднять руку, как оказалось, сил не было даже на это.  
      —  _Сибилла, где мы_? — голос был чужим, хриплым и тихим.  
      —  _У человека в чёрном_ , — прошелестела змея, положив голову ему на плечо.  
      Гарри попытался вспомнить, что происходило последним. Он встретил профессора Снейпа и… Марволо не отвечал! Гарри позвал его. Ответа не было. Но в следующий миг лоб обожгло болью, и перед ним появился призрак Риддла… Гарри напрягся. «Где палочка? Что делать?» Который заговорил голосом… Марволо?!  
      — Гарри, родненький, ты пришёл в себя, — море чувств и безмерное облегчение в голосе, сказали многое.  
      — Марволо? — Риддл уж точно не стал бы называть его родненьким.  
      — Да, прости, я невольно принял облик той твари, что поглотил из дневника, — Марволо оглядел себя и развёл руками.  
      — Как поглотил? Его теперь нет? — у Поттера было столько вопросов, но боль с новой силой отдалась во лбу. Гарри схватился за него, пальцы были в крови.  
      — Давай, я всё объясню тебе потом, дорогой, — полупрозрачный дух забыл о себе и присел на кровать. — Сейчас меня нужно извлечь из твоего тела. Моя сила увеличилась, твоё тело сопротивляется ей, в результате постоянные головные боли, так жить нельзя.  
      — Но защита, она ведь не позволит, и, если поместить тебя в обычную вещь, мы не сможем общаться, ты же говорил, — боль мешала думать, и Гарри говорил то, что первым приходило на ум.  
      — Раньше да, но теперь, увы, защиты нет, она выжгла яд василиска и исчезла. Я же сейчас, как минимум, стал вдвое сильнее. Сам видишь, даже есть подобие тела.  
      — Хорошо, — думать было сложно, голова раскалывалась, — но как? Я так слаб, что не могу и рукой шевельнуть.  
      Марволо взял мальчика за руку, ощущения были… Гарри и помыслить не мог, что когда-нибудь сможет прикоснуться к своему другу (?), брату (?), учителю (?). Он даже на миг забыл о боли, но его нянька уже придумал решение проблемы:  
      — Отправим Сибиллу, пусть приведёт Снейпа, он нам подыщет какую-нибудь вещицу.  
      — Если только сочту это необходимым, — с этими словами, профессор, как тёмный призрак неизбежного, вошёл в комнату, — и для начала вы всё мне расскажете.  
  


***

  
      За неделю до этого дня Северус перенёс Гарри в свой дом в тупике Прядильщика. Этот дом достался ему от родителей, и он мало изменился с времён его нищего и голодного детства. Единственное, что Северус поменял, это создал в подвале отдельное скрытое помещение под лабораторию: если и лечить мальчишку, то специальными зельями, над которыми лучше всего работается в собственной лаборатории без лишних свидетелей.  
      Шли дни. Поттер не желал приходить в себя. Жар сжигал его изнутри, и Северус начал подумывать, а не переоценил ли он свои силы. Но, с другой стороны, в Св. Мунго отправлять Гарри ему не хотелось. Из мальчика просто могут сделать подопытную крысу, на нём начнут пробовать всё подряд, пока не залечат.  
      Сообщить директору? И что тот сделает? Сам заварил эту кашу, но сможет ли расхлебать? Он сильный маг, много знает, много скрывает, использует любые средства для достижения своих целей и то, что этими средствами всё чаще становятся дети, Северусу не нравилось. Взрослые игры должны быть для взрослых людей, детям там не место. Нет, директора он посвящать не будет.  
      Идею с жаропонижающим пришлось отмести. Не действовало ничто. Снейп применил укрепляющее зелье и охлаждающие чары, они действовали и поддерживали Поттера, пока тело боролось с кровью василиска, неизвестная субстанция в крови почти исчезла.  
  
      Сегодня прошла уже неделя с тех пор, как он принёс Гарри в свой дом. Северус опять модернизировал укрепляющее средство. Он поднимался из лаборатории с лекарством, когда услышал голос.  
      — Гарри, родненький, ты пришёл в себя.  
      «Что это значит? В моём доме посторонние? — Северус бесшумно подошёл к дверному проёму и заглянул в комнату. Мальчик, действительно, пришёл в себя, а рядом с ним… — Привидение? Марволо? Риддл? — Тёмный лорд. Что здесь происходит?»  
  


***

  
      — Если только сочту это необходимым, — вошёл профессор в комнату, — и для начала вы всё мне расскажете.  
      Марволо нахмурился, он уже три дня наблюдал за Снейпом и всё не решался показаться. «На чьей тот стороне? Поверит ли ему?»  
      Но ответил слизеринцу не Марволо, а Гарри:  
      — Профессор, рассказывать очень долго. Голова у меня всё равно раскалывается. Давайте вы просто дадите мне обет, что о том, что узнаете сейчас, не узнает больше никто, затем проникнете мне в разум, Марволо мешать не будет, и всё сами узнаете.  
      — Гарри, что ты опять удумал?! Снейп, не смей, он и так очень слаб! — взвился встревоженный Марволо. Но сейчас, как он ни хотел помешать, противопоставить что-либо Снейпу не мог. Его силы едва начали восстанавливаться и были очень неустойчивы.  
      Снейп посмотрел на замученного мальчишку, чей шрам опять начал кровоточить, затем на призрака, в немом бессилии сверлящего его злым взглядом, и произнёс:  
      — Кое-что я уже просмотрел в вашей голове, молодой человек, но всё ещё не пойму, что это за призрак?  
      Гарри вопросительно взглянул на Марволо.  
      Марволо вздохнул и сказал:  
      — Гарри, сейчас твой разум, как решето, но самую опасную информацию я всё-таки скрыл, — он посмотрел на Снейпа. — Гарри сейчас на грани, ему только не хватает потерять последние силы. Лучше будет, если ты, Снейп, дашь Гарри обет о неразглашении и пороешься в моём сознании. Я сейчас всё равно ничего не смогу скрыть.  
      — Хм, хорошо, я дам непреложный обет.  
      Гарри с тревогой окинул двух мужчин:  
      — Марволо, это точно тебя не убьёт?  
      — Гарри, я это переживу, и давай поторопимся, хватит тебе уже мучиться.  
      Мальчик чуть прикрыл глаза:  
      — Хорошо, — он сделал вдох и продолжил. — Обещаете ли вы, Северус Снейп, своей магией, что всё, что узнаете сегодня в этой комнате, не будет рассказано, либо передано каким-нибудь другим способом, ни добровольно, ни по принуждению, никому?  
      Северус выслушал обет, просчитано всё:  
      — Обещаю.  
      — Свидетельствую, — сказал Марволо, и светящаяся нить связала руки Гарри и Северуса.  
      — Что ж, приступайте профессор, — Марволо взглянул на Снейпа своими синими, почти чёрными глазами.  
  
      Снейп увидел смерть Лили, это было тяжело. Затем жизнь Гарри в нескольких образах. Он предполагал многое. Где Гарри был всё это время, у кого рос, но такого… Как же их детство было похоже. Крестраж лорда. Их общение. Его поведение. Но всё-таки он что-то скрывал, не желая показывать. Хм, только не от него, он узнает про это создание всё. Северус вскрывает последнюю защиту и видит маленького мальчика, который плачет в чулане. «Хочешь, я расскажу тебе сказку?» — простая фраза, что отвлекла, а сказка, которую рассказывал голос, успокоила. Снейп вышел из сознания.  
      — Крестраж самого Тёмного лорда, который рассказывает сказки? — Северус ехидно усмехнулся.  
      — Ты этого не видел и не слышал, — если бы призраки могли краснеть…  
      — Признаюсь, мне сложно осознать всё, что я увидел, но здесь кто-то говорил, что нужно поторопиться, чтобы Поттер наконец избавился от боли. — Состояние мальчика Северусу очень не нравилось.  
      — Да, для этого нужен драгоценный камень, неважно, в медальоне он будет или в кольце. Кстати, что в пузырьке? — Марволо указал на флакон у зельевара в руке.  
      — Восстанавливающее, — Северус подошёл к Гарри и помог его выпить, затем поднялся. — Есть у меня одна вещица, — заговорил Снейп после небольшой паузы.  
      «Главное — извлечь это из Поттера, а там посмотрим», — думал зельевар, выходя из комнаты.  
      Он принёс небольшой кусок белого опала в виде кулона:  
      — Подойдёт?  
      — Вполне, камень чистый, — сказал Марволо, призрак мигнул и исчез.  
      Снейп обвёл комнату вопросительным взглядом.  
      — Он слишком ослаб, чтобы поддерживать визуальную форму, — пояснил Гарри.  
      — И что теперь делать? — спросил Снейп.  
      — Приложить камень к моему шраму и надеяться, что у Марволо хватит сил перебраться в него.  
      Северус окинул мальчика нечитаемым взглядом, подошёл к нему и выполнил указание. Сначала ничего не происходило, но в следующий момент кровь из шрама начала впитываться в камень, пока белый опал с голубовато-золотыми проблесками не стал багровым.  
      Вдруг Снейп услышал голос Марволо:  
      — Всё, можешь отнять камень.  
      Гарри потерял сознание.  
      Зельевар взглянул на кулон. «В нём находится кусок души Лорда, того, кто убил Лили. Тёмное создание. Надо спрятать подальше, уничтожить сейчас не получится, но позже…» — мысли лихорадочно сменяли одна другую.  
      — Уверен, что делаешь правильный выбор? — прозвучал у него в голове голос крестража. — Гарри интересен Тёмному лорду, а я могу его защитить, и я хочу его защищать.  
      — А ты не боишься, что Сам-Знаешь-Кто не начнёт через тебя влиять на мальчишку?  
      — А почему ты считаешь, что именно Волдеморт будет влиять на меня, а не я на него? Ты видел мой разум, он спокоен, чист, я адекватен и уравновешен. Не смотри на то, что я не очень тебе сопротивлялся, я, действительно, слаб, но это только сейчас.  
      Северус взглянул на кулон, который медленно принимал свой первоначальный вид, но сделать какой-либо выбор ему не позволили. В комнату влетел ворон и, выхватив кулон, опустился на изголовье кровати.  
      Снейп взглянул на птицу, чуть постоял, развернулся и вышел из комнаты. Ему нужно было подумать, слишком много информации на него свалилось за последний час.  
  


***

  
      Гарри открыл глаза. Боли не было. Да, слабость, да, температура, но как же хорошо просто лежать и не чувствовать боль! Он оглядел себя. Мальчик хорошо помнил камень. «Где же он?» Бросил взгляд на прикроватную тумбочку. Снейпа не было, кулона тоже, впору предполагать самое страшное. Сердце уже готово было затрепыхаться от волнения, как раненая птица, когда взгляд упал на змею.  
      —  _Сибилла, где Марволо? Где кулон_?  
      Сибилла не успела ничего сказать, как подлетел Мерлин. В клюве он держал камень. Гарри протянул ладонь, ворон положил в неё опал.  
      — Как ты себя чувствуешь? — услышал он голос.  
      Волнение сменилось безграничным облегчением. Гарри улыбнулся. Он слышит его, он его не потерял. Мальчик сжал ладошку и прижал её к себе. Теперь можно и поспать.  
  
      Гарри проснулся от того, что кто-то коснулся чем-то влажным его лба, и открыл глаза. Это был Снейп.  
      — Как вы себя чувствуете?  
      Гарри кинул быстрый взгляд на свою ладонь. Камень был на месте.  
      — Надеюсь, вы не думали его уничтожить? — задал Гарри вопрос зельевару, пока тот накладывал диагностирующие чары.  
      — Думал, мистер Поттер, но всё-таки решил оставить всё, как есть, пока что. Давайте, вы сейчас поедите, затем поспите, — он протянул шнурок, — кулон можно и на шее носить.  
      Гарри внимательно посмотрел в глаза своего профессора, пытаясь по безэмоциональному, строгому лицу определить эмоции. «Снейп вздрогнул от моего взгляда? Нет, наверно, показалось». Интуиция, которой он всегда верил, говорила, что ему можно доверять.  
      — Профессор, меня зовут Гарри, и обращайтесь ко мне на «ты», а то я себя чувствую стариком, — лёгкая улыбка коснулась губ измученного мальчика.  
      — Я подумаю над этим, — ни один мускул на лице не выдал истинных чувств зельевара.  
  


***

  
      Последующие дни Гарри только ел и спал. Боли прошли полностью, но тело всё ещё лихорадило, временами накатывала слабость. Скакала температура. Нехотя, но кровь василиска поглощалась его организмом. Снейп сказал, неделя-другая, и его кровь вновь станет однородной, но то, что она уже никогда не будет прежней, это бесспорно. Уже сейчас одни зелья на Гарри действовали, другие вообще не воспринимались, а третьи действовали не так, как должны.  
      Снейп окопался в лаборатории. Марволо помалкивал, набирался сил. Сибилла, наконец, удостоверившись, что с её хозяином всё хорошо, отправилась исследовать окрестности. Мерлин тоже куда-то пропал.  
      Похоже, он всё-таки выкарабкался!  
  


***

  
      Гарри стоял перед плитой на маленькой кухоньке и готовил обед. Захотелось привычной домашней еды. Профессор хорошо готовил, но его блюдам не хватало разнообразия. Мясо с овощами, салат, в духовке доходил пирог. У него будет настоящий день рождения! Осталось накрыть на стол.  
      Снейп вошёл на кухню и замер, чуть вздёрнув одну бровь:  
      — Хм, в готовке, судя по запаху, ты более искусен, чем в зельях.  
      Гарри даже не обернулся, всё его внимание было занято пирогом, который пора было достать из духовки.  
      — Это лишь потому, что в готовке можно практиковаться где и сколько угодно, были бы продукты, а для зелий нужна лаборатория и хорошая защита. Плюс кое-кто очень любит придираться, не будем показывать пальцем. Мальчику нужна практика, а ты его на пушечный выстрел к лаборатории не подпускаешь, — проговорил возникший из ниоткуда Марволо. — Гарри, а где же свечки на пирог? — сменил тот тему, пока профессор не прожёг его насквозь взглядом.  
      Гарри был доволен результатом своих трудов.  
      — А толку, я в прошлом году пожелал, чтобы всё было хорошо. И что? Суматошный получился год.  
      — Суматошный — какое колоссальное преуменьшение, — Снейп, к удивлению Гарри, протянул ему пачку маленьких свечей. — Давай, ты снова загадаешь что-либо подобное. Я буду рад любой возможности уменьшить твоё разрушительное влияние на свою жизнь.  
      Гарри вздохнул, но взял свечи, поставил 13 штук на пирог и задул, перед этим загадав желание. Прозвучали поздравления, и даже был подарок от Снейпа. Что ещё удивительней, это была книга по изготовлению ядов, которую вот уже неделю профессор не давал ему читать. Мол, не по возрасту чтиво.  
      «С чего бы это он передумал? Надо быть настойчивей и, возможно, всё-таки удастся проникнуть к нему в лабораторию», — думал Гарри, проведя рукой по обложке книги.  
      — Мне завтра нужно сходить в Косой переулок за покупками к новому учебному году, — проговорил Поттер, когда обед уже подходил к концу.  
      — Списка с книгами ещё нет, придёт — тогда куплю, — не терпящим возражений тоном проговорил Снейп.  
      — Книги — это хорошо, но мне нужна одежда, я не могу ходить в чём попало, — возразил Гарри.  
      — Гордость Поттеров не позволяет? — всё-таки изжить свою ненависть к одному из мародёров за несколько недель сложно, и едкие фразы нет-нет да проступали в речи профессора.  
      Впрочем, мальчик оценил его старание. Тот даже иногда называл его по имени и перешёл на «ты», как они договорились, только с глазу на глаз, поэтому не особо обращал внимание на эти подколки, но и не ответить не мог:  
      — Человека встречают по одёжке, оборванцем я выглядеть не хочу и не буду, — старые детские обиды и комплексы никуда не делись.  
      Снейп вздрогнул и странно посмотрел на Гарри, злость из его глаз ушла, осталось… недоумение?  
      — Гарри, твои глаза, — Марволо указал ему на зеркало.  
      Мальчик взглянул в него. Радужка заполнила почти весь глаз глубоким зелёным цветом, а вместо зрачка щель, как у змеи. Пугающе красиво! Гарри недоумённо моргнул, и глаза снова стали привычно-человеческими.  
      — Похоже, змеиная магия во мне действительно проснулась.  
      — Змеиная магия в человеке? Я о такой не слышал, — проговорил Марволо и перевёл взгляд на Снейпа. Тот молчал. Он-то подозревал, что изменение крови повлечёт за собой изменение и внешнего вида, вопрос был лишь в том, насколько тот изменится. Если же здесь ещё и некий вид наследия, нечего сказать — Поттер.  
      — Да, когда я был без сознания, я видел сон, где Магия говорила о том, что именно с её помощью моя мама спасла меня, и что её нужно пробудить, чтобы выжить. Но что это за сила и, как она должна проявляться, я не знаю. Так что с моим походом за покупками?  
      — Это опасно. Из Азкабана сбежал Сириус Блэк, — Снейп протянул Гарри свежую газету. — Он был другом твоих родителей и именно он…  
      — Не предавал их, так как он не был хранителем тайны Фиделиус, хранителем и предателем был Петтигрю, — проговорил за него Марволо. — Я рассказывал тебе об этом, Гарри.  
      — Глупости, кто в здравом уме сделал бы это жалкое ничтожество хранителем? — возразил Снейп. Подобная мысль не укладывалась у него в голове, он только начал принимать Марволо, как новая встряска.  
      — Я не знаю, кто до этого додумался, но Тёмному лорду сдал Поттеров Петтигрю. Он провёл его к дому. Я не знаю, как ему так легко удалось подставить Блэка. Хотя все считали, что он хранитель, Поттеры были мертвы, и в итоге все пришли к самому очевидному выводу. Я даже не буду удивлён, если Петтигрю до сих пор жив.  
      Снейп произнёс задумчиво:  
      — А Блэк всегда был вспыльчивым идиотом: вместо того, чтобы заставить себя выслушать, кипятился и протестовал. К тому же в той неразберихе и общей истерии никто особо не разбирался, хватали всех подряд и сажали в Азкабан.  
      — Так же, как и тебя? — с ехидной улыбкой спросил призрак.  
      — Да, — произнёс Снейп и только теперь понял, что Марволо поймал его на откровении. Он взглянул призраку в лицо, пытаясь прочитать его эмоции.  
      — Северус, скажи мне, если придётся выбирать между Гарри и Дамблдором, кого ты выберешь?  
      Снейп напрягся, всё ещё глядя Марволо в лицо. Гарри тоже внимательно слушал, он поверил этому человеку без доказательств, но ответ его всё же интересовал.  
      — Дамблдор лишь поручился за меня, никаких обетов я ему не давал, так что выбор остаётся за мной, и мой настоящий выбор вы знаете, что будет потом, посмотрим.  
       — Раз Блэк мне не опасен, то я могу всё-таки пойти в город, — отвлёк друг от друга спорящих Гарри.  
      — Будем надеяться, что в Азкабане он не сошёл с ума, — проговорил Марволо.  
      — Если он не предавал Поттеров, то сомневаюсь, что он причинит вред своему крестнику, — сказал Снейп, сам не веря, что защищает этого подонка. Сириуса он ненавидел.  
      Гарри уже поднялся из-за стола и хотел отнести посуду к раковине, но фраза, сказанная Снейпом, заставила остановиться на полпути.  
      — Крестнику? — вопрос Гарри вывел Северуса из задумчивости.  
      — Сириус Блэк твой крёстный.  
      — Здорово, магический опекун — Дамблдор, которому на меня плевать, — Гарри опустил тарелки в раковину, — крёстный — преступник, теперь беглый. У меня есть хоть один нормальный родственник?  
      — Дамблдор твой опекун? — в голосе зельевара проявилось неподдельное удивление.  
      — Да, гоблины проболтались, — пожал плечами Гарри, ложки и кружки он тоже отнёс в раковину.  
      — Странно, он никогда об этом не говорил, — сказал Снейп. Он ещё раз убедился, что для светлого волшебника у старика уж очень много тайн.  
      — Мы отвлеклись, мой поход в город, — Гарри от главной темы разговора уходить не желал.  
      — Хорошо, пойдём завтра, но вместе, нужно купить к твоим очкам новые стёкла, — Северус отпихнул было уже собравшегося мыть посуду мальчика от раковины и проговорил простое заклинание, заставляя губку мыть посуду.  
      — Зачем, я прекрасно вижу, — Гарри был в восторге, что теперь его зрение идеально.  
      — Нужны зачарованные стёкла, чтобы твои необычные глаза никто не увидел, и особая осторожность, — произнёс Марволо, они со Снейпом иной раз понимали друг друга с полуслова.  
       — И у меня есть ещё идея насчёт твоей змеи, — эти двое напирали с обеих сторон, Гарри в миг забыл о посуде, — её нужно хоть немного уменьшить, для этого подойдёт артефакт.  
      — Обязательны чары отвлечения внимания, причём, Снейп, и на тебе тоже, — Марволо продолжал строить планы.  
      — Мне не с чего скрываться, — нахмурился зельевар, мимоходом взмахнув волшебной палочкой и в одно краткое заклинание удаляя крошки со стола.  
      — Нет уж, ты слишком заметен, ужас подземелий Хогвартса.  
      Снейп вздёрнул одну бровь:  
      — Хм, хорошо.  
      Гарри сел на стул и слушал их диалог. Его мнение, похоже, никого не интересовало. Но почему-то его это не злило, теперь у него две няньки. Так непривычно приятно, когда о тебе переживают и заботятся.


	7. Много шума из ничего.

      Гарри появился перед домом Дурслей за день до отправления Хогвартс-экспресса, он позвонил в дверь. На пороге показалась тётя Петуния:  
      — Гарри?  
      — Кто там пришёл, дорогая? — выглянул дядя Вернон. — О, к нам пожаловал уродец. Зачем явился?  
      — Здравствуйте, тётя, дядя, не волнуйтесь, я уже ухожу, хотел только узнать — мной никто не интересовался? И у меня к вам просьба расписаться здесь.  
      Гарри протянул разрешение на посещение Хогсмида.  
      — А ты обнаглел, мальчишка. О тебе спрашивать? Да кому ты нужен?! Пропал, никто и не поинтересовался. Такой же никчёмный, как твои родители, и ничего подписывать для твоей жалкой школы я не буду. Идём, Петуния, — дядя покраснел, надулся, пыша праведным гневом на нерадивого племянника.  
      Дверь с шумом захлопнулась перед носом мальчика.  
      — Мне тоже приятно было вас видеть, родственники, — пробурчал Поттер, он уже начал забывать, что значит, когда твоя судьба не волнует окружающих, ему громко и с чувством напомнили, каково это. — Хоть бы поинтересовались, где я был и что делал.  
      — Я же тебе говорил, узнай кто-нибудь о твоей пропаже, скандал был бы на весь магический мир. Раз стоит тишь, значит, тебя никто не навещал, — произнёс Марволо.  
      Гарри прошёл за угол и протянул неподписанный лист Снейпу, который стоял прислонившись к дереву и сложив руки на груди. Крики опекуна Поттера были слышны и здесь.  
      — Он не подписал, — вздохнул мальчик.  
      Северус взял бумагу проговорив:  
      — Слышал, — лицо Снейпа было спокойно-серьёзным, о его злости свидетельствовали лишь потемневшие больше обычного глаза. Хотелось вернуться и высказать всё, что он думал Петуние, но нарушать статут о секретности, бестолково рискуя, он не желал, а в том, что сможет поговорить и не проклясть, сомневался.  
  


***

  
  
      Вокзал Кингс-Кросс.  
      Гарри прошёл к поезду, сел в последний вагон в дальнее купе. За лето он немного подрос, но из-за изменений в организме сильно похудел. Жар, озноб и другие неприятные ощущения прошли. Зрение и слух были идеальными. Он стал ощущать присутствие людей даже на расстоянии. Похоже, скоро он сможет гулять по Хогвартсу и без сопровождения Сибиллы, так как его чутьё на присутствие окружающих будет не хуже, чем у его любимицы. Но всё ещё напоминала о себе слабость. Гарри быстро уставал, ему ещё предстояло восстановиться и набрать вес.  
      Сибиллу в этот раз забрал в Хогвартс Снейп, так что у Поттера был с собой только бездонный рюкзачок с вещами. Поезд тронулся. Гарри достал книгу.  
      Дверь в купе открылась, и вошёл мужчина средних лет:  
      — Разрешишь присоединиться?  
      — Да, пожалуйста, — Сибиллы рядом нет, можно и расслабиться.  
      Мужчина расположился на противоположном сиденье и задремал. Гарри пожал плечами, может, у попутчика выдался тяжелый день, и вернулся к книге.  
      Через минут двадцать в дверь купе поскреблись, она открылась, и внутрь заглянул Невилл:  
      — О, Гарри, привет, можно я у тебя посижу? — выражение лица гриффиндорца было чуть ли не умоляющим.  
      — Привет, а что так? — Гарри не смог сдержать любопытства.  
      Невилл вошёл в купе, замялся на миг, но ответил:  
      — Хочу побыть в тишине. За лето отвык от шума.  
      — Садись, помолчим втроём, — Поттер похлопал ладонью рядом с собой.  
      — А кто этот человек? — покосился на их попутчика гриффиндорец.  
      — Не знаю, я не спрашивал, мы молчали.  
      Невилл понял намёк, уселся поудобней и откинулся на спинку сиденья.  
      Ехали молча. Мерно проплывали пейзажи за окном, моросил мелкий дождик, перестук колёс убаюкивал. Вдруг поезд остановился. Потемнело. Пахнуло холодом.  
      Гарри оцепенел: «Марволо, что происходит?» — мальчик ощущал безмерную грусть.  
      Дверь в купе открылась, и он увидел высокое, тёмное существо.  
      «Дементор, — прозвучал ответ, — спокойно, не поддавайся тоске», — в следующий момент стена из бесчувствия отрезала Гарри от ощущений и чувств. Бесстрастно он смотрел, как дементор остановился на полдороге к нему, чёрный, пугающий силуэт развернулся и выплыл из купе. Через минуту включился свет, стена бесчувствия исчезла, на Гарри нахлынула тоска.  
      «Теперь всё будет хорошо, — перевёл дух Марволо, — ушли».  
      — Как вы? — заговорил незнакомец и протянул шоколад. Гарри вопросительно посмотрел на взрослого мага.  
      — Я Римус Люпин, ваш новый преподаватель по ЗОТИ. Съешьте шоколад, он поможет восстановиться, — маг разломил шоколадку и протянул по кусочку каждому из мальчиков. Невилл дрожащей рукой взял лакомство, поблагодарив, а Гарри медлил.  
      Он внимательно всмотрелся в лицо человека, который был другом его родителей, и не испытал ничего: ни радости, ни разочарования. Как можно что-то испытать к совершенно незнакомому мужчине, что-то кроме любопытства и возможно надежды. Хотя Поттер старался не сильно на что-то надеяться, его недолгая жизнь этому научила. А ведь Люпин ещё и оборотень. Хм, а по ощущениям и не скажешь, человек и человек.  
      Гарри задумался и не заметил, что Невилл уже давно беседует с профессором, узнаёт о дементорах и беглеце Блэке, а рейвенкловец всё молчит, сжимая в руке уже подтаявшую шоколадку. Он откусил её, пробуя на вкус.  
      — Здравствуйте, профессор, я Гарри Поттер, — заговорил он наконец, о правилах приличия не стоило забывать.  
      Римус не успел ничего ответить, так как открылась дверь, в купе заглянули Гермиона с Роном:  
      — О, вот ты где, дружище, — обратился Уизли к Невиллу, — а мы тебя обыскались. Ты видел эту жуть, дементоры прошли по всему поезду.  
      — Я, пожалуй, пойду, — и Лонгботтом вышел с друзьями. — До встречи, — сказал он напоследок.  
      Дверь закрылась, но Гарри слышал, как Рон проговорил Невиллу:  
      — Зачем ты общаешься с этим змееустом, сегодня говорит со змеями, а завтра нашлёт проклятие, кто его знает! — ответа Гарри не услышал. Рон неисправим, что на уме — то и на языке.  
      Гарри положил в рот остатки шоколада, поблагодарил, но дальнейшую беседу не поддержал, продолжив чтение. Оно отвлекало от грустных чувств. «Хороши стражи, он бы предпочёл повстречаться с ненормальным преступником, чем с дементором».  
  


***

  
  
      Всё лето Гарри не переставал думать о Тайной комнате и её сокровищах. И, наконец, возвратившись в школу и немного отдохнув, решил сделать ночную вылазку. Попав в подземелья, Гарри позвал Двазми, тот появился, радостно ластясь, как щенок — соскучился. Его пришлось оставить в лабиринте тоннелей, и теперь если кто и знал все переходы Хогвартса, то только он. Они вошли в лабиринт из проходов. Сибилла уже была тут, ей с каждым годом всё опасней было перемещаться по коридорам Хогвартса, слишком велика была вероятность, что её заметят, так как длина кобры медленно, но верно приближалась к отметке в пять метров. Уменьшающий размер артефакт на неё надели, как ошейник, но это на крайний случай, чары у него не из приятных.  
      Гарри открыл помещение с книгами. Все они были древние, некоторые злющие, к ним он даже прикоснуться не решался. Были здесь Травология, Изготовление зелий, Руны, Ритуалистика, Чары и многое другое, были книги и самого Салазара Слизерина, написанные на парселтанге. Гарри прошёл между полок с книгами и наткнулся на неприметную дверь, открыл её… и оказался в раю. Лаборатория! Настоящая! Здесь были и инструменты, и шкафы с ингредиентами, от этого богатства глаза разбегались. Стены были покрыты густой вязью маленьких серебряных змеек. Мальчик помедлил, но вошёл в помещение и прикоснулся к ним, змейки были сотканы из энергии.  
      — Ого, вот это защита, — голос Марволо.  
      — Это? — Гарри указал на змеек.  
      — Да, стены оплетены защитными заклинаниями, думаю, для того, чтобы защищать и зельевара во время работы, и его оборудование.  
      — Ты хочешь сказать, что здесь можно экспериментировать? — Гарри боялся поверить своей догадке.  
      — Для эксперимента можно устроить маленький взрыв. Не сработает защита — потренируешься в использовании щита, если что, я тебя подстрахую, слабенькая невербальная магия мне уже по плечу.  
      — Идёт, — Гарри открыл шкаф, взглянул на полки склянок. Ему, чтобы просто изучить, что и где здесь находиться, понадобится не одна неделя.  
      Вытащить Гарри из лаборатории Марволо удалось с большим трудом. Поттер, не задумываясь, по инерции, сделал небольшой крюк и зашёл в зал со статуями, где он, Невилл и Джинни чуть не умерли. Захотелось взглянуть в глаза своим страхам, чтобы пойти дальше, не оглядываясь.  
      К удивлению Гарри, тело василиска всё ещё лежало частично в воде. Сюда, явно, никто не спускался.  
  
      Дети вставали и сдавали зелья, которые сварили за этот урок. Гарри медлил. Он подождал, пока последний ученик выйдет из кабинета, и подошёл к Снейпу:  
      — Профессор, нам можно будет поговорить сегодня?  
      Снейп окинул мальчика внимательным взглядом. Поттер выглядел лучше. Всё ещё худой, но вес восстанавливался. «Во что он опять влез?» У них была договорённость вести себя, как обычно. Снейп сам по себе, Гарри сам по себе. Начни профессор относиться к мальчику по-другому, это выглядело бы подозрительно. Он и так придирался к мальчишке намного меньше обычного.  
      — Хорошо, сегодня после ужина у меня, — проговорил зельевар.  
  
      Гарри с интересом рассматривал гостиную Снейпа, простенько и удобно.  
      — Так что случилось?  
      «С чего бы начать», — думал Гарри.  
      — Я решил обследовать Тайную комнату. Там есть другой вход, более удобный, и нашёл библиотеку и лабораторию, просто великолепную, — Гарри замолчал с глупым мечтательным видом.  
      — Но главное, василиск лежит там, где его оставили. С ним что-то делать собираются? — продолжил Марволо.  
      Зельевар нахмурился. Он совсем забыл о Тайной комнате, что было странно. Целый василиск — это же кладезь ингредиентов даже без лаборатории Слизерина. Летом было не до этого, но всё же странно, что Гарри вспомнил о комнате, как только появился в Хогвартсе, а все остальные забыли, будто так и надо.  
      — Хм, — проговорил Снейп, — такое ощущение, что об этой комнате все забыли. Возможно, это помещение зачаровано, её ведь не зря искали столько веков.  
      — Но я о ней всё время помнил, профессор, — вышел из мечтательного состояния Гарри.  
      — Думаю, стоит её посетить и осмотреть, а уж потом делать выводы.  
      На том и решили. Гарри, укрытый мантией-невидимкой, провёл Снейпа к проходу. Вошли в лабиринт из тоннелей без проблем, осмотрели библиотеку, но в лабораторию профессор зайти не смог, путь преграждало защитное поле.  
      — Похоже, это место только для наследников Слизерина, — проговорил Марволо.  
      — Я же не являюсь наследником, — возразил Гарри, повернувшись к материализованному призраку Марволо.  
      — Но ты победил стража этого места. И теперь мы с тобой его хозяева, думаю, Снейпу нужно разрешить войти внутрь.  
      — И что я должен сделать? — Гарри немного растерялся. — Сказать что-то вроде, я, Гарри Поттер, победитель стража этого места, разрешаю Северусу Снейпу посещать его наравне со мной?  
      По помещению прошла волна магии, и барьер исчез.  
      — Что-то вроде, — хохотнул Марволо, взглянув на вытянутое от удивления лицо Гарри.  
      — Хм, Гарри стал владельцем части Хогвартса, — проговорил Снейп, — что ж, показывайте ваши владения.  
      Марволо сидел и читал. Наблюдать за двумя сумасшедшими, помешанными на зельях, которые закопались у полок с ингредиентами, ему наскучило ещё час назад, и сейчас он думал, как вытащить этих двоих на свет, про василиска они уже забыли.  
  


***

  
  
      Зелёная жижа булькала в котле, по помещению распространялся отвратительный запах гари, хорошо, что слабый. Гарри уже третий раз пытался приготовить огнезащитное зелье. Зачем? Он и сам не знал, интересный рецепт, но выходило плохо. Рейвенкловец пожаловался на это Марволо. Тот хоть и не специалист по зельям, но иногда может дать дельный совет, всё-таки опыта ему не занимать. Но Марволо задумчиво смотрел в книгу, и Поттер готов был поспорить на что угодно, что за последние минут двадцать призрак её не листал. Мальчик нахмурился. Тот уже три дня вёл себя странно.  
      — Марволо, что с тобой происходит? — Гарри оставил зелье, очистил котёл, пожалев об потраченных ингредиентах. «Надо спросить совета Снейпа, может, я что-то неверно измельчаю». — Ты уже который день в облаках витаешь.  
       Призрак моргнул, возвращаясь в реальность:  
      — Что? Уже пора возвращаться в спальню?  
      — Марволо, проснись! — Гарри повысил голос, что с ним бывало нечасто.  
      — Прости, я всё думаю…  
      — О чём?  
      Призрак посмотрел прямо Гарри в глаза, потом, как будто что-то решив для себя, заговорил:  
      — Я думаю о крестражах, других крестражах. Один из них должен быть здесь в Хогвартсе, на восьмом этаже есть комната — склад старых вещей, там находится диадема Ровены Рейвенкло.  
      — Так что же мы стоим, пойдём её достанем!  
      — Не боишься?  
      Гарри окинул Марволо оценивающим взглядом, тревога в его глазах была чем-то необычным. Мальчик никогда не задумывался о том, что его учитель тоже может чего-то опасаться:  
      — Что ты постепенно превратишься в Тёмного лорда?  
      Его собеседник кивнул.   
      — Нет, не боюсь. Я верю маме, а она сказала, что вылечила тебя, а также своей интуиции, у тебя чистая, незамутнённая магия.  
      — Хм, может, из-за этого я так легко и быстро поглотил крестраж из дневника, даже слишком легко, но потом понадобилось дней пять, чтобы я пришёл в себя.  
      — Значит, всё было не так легко, но в любом случае нельзя ведь оставить ни один крестраж? — это было скорее утверждение, чем вопрос. — Но уничтожать саму душу, пусть и её кусок, я не хочу, так что пусть будет так, пусть она будет у тебя, вылеченная, а потом…  
      Марволо взял Гарри за руку:  
      — Давай, так далеко не будем заглядывать.  
      — Согласен, сейчас нужно найти ту комнату.  
      С комнатой им пришлось повозиться. Сначала вспоминали, что делал Том перед тем, как она появилась, затем пытались всё повторить. Первый раз они попали в чулан с хламом. Второй раз это была комната с банковским сейфом и голыми стенами. И только в третий раз они зашли в комнату, заваленную всевозможными вещами.  
      Гарри окинул помещение заинтересованным взглядом:  
      — Любопытно, а если пожелать проход в Хогсмид, он появится, или здесь какой-то другой принцип?  
      Поттер просил подписать разрешение на посещение Хогсмида Дамблдора, но тот стоял на своём, что главные его опекуны Дурсли, что его опека лишь формальность. Не хотел светлый маг показывать кому-либо, что чем-то связан с Гарри. Конспиратор! Хотя не очень и хотелось, у него сейчас целая лаборатория есть.  
      — Поэкспериментируй, узнаешь, — Марволо сейчас интересовала диадема. Он подошёл к украшению, протянул руку, но касаться не стал. — Гарри, достань мой кулон.  
      Поттер снял кулон с шеи, взял камень за шнурок и поднёс его к диадеме. От изящного украшения исходила сила, стоило приблизить к ней кулон, как лёгкий серый туман потянулся от диадемы и устремился к опалу. Сероватая тьма начала окутывать камень. Марволо исчез сразу, как появился туман, и Гарри с замиранием сердца наблюдал, как тьма впитывается в опал, как тот чернеет, блёкнет. Рейвенкловец уже заволновался, но кулон начал белеть, поглощая и очищая черноту. Последние голубовато-золотые блики сверкнули на камне, и он стал прежнего белого цвета. Гарри осторожно коснулся кулона.  
      — Марволо! — позвал он.  
      Ответа не было. Нужно подождать. Поттер хотел уже уйти и забрать при этом диадему, но передумал. Редкая вещь, зачем она ему, лишь привлекать излишнее внимание, пусть остаётся здесь.  
  


***

  
  
      Был хороший, погожий день. Поттер попросил профессора Люпина встретиться у озера. Ему хотелось поговорить о родителях. Марволо о них не знал. Спросить про отца у Снейпа — он ещё хотел жить, а спросить про мать не решался, так как при этом его посещало иррациональное чувство… ревности? Нет, это глупость. В общем, не хотелось ему о матери говорить со Снейпом. Лучше поговорить об этом с Люпином.  
      Гарри уже собирался выйти на свежий воздух, как услышал крики. Чуть в отдалении Драко с Крэббом и Гойлом с одной стороны и Рон с Гермионой и Невиллом с другой пока разговаривали на повышенных тонах, но до драки было недалеко.  
      — Малфой, ты ничтожный слизняк, — и с этими словами Гермиона со всей силы ударила слизеринца. Тот отлетел, поднялся и зло произнёс:  
      — Да кому нужен ваш Клювокрыл.  
      — Так они спорят из-за гиппогрифа, — это были слова Марволо.  
      Гарри подобрался, наблюдая за Драко, как тот сжимает и разжимает кулаки.  
      — Не переживай, Малфой никогда не ударит женщину, использовать в своих интересах может, но не опустится до драки, — успокоил его Марволо. И действительно, Драко отступил, спорщики разошлись.  
      Гиппогрифы оказались интересными животными, Гарри они понравились, но сами звери его сторонились. Крылатые создания вообще его избегали, исключением был лишь Мерлин. Поттеру удалось пообщаться только с одним самым флегматичным из гиппогрифов, его звали Черныш. Впрочем, в этот же день с ним снова заговорил Марволо, которого он уже четыре дня не слышал, так что радость от того, что с ним всё в порядке, затмила любые мелкие огорчения.  
      Все эти отчаянные споры, доходящие чуть ли не до драки, начались, с казалось бы мелкого происшествия на уроке по уходу за магическими животными. Там были ученики Слизерина и Гриффиндора. Драко сильно опоздал на урок и подошёл к Клювокрылу без предварительной подготовки. Зверь возмутился. Драко на него прикрикнул. И в результате пара царапин на руке. Шум поднялся страшный, дошло до разбирательства. Смешно. На квиддиче, в который играл Драко, были и серьёзные ушибы, и переломы — и ничего, никто не жаловался, а здесь…  
  


***

  
  
      Гарри спускался в сторону подземелий, когда остановился у окна, вглядываясь вдаль. Где-то на границе Хогвартса собрались дементоры, от одного присутствия которых холод пробирал до костей.  
      — Марволо, а от них можно защититься?  
      — От дементоров? Я же защитил тебя.  
      — Но я такой ментальный щит самостоятельно сделать не смогу, ты сам сказал: как окклюмент и легилимент я посредственен.  
      — Да, таланта к этим навыкам у тебя нет, но не переживай, это не страшно. Тёмный лорд тоже не всё умеет.  
      — Но всё-таки, я ведь могу что-то противопоставить дементорам.  
      — Да, есть заклинание, которое вызывает патронус, а уже он изгоняет дементоров, но его изучают позже.  
      — Но я же могу попробовать.  
      — Можем потренироваться, — сдался Марволо. — Сил на то, чтобы взять в руки палочку, у меня недостаточно, но объяснить и показать принцип могу.  
      Гарри хотел сказать ещё что-то, но шум у входа в гостиную Гриффиндора его отвлёк. Мальчик подошёл ближе и услышал возмущённый разговор Рона Уизли.  
      — Какого он тут забыл?! Блэку нужен Поттер, так пусть в гостиную Рейвенкло ломится. Мы здесь при чём?  
      — Рон, может, ему Невилл нужен. Он ведь тоже был целью Пожирателей смерти, — успокаивала его Гермиона.  
      — Кто знает, что безумцу на ум придёт, — покачал головой Невилл, поглядывая на следы от когтей на двери.  
      Гермиона увела возмущённого Рона в гостиную, Гарри подошёл к Невиллу.  
      — Что здесь произошло? — повреждения впечатляли.  
      — Кто-то пытался проникнуть в гостиную Гриффиндора, все уверены, что это Блэк, — ответил Лонгботтом.  
      — И ты тоже?  
      — Кто знает, с этим ажиотажем: беглый преступник, дементоры, — парень тревожно передёрнул плечами.  
      — Да, всё это спокойствия не прибавляет.  
      Гарри продолжил свой путь к подземельям. Его крёстный в Хогвартсе, он рвался в гостиную Гриффиндора. Значит, он здесь ради чего угодно, но не ради него. Эта мысль заставила притормозить и пойти медленнее, но в следующий миг рейвенкловец встряхнулся, отгоняя её, и ускорил шаг.  
  


***

  
  
      Хогсмид, предрождественская суета, радостные улыбчивые люди. Гарри гулял по нему, укрытый мантией-невидимкой. Уже час он подыскивал подарок Снейпу на Рождество, но никак не мог придумать, что же ему подарить. В конце концов отчаялся придумать что-то оригинальное и купил набор для ухода за волшебной палочкой. Поттер уже собрался заглянуть в аптеку, чтобы купить несколько простых ингредиентов для варки зелий и возвращаться в школу, как его внимание привлекла белокурая макушка. Драко? Любопытство взяло верх, и он решил проследить. Драко в одиночестве без своих вечных телохранителей, что уже странно, вошёл в небольшую закусочную с мужчиной, закутанным так, что только нос торчал. Услышать, о чём они говорят, не получилось, мешали заглушающие чары. Рейвенкловец аккуратно подбирался ближе, когда неизвестный тип взял одной рукой Малфоя за грудки, другой схватил за кисть, в которой Драко сжимал волшебную палочку, и прошипел:  
      — Нет, мальчик, никаких обетов о неразглашении. Я выполню работу, выкраду этого гиппогрифа, а затем ты, дружок, будешь подкидывать мне деньжат по мере моей необходимости. Ты ведь не хочешь, чтобы кто-то об этом узнал, верно?  
      Драко пытался вырваться, когда Гарри достал палочку, скинул мантию и произнёс:  
      — Обливейт. Сегодня тебя здесь не было, и нас ты не знаешь, — его заклинание, подкреплённое мощной ментальной поддержкой Марволо, сработало сильно и жёстко. Мужчина поднялся и вышел из забегаловки. Гарри сел на его место.  
      — Глупо связываться с такими опасными типами в одиночку, не находишь, Драко? И зачем было устраивать весь этот фарс с судом, если ты не хочешь, чтобы гиппогрифа убили?  
      Бледный Драко опустился на стул и произнёс с горечью:  
      — Как будто меня кто-то спрашивал! Это же такая возможность подгадить Дамблдору, а то, что меня вся школа ничтожным трусом считает, это пустяки. Я с метлы чуть не упал на тренировке, руку вывихнул, и ничего — через два дня был на игре, а тут пара царапин, — Драко потряхивало.  
      «Похоже, сильно переволновался», — подумал Гарри. Вся напускная холодность слизеринца растаяла в миг. Все насмешки и издёвки последних недель сильно подточили врождённую малфоевскую гордость.  
      Гарри молчал, давая выговориться. Драко приходил в себя.  
      — Ты этого не слышал, Поттер, забудь, — Малфой достал волшебную палочку.  
      — Хорошо, — Гарри поднял обе руки в примирительном жесте, — но я тоже хочу помочь Клювокрылу? Будет жаль, если этот сильный зверь умрёт ни за что, из-за случайности и чьего-то расчёта.  
      Гарри думал, что Драко придётся долго убеждать и уговаривать, но тот, как ни странно, сразу оценил ситуацию и перешёл к делу:  
      — У тебя есть на примете подходящий человек?  
      — В мире хватает людей, таких же помешанных на животных, как Хагрид, но средств у них немного. В итоге ради того, чтобы иметь в своём хозяйстве гиппогрифа, они не то что обет о неразглашении дадут, в ножки поклонятся. Не говоря уже о том, что с Клювокрыла пылинки будут сдувать. На следующих выходных будет как раз сбор подобных людей, слышал от Хагрида. Я подберу нужного человека.  
      «С умением Марволо гулять по разумам людей, как по аллее, это не проблема», — подумал Гарри.  
      — А кто его выкрадет? — Драко невольно подался вперёд.  
      — Ты, я с гиппогрифами не нашёл общего языка.  
      В глазах слизеринца промелькнуло сомнение.  
      — Клювокрыла держат рядом с хижиной Хагрида, и он уже один раз напал на меня. Гиппогриф не подпустит меня к себе.  
      Гарри не сдержал ухмылку:  
      — А я считаю, что вы можете поладить.  
      «Если Малфоя с кем и сравнивать, то с гиппогрифами», — подумал Поттер.   
      — Хагрид спит, как убитый, и время, когда он это делает, не спутаешь ни с чем, храп Рубиуса разносится по всей округе.  
      — Где гарантия, что это не ловушка, и какая тебе в этом выгода? — засомневался Драко.  
      — Я уже сказал, правда, мне кое-что ещё нужно, — Гарри задумался, стоит ли рисковать.  
      — Давай, говори уже, что тебе от меня нужно.  
      — У вас, у Малфоев, ведь есть личный артефактор, который, если надо, и работу сделает без лишних вопросов, на вроде, что это у вас тут за ребёнок, и обет о неразглашении даст. Кстати, что у тебя за кольцо на пальце? Явно артефакт, причём сделан недавно.  
      Драко невольно спрятал руку с неприметным серебряным колечком. Он внимательно изучал Рейвенкловца, что сидел напротив:  
      — Оно определяет, лжёт ли собеседник. Ты всё это время мне не врал.  
      — Так сведёшь меня с этим мастером?  
      — Его сделал я сам, надо было чем-то занять себя этим летом.  
      — Ого, а мальчик талант, — подал голос Марволо.  
      — Ого, — невольно согласился с ним Гарри, — ты учишься на артефактора?  
      — Малфои никогда не будут делать магические игрушки, место Малфоев у власти, на руководящих постах, а это так, хобби.  
      Гарри нахмурился:  
      — Это не твои слова.  
      — Возможно, — пожал плечами Драко, — так что у тебя за дело?  
      — Прежде обет о неразглашении.  
      — И от тебя тоже.  
  


***

  
  
      На следующий день профессор Люпин попросил после уроков подойти к нему. Гарри поздоровался и вошёл в кабинет ЗОТИ.  
      — Гарри, здравствуй, я хотел поговорить с тобой о твоей прогулке в Хогсмид. Ты ведёшь себя очень безответственно. Твои родители отдали жизни, чтобы ты жил, а ты так безрассудно рискуешь.  
      Но Гарри, так легко не поймаешь:  
      — Профессор, с чего вы взяли? Меня не было в Хогсмиде, вы обознались, — «интересно, где он меня видел», — думал Гарри.  
      — Ох, Гарри, Гарри, нехорошо лгать, — с этими словами Люпин достал из стола пергамент, развернул его, и мальчик увидел карту Хогвартса, — эту карту Мародёров создали мы четверо: Блэк, я, Поттер и Петтигрю, и её не обманешь, она показывает, кто, где находится.  
      Гарри сразу посмотрел в сторону подземелий, его интересовала Тайная комната, но её на карте не было, значит, и этот артефакт можно обмануть.  
      — Так что скажешь, Гарри? — с лукавой улыбкой задал вопрос профессор.  
      Но Поттер не слышал Люпина, он с изумлением смотрел на надпись «Питер Петтигрю».  
      — Скажу, профессор, что ваша карта сломана, она показывает мертвеца, который передвигается по Хогвартсу, — и парень указал на имя.  
      Люпин тоже посмотрел на надпись:  
      — Не может быть.  
      — Похоже, что может, — и, пользуясь замешательством профессора, Гарри вышел из кабинета.  
      — Марволо, и что теперь делать, раз все мои передвижения как на ладони?  
      — Карту нужно либо выкрасть, либо уничтожить. Особенно перед тем, как воровать гиппогрифа, но меня больше беспокоит Петтигрю, что он тут забыл и как скрывается.  
      — Теперь хотя бы понятно, почему крёстный пришёл в Хогвартс.  
      Первое время Гарри ждал, что Блэк подкараулит его, но время шло, а тот совершенно не искал встречи с крестником. Теперь понятно, почему. Ему нужен был Петтигрю. Мальчик не знал этого человека, он был чужим ему, но всё равно то, что месть для Блэка оказалась важнее Гарри, отдалось болью где-то в области сердца.  
  


***

  
  
      Драко шёл по восьмому этажу на встречу с Поттером, когда в стене образовалась дверь, из неё высунулась рука и втащила его внутрь.  
      — Привет.  
      — Поттер, что за манеры! — Драко осмотрел комнату, кушетка, камин, кресло и всё. — Что это за комната?  
      — Одна из многих в Хогвартсе, здесь нам никто не помешает, так ты сможешь помочь мне?  
      — Для начала покажи мне ту драгоценную вещь, с которой ты боишься расстаться.  
      Гарри снял мантию, расстегнул рубашку и показал кулон на шнурке.  
      — И это всё? — как-то разочарованно проговорил Драко.  
      Гарри попросил его вживить дорогую вещь в тело, чтобы не потерять, он ожидал чего-то грандиозного, необычного, загадочного, но это обычный опал. «Надо было прихватить с собой специальные очки для работы с артефактами», — подумал Драко, он будет не он, если рано или поздно не раскроет эту тайну.  
      — Извини, что разочаровал, — хмыкнул Гарри, — так что нужно делать?  
      Малфой достал небольшую паутинку с вплетёнными магическими нитями.  
      — Нужно обернуть камень ею, только снять всё металлическое, затем простая процедура вживления, самое сложное было создать саму паутину, эти нити не только зафиксируют камень, но и скроют от посторонних глаз.  
      Гарри протянул руку:  
      — Можно посмотреть?  
      Драко передал ему паутинку. Гарри обернул камень в неё и мысленно произнёс:  
      — Марволо, она подойдёт?  
      — Да, никакого подвоха, чистая магия. Мальчик — самородок, Люциус совсем отупел, раз закапывает такой талант.  
      — Хорошо, — Гарри протянул камень Малфою, — что я должен делать, господин артефактор?  
      — Хм, лечь на спину и не мешать мне, мистер клиент, — ехидно ответил Драко.  
  


***

  
  
      Ночь. Гарри крался к комнатам Люпина. Одно дело пробраться в Хогсмид, рискуя быть обнаруженным, и другое — выкрасть гиппогрифа и быть пойманным. Нужно было забрать карту-артефакт. В этот раз он прихватил с собой и Сибиллу. Поттер подошёл к входной двери, и к своему удивлению обнаружил, что не заперто. Активировал артефакт на Сибилле, уменьшив её более чем вдвое, и попросил:  
      —  _Сибилла, проверь, есть ли кто внутри_ , — змея вползла в помещение и через некоторое время вернулась.  
      —  _Здесь никого нет_.  
      — Странно, — сказал Марволо.  
      Гарри осторожно вошёл внутрь, обошёл помещение и на столе увидел карту. Это было слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой. Но стоило Гарри взглянуть на карту, как он забыл об осторожности: Блэк, Петтигрю, Рон, Гермиона и Невилл были у Гремучей Ивы, Люпин быстро приближался к ним со стороны Хогвартса. Так вот что заставило профессора покинуть комнату так быстро, что он забыл запереть дверь! Вдруг дверь в помещение открылась, и в комнату влетел Снейп, от неожиданности мантия-невидимка сползла с Гарри вниз, и тот его увидел.  
      — Поттер, какого Мордреда вы тут находитесь, где Люпин? — похоже, местонахождение профессора ЗОТИ интересовало Снейпа больше, чем-то, что Гарри по ночам ходит без спросу в гости к данному профессору.  
      — Он тут, — и Гарри указал на карту.  
      Северус подошёл к столу и взглянул на карту, теперь все шестеро были в Визжащей хижине.  
      — Люпин идиот, выйти на улицу в полнолуние и не выпить лекарство, — Снейп шипел не хуже Сибиллы, — Поттер, быстро к себе, я со всем разберусь, — и зельевар вылетел из кабинета.  
      Гарри стоял и думал, что пронесло, могло достаться от Снейпа. Он посмотрел на карту. Ему неизвестно, как ею пользоваться, но оставлять такой опасный артефакт у кого бы то ни было нельзя. Гарри не долго боролся со своей совестью, схватил карту и… побежал в сторону Гремучей Ивы. Он не будет вмешиваться, он просто постоит в сторонке, чтобы убедиться, что со всеми всё в порядке.  
      Гарри сильно отстал. Когда он наконец увидел Иву, рядом с деревом стоял человек, который превратился в крысу и скрылся в траве. Он впервые видел превращение. Анимаг. Но уже через секунду Поттер забыл о нём.  
      Люпина корёжило, он менялся на глазах, обрастая шерстью и обзаводясь клыкастой пастью, в следующее мгновение под луной стоял оборотень. Снейп выхватил палочку и прикрыл собой Невилла, Рона и Гермиону. Сердце Гарри пропустило удар, когда оборотень, уже ничего не соображая, бросился на людей, но ему преградил путь чёрный пёс. Завязалась драка. Было видно, что пёс уводит оборотня в лес. Снейп что-то крикнул Невиллу и Гермионе и те, подхватив Рона, направились в сторону Хогвартса. Зельевар же отправился в лес.  
      — И кто из нас без мозгов в голове, — пробурчал Гарри, направляясь за Снейпом. Гарри ощущал опасность, вступая в лес. Чувства обострились. Он двигался аккуратно и бесшумно, пока не увидел оборотня, который медленно приближался к Снейпу. Оборотень и маг застыли один перед нападением, другой готовясь к обороне.  
      —  _Сибилла, обезвредь оборотня, но не убивай_.  
      Змея скрылась в траве. Волкодлак сделал ещё шаг к Снейпу и дёрнулся, резко обернулся и стал заваливаться. Прежде чем Снейп успел что-то сделать, Гарри крикнул:  
      — Не надо, он теперь не опасен.  
      — Гарри? Я же сказал возвращаться к себе, а не бегать за мной по лесу, — теперь он заметил и змею, — он мёртв? — оборотни живучие, но Снейп сомневался, что даже их организм справится с её ядом.  
      — Нет, я приказал не убивать его, а лишь лишить сознания, — и продолжил в ответ на вопросительный взгляд Снейпа. — Сибилла может изменять химический состав своего яда, по желанию, ослаблять или усиливать некоторые его свойства. Думаю, несколько часов есть, пока Люпин придёт в себя.  
      — Думаешь? И когда я должен был об этом узнать?  
      — Я и сам узнал недавно, Сибилла сказала. Раньше такого не было, а о сроках действия вообще судить не берусь.  
      Гарри замолчал, прислушиваясь к неприятному ощущению. Повеяло холодом, отчаяние медленно подступало, мальчик огляделся: а где крёстный?  
      — Мордред, — выругался Снейп. На поляне у озера лежал Блэк, и к нему слетались дементоры. Три, пять, десять. Сколько же их?  
      Щит из бесчувствия мягко окружил Снейпа — ментальная защита.  
      — Марволо, мне это не нужно, защищай мальчишку.  
      — Мне не сложно защитить вас обоих.  
      — Что-то ты стал подозрительно сильным.  
      — Может быть, я тебе что-нибудь чуть попозже расскажу, если ты не будешь таким вредным, — хмыкнул Марволо.  
      Снейп хотел ещё что-то сказать, но почувствовал, как Гарри вцепился ему в рукав. Он посмотрел на него. Мальчик широко открытыми глазами смотрел, как дементоры подлетают к Блэку. Северус перевёл взгляд на дементоров.  
      «Блэк был идиотом, идиотом и остался, — думал зельевар, — не мог за всё время ни разу к мальчишке подойти, хоть парой слов перекинуться. Идиот или нет, но Гарри не стоит видеть, как его душу высасывают дементоры. Такую участь и врагу не пожелаешь». Снейп поднял волшебную палочку и произнёс:  
      — Экспекто патронум, — из света образовалась лань и пошла в сторону дементоров. Гарри недоумённо смотрел на действия Снейпа. «Он спасает его крёстного? Они же не ладят».  
      Дементоры отступили, но ненадолго. Гарри поднял голову и увидел ещё. «Откуда их столько? Так они могут прорваться». С этой мыслью Гарри поднял волшебную палочку и вызвал патронус. До сих пор ничего большего, чем просто лучик света, у него не получалось, но если он поможет хоть немного… Свет вспыхнул и обрёл форму кобры. Гарри в восхищении смотрел на свой первый патронус. У него получилось! Дементоры уходили. Снейп и Гарри направились к Блэку.  
      — Гарри, постарайся никому не показывать свой патронус, — сказал Снейп.  
      — Он так плох? — радость от того, что у него получилось, сразу улетучилась.  
      — Нет, патронус прекрасен, но форма у него, — успокоил Марволо.  
      — Змея сразу привлечёт к тебе внимание, так как патронус отражает предпочтения человека, — проговорил Снейп, при этом осматривая Блэка на повреждения. Он разорвал его рубашку и стал забинтовывать её обрывками раны, — нужно остановить кровь, а так жить будет.  
      — Он оборотнем не станет? Его же покусали.  
      — Он был в своей анимагической форме пса, блохастая псина, самое то для Блэка.  
      — Он тоже анимаг?  
      — Да.  
      — Значит, крыса — это Петтигрю?  
      — И всё это время он был под носом у нас всех, — Снейпу это явно не нравилось.  
      — Профессор, что теперь с Сириусом будет? — Гарри стоял поодаль, очень хотелось помочь, но он не знал чем.  
      — Если его здесь найдут, суд будет быстрый, поцелуй дементора, и всё, — Северус посмотрел на мальчика, который в растерянности смотрел на своего горе-крёстного.  
      — Это неправильно, он ни в чём не виноват.  
      Снейп вздохнул, подхватил Блэка:  
      — Я отнесу его подальше, на нём всё, как на собаке, заживает, очнётся, опять превратится в пса и сможет уйти от опасности.  
      — Марволо, чтобы через двадцать минут этот ребёнок спал в своей кровати.  
      Не дожидаясь ответа или реакции, Снейп аппарировал. Он направился к маленькой деревушке, на краю которой возле сточной канавы опустил Блэка на землю. Тот сейчас, как раз, выглядел, как последний нищий, никто ничего не заподозрит.  
      — Надеюсь, я не пожалею об этом, — с этими словами зельевар аппарировал.  
  


***

  
  
      — Если бы мне кто-нибудь год назад сказал, что я буду посреди ночи красться на пару с Поттером к хижине Хагрида, чтобы украсть гиппогрифа, я бы его отправил в Мунго на всю оставшуюся жизнь, не задумываясь.  
      — В жизни всякое бывает, — меланхолично ответил Гарри.  
      Он и Драко под мантией-невидимкой пробирались к хижине Хагрида. Это была последняя возможность спасти зверя, завтра его должны были казнить.  
      Они подошли к Клювокрылу, когда тот зашипел и вздыбился:  
      — Я же говорил, он меня не подпустит, — сказал Драко.  
      — Глупости, это он на меня реагирует, — Гарри снял мантию и отошёл в сторону, оставляя Малфоя наедине с гиппогрифом. Зверь успокоился, стоило отойти. Драко удивлённо приподнял бровь не хуже Снейпа. Медленно поклонился ему, гиппогриф поклонился в ответ. Слизеринец вздохнул с облегчением.  
      Он впервые так нагло шёл против интересов отца и совсем не был так уверен в себе, как старался показать. Драко освободил Клювокрыла и погладил зверя. Тот провёл мордой по его щеке и присел, приглашая к себе на спину. Драко, сам не веря в происходящее, забрался на гиппогрифа.  
      — Я буду ждать тебя здесь неподалёку, под тем деревом, — и Гарри махнул рукой вправо.  
      — Хорошо. Клювокрыл, ты же умный, давай, взлетай в сторону озера.  
      Магический зверь встряхнулся, разбежался и взлетел, расправив огромные крылья. Ветер ударил в лицо.  
      Чёрное ночное озеро под ними, звёзды над ними и гиппогриф. Свобода! Лишь в небе Драко чувствовал себя свободным без строгих рамок и обязательств. На берегу сверкнул маленький фонарик, это был сигнал. Они снижались. Осталось передать гиппогрифа на попечение, получить обет о неразглашении и вернуться назад на метле.  
  


***

  
  
      — Профессор Люпин, вызывали? — заглянул в кабинет Гарри.  
      — Да, Гарри, проходи.  
      — Вы куда-то собираетесь? — Поттер недоуменно посмотрел на собранные вещи, никто же не знает о происшествии той ночи.  
      — Да ухожу, оборотню в школе не место.  
      — Вы хороший учитель, вам нужно быть осторожным и только.  
      — Ты знал? — Римус отвлекся от сборов и посмотрел мальчику в глаза.  
      — Лекция Снейпа на тему оборотней и то, что вы всегда исчезали в полнолуние, догадывался, — пожал плечами рейвенкловец.  
      — Я заметил, что ты умный мальчик. Перед уходом мне нужно тебе сказать, что твой крёстный не предавал твоих родителей, пожалуйста, поверь мне. Его подставил Петтигрю. Я уже рассказал всё это Дамблдору, он обещал помочь, так что скоро ты сможешь увидеть крёстного.  
      «Если директор будет спасать Блэка так же, как спасал Клювокрыла, то долго мне ждать придётся», — подумал Гарри, а вслух произнёс:  
      — Думаю, я узнаю подробности у Дамблдора.  
      — Да, конечно, сходи как-нибудь, поговори с ним.  
      Люпин взял свой чемодан и направился к выходу, но перед тем, как выйти, проговорил.  
      — Кстати, помнишь, я показывал тебе карту Мародёров? Так и не смог её найти. Если вдруг тебе она попадётся, — Люпин протянул небольшую бумагу, — вот краткая инструкция, как ею пользоваться.  
  


***

  
  
      Снейп застыл перед входом в свои комнаты. Там стоял Гарри, справа от него была Сибилла, слева Двазми, в одной руке рюкзачок, на второй руке зелёный удав, и смотрел на него своими большими зелёными глазами с невинным взглядом голодного котёнка.  
      — Профессор, можно мне и это лето пожить у вас?


	8. Почему снова я.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Знаю в книге используются футы, и другие английские меры измерения, но я пишу по русски и меры измерений у меня метрические, простите, но не метрические меры измерения, я просто не воспринимаю, для меня это пустые слова.

      — Мистер Поттер, вы собираетесь со всем этим серпентарием переселиться ко мне? Как ещё ворона сюда не приволокли.  
      — Профессор, Мерлин и сам меня найдёт, прилетит куда надо. Так можно?  
      Северус прошёл мимо Гарри и вошёл в свои комнаты. Мальчик последовал за ним.  
      — У тебя есть родственники, — возразил Снейп. «Да, отвратительные, но и не с такими живут», — подумал он про себя.  
      — Думаю, дядя Вернон не один зажигательный танец исполнил на столе, когда убедился, что я не вернусь.  
      — Глупости, ты же как-то у них жил до этого.  
      — Вот именно, как-то! Вы ведь видели дядю!  
      — Я сам отправлюсь к твоим родственникам и поговорю с ними, змей спрячешь в Тайной комнате.  
      — Но профессор, сэр, — в голосе ребёнка проявились умоляющие нотки. — Сибиллу я не оставлю, Двазми всё прошлое лето пробыл один, ему так одиноко было, а Грею уход нужен, он болеет.  
      — Что за Грей?  
      — Удавчик, совсем малыш, я его рядом с Хогвартсом нашёл, правда, милый? — и Гарри протянул зелёного удавчика, при этом состроив самую милую и беспомощную мордашку, на которую только был способен.  
      Но Снейп был непробиваем.  
      Гарри вздохнул:  
      — Вы ведь тоже это почувствовали, чёрная метка изменилась, — неожиданно серьёзным тоном произнёс Гарри.  
      Марволо материализовался и продолжил:  
      — Я чувствую изменение. Лорду удалось вновь перебраться в мир живых, правда, пока он выглядит, мягко говоря, жалко.  
      Метка действительно последние несколько дней вела себя странно:  
      — С этого места поподробнее.  
      — Мы будем разговаривать здесь? — Марволо обвёл гостиную Снейпа рукой.  
      — Идёмте, — Северус пошёл к камину.  
  
      Гарри вышел из камина и направился в свою бывшую комнату в доме в тупике Прядильщика.  
      — Куда это вы направились, молодой человек? — холодно спросил Снейп.  
      — Устраиваться, — был ответ.  
      — Мы здесь, чтобы поговорить, а затем я отведу вас к родственникам, — Снейп был неумолим. Гарри вздохнул и вернулся назад.  
      Все расселись в комнатке. И Северус обратился к Марволо:  
      — Я слушаю.  
      — Если вкратце, я почувствовал связь с Лордом, отправил свой разум по ней и наткнулся на ожившего Волдеморта. Рядом был Петтигрю, скорее всего, это его рук дело.  
      — Там ещё была змея, он звал её Нагайна, и она была необычная, — вклинился Гарри.  
      — Я понимаю, что ты, Марволо, с ним связан, но ведь ты говорил, что после твоего извлечения Гарри к Лорду не имеет никакого отношения, так какого и он что-то видел?  
      — Я ему позволил после того, как понял, что Волдеморту нужен именно Гарри. Я знаю, — опережая возражения Снейпа, проговорил Марволо, — ты не хочешь вмешивать в войну детей, но Гарри является целью Тёмного лорда. Тот зациклился на нём, как последний параноик, впрочем, почему как… Гарри может уехать из страны и жить, не думая о нём, но Лорд не оставит его в покое.  
      — Я считаю, лучше быть в курсе предстоящей опасности, чем оставаться в неведении и продолжать прятать голову в песок, — добавил Гарри.  
      Снейп смерил обоих взглядом:  
      — Хорошо, где Лорд находится сейчас?  
      — Не знаю, своё местонахождение они не называли, к тому же я смог установить связь лишь потому, что почувствовал всплеск тёмной магии. Лорд создал ещё один крестраж.  
      Снейп вздохнул:  
      — Прекрасно, и сколько их у него сейчас?  
      — Чаша, которая была отдана Беллатрисе Лестрейндж, и где она сейчас, сказать сложно. Медальон, но достать его непросто, в той пещере хитрая ловушка. Кольцо, его я, вообще, хотел оставить напоследок, так как на нём очень сильное проклятие, и теперь есть ещё змея — живой, передвигающийся крестраж.  
      — Что не добавляет радости, — это были слова Снейпа.  
      — Я надеялся, раз столько лет Волдеморт себя не показывал, то у нас будет ещё время, чтобы достать крестражи и поглотить, но, похоже, Петтигрю решил ускорить события, — Марволо был недоволен. «Зачем этой крысе понадобилось воскрешать Лорда?»  
      — И при всём при этом, Гарри, ты хочешь жить здесь? — спросил Снейп.  
      Мальчик кивнул:  
      — Здесь я буду в курсе событий. В мире маглов я ничего не буду знать о том, что меня ждёт.  
      — К тому же, учитывая ваши отношения с Гарри, по крайней мере, на публике, ни Дамблдор, ни Лорд не будут искать Гарри здесь, — это были слова Марволо.  
      Зельевар не желал отпускать мальчика к этим людям, но и оставить у себя не решался, но под напором сдался:  
      — Хорошо.  
      — Ура! Я наконец смогу ходить без очков, — Гарри с удовольствием их снял, схватил свои вещи и змей и направился к комнате.  
      Его глаза стали очень чувствительны, они воспринимали живых существ сложно, со всеми вплетёнными магическими нитями, проклятиями и болезнями. Очки же мешали, в них он видел по-старому, и ему это не нравилось. Но так как в последнее время глаза отказывались принимать человеческий вид, этот аксессуар приходилось носить везде и всегда, и Гарри начинал ненавидеть его. Здесь, в маленьком, старом домике, он хоть ненадолго, но мог быть самим собой.  
  
      Снейп поднялся в комнату к Гарри, чтобы его разбудить. Завтрак был готов. Мальчик, хотя, скорее уже юноша, так как он подрос, чуть раздался в плечах и не казался уже таким ребёнком, спал в обнимку со змеями. Волосы стали гуще и темнее. Во время учёбы и дел по дому он предпочитал забирать их в хвост, лишь несколько непослушных прядей прикрывали шрам, который уже, если не присматриваться, то и разглядеть было сложно. Как только крестраж был извлечён, шрам начал медленно, но верно заживать. Представить на месте мальчишки в окружении змей Джеймса никак не удавалось, сколько бы стараний Северус не прилагал, а вот Лили в подобном месте и компании почему-то легко представала в воображении Снейпа. Но теперь зельевар не мог воспринимать самого Гарри ни, как копию Джеймса, ни как — Лили. Его облик, поведение… Нет, теперь Гарри — умный, серьёзный, временами чрезмерно любопытный юноша со своим извечным талантом находить неприятности. Странности Поттера Северуса не пугали, скорее, вызывали любопытство.  
      Гарри пошевелился и открыл свои ярко-зелёные глаза с золотыми крапинками и слегка удлинённым зрачком, перевёл сонный взгляд на дверь.  
      — Доброе утро, профессор, уже пора вставать?  
      — Да, завтрак готов.  
      — Встаю.  
  
      Снейп и Гарри завтракали. Марволо читал газету.  
      — Профессор, а со скольких лет обучаются анимагии?  
      Северус скептически посмотрел на Гарри:  
      — Как когда, а что?  
      — Я всё думаю о Сириусе Блэке, он мог становиться собакой, и мне хочется тоже освоить анимагию.  
      — Превратишься в какую-нибудь крысу, и что? — произнёс Марволо. — Пользы ноль.  
      — Пусть хотя бы в крысу, всё равно будет польза, — упрямо проговорил Гарри.  
      «Зачем спрашивать, если, судя по тону, он давно всё для себя решил?» — подумал Снейп.  
      Гарри между тем продолжал:  
      — Дементоры не замечают, везде можно проскользнуть, убежать хотя бы.  
      — Книги по анимагии не являются секретом, нужна лишь тренировка, но об этом вопросе лучше спросить самого анимага, — проговорил Снейп.  
      Метку чуть обожгло, но Северус подавил в себе желание её осмотреть. Что толку на что-то надеяться, если Марволо чётко сказал, что Лорд возродился.  
      — Сэр, что-то с рукой? — спросил Гарри, чуть подавшись вперёд.  
      Северус посмотрел на него и утонул в зелени глаз, этот взгляд завораживал, смотрел прямо в душу.  
      — С чего бы…  
      — Я почувствовал изменения в вашей магии, можно на неё взглянуть? На метку, — уточнил Гарри.  
      — Это ни к чему.  
      — А мне бы хотелось, чтобы Гарри всё-таки взглянул. Интересно, как её увидит он, — Марволо сложил газету и подошёл к Снейпу, — ведь, по сути, я бы не удивился, если бы даже сам Лорд не смог снять её. За образец была взята дьявольская метка, которая скрепляла мага и подвластного демона, раз и навсегда. К тому же меня уже давно интересует ещё один её аспект.  
      О подобном Снейп и не предполагал, любознательность победила, и он закатал рукав. Гарри вгляделся в метку. Нечто подобное он видел впервые. Рисунок его не заинтересовал, но под ним нечто чужеродное врастало в руку, переплеталось и уходило дальше в тело.  
      — А можно снять рубашку? — проговорил Гарри.  
      Снейп уже хотел возмутиться, но, заглянув в глаза Гарри, не стал. Тот смотрел ему на руку, и в то же время было ощущение, что видел он что-то другое. Северус расстегнул рубашку.  
      — Странно, метка стоит на руке, но распространяет своё действие до самого магического ядра, как будто тянет магию куда-то вовне. Не много, но постоянно, — Гарри вновь вернул взгляд к метке. — Её не должно быть, — голос был тихим, шипящим.  
      — Если бы было возможно её вывести, многие после исчезновения Лорда избавились бы от метки, чтобы избежать суда и… — Снейп не договорил, поняв, что Гарри не слышит его. Тот наклонялся всё ниже к метке, действуя на инстинктах и желаниях. Когда же Снейп увидел, как у Гарри удлинились клыки, он резко схватил юношу за подбородок и встряхнул. С клыков упало по капле вещества, которое зашипело на полу.  
      — Гарри, приди в себя, что ты делаешь? — Северус не испытал страха, скорее, удивление.  
      — О, у нашей змейки прорезались клыки, — проговорил удивительно спокойный Марволо, как будто у юных волшебников каждый день вырастают клыки, рога или когти.  
      Поттер моргнул, приходя в себя, хотел закрыть чуть приоткрытый рот и порезал нижнюю губу о клыки, удивлённо хотел коснуться их, но Снейп отдёрнул его руку:  
      — Не стоит.  
      — Северус, ты чересчур заботишься о Гарри, — ехидно проговорил Марволо. — Разве хоть одна змея умерла от собственного яда?  
      — Змея? — Гарри прикоснулся к клыкам: они медленно уменьшались. — Я всего лишь захотел убрать метку, её не должно быть, и они стали расти, — Поттер с замиранием сердца посмотрел на зельевара, но ни отвращения, ни страха в его глазах не было, лишь удивление и толика любопытства.  
      Марволо подошёл к Гарри сзади и приобнял его:  
      — Не бойся, родной, пугаться и падать в обмороки от отвращения никто не будет.  
      Снейп лишь хмыкнул:  
      — Меня больше беспокоит новость, что эта метка тянет из меня силу.  
      Марволо отлевитировал салфетку Гарри, чтобы тот остановил кровь на губе:  
      — Первоначально ничего подобного не планировалось, в этом я уверен. Сильнейшему тёмному магу Британии это ни к чему, но прошло много лет. Меня уже некоторое время беспокоит, что Лорд был бестелесным духом с разбитой душой, но его магическая мощь была несопоставимо больше. Теперь же всё встало на свои места: если тянуть хотя бы понемногу магию из всех Пожирателей смерти, то силы уменьшаться не будут. Интересно, какие ещё сюрпризы она принесёт?  
      — Её надо убрать, — уверено сказал Гарри. Снейп застегивал рубашку.  
      — А ты сможешь? — спросил Марволо.  
      Поттер посмотрел ему в глаза:  
      — Уверен, нужно только захотеть. Раз Сибилла может менять состав своего яда по желанию, то, думаю, я способен на большее, ведь я человек.  
      Профессор поднялся:  
      — В любом случае ни от какой метки мы избавляться не будем. Я Пожиратель смерти, и своё место при Лорде пока терять не хочу.  
      — Но это опасно, — перевёл взгляд на Снейпа Гарри.  
      — Гораздо опасней, если ты не сдержишься и покажешь себя такого в школе. Клыки, глаза. Дамблдор тебя поймёт, наверное, раз уж он оборотня на работу принял, но все остальные…  
      — Свяжут мой облик с Тёмным лордом, — закончил Гарри и вздохнул. — Я понимаю.  
  
      Наступил день рождения Гарри. Снейп перенёс мальчика по такому случаю на берег моря. Скромный пикник, простые поздравления. Рейвенкловец был счастлив, но уже на следующий день настроение подпортили скандальные статьи о чёрной метке, которая возникла над лагерем отдыхающих рядом с местом проведения матча по квиддичу. То, что активизировались Пожиратели смерти, говорило, что Волдеморт начал действовать.  
  
      Новый учебный год начался без лишних приключений. Гарри прибыл Хогвартс-экспрессом, как всегда, стараясь не сильно попадаться окружающим на глаза. Новость о том, что в этом году Хогвартс будет принимать гостей, для него не была сюрпризом. Снейп как-то обмолвился в своей обычной недовольной манере, что работы ему прибавится. Приветственная речь, распределение новичков, представление гостей и ужин закончились позднее обычного. Гарри забежал в комнату и, несмотря на усталость и поздний час, решил проведать своих питомцев в Тайной комнате. Привычно накинув мантию-невидимку, он отправился к подземельям, но, не дойдя до них, почувствовал чужое присутствие. Аккуратно подкрался и заглянул за угол. Заметил двух эльфов, причём один тормошил другого и что-то приговаривал. Сначала не поверил своим глазам. Один из них был уже знакомый ему Добби, он тащил второго:  
      — Винки не должна спать в заброшенном классе, Винки же хороший эльф, мистер Невилл говорит, хорошие эльфы так не поступают. Он и мисс Гермиона тревожатся о тебе. Добби тоже это не нравится.  
      Другой эльф, похоже Винки, не отвечала. Гарри вышел из-за угла и подошёл к домовикам.  
      Добби поднял глаза на Гарри и проговорил:  
      — О, Гарри Поттер, сэр, Добби и Винки уже уходят.  
      — Подожди, Добби. Что ты здесь делаешь? И что с ней?  
      — Добби теперь здесь работает. Мистер Невилл освободил Добби, Добби теперь свободен, Винки тоже здесь работает, Винки тоже свободна.  
      Домовуха зашевелилась, открыла глаза и недовольно пробухтела:  
      — Не смей всем рассказывать о моём позоре, — и, вырвав свою руку из лапки Добби, попыталась встать самостоятельно.  
      Гарри стоял и не верил своим глазам: пьяный эльф.  
      — Добби, возвращайся к себе, — проговорил Гарри, подкрепив свои слова ментальным толчком. Марволо было любопытно не меньше Гарри, что же заставило домовуху так напиться.  
      Добби исчез.  
      Марволо материализовался и посмотрел эльфийке в глаза, разум поддался не сразу, но от его вторжения трудно было защититься. Рейвенкловец терпеливо ждал. Марволо моргнул и отвёл взгляд. Домовуха потеряла сознание.  
      — Она бывшая домовуха Краучей.  
      — Того, кого мы видели на приветственной речи?  
      — Да, это был Крауч-старший, и, знаешь, его сын — Пожиратель смерти. Все считают, что он умер в Азкабане, а оказывается, отец всё это время скрывал его, держа под Империусом у себя дома. И именно она за ним присматривала, но сынок сбежал, а домовуха оказалась не в то время не в том месте. Ту тёмную метку, о которой писали в газете, выпустил Барти Крауч, а обвинили её. Теперь у Лорда два помощника — бывших покойника.  
      — Как думаешь, она может стать моей домовой?  
      Марволо кинул скептический взгляд на пьяного эльфа:  
      — Её? Взять домовой? Сомневаюсь, что она будет верна. Для неё до сих пор на первом месте Краучи. Зачем она тебе? — он перевёл взгляд на Гарри.  
      — Она осталась верной до конца.  
      — Вот именно, другой семье.  
      — А ты можешь повлиять на её восприятие, память? Нет, не стирать её полностью, а притушить воспоминания, так, чтобы постепенно кто-то другой мог занять место Краучей. Тогда пусть не сразу, но я смогу стать для неё настоящим хозяином.  
      — Хм, ну и задачка. Легилимент послабей просто отправил бы тебя к Мордреду. И чем тебе Добби не понравился?  
      — Он, похоже, нашёл общий язык с гриффиндорцами. Зачем им мешать? А ей нужен дом.  
      — Ладно, тогда бери её и пошли в Тайную комнату.  
  
      Гарри вздрогнул и проснулся. Он, похоже, задремал, пока Марволо затуманивал воспоминания и чувства домовой к прежним хозяевам. Взглянул на кресло, где они оставили Винки. Оно было пустым! Юноша вскочил, если эльф исчезнет, ищи его потом.  
      Домовуха оказалась здесь же неподалёку, чуть прижав уши, о чём-то говорила с Марволо.  
      — Всё хорошо, не бойся, тебя никто не собирается обижать, — тихим, бархатным голосом увещевал Марволо.  
      Гарри снял очки и подошёл к домовухе, медленно опустился на корточки и заглянул ей в глаза. Та обернулась и с подозрением взглянула на юношу.  
      — Здравствуй, тебя ведь Винки зовут? А меня — Гарри Поттер.  
      — Да, я Винки. Винки можно уйти? Уже рассвет, на кухне много работы, — страха в её голосе Гарри не заметил.  
      — Я бы хотел, чтобы ты стала моим эльфом, Винки. Сейчас я лишь наследник Поттер, но после семнадцати лет стану лордом Поттером, и мне нужен будет хотя бы один эльф, а то как-то несолидно получится, — Гарри несмело улыбнулся, как общаться с домовыми эльфами, он понятия не имел.  
      — Винки плохой эльф, Винки запятнала свою честь эльфа. Мистер Поттер — сильный маг. Он найдёт лучших эльфов, — и домовуха заплакала. Гарри совсем растерялся. «Она ведь не хочет быть одна, так чего отказывает?»  
      Марволо легонько коснулся плеча домовухи, вынуждая обернуться к нему:  
       — Но Гарри хочет, чтобы ты стала его эльфом, — прошелестел он, и это уже были не просто слова, а внушение. — Почему бы тебе не согласиться?  
      Гарри протянул руку, взял домовуху за руку и заглянул ей в глаза:  
      — Я не могу тебя принять у родового камня моего поместья, оно разрушено, но позже мы всё сделаем по правилам, а сейчас пожмём руки.  
      — Винки согласна, — домовуха сжала ладонь рейвенкловца.  
      — Вот и славно, — Гарри ответил на рукопожатие. — Правда, пока нам придётся пожить здесь, и не рассказывай никому ни обо мне, ни о Марволо, ни о том, что будет происходить в этой комнате.  
      — Слушаюсь, хозяин Гарри.  
  
      Кубок огня был официально представлен ученикам Хогвартса и гостям. Гарри вздохнул с облегчением, когда узнал о возрастном ограничении в 17 лет. Он варил зелья в Тайной комнате, изучал заклинания, рассчитывал свою анимагическую форму, тренировался и учился, возился со змеями, попутно изучая их и свой яд, сравнивая и экспериментируя, знакомился со своей новой домовой Винки, скрывался от Драко, который почему-то начал за ним слежку. В общем, не жизнь, а благодать. Всё было тихо и обыденно. Пока, как гром среди ясного неба, маленький листик с надписью «Гарри Поттер» не вылетел из кубка огня.  
      Юноша стоял как громом поражённый, а в мозгу была только одна мысль: «Почему снова я?»  
  
      Кабинет директора Хогвартса почти опустел, первая буря прошла, и теперь, кроме директора, здесь остались Макгонагал, Снейп и Флитвик.  
      — Плевать на слова Крауча. Вы должны оспорить решение кубка, директор, и не допустить Поттера к соревнованию. Ему четырнадцать лет, это просто убийство. И как мы выглядим перед гостями? Как мошенники. Это недопустимо.  
      — Я согласен с Макгонагалл, кто-то очень хочет, чтобы Поттер участвовал в турнире, нельзя идти у него на поводу, — проговорил Снейп.  
      Минерва недоуменно взглянула на зельевара. Он с ней согласен, интересно, что же издохло в Запретном лесу.  
      — Я согласен с обоими, Гарри ещё ребёнок, — это были слова Флитвика.  
      — Но решение кубка непреложно. Крауч ясно сказал, что это магический контракт, который нерасторжим. Я ничего не могу сделать, — Дамблдор развёл руками.  
      Снейп смотрел на старого, побитого жизнью человека — директор уже явно был слишком стар для всех этих игр — и промолчал, хотя очень хотелось сказать, что директор скорее не хочет, нежели не может вмешаться. Пришлось смириться. Впереди ещё один безумный учебный год.  
  
      Драко собирался на завтрак, попутно ломая голову, куда же скрывается Поттер. Да, он бывает в библиотеке, но большую часть свободного времени он пропадает где-то в подземельях, и выследить его никак не удаётся.  
      — Оцени, Драко, — подошёл к нему Забини. На груди у него красовался значок «Диггори — победитель/Поттер — лжец», — у Панси ещё есть.  
      — Нет, эта безвкусица не подходит к моему облику, будет портить всё впечатление. Я же уже не ребёнок, — Драко брезгливо скривился, повертел значок в руке и вернул его Панси. Только дурак поверит, что Поттер сам положил записку в кубок. Вид у него при объявлении собственного имени был самый, что ни на есть, растерянный, сомнительно, что Поттер такой хороший актёр. Драко хорошо помнил, как он чувствовал себя в прошлом году после случая с гиппогрифом. Всеобщие насмешки и подколки, он в этом участвовать не собирался, пора было взрослеть.  
  
      Ночь. Осенний лес. Шелест опавшей листвы. Он скользил по ней не слышно, когда его внимание привлёк шум, рычание, всполохи огня. Он аккуратно приблизился и увидел их — драконов. Он подполз ближе, и сбоку с диким рёвом вспыхнуло пламя…  
      Гарри открыл глаза. Драконы. Так первое испытание связано с ними. Двазми, он смотрел его глазами. А ведь змей мог сгореть! Гарри заставил себя успокоиться. Закрыл глаза и сосредоточился, позвал. Через мгновение почувствовал отклик — с его питомцем ничего не случилось.  
  
      — Марволо, как можно победить дракона? — Гарри обрабатывал укушенный палец. Он разыскивал в библиотеке Тайной комнаты информацию о драконах, но нарвался на злющую книгу по тёмной магии.  
      — Один на один? — призрак оторвался от книги и с интересом взглянул на юношу.  
      — Да.  
      — Почти никак.  
      — Весело, — Гарри был готов, как засмеяться, осознавая абсурдность ситуации — четырнадцатилетний недоросль против взрослого дракона, так и расплакаться от безысходности.  
      — Физически обычный маг не ровня дракону, — задумчиво проговорил Марволо.  
      — В моём случае это не обсуждается.  
      — Заклинание должно быть очень большой силы, драконы мало восприимчивы к магии, да и размер… На них обычно воздействуют группой.  
      — Значит, никак. А зелья? — надежда таяла с каждым словом неумолимого Марволо.  
      — Доза должна быть убойная, да и как ты его напоишь?  
      — Зачем поить? — мысли оформлялись в некую идею. — Распылить, а огонь дракона превратит его в пар, и тот может вдохнуть зелье.  
      — Тогда тебе Северус в помощь, что можно такое убойное сделать, чтобы вырубить дракона.  
      — Уверен, что убивать дракона не потребуют? — взгляд парня уже был более осмысленным, он, явно, что-то надумал.  
      — Уверен. Никто не будет убивать четырёх драконов ради этого глупого соревнования.  
  
      Северус вошёл в Тайную комнату. Была уже глубокая ночь. В библиотеке был размещён диван, где он нашёл Гарри. Юноша совсем закопался со всеми своими зельями, и как бы Северусу ни хотелось ему помочь, но с этим турниром и у него дел прибавилось. Гарри экспериментировал с несколькими усыпляющими зельями. Нужно было такое, которое усыпило бы дракона быстро и при этом не воздействовало на самого Гарри, пришлось ему использовать в зелье свой собственный яд. При этом Поттер ещё учился: тренировался в анимагии, старался и свою физическую форму поддерживать. Силовыми упражнениями он почти не занимался. С его телосложением ни о какой силе не могло быть и речи, но быстроту реакции и ловкость с выносливостью старательно поддерживал. Зельевар подошёл к дивану. Юноша совсем замотался, но, возможно, это и к лучшему, ему некогда было волноваться.  
      — Не волнуйся, я ему умереть не дам. Если совсем запахнет жареным, создам ментальный щит на максимуме, немного времени выиграю, а ты за это время вытянешь Гарри, — Марволо материализовался у стены.  
      — А дальше ноги в руки и скрываться? — Северус скептически хмыкнул.  
      — Это лучше, чем смерть, и этот план на крайний случай. Гарри старается, а если он берётся всерьёз за что-то, то…  
      — То происходит конец света местного масштаба, — проворчал Снейп.  
      Марволо хихикнул:  
      — Не всегда.  
  
      — О, ты хочешь освоить анимагию, — проговорил Невилл, заглядывая в книгу и устраиваясь напротив, — а мне вот по зельям доклад надо написать. Не помешаю?  
      — Помешаешь, — проворчал Гарри. — Невилл, сядь где-нибудь ещё, библиотека большая.  
      — Да ладно, я тихо буду сидеть.  
      Гарри взглянул на Лонгботтома, вот ведь гриффиндорец:  
      — Слушай, будешь со мной общаться, и тебе достанется ни за что ни про что, просто за компанию. Зачем тебе проблемы?  
      С тех пор, как объявили о том, что в турнире трёх волшебников в этом году участвуют четыре волшебника, вся школа объявила Гарри бойкот: глупые значки, подколки, намёки. Знали бы они, с какой радостью юноша поменялся бы местами с любым из них!  
      — Но так нельзя!  
      — Что, гриффиндорская жажда справедливости покоя не даёт? Пройдёт время, и мнение поменяется. Обо всём забудут. Всё, как всегда, мне не привыкать, — действительно, заклинаниями не кидаются, засады не устраивают, а подколки — так, пустяк.  
      Невилл открыл уже было рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но передумал. Раскрыл талмуд, который принёс с собой, и занялся уроками.  
      «Хм, что ж если ему это так нужно, я предупредил», — подумал Гарри.  
  
      Сегодня проходил первый этап соревнования, и Гарри по жребию был последний. Он сидел в шатре, пытаясь не разволноваться. Он ещё раз проверил волшебную палочку, достал и выпил огнеупорное зелье, чтобы защитить себя и одежду от пламени, встал и пошёл на вызов.  
      Площадка, кладка из нескольких яиц, дракониха, которая их охраняет, и оно, золотое яйцо, то, что ему нужно украсть.  
      Гарри вышел на площадку под взгляды толпы. Мда, действовать из тени ему нравилось больше.  
      «Интересно, сгори я в пламени дракона, хоть кто-нибудь из них бросится на помощь? Хотя целая трибуна отдана для гриффиндорцев, там героев хватает. Мерлин, какие глупые мысли лезут в голову, когда волнуюсь», — думал Гарри, подходя ближе к дракону и готовясь к броску.  
      — Акцио, зелье сна 24, — Гарри взмахнул волшебной палочкой и сжал зелье, которое появилось в его ладони. У него есть только один шанс. Он мысленно начал счёт: три, два, один, пошёл… И рванулся прямо к драконихе. Та со всей силы выпустила пламя, которое с рёвом поглотило юношу. Трибуны ахнули, зрители вскочили. Пламя стихло, а дракониху окутало голубоватое облачко. Та попыталась снова пыхнуть пламенем в, как оказалось, вполне целого Гарри, хоть и в чуть повреждённой пламенем одежде, но закачалась. Переступила с лапы на лапу, опустилась на землю и больше не шевелилась. Трибуны стихли. Гарри медленно и осторожно подошёл к кладке, достал яйцо и направился к выходу с площадки.  
      Марволо тихо злорадствовал про себя:  
      — Что, языки проглотили? Не ждали, что юноша, отправленный вами на убой, справится так быстро? — он с тревогой слушал гулко бьющееся, как птица в клетке, сердце юноши. Гарри старался уйти побыстрее с глаз публики, адреналин очень быстро покидал кровь, а с ним сила и безбашенная уверенность. Всё больше хотелось забиться в дальний угол и разрыдаться, но нужно было ждать решения судей. И вот он разделил первое место с представителем Дурмстранга — Крамом, после чего под шумок убрался подальше от толпы: слушать льстивые заверения от вдруг явившихся из ниоткуда поклонников, он не хотел. Как быстро меняется отношение людей.  
  
      Снейп злой, как сотня дементоров, шёл в подземелья. Вырваться от Дамблдора и профессоров с несколькими драконологами, которым до жути хотелось узнать, чем же Гарри так мастерски отключил дракониху, удалось с трудом. «Так я вам и рассказал. Сами голову ломайте, всё равно главный ингредиент зелья уже почти испарился, и осталось лишь обычное сонное зелье», — злорадствовал он про себя.  
      Снейп зашёл в тайную комнату и увидел ожидаемую картину — Гарри всхлипывает, а Марволо его успокаивает. Результат нервного перенапряжения. Северус подошёл к Гарри, присел на корточки, чтобы смотреть ему прямо в глаза, и проговорил:  
      — Ты молодец, Гарри.  
      Юноша на миг перестал всхлипывать, но уже через мгновение рванулся к Снейпу, спрятал своё лицо у него на груди, вдыхая приятный запах трав, и разрыдался. Тот замер, а потом обнял юношу.  
      Марволо вздохнул, он только его успокоил, хотя пусть, ни к чему в себе держать всё напряжение последних часов.  
  
      Гарри в кои-то веки сидел в гостиной Рейвенкло, зло отложил книгу, так как читать не получалось. То и дело мысли возвращались к Святочному балу, который должен был скоро состояться. Ему нужно было с кем-то на него пойти, как у одного из участников Тремудрого турнира выбора у него не было, но недавнему изгою школы кого-то выбрать было сложно. Очень свежи были воспоминания о недавних всеобщих издёвках. Стоило на глазах у всех выкрасть яйцо у дракона, как отношение окружающих поменялось от презрения к восхищению за один день.  
      — Гарри, ты не видел мои ботинки? — раздался вопрос.  
      Поттер поднял взгляд. Опять Луна Лавгуд искала свои вещи, и когда только девчонкам надоест подшучивать над ней.  
      — Нет, не видел, — ответил Гарри. «А ведь она не менее странная, чем я, — подумал он, — и такой же изгой, но не жалуется». Девушка вообще была, как солнышко. Да, со странностями, но во время всеобщего бойкота только Невилл и Луна с ним разговаривали без издёвок. Гарри встал.  
      — Слушай, Полумна.  
      — Да, — обернулась девушка.  
      Рейвенкловец немного неловко поклонился и произнёс:  
      — Не соблаговолит ли юная леди посетить со мной Святочный бал? — он слегка улыбнулся.  
      Сначала Гарри подумал, что Луна его не слушала, но потом девушка взглянула ему в глаза:  
      — Гарри, всё-таки и в твоей голове иногда заводятся мозгошмыги.  
      — Так ты не хочешь?  
      — Нет, я согласна, в твою голову эти создания залетают гораздо реже, чем к остальным, — и девушка улыбнулась. Что ж, одну проблему он решил, осталось только не оттоптать бедной Луне все ноги на балу.  
      — Марволо, интересно, Снейп хорошо танцует? — мысленно спросил Гарри. Тот хихикнул:  
      — Хочешь с ним потанцевать?  
      Гарри представил, как тот отреагирует на просьбу поучить его танцевать и как далеко профессор его отправит.  
      — Хочу, но просить не буду. Марволо, научи меня хоть одному танцу.  
      Мужчина окинул юношу задумчивым взглядом, что-то прикидывая:  
      — Танцы мы с тобой разучивать не будем, но научить тебя основам, думаю, успею, чтобы бедной Луне за тебя не пришлось краснеть.  
  
      Рядом с Гарри опустилась крупная неясыть немного диковатого вида и протянула пакет. Юноша взял его. От кого бы? И развернул. Там был вечерний костюм на него и письмо.  
      «Дорогой Гарри.  
      Я узнал, что ты очень хорошо себя показал на соревновании. Поздравляю с первой победой! Этот костюм поможет тебе поддержать достигнутый успех.  
      Твой крёстный Сириус Блэк»  
      «Интересно, откуда он узнал? Не иначе директор подсуетился».  
      За прошедшее время Гарри получил от крёстного только два письма, что немудрено, всё-таки он в бегах. Тот пытался найти с Гарри общий язык. Дамблдор так и не смог или не захотел ничего делать, и Блэк скрывался вне страны.  
  
      Гарри стоял перед зеркалом.  
      — Вполне неплохо для будущего лорда, — проговорил Марволо.  
      Уже не такой худой, как в свои десять лет, подтянутый, в вечернем костюме, слегка волнистые, густые волосы забраны назад в хвост, чуть смуглая кожа и шрам, который остался лишь в памяти.  
      «Что ж, пришло время устроить ещё одно представление», зная Луну, вечер ему предстоит не из скучных.  
  
      «Как же я не люблю толпу», — подумал Гарри. Он стоял у стены с бокалом чего-то тыквенного. Похоже, по завершении обучения он ещё долго будет ненавидеть этот овощ. Ему удалось достойно показать себя на балу, он даже ни разу не споткнулся во время танца. Луна в своём радужном платье частично перетянула внимание окружающих на себя, и он был искренне ей за это благодарен. Пустые, ни к чему не обязывающие разговоры с другими учениками, ещё несколько танцев, и вот теперь Гарри пытался незаметно уйти с этого бала, оставив Луну на попечение Невилла. Интересная из них пара получилась. Даже сейчас, танцуя, Луна что-то рассказывала Невиллу, а тот её слушал, не перебивая.  
  
      Обеденный зал, ужин. Гарри поглядывал на Драко и, когда тот поел, встал и направился из зала. По спине привычно пробежали мурашки, опять, видать, Грюм, их профессор по ЗОТИ, прожигает его взглядом. Тот постоянно за ним наблюдал. Но следить за этим опасным и внимательным человеком Гарри не решался, у того глаза были, буквально, на затылке.  
      Поттер чуть прошёл вперёд и скрылся в нише, ждать пришлось недолго. Драко вместе со своими оруженосцами прошёл мимо. Лёгкий взмах палочки, и записка влетела в руку Малфоя. Тот, не подав вида, продолжил свой путь. Гарри подождал, пока они отойдут достаточно далеко, и направился из Хогвартса. Он был уверен, что эта любопытная бестия не откажет ему во встрече.  
  
      Примерно через час к озеру спустился Драко.  
      — Поттер, ты уже мне свидания назначаешь? — слизеринца распирало любопытство, что тому понадобилось, но не позубоскалить, он не мог.  
      — И тебе здравствуй, Малфой. Я к тебе обращаюсь, как клиент к молодому артефактору. Не мог бы ты за разумную плату исследовать золотое яйцо, что я украл?  
      Драко сощурился:  
      — Считаешь, это не будет нарушением правил?  
      — Каких? В этом так называемом соревновании, по мне, так только одно правило — выжить. Ладно, Драко, не тяни, тебе же любопытно не меньше моего, что это за штука.  
      Малфой попытался состроить презрительно-равнодушное выражение лица, но что себя обманывать, ему было жутко любопытно.  
      — Хорошо, но нужно найти место, где мы лишний раз не попадёмся на глаза посторонним.  
      — Идёт, можем встретиться в уже известной комнате на восьмом этаже сегодня ночью, я принесу яйцо.  
      Гарри думал, что придётся провозиться с этим предметом до утра, и уже готовился к бессонной ночи, но Малфой только надел специальные очки, осмотрел со всех сторон яйцо и сразу выдал вердикт.  
      — Этот предмет должен работать в воде. Все магические линии строго определённого цвета и направленности. Красиво сделано.  
      После чего оба под мантией-невидимкой отправились в ближайшую ванную комнату и окунули там яйцо. То засветилось, но не более.  
      — Похоже, придётся нырять вместе с ним, — вздохнул Гарри и принялся раздеваться. — Драко, а ты куда? — удивился Гарри, видя, что и тот начал снимать одежду.  
      — Я же сказал, что тоже хочу всё увидеть.  
      Гарри пожал плечами, если ему так любопытно, Гарри не жалко, и оба погрузились в воду.  
  
      — И это всё? Какая-то песенка русалки, — разочарованно проворчал Драко.  
      — Краткая информация, которая слегка может помочь испытуемому. Чего ты ещё хотел?  
      Тут Драко заметил, что Поттер не снял очки. Нырять в воду в очках, глупость какая. Хм, а ведь за последние более чем полтора года он не видел рейвенкловца без очков ни разу. Тот поднялся и хотел уже выйти из купальни. Всё, что надо было, тот узнал.  
      Когда Драко проговорил:  
      — Гарри, а почему ты не снял очки?  
      — Я без них почти не вижу, — без запинки соврал давно придуманную ложь Поттер.  
      — Правда? — Малфой, резко приблизившись к парню, сделал быстрое движение, чтобы сдёрнуть очки, но его рука не менее быстро была перехвачена рукой Гарри. Парни зло уставились друг на друга. Всколыхнулась магия.  
      — Мммм.  
      Оба юноши недоумённо обернулись на звук. На краю купальни сидела Миртл:  
      — Ну, что же вы остановились? Давай же, Гарри, завали его, это так эротично, мммм.  
      Гарри так же, как и Драко, осмотрел себя. Оба в боксерах стояли напротив друг друга по колено в воде. Молча переглянувшись, они в чём были, так и рванули к волшебным палочкам.  
      Одновременно в два голоса прозвучало:  
      — Обливейт, — но призрака уже и след простыл.  
      — Если хоть малейший слух об этом появится в школе, я этого призрака с того света достану, — зло проговорил Драко.  
      — Не волнуйся, её сплетням уже давно никто не верит, — произнёс Гарри. «А если ещё попросить Марволо подкараулить призрака и подкорректировать её память, так и рассказывать будет не о чем», — подумал он.  
      Оба принялись одеваться. Один — делая вид, что ни о каких очках не спрашивал, чувство самосохранения у Драко ещё не атрофировалось, другой — что никаких вопросов насчёт его очков не было.  
      — Давай, провожу тебя до спальни, а то ещё из-за меня баллы снимут, — примирительно предложил Гарри, разворачивая мантию-невидимку.  
      — Идёт.  
      Шли молча. Драко выбрался из-под мантии у двери в свою гостиную.  
      — Учти, ты мне должен, — произнёс он напоследок.  
      — Помню, я об этом не забуду, — Гарри пошёл к башне Рейвенкло.

 

      Лекция по зельеварению подошла к концу. Гарри задержался у своего места, пока все не вышли из класса. После чего подошёл к Снейпу.  
      — Профессор, можно задать несколько вопросов? — в последнее время Снейп был сосредоточен и хмурился больше обычного, да и занят был чем-то постоянно.  
      — Спрашивай, всё равно до следующей лекции и у тебя, и у меня времени достаточно, — Северус опустился на стул, устало потёр переносицу.  
      — Я открыл яйцо, но там сказано, что я должен буду пробыть под водой около часа. Думаю, испытание пройдёт в ближайшем озере, согревающее зелье не проблема, но не нехватка кислорода. Может, есть какой-нибудь доступный и простой способ решить данную проблему?  
      — Заклинание воздушного пузыря, хотя нет, оно неудобное, — Снейп задумался. — Используешь жабросли, на час их с лихвой хватит, я передам их тебе перед испытанием, — и добавил уже тише, — если и их не украдут.  
      — Украдут?  
      — Это не твои проблемы, кто-то из учеников очень умело ворует ингредиенты к оборотному зелью. Поймаю, весь следующий год котлы будут вручную чистить.

***

  
      Наступил день второго испытания. Было холодно, погода стояла отвратная, ветер, накрапывал мелкий дождик. Гарри выпил двойную дозу согревающего, проглотил жабросли и прыгнул в воду. По условиям соревнования он должен был спасти некого дорогого человека, интересно, и кого посчитали таковым? Снейпа он видел на трибунах.  
      — Что толку гадать, доплывёшь, узнаем, — произнёс Марволо.  
      Плавал Гарри не очень хорошо, так как в детстве крупных водоемов поблизости не было, учиться было негде, в итоге осваивать водную стихию Поттер начал только в Хогвартсе. Так что Крам и Диггори его обогнали. Подплыв к назначенному месту, Гарри увидел двух девушек: Луну и ещё одну, ему не знакомую.  
      «Прекрасно, девушка один раз согласилась со мной сходить на бал и сразу же оказалась на дне озера в окружении русалок с другими подводными тварями», — подумал Гарри, подплывая к девушке и обхватывая её поудобнее. Взглянул на вторую девчушку в сомнении.  
      — Не дури, ей не дадут утонуть или быть съеденной. Это школьное соревнование, и она не участник турнира, — увещевал Марволо.  
      У Гарри не было причин не верить Марволо и он направился к берегу. Выплыл, передал очнувшуюся Луну.  
      — Простите, директор, а что будет с последним заложником? — спросил рейвенкловец.  
      — Ничего, Гарри, её скоро доставят сюда.  
      Юноша вздохнул с облегчением, Марволо как всегда оказался прав — и как ему это удаётся?  
      — Хм, — был ему ответ, — Гарри, я уверен во всём, что не касается тебя. Только ты и всё твоё окружение полно сюрпризов.  
      Виктор вышел вперёд, теперь Гарри и Диггори делили второе место. Флёр Делакур из Шармбатона лишилась возможности занять достойное место на этом соревновании.

***

  
      Гарри оглядел мрачное подземелье Хогвартса, вода всё так же текла, каменные змеи раззевали пасти. Он встал в середине пустынного зала в Тайной комнате. Василиска Снейп давно разделал на ингредиенты, впрочем, продано было немного, большая часть оставлена про запас.  
      Юноша закрыл глаза и сосредоточился. Он уже месяц пытался превратиться, но совсем ничего не получалось. По телу прошла толпа мурашек, и Гарри услышал ехидные слова Марволо:  
      — Что и требовалось доказать.  
      Юноша открыл глаза. Он смотрел на Марволо свысока. Взглянул на отражение в воде и увидел змею.  
      —  _Хм, я стал змеем_.  
      — Скорее ты похож на василиска, но глаза остались твои — зелёные. Думаю, не изменись твоя кровь, и в анимагической форме ты был бы змеёй, но в итоге получился гибрид. Да и размером ты в два раза меньше, чем тот василиск, которого ты победил, метров семь, не больше. Интересно, к заклинаниям ты восприимчив?  
       _— Давай проверим, запусти в меня каким-нибудь заклинанием._  
      — Да? Разрешаешь? — Марволо задумался. — Ну тогда приступим.  
  
      Гарри бежал к комнатам Снейпа, он хотел поделиться своей радостью, он стал анимагом и он не стал крысой. Но того там не оказалось. «Опять караулит хранилище ингредиентов», — подумал Гарри и направился к лабораториям зельевара. Зайдя за угол, столкнулся с Грюмом. «А ему что нужно в подземельях?» — удивился Гарри и уже собирался продолжить путь. Этот человек заставлял его нервничать. Но тут в нос ему ударил знакомый запах, оборотное. Гарри остановился и принюхался. В облике василиска органы чувств, как будто, сошли с ума, зрение, слух, обоняние и даже осязание были на максимуме. «Наверно, нос до сих пор не утратил чувствительности», — предположил Поттер.  
      — Ты что-то хотел, паренёк? — спросил Аластор у задумавшегося юноши.  
      — Э, нет, — замялся рейвенкловец, — я только, — что он мог сказать? Мистер, от вас несёт оборотным. Снейп по всей школе ищет вора ингредиентов для данного зелья. Не могли бы вы объяснить все эти события?  
      — Ничего, просто задумался, — и Гарри продолжил было путь, когда Грюм вынул свою флягу и глотнул из неё. «А ведь действительно, он из неё пил постоянно».  
      — Поттер, что вы делаете в подземельях? — юноша аж подпрыгнул от голоса за спиной. «Снейп — вот истинный ходячий призрак Хогвартса, и как ему удаётся так бесшумно передвигаться? Разве можно так пугать?» — прошипел про себя Гарри.  
      — Гарри учуял запах оборотного от Грюма, — мысленно передал Марволо Снейпу, — и теперь не знает, что делать.  
      Снейп прошёл мимо ученика и, прежде чем Грюм успел что-то сообразить, выхватил у него из рук его флягу и принюхался.  
      — Что ты себе позволяешь, Снейп! — Грюм выхватил палочку.  
      — Аластор, Северус, вы что-то не поделили? — это был директор, который вместе с Макгонагалл вышел из-за угла.  
      — Нет, что вы, директор, просто я нашёл вора. Во фляге нашего профессора ЗОТИ плещется неплохое оборотное, — не опуская палочку, проговорил Снейп, его шипению позавидовала бы и Сибилла.  
      — Аластор, думаю, нам стоит пройти ко мне в кабинет на чашечку чая, не стоит смущать учеников, — произнёс Дамблдор, кивнув в сторону Гарри, и все профессора пошли в сторону кабинета директора.  
      — Марволо, сможешь проследить, что там будет происходить? — спросил Поттер, направляясь в спальни Рейвенкло. Со Снейпом он поговорит завтра, сегодня ему явно не до ученика.  
      Через три часа Марволо рассказал ему, что Грюм оказался Краучем-младшим, но проникнуть мягко в его разум ему не удалось. Щит стоял основательный и поставлен был, однозначно, Лордом. Вызнать под сывороткой правды удалось лишь то, что это он подкинул имя Гарри в кубок огня. Зачем? «Чтобы мальчишка сдох», — это были слова Крауча-младшего перед тем, как у того пошла пена изо рта, и он скончался. Лорд не желал, чтобы о его планах узнали.  
      Под утро нашли тело Крауча-старшего в лесу.  
      На фоне данных не очень радостных событий мнения всех преподавателей разделились на тех, кто хотел завершить соревнование, и тех, кто предлагал прервать этот балаган под названием Турнир трёх волшебников. Но из министерства пришло распоряжение продолжить, и директор согласился.

***

  
      Утром, в день третьего соревнования Гарри проснулся с плохим предчувствием. Шпион лорда обезврежен, но неспроста же он умер, так и не рассказав всё до конца.  
      Полные трибуны, довольные зрители и лабиринт.  
      Гарри вступил в него, и стена за ним сомкнулась. Юноша двинулся вперёд.  
  
      Флёр бежала по лабиринту. Она будет первой. Она покажет, что кубком выбрана не зря. Мантикору она победила легко — после дракона это пустяк — и уверенно шла вперёд. Из-за стены сверкнул луч заклинания. Флёр рухнула парализованная. Перед ней вышел Крам, хмыкнул и продолжил путь. Одним конкурентом меньше.  
  
      Перед Диггори стоял акромантул. «Что ж за невезение, этот уже третий», — думал парень.  
      — Конфундус, — крикнул он, но этот оказался проворнее предыдущих, увернулся и нанёс удар.   
      «Ну уж нет, вот он, кубок, впереди, всё равно пройду».   
      Седрик крикнул:  
      — Бомбардо! — и упал на землю.  
      Паука разорвало. Диггори поднялся и пошёл к кубку, который уже сверкал впереди, так и не заметив Виктора Крама, которого приложила взрывная волна заклинания.  
  
      Гарри везло, до сих пор он встретил лишь боггарта, когда впереди засверкал кубок. Юноша направился к нему, вышел на поляну и увидел химеру — крупный мощный зверь. Перед зверем стоял Седрик.  
      Диггори крикнул:  
      — Петрификус Тоталус, — но, похоже, ему сложней пришлось в лабиринте, тот явно устал и промазал. Когти химеры полоснули по ноге парня.  
      Гарри кинулся к Седрику и прокричал:  
      — Инкарцеро, — вложив максимум сил. Верёвки начали опутывать зверя. Гарри проскочил к Седрику и потащил его подальше от химеры. Та, видя, что жертва уходит, завыла, вздыбилась в последнем усилии и с силой ударила хвостом. Поттера с Диггори отбросило к кубку.  
      — Давай, хватайся за кубок, тебе помогут, как только выберемся из лабиринта, — говорил Гарри полубессознательному парню. Тот уже весь был в крови.  
      — Ты выиграл, это твоя победа.  
      «Он ещё упирается, — подумал Гарри, — нужен мне этот выигрыш».  
      — Хватай кубок! — химера уже рвала путы, и Диггори вместе с Гарри схватился за кубок.  
      Рывок.  
      Гарри удивлённо огляделся. Кладбище?  
      — Допрыгались, — зло проговорил Марволо, наблюдая, как из склепа выходит Петтигрю с уродцем на руках.  
      — Избавься от лишнего, — прошипел голос. У Гарри от него волосы на затылке встали дыбом, все чувства кричали об опасности.  
      — Авада Кедавра, — Гарри рванул к Седрику, грубо схватил за руку и утянул за ближайшее надгробие. Рука Поттера отдалась болью, хвост химеры его всё-таки достал, по предплечью текла кровь.  
      — Гарри, убираемся отсюда быстрее, нам ещё рано встречаться с Лордом, — слова Марволо вернули юношу к более насущным проблемам. Главное — уйти отсюда живым, а рукой можно заняться и позже.  
      — Но как? — отчаянный вопрос.  
      — Кубок.  
      Ментальный щит прикрыл обоих, и Гарри, и полубессознательного Седрика. Не хватало ещё, чтобы Тёмный лорд в мозги к кому-нибудь из парней проник.  
      — Что кубок?  
      — Он должен был перенести нас из лабиринта, попробуй коснуться его ещё раз!  
      — Диггори, добирайся к кубку, я отвлеку эту крысу, — Седрик не спорил, просто кивнул. Он с трудом соображал от боли и потери крови.  
      Гарри выскочил из-за надгробия и крикнул:  
      — Депульсо, — но промахнулся и без передышки продолжил. — Аква Эрукто! — мощная струя воды с силой снесла Петтигрю.  
      После чего, не оглядываясь, подбежал к кубку, помогая уже изрядно потерявшему кровь Седрику. Оба схватились за кубок.  
      Слава всем Богам! Рывок.  
      Вывалились оба грязные, оборванные и в крови.  
      Радостные крики публики и музыку заглушил крик Гарри:  
      — Доктора скорее!  
      «Им бы только праздновать, пока тут люди кровью истекают», — подумал он.  
      Сразу засуетились все вокруг, принесли носилки, бессознательного Седрика отправили к мадам Помфри. Гарри пошёл в больничное крыло сам, но благодаря тому, что всё внимание медиковедьмы было занято Диггори, его осмотрел Снейп. Перевязал руку. Яд химеры на Гарри не подействовал. Осмотрел ещё несколько ссадин и синяков, дал укрепляющее и отправил отдыхать.  
  
      Петтигрю трепыхался в большой луже, Лорда отбросило дальше.  
      — Хвост, убью, — шипело жалкое нечто.  
      Петтигрю обвёл взглядом поляну перед склепом, готовое зелье в котле. Взгляд упал на траву и надгробие, за которым прятались мальчишки. Кровь.  
      — Повелитель, для обряда нужно лишь пару капель крови, того, что осталось на земле, вполне хватит, — когда есть угроза смерти, Хвост быстро соображал.  
      Лорду очень хотелось уничтожить это ничтожество прямо здесь, но тело было важнее.  
      — Хорошо, начнём ритуал.

***

  
      Весенняя ночь. Поют птицы. Гарри подставил лицо потокам ветра, обдувающим Астрономическую башню. Как хорошо быть живым! Он снял ненавистные очки и вгляделся вдаль. Гарри и Седрик честно рассказали обо всём, что произошло на кладбище, профессорам, директору, людям из министерства, кто сделал кубок порталом — вопросов не вызывало. Теперь не только ему стало известно, что хоть и слабый, но Лорд уже в мире живых.  
      Марволо беспокоило странное чувство с тех пор, как они покинули кладбище, и он полностью ушёл в себя. Гарри присел. Последние два дня были тяжёлыми, но идти спать не хотелось. Его раны быстро заживали, хотя, скорее, рана. Седрик пострадал сильнее, несколько ран, особенно глубокая на бедре, и сильная потеря крови.  
  
      Драко заметил идущего из обеденного зала Гарри и, поддавшись сиюминутному порыву, решил проследить. Тот пришёл на Астрономическую башню, сидел и смотрел вдаль. Драко уже хотел разочарованно идти к себе, когда рядом с Гарри вздрогнул воздух, и материализовался молодой человек. Лет восемнадцати с тёмными волосами в школьной форме Слизерина, но, в отличие от школьных привидений, он выглядел как вполне материальное существо, сквозь него не просматривались окружающие предметы.  
  
      Марволо материализовался, подошёл к Гарри сзади и приобнял его.  
      — Не волнуйся, истерику, как после встречи с драконихой, устраивать не буду. Наверно, привыкаю, — не поворачиваясь, с горечью произнёс Гарри.  
      — Что ж, значит, ты готов выслушать нерадостную новость?  
  
      Драко вжался в нишу по максимуму и застыл, мимо прошёл Снейп. Повезло, он едва успел его заметить. Зельевар прошёл ко входу на Астрономическую башню и встал у входа.  
  
      — Добивай, — сказал Гарри.  
      — Лорду удалось воплотиться.  
      Несколько мгновений стояла тишина.  
      — Но мы же ушли? Думаю, я ему был для чего-то нужен, не зря там стоял котёл с зельем, но я ушёл, значит, ничего не должно было произойти, — Гарри не то чтобы спорил, просто пытался понять.  
      — Для этого ритуала, а, я думаю, это был именно он, нужна кость отца, плоть слуги и кровь врага. Ты у нас играть мог только врага.  
      — Но я же ушёл, — снова повторил Гарри.  
      — Да, но крови вы там с Седриком оставили немало, особенно Седрик.  
      — А он тут при чём? — Гарри невольно обернулся и посмотрел Марволо в глаза. — Я уже ничего не понимаю, — мысли складываться в логичную картинку не желали, всё-таки он жутко устал.  
      — Мне тоже хотелось бы услышать полную версию событий, — послышался голос Снейпа от дверей, тот решил обнаружить своё присутствие.  
      Гарри вздрогнул и перевёл взгляд к двери:  
      — Профессор, не пугайте так, я с вами заикой стану. Марволо, почему не предупредил, что он здесь?  
      Тот в ответ лишь пожал плечами.  
      — Ладно, вернёмся к разговору, — сказал Гарри.  
      — А что тут говорить? Для этого ритуала достаточно нескольких капель крови врага, по сути, возьми кровь почти любого мага в Британии, за исключением таких, как Барти Крауч, и, вуаля, Лорд воскрес. Думаю, каждый второй маг на Косой аллее на предложение, влить пару капель безотказного яда в чашку Лорда, даст согласие не раздумывая, если это спасёт их семьи и обеспечит счастливое будущее их детей.  
      — Тогда зачем было устраивать весь этот фарс с соревнованием? — спросил Снейп.  
      — Я же тебе говорил, Лорд помешан на Гарри, он спит и видит, как тот умирает.  
      — Одним словом, одержимый, — проговорил Гарри.  
      — Можно и так сказать.  
      Пока Марволо с Гарри разговаривали, Снейп подошёл ко входу в башню и, сделав резкий рывок, выхватил из ниши Драко. Толкнул его в башню, перекрыв собой пути к отступлению.  
      Гарри схватил очки.  
      — Можно уже не торопиться, — сказал на это Снейп, — всё равно ему память стирать. Марволо, и как ты нашего нечаянного гостя не заметил?  
      Тот плавно подошёл к Драко.  
  
      Когда Гарри обернулся на слова Снейпа, Драко невольно задержал дыхание, глаза рейвенкловца были нечеловеческими. «Теперь понятно, почему он их прячет». Дальше он удивлялся всё больше. Профессор зельеварения так спокойно разговаривал с Поттером. «Так, значит, все эти придирки на уроках были лишь игрой на публику». Слушая, он так увлёкся, что пропустил тот момент, когда Снейп сделал резкий рывок к нему. Теперь Малфой стоял ни жив, ни мёртв перед этой троицей. Этот странный призрак, Марволо, приблизился, и Драко почувствовал проникновение в свой разум. Он напрягся, ментальный щит у него был не хороший и не плохой, обычный, но этот призрак прошёл сквозь него, как нож сквозь масло, так же легко и безболезненно. У Драко закружилась голова, и он осел на пол. Марволо покинул его разум, протянул руку и слегка коснулся его щеки. Странно, блондин почувствовал это прикосновение. В нём не было тепла живого человека, но и ледяного холода привидения тоже.  
  
      — Артефакт, — ответил Марволо и указал на брошку, — он полностью прячет своего хозяина, рассеивая внимание и скрывая его магию и разум. Впрочем, визуально он скрывает не полностью, поэтому Северус его и обнаружил. Да ты просто самородок, — эти слова уже были направлены на Драко.  
      — Похоже, есть ещё несколько артефактов: обувь странная и кольцо на пальце, но вещи я с трудом распознаю, — проговорил внимательно изучающий Драко, Гарри. — Профессор, кто сотрёт ему память?  
      — Думаю, лучше я, — ответил Снейп, — тебе ещё надо восстанавливаться.  
      — Э-э, подождите, пожалуйста, давайте, я просто произнесу обет о неразглашении, самый жёсткий, какой возможно, подкреплю свои слова ещё чем. Я не хочу это забывать. Лорд воплотился. Я должен это знать, так как это и меня касается, как сына его правой руки.  
      — Ты в любом случае сын Люциуса, а он служит Лорду, такие знания у тебя опасны для нас троих. Думаю, ты уже понял, что мы не рады возвращению его лордства, — сказал Снейп.  
      — Я тоже этому не рад, пусть отец его с самого моего раннего детства восхвалял, но я не дурак, если он вернулся, то он пойдёт к власти любым путём, так ведь?  
      — Естественно, — сказал Марволо, — по головам, а твой отец пойдёт за ним.  
      — Пожалуйста, профессор, я не хочу это забывать, — взмолился Драко.  
      — Хорошо, — согласился за Снейпа Марволо.  
      — Никаких «хорошо»! — прошипел зельевар.  
      — Но есть обет о неразглашении более строгий, на крови, Драко даст его Гарри, а ты, Северус, его засвидетельствуешь, и тогда сама магия будет решать, что Драко о нас можно говорить, а что нет, а её не обманешь ни зельем, ни заклинанием.  
      — Послушай, ты ведь, получается, пойдёшь против отца, — проговорил Гарри.  
      Драко взглянул в его странные змеиные глаза. Они, как будто, заглядывали в самую душу, но парень выдержал этот взгляд, не отвёл глаз.  
      — Нет, я его не предаю, просто кто сказал, что именно он знает, что лучше для нашей семьи? Он сделал свой выбор, а я сделал свой, и время нас рассудит.  
      — Мудрые слова, так, приступим. Гарри всё-таки нужно хоть сколько-нибудь поспать сегодня, — проговорил Марволо.

***

  
      Гарри шёл на последний обед в этом учебном году. Экзамены закончились, сегодня к вечеру все должны были разъехаться по домам.  
      — Марволо, как думаешь, куда нам податься? Может, спрячемся в Тайной комнате, так и проживём до осени?  
      — А в тупик Прядильщика возвращаться не хочешь? — это было скорее утверждение.  
      — Не хочу подводить Снейпа. Лорд активно собирает своих людей, и любой из них может заявиться к профессору домой.  
      — Знаешь, на вручении приза за победу в этом турнире я подумал, ведь кубок выбрал тебя, директор и профессора с ним согласились, министерство не только согласилось, но и вручило приз, пусть и разделённый на двоих, а ведь в нём участвуют только совершеннолетние. Тебе нужно отправиться в Гринготтс и проверить свой статус.  
      Гарри невольно запнулся, о подобном он даже не думал.  
      — Только давай без поезда, попрошу Винки нас туда доставить, сэкономим немало времени и сил, — предложил Поттер.  
      — А как же антиаппарационный барьер? — Марволо мало обращал внимания на домовых, так же, как и все волшебники магического мира. Гарри же ими очень заинтересовался и постоянно что-то выспрашивал у Винки.  
      — Что-то я не заметил, что домовым до него есть какое-то дело, — ответил Гарри.  
      «Действительно, глупость сморозил, — подумал Марволо, — а вообще они странные создания. И почему я раньше не обращал на них внимание?»  
      Гарри вошёл в обеденный зал, здесь уже все собрались, и директор, как всегда, произнёс напутственную речь. Не утаил ничего: и про Лорда сказал, и про его воплощение, и про то, что министерство с министром официально спрятали голову в песок, не желая замечать очевидного.  
      Гарри пообедал, проведал змей в Тайной комнате, где оставил их, а затем пошёл к покоям Снейпа. Тот без разговоров его впустил.  
      — Поедешь к своим родственникам?  
      — Нет, — ответил Гарри и, опережая гневную речь зельевара, продолжил, — отправлюсь в Гринготтс, нужно узнать свой статус после того, как я победил в соревновании. Змей я пока оставил в Тайной комнате, как только решу, где буду жить, пришлю к вам ворона с весточкой и Винки в помощь. Поможете потом моих питомцев переправить ко мне?  
      Гарри был непривычно серьёзен, и Снейп решил не спорить, просто кивнул. Угроза жизни, не эфемерная, а реальная заставит кого угодно повзрослеть.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Аква Эрукто — вызывает мощную струю воды.  
> Бомбардо — взрывное заклятие.  
> Депульсо — Отбрасывающие чары. Отбрасывает предмет от себя.  
> Инкарцеро — связывает противника верёвками.  
> Конфундус — заклятие, повергающее противника в ступор.  
> Петрификус Тоталус — проклятие полной парализации тела.


	9. Розовое нечто.

      Гарри Джеймс Поттер — новый лорд Поттер сжал порт-ключ и оказался перед металлической изгородью, которая окружала Поттер-хаус с садом. Он прикоснулся к замку на воротах, те были не заперты. Имущество спасали лишь чары невидимости. Юноша вошёл.  
  
      Гоблины приняли молодого человека в банке учтиво и по-деловому. Подтвердили догадку Марволо. Да, министерство официально, разрешив Гарри участвовать в турнире, признало его совершеннолетним. Перстень Поттеров принял юношу без проблем, теперь он — Лорд Поттер. Гарри был абсолютно свободен в своих передвижениях и действиях. Ему был доступен сейф Поттеров, который ломился от денег. Поттеры не были честолюбивы и не стремились к известности и власти, но состояние у них было большое, в этом можно было и Малфоев переплюнуть. Но и только. Из недвижимости остался Поттер-хаус, можно сказать, только на бумаге. Этот дом сгорел ещё перед рождением Гарри. И домик в Годриковой лощине. Заброшенный уже более десяти лет.  
      Гарри ранее бывал вместе со Снейпом на могиле родителей и видел дом, в котором они умерли. Там он жить не хотел, поэтому попросил отправить его к Поттер-хаусу.  
  
      Теперь он стоял перед пепелищем. От пусть и не громадного, но всё же дома, остался лишь каменный остов. Джеймс Поттер из-за войны даже не успел заняться его восстановлением. Два этажа. Около восьми комнат. Справа от дома сад, который превратился в джунгли, слева — обгорелые остовы деревьев и кустов. Озеро между этими двумя частями сада спасло его правую сторону.  
      «Что ж, теперь это мой дом».  
      — Надо найти родовой камень, так? — спросил про себя Гарри.  
      — Они обычно находятся в подземных помещениях, — сказал Марволо.  
      Оба вошли в развалины, огляделись.  
      — Сюда.  
      Гарри повернулся на голос и пошёл за Марволо. Он понимал, что фраза «дом сгорел» означает, что по сути его больше нет, но чтобы так.  
      — Как будто сам ад разверзся, — проговорил Гарри нечаянно вслух, осматривая подземные помещения. Даже здесь не осталось ничего, кроме пары оплавленных котлов. Здесь была лаборатория?  
      — Да, работа адского огня, только он может так всё выжечь. Но я не слышал, чтобы Пожиратели смерти сжигали дом Поттеров. Если только на него случайно не наткнулись, выжгли неизвестно чьё имущество. Тогда была полная неразбериха. О, а вот и камень.  
      Они вошли в небольшое пустое помещение, в центре которого находился маленький алтарь из цельного камня. Гарри аккуратно прикоснулся к нему, но ничего не произошло.  
      — Попробуй капнуть на камень пару капель крови, — предложил Марволо.  
      Капли упали на камень, зашипели и впитались в него. Всколыхнулась волна магии. Юноша невольно прикрыл глаза от удовольствия, та ласково встретила нового лорда Поттера, несмело обнимая, будто не веря, что это произошло, что он здесь.  
      — Винки, — позвал Гарри.  
      Домовуха появилась рядом с ним.  
      Гарри положил свою руку на голову домовой:  
      — Теперь это наш дом, Винки, — магия прошлась по домовой. Та менялась на глазах, молодея.  
      Юноша опешил, такого он не ожидал. Про эльфов вообще почти ничего не говорилось в книгах. Всё приходилось узнавать либо напрямую от Винки, либо, как сейчас, на собственном опыте.  
      — Винки рада служить вам, хозяин.  
      — А ты не чувствуешь других домовых эльфов здесь?  
      — Нет, Винки никого не чувствует.  
      — Значит, либо они оставили это место, либо сгорели в огне, — предположил рейвенкловец.  
      — Думаю, скорее второе, домовые очень привязаны к своему месту жительства, — предположил Марволо.  
      Марволо и Гарри вышли из развалин. Место не изменилось, но сама магия теперь его поддерживала, и появилась защита.  
      — Гарри, идём в магазин за палаткой. Здесь мы даже угла не найдём, — проговорил Марволо.  
      — Винки, — позвал Гарри, — купи среднего размера палатку с кухней, спальней и ещё одной комнатой, и принеси её сюда. Затем отправляйся к профессору Снейпу, передай ему, что со мной всё в порядке, я поселюсь в Поттер-хаусе. После перенеси Сибиллу, Двазми и Грея сюда.  
      — Винки всё исполнит, хозяин.  
      — Сегодня устроимся в палатке, отдохнём. С делами будем разбираться завтра: и с той кучей бумаг, что накопилась у гоблинов, и с домом, — Поттер чуть не застонал, вспоминая эту кучу. Если бы он хоть что-то в этом понимал!  
      — Для начала надо полностью восстановить крышу, затем хотя бы кухню и спальню, остальное подождёт.  
      — Согласен, — проговорил Гарри.  


***

  
      Снейп оглядел ворота Поттер-хауса, к которым его доставила домовуха. Винки слушалась и его, так приказал ей Гарри. Северус коснулся ворот, и они открылись, пропуская. Он отметил, что защита была слабая. Зельевар шёл по дорожке на шум, скептически рассматривая заросли по обе стороны оной. Дойдя до места назначения, на некоторое время оторопел.Северус ожидал чего угодно, но не толпы гоблинов-рабочих, которые трудятся на пепелище под руководством Марволо. Тот отдавал распоряжения так, будто всю свою сознательную жизнь только и делал, что работал на стройке. Снейп обвёл взглядом всю картину, ища Гарри, и нашёл его. Тот выходил из палатки, которая скромно располагалась на ближайшей лужайке.  
      — Добрый день, профессор, — невозмутимым тоном проговорил Гарри.  
      — Поттер, это ваш дом? — от некоторого удивления Снейп перешёл на «Вы».  
      — Да, вы не смотрите, что здесь лишь развалины. Родовой камень на месте, он цел. И защита слабая, — понурился Гарри, — но как раз об этом я хотел с вами поговорить. Пройдёмте, — юноша пригласил Снейпа войти в палатку.  
      — Гоблины, как я посмотрю, знают о Марволо? — сказал зельевар, войдя.  
      — Да, они сразу его почувствовали, как я вошёл в банк. Мы не стали отнекиваться, всё равно гоблины в жизнь волшебников не вмешиваются, пока волшебники не трогают их, — Гарри провёл своего гостя на кухню.  
      — И ты собираешься жить здесь, в палатке?  
      — Пока да. Здесь мне хорошо, как будто само место меня баюкает. Грей вообще от родового камня не отходит, Двазми в саду безвылазно, а Сибилла со мной. Им здесь нравится, и мне тоже, — Гарри не врал, так хорошо он себя ещё нигде не чувствовал. Хорошо спал. Вставал бодрый, полный сил.  
Винки подала чай с пирожками.  
      — Что ж, если тебе здесь нравится... но защита этого места оставляет желать лучшего.  
      — Это ещё мягко сказано, — сказал Марволо, который появился в палатке, — поэтому мы хотим спрятать это место под заклятием Фиделиус. Северус, станешь его хранителем?  
      Зельевар задумчиво оглядел Гарри и Марволо и в сомнении проговорил:  
      — Марволо, я вообще-то Пожиратель смерти.  
      — А я осколок души Тёмного лорда, — в тон ему ответил Марволо.  
      — Ну и окружение у тебя, Гарри, — ехидно произнёс Снейп.  
      Юноша улыбнулся:  
      — Самое лучшее. Простите, профессор, но мне больше некого попросить.  
      — Хорошо.  
      Снейп спорить не стал, так как хотел избавиться от страха. Страха, что этого паренька найдут и убьют, а его даже не будет рядом, так же, как в тот день в лабиринте и на кладбище, куда его занесло.  


***

  
      Северус подошёл к уже привычному, обугленному остову дома. Две комнаты на первом этаже теперь выпадали из общей картины. Свежеотделанные, обставленные и обихоженные. Он зашёл на кухню.  
      — Профессор, проходите. Как вам? — Гарри с довольным видом обвёл рукой кухню.  
      — Очень неплохо.  
      — Хотите чаю?  
      — Да, не откажусь. А где Марволо?  
      — В подвале. Планирует обустройство лаборатории. Я ему высказал свои пожелания, и он думает теперь, как лучше воплотить их в жизнь. Кстати, через неделю у меня день рождения, я вас приглашаю.  
      — Ничего не получится.  
      — Почему? У вас планы? Или что-то случилось? — Гарри сел напротив Снейпа.  
      — И да, и нет. Пожиратели смерти активизировались, кто-то заметил недалеко от Литлл-Уингинга дементора и всполошился. Орден Феникса, который снова созвал Дамблдор, в лице Хагрида заберёт тебя в Блэк-хаус незадолго до твоего дня рождения, погостить у Блэка.  
      — То есть мой крёстный сейчас находится там? — растерянно спросил Гарри.  
      — Да. Он отдал свой дом под штаб-квартиру Ордена Феникса.  
      — Странно, что он не пригласил меня раньше.  
      Снейп пожал плечами. Он давно перестал пытаться понять хоть кого-то из мародёров.  
      Гарри задумался. С одной стороны, было обидно, что он не проведёт свой день рождения открыто, рядом с теми, перед кем скрываться не надо. С другой — было нужно попытаться наладить контакт с крёстным. Он ведь последний родной человек.  


***

  
      Блэк-хаус, несколько днями позднее.  
      — Гарри, ты спишь? — Марволо материализовался и сел на постель, где уже час честно пытался уснуть юноша.  
      — Не могу заснуть. Аура у этого дома тяжёлая. Я думаю, что легче заснул бы в чулане у Дурслей.  
      — Мда, если кому и продолжать род Блэков, то явно не тебе.  
      — С чего у тебя такие мысли? Как-то и не собирался.  
      — Ты всё-таки на небольшую часть, но Блэк. Я изучил родовое древо.  
      Гарри вздохнул.  
      — Магия родового камня здесь не злая, но обиженная, что ли.  
      — Видать, на него очень долгое время никто не обращал внимания, вот и разобиделся, — Марволо улыбнулся.  
      — Не смешно. Я заснуть не могу, и это всего лишь первый день. Что я ещё целый месяц буду делать?  
      — Я помогу тебе заснуть. Кстати, ты ничего тёмно-магического здесь не чувствуешь?  
      — Нет.  
      — Где-то поблизости находится крестраж, только спрятан хорошо.  
      — Здесь, в доме?  
      — Угу.  
      — Поищем? — Гарри вскочил.  
      — Я уже все этажи обошёл, даже направления не чувствую.  
      — Уверен, что не ошибся?  
      — Не знаю. Давай спать, времени у нас море. Завтра твой день рождения. Кстати, как тебе Сириус?  
      — Он очень старался мне понравиться, — уклончиво ответил Гарри.  
      — И всё?  
      — А что ещё? Для меня это была наша первая, нормальная встреча.  


***

  
      Осталось два дня до начала учебного года. Гарри сидел в библиотеке Блэк-хауса и читал тёмный трактат о ядах. Подобных книг здесь было немало, и он пользовался случаем, всё равно больше заняться, к большому сожалению, было нечем. Змей пришлось оставить в Поттер-хаусе. Снейп заходил на собрания Ордена Феникса лишь пару раз и, естественно, делал вид, что они не более чем знакомые. Марволо показывался очень осторожно. В итоге Гарри было очень одиноко.  
      День рождения прошел шумно, многолюдно и скучно. Сириус подарил ему метлу для полётов, миссис Уизли испекла пироги. Посидели, поболтали о квиддиче, о политической ситуации в стране, под конец празднования Гарри просто заснул.  
      Да, теперь он жил вместе с Сириусом — его крёстным. Но тот всё время был чем-то занят: собрания, встречи, переговоры. Нет, Гарри не хотел ему мешать, но и серьёзно поговорить ему было необходимо. Ещё на своём дне рождения он понял, что так нельзя. Юноше хотелось рассказать своему крёстному о себе, своих злоключениях и тайнах. Но в итоге сейчас крёстный не знал о нём ничего, даже не расспрашивал о том, как он жил до сего момента. Драко его жизнью интересовался больше, чем его собственный крёстный!  
      Родовое кольцо Гарри снял с пальца незадолго до появления на Гриммо 12 и носил на шее в мешочке, как талисман. Очки он не снимал. А всё потому, что дом был, как проходной двор. Кого тут только не было! Даже Невилл с Гермионой и Роном появлялись здесь вместе с миссис Уизли.  
      — Привет, Гарри, — вошёл Сириус. Юноша задумался и не успел спрятать книгу, крёстный увидел, что именно читал крестник. — Гарри, я же говорил, не бери ты эти жуткие книги. Здесь сплошные тёмные фолианты. Давно нужно было их сжечь!  
      От таких слов юноше невольно стало не по себе:  
      — Почему же, лекарство в большой дозе — тот же яд.  
      — Не нужны тебе эти книги.  
      Гарри вздохнул. Скоро ему отсюда уезжать, нужно раз и навсегда расставить все точки над ё. Он снял очки и взглянул на Сириуса. После чего чётко, не давая Блэку ничего сказать или вставить, проговорил:  
      — Я люблю готовить разные зелья, и у меня они неплохо получаются и тёмные, и светлые. Магия вообще не делится на тёмную и светлую, она просто есть. Это — моё убеждение. Я могу видеть болезни людей, если добавить ещё и мои особые зелья, в будущем я смогу вылечить многих людей.  
      — Гарри, это какое-то проклятие? — присел рядом с юношей Блэк.  
      — Нет, это змеиная магия. Она мне досталась от мамы. Плюс ещё одна мелочь, — Гарри не стал уточнять, что эта мелочь называется василиск.  
      — Глупости, Лили была светлой женщиной.  
      — Она была обычной ведьмой. Почему у неё не могло быть скрытых способностей?  
      — Не могло. Гарри, я скажу Дамблдору, он многое знает, он тебе поможет. Твои мысли, идеи, думаю, это воздействие тьмы, Тёмного лорда.  
      — Не действует на меня никакой Лорд. Крёстный, разве ты не заметил?! Шрама нет! Я это я, со своими достоинствами и недостатками! — Гарри почти кричал, как же заставить его понять, они ведь не чужие.  
      — Обливэйт, — Сириус замер.  
      Гарри выхватил палочку.  
      Из-за двери вышел Люпин:  
      — Сириус, этого разговора никогда не было, — с этими словами он подошёл к столу и спрятал под него книгу о ядах. Протянул Гарри очки. Тот молча их надел.  
      Сириус вздрогнул, моргнул.  
      — Римус, ты что-то хотел?  
      — Тебя зовут, пришли новости.  
      — Оу, извини, Гарри, мне нужно идти.  
      Поттер лишь кивнул. Он с тяжёлым чувством на сердце глядел вслед уходящему крёстному. Теперь никто не скажет, что он не пытался, но… Он перевёл взгляд на Люпина.  
      — Не суди его строго. Сириус живёт в мире тёмного и светлого, серого для него не существует, — Люпин присел рядом. — Ребята узнали о том, что я оборотень, ещё во время учёбы в Хогвартсе. Сириус тогда сильно вспылил, наговорил много лишнего. Его остановил только Джеймс. Не знаю, что он ему сказал, но через несколько дней мы общались с Сириусом, как ни в чём не бывало.  
      — И вам не было обидно после всех тех слов?  
      — Было, но оставаться снова совсем одному мне не хотелось, и я простил и забыл. Ты тоже попытайся поговорить с Сириусом позже, может, когда Лорда не станет.  
      — Он прав, никогда не думала, что соглашусь с мерзким оборотнем, но Сири действительно не знает полутонов, если он что-то вбил себе в голову… — леди Вальбурга покачала головой на портрете. — Весь пыл и горячность Блэков воплотилась в нём. Он сначала делает, а потом думает.  
      Гарри вздрогнул, он совсем забыл про неё. Люпина можно лишить памяти. А портрет? Интересно, можно ли повлиять на него?  
      — Надеюсь, вы никому не расскажете обо мне? Несмотря на то, что вы вроде бы должны быть за Тёмного лорда, вы же за чистоту крови или как-то так, — Гарри медленно подошёл к портрету, надо попытаться осторожно стереть ей память.  
      — Хм, чистота крови и, где мы Блэки, со своей чистотой крови? Вот Поттеры подальновидней оказались. Эванс — простушка, и с каким скрытым потенциалом!  
      — Мама до конца не знала о своей магии.  
      — Зато Поттеры, как всегда, не прогадали. Интуиция у них всегда была на высоте, всегда и во всем находили себе выгоду. А Лорд, да чтобы это отродье в аду горело! — в сердцах проговорила леди.  
      От такого челюсть отвисла не только у Гарри, но и у Люпина.  
      — Ого, не ожидал, — Римус пришёл в себя первым.  
      За дверью раздались шаги, Сириус позвал Люпина. Гарри дёрнулся. Люпин обернулся к нему:  
      — Не бойся, я никому ничего не скажу. Я знаю, что значит быть не таким, как все, — улыбнулся и скрылся за дверью.  
      Гарри прошёл и сел.  
      — А за что вы ненавидите Лорда? Мне все уши прожужжали, что Блэки древний тёмный род, они всегда поддерживали Лорда.  
      — Дураки были.  
      — Леди, думаю, так не разговаривают.  
      Та грустно улыбнулась.  
      — А что ещё скажешь, если я сама отдала своего сына в руки Лорда, и из-за него он умер. Мой Регулус. Мой мальчик. Да и Сириус тоже, не будь Лорда, так со своей внешностью и горячностью давно бы уже жену завёл, детишек, глядишь, к нынешнему времени родовая магия кого-нибудь из них уже наследником бы выбрала.  
      — Ничего не понимаю, так вы же сами его выжгли на родовом гобелене.  
      — Погорячилась, потом долго отходила, а теперь я мертва и ничего уже не могу сделать, но наследования никто не отменял, ритуалы тоже.  
      В библиотеку вошёл, ворча, Кричер. В этом большом доме был всего один домовик, да и тот ужасно старый и вредный. «Странно, — иногда думал Гарри, — дом живой, не спит, но он напоминает того же Кричера, старого и ворчливого».  
      — Явился, конспиратор, десять лет скрывал, что из-за него и Тёмного лорда мой Регулус умер. Сложно было проговориться, пока я ещё жива была? Я бы тогда всю эту проклятую пещеру вместе со всеми инферналами на уши поставила, только бы найти хотя бы останки сына и похоронить по-человечески.  
       — Как интересно. И что же Регулус там делал? — Марволо появился перед портретом, его магия заполнила библиотеку.  
      Он обыскал весь дом. Он чувствовал осколок души, но найти не мог. Этот Мордредов дом хорошо скрывал свои секреты. А тут такой подарок! Леди потянуло на откровенность.   
      — Гарри, проследи, чтобы дверь не открыли.  
      — Угу, — юноша опёрся о закрытую дверь.  
      — Как смеешь ты так разговаривать с госпожой, — проворчал Кричер.  
      — Смею, — Марволо взглянул в глаза домовика, тот замер.  
      — А ну прекрати! Явился незваным, скрывался уже несколько недель здесь. Думаешь, я не догадывалась о чужаке? Гарри, так ты связан с этим отродьем, это ведь Том Риддл?  
      — Он не Том, он некто совсем другой, — возразил Гарри.  
      — Медальон, — Марволо отступил от Кричера, грустная улыбка коснулась его губ. — Жаль Регулуса. Так глупо умереть.  
      — Так что с ним случилось? — спросил Гарри.  
      — Он выкрал медальон, выпив зачарованную воду в чаше. Затем мальчик не выдержал, приблизился к озеру и его утянули инферналы. Медальон же забрал домовик, но его не так просто уничтожить, и неважно, кто дал приказ, — Марволо посмотрел на Вальбургу со словами. — Неужели Регулус до такой степени никому не доверял?  
      Портрет не ответил, но он и не ждал ответа.  
      Марволо наклонился ближе к Кричеру и приказал, подкрепив свои слова ментально:  
       — Принеси мне медальон.  
      Леди Вальбурга хотела уже скрыться с портрета и поднять шум, но не смогла, удивлённо ойкнула.  
      — Простите, леди, но портреты очень глазасты. Я их понимаю, им скучно, что ещё делать, кроме как наблюдать за живыми, но это мешает живым, — он кивнул в сторону Гарри. — Так что пришлось научиться на них влиять.  
      Кричер появился с медальоном и протянул его Марволо.  
      — Гарри, этот медальон надо пока спрятать, не здесь же его поглощать.  
      Рейвенкловец подошёл к Кричеру, но Марволо его остановил:  
      — Нет, не стоит к нему прикасаться, заверни его в ту ткань, которой ты оборачивал особо сильные яды, и спрячь.  
      — Хорошо, — юноша выскочил из библиотеки, направляясь к себе в комнату.  
      Леди внимательно наблюдала за этим разговором, они общались, как старые друзья.  
      — Так кто вы?  
      — Я, можно сказать, тень Лорда, которая хочет поменяться с ним местами, попутно отправив самого Лорда за грань. Такой ответ вас устроит, леди?  
      — Неужели ты воплощение крестража?  
      — Вы даже об этом знаете. Я начинаю сожалеть о смерти Регулуса не меньше вашего. Если мальчик был столь умён, что смог понять то, до чего никто другой не додумался. Но, отвечая на ваш вопрос: и да, и нет. Первоначально я был крестражем, но теперь уже нечто большее.  
      Гарри вернулся. Развернул ткань на столе.  
      — Кричер, положи медальон на ткань, — приказал Марволо.  
      Домовик так и сделал. Гарри завернул медальон и положил за пазуху.  
      Юноша взмахнул палочкой и стёр память Кричеру. Затем повернулся к портрету. Он уже почти сказал «Обливэйт», когда его прервали.  
      — Гарри, не надо. Я не хочу забывать этого. Все годы, с тех пор, как я узнала, как мой мальчик умер, я просила Вечную уничтожить Лорда, и теперь, когда я вижу, что моё желание исполняется, прошу, оставьте мне это знание. Оставьте это малое утешение отголоску души в портрете давно умершего человека.  
      — Вы, портреты, очень болтливы, — проговорил Марволо.  
      — Но обет о неразглашении распространяется и на нас.  
      Марволо взглянул на Гарри.  
      — Хорошо, — что-то подсказывало юноше, что эта леди не врёт.  


***

  
      Гарри шёл на первый урок по ЗОТИ в этом году, как всегда, в одиночестве. Он, конечно, понимал, что министерство было не в восторге от новости, которую им преподнесли в мае Гарри с Седриком, но чтобы так отрицать очевидное… Дамблдора поливали помоями все СМИ, и, к бешеной злости Марволо (Гарри относился к этому с какой-то философской терпимостью, мол, не в первый и не в последний раз), заодно и Гарри. Диггори повезло, отучился ещё в прошлом году и ушёл со сцены.  
      Урок, казалось, начался стандартно, а дальше появилось нечто в розовом — их новая преподавательница Долорес Амбридж. Женщина улыбалась слишком приторно, рассказывала о новой учебной программе, поддержанной министерством, будто малым детям, а не подросткам пятнадцати лет, оставалось только потрясти погремушкой перед носом учеников и посюсюкать. Гарри одним глазом глянул на новый учебник и, молча, пожал плечами. За всё время его обучения нормальные уроки по ЗОТИ проводил лишь Люпин. Раньше Гарри как-то обходился лишь уроками Марволо, да редкими комментариями Снейпа, обойдётся и в этом году.  
      — Простите, а мы разве практиковаться совсем не будем? — произнёс деятельный Грант.  
      — А зачем вам практиковаться? От кого вы собрались защищаться? Вы же дети, кто на вас будет нападать? — произнесла медовым голосом Амбридж.  
      — Тёмный лорд, Поттер же говорил, что Лорд воскрес, и директор…  
      — Мистер Поттер ошибся. Яд химеры, стресс, правда ведь, мистер Поттер?  
      Гарри посмотрел на профессора. «Она что, хочет, чтобы я перед всеми отказался от своих слов, представил себя дураком? И зачем? Не через месяц, так через год такими темпами дойдёт до войны. Они там что, все уверены, что Лорд будет лет десять раскачиваться?» — недоумевал Поттер.  
      — Я рассказал всё в мае вместе с Диггори и не соврал ни слова, как будущий лорд я стремлюсь отвечать за свои слова, — мягко и вкрадчиво ответил Гарри.  
      — Замолчите! — на мгновение эта женщина показала своё истинное лицо, но лишь на мгновение. — Мистер Поттер, зайдите в мой кабинет после уроков, думаю, нам нужно поговорить. А сейчас…  
  
      Гарри постучал и вошёл в кабинет Амбридж.  
      — Мда, розовая одежда, розовая обстановка — эта женщина чокнутая, — проговорил немного растерянный обстановкой кабинета Марволо.  
      — Проходите, мистер Поттер, присаживайтесь, хотите чаю?  
      — Нет, спасибо. Так о чём вы хотели поговорить? — Гарри хотелось побыстрее выбраться из этого кошачьего, розового ада.  
      — Я хотела предложить вам сделку. Вы официально через газеты соглашаетесь с политикой и мнением министерства о Дамблдоре, после чего вас никто не трогает.  
      — Я соглашусь на вашу сделку, — лицо Амбридж выразило почти дьявольское довольство, — если вы действительно сможете сделать так, чтобы меня никто не трогал, а особенно Тёмный лорд.  
      Дама в розовом попыталась сохранить лицо, но злость всё-таки проступила.  
      — Что ж, раз вы не хотите договориться по хорошему, придётся вам назначить отработку за сегодняшний урок.  
      — И что же такого я натворил на сегодняшнем уроке? — Гарри вздёрнул одну бровь в лучших традициях Снейпа.  
      — Вы нагло врали перед всем классом.  
      — Хм, — «хорошо, милая леди, врал так врал», — и что же я должен делать?  
      Амбридж протянула Гарри перо и лист бумаги:  
      — Всего лишь писать «Я не должен лгать».  
      — Без чернил? — Рейвенкловец повертел лист пергамента в руках.  
      Амбридж кивнула.  
      — И сколько раз? — смутные сомнения всколыхнулись в юноше.  
      — Столько, сколько понадобится, чтобы вы поняли.  
      Гарри нутром чуял подвох. Он взял перо и начал писать. С каждой буквой он чувствовал усиливающуюся боль в руке, пока не различил первые несколько букв на ней. Но не успел Поттер подумать: «Какие у нас в Хогвартсе наказания стали инквизиторские», — как перо зашипело и начало плавиться. Кровь Гарри разъедала хрупкий предмет. Юноша прекратил писать и только смотрел, как перо медленно распадалось на куски.  
      — Пипец, — с душой проговорил Марволо. Гарри с ним молча согласился, другие слова на ум не шли.  
      — Мистер Поттер, почему вы остановились?  
      Рейвенкловец не успел вымолвить и слова в ответ, Марволо материализовался перед Амбридж, заставив её впасть в магический ступор. Это дало время осознать и подумать.  
      — Как думаешь, убить эту клушу, а тело спрятать в Запретном лесу? — спросил Марволо.  
      Гарри посмотрел на профессора. Эта женщина вызывала в нём стойкое отвращение и желание убрать её со своего пути. Почему-то он был уверен, что если всё продолжится, то рано или поздно он её просто убьёт. Юноша вздохнул.  
      — Если она пропадёт, пришлют другого или другую. Если резко поменяет своё поведение, заподозрят. Попытаемся ужиться. А чтобы ни ты, ни я её не убили, запрограммируй её разум на две установки. Первое: назначать мне отработки только один на один, и второе: как только начинается отработка, я перестаю для неё существовать до её окончания. Пусть считает, что всё это время я мучился.  
      Марволо выглядел немного разочарованным, но план был, действительно, наиболее оптимален:  
      — Хорошо, приступим. Избавься пока от пера и бумаги. Я ей внушу, что она его потеряла уже позже.  
      — Идёт.  


***

  
      — Начнём? — Гарри посмотрел на Марволо.  
      — Давай. Только если я опять отключусь на несколько дней, будь предельно осторожен.  
      — Амбридж мы обезвредили. На Филча мне плевать, если что, «Обливэйт» наложу. А так лишний раз рисковать не буду, если что, Винки попрошу меня перенести.  
      — Точно, прекрасно. Положи медальон на стол и мой камень рядом и отойди.  
      Марволо исчез. Из медальона начал вытекать привычный серый дым, но в этот раз он пытался уйти от опала. Такое было впервые. От опала отделился золотой дымок с зелёными всполохами и направился к медальону, он окутал его, серая дымка чуть пыхнула и истаяла эфемерным дымком. Гарри ещё подождал, слишком быстро всё произошло, затем взял камень в руку.  
      — Марволо, — позвал он.  
      Но ответа не было. Опять нужно было ждать.  


***

  
      Гарри подошёл к столу в библиотеке, за которым сидел Лонгботтом. «Как только его оставили одного?» Он ещё ранее заметил, что Невилл и Гермиона прячут руки. И он, и она активно защищали на всех углах доброе имя Дамблдора и, явно, поплатились. Рон же, похоже, был более осторожным мальчиком. «Интересно, сколько у Амбридж этих кровавых перьев?»  
      Гарри незаметно вынул из складок мантии кроветворное и обезболивающее зелья и под столом передал Невиллу со словами:  
      — Дамблдор взрослый человек, он сумеет о себе позаботиться, не маленький.  
      После чего повернулся и ушёл.  
      Невилл посмотрел на зелья, бутылочки были подписаны. К каждой прилагалась инструкция. «Как в аптеке», — подумал Лонгботтом, провожая Гарри взглядом.  


***

  
      — Драко, мы с Гойлом вступили в дисциплинарный отряд. Будем вылавливать нарушителей и снимать с них баллы, — захохотал Крэбб. — Правда, здорово? Присоединяйся.  
      Малфой-младший с содроганием ждал этого момента. Профессор Амбридж, которая со временем стала ещё и проверяющей от министерства, яро набирала учеников в дисциплинарный отряд. Плюсы твоему факультету, минусы тем, кого выловишь за нарушения. «И что теперь? Отказать? Могут что-нибудь заподозрить. Согласиться? Лучше пусть подозревают. Таскаться по Хогвартсу в компании Филча, вылавливая гриффиндорцев, а кого ещё постоянно тянет на приключения? Нет. Лучшая защита — нападение».  
      — Ты совсем ополоумел, Крэбб?! Мне, наследнику Малфою, выполнять работу Филча? — и, прежде чем его не слишком понятливые сопровождающие очнулись, вылетел из гостиной Слизерина.  
      Драко думал о том, что надо успокоиться. В библиотеке была неплохая книга по артефакторике, возьмёт, почитает, придёт в себя.  
      — Простите, мистер Малфой, но с этой недели данные книги под запретом, их нельзя брать ученикам, — огорошила его мадам Пинс.  
      — А что можно взять почитать?  
      — Вот эти книги, — библиотекарь произнесла несколько названий, — можно брать.  
      Драко стало смешно. «Да я их в восемь лет читал!» Развернулся и вышел из библиотеки.  
      «Что теперь? — думал он, — вернуться в гостиную? Опять разговор может зайти не туда. Дисциплинарный отряд. Нет. В библиотеке делать теперь нечего. Скоро на уроки и с уроков будем ходить колонной по два. Астрономическая башня. Нет, скоро зима, там холодно. Поттер. А ведь он продолжает где-то скрываться. Не дело Малфою навязываться, но… Снейп наверняка знает, куда он пропадает».  
      Драко до сих пор было странно осознавать, что эти двое не враги. Он направился к кабинету зельеварения в подземельях. Только зашёл за угол, как впереди замаячили силуэты Крэбба с Гойлом. Сейчас с ними встречаться опасно. В последнее время эти ребята его тяготили и, всё больше, воспринимались не как верные оруженосцы, а как надсмотрщики. Драко спрятался в нише и активизировал артефакт скрытия. Крэбб и Гойл по-быстрому пройти не торопились. Как оказалось, теперь они агитировали Забини. Малфою пришлось долго сидеть в нише, пока, наконец, он не был уверен, что его никто не видит. Он осторожно вышел в коридор. Прошёл ещё пару коридоров, прислушиваясь, как чуть не налетел на неожиданно из ниоткуда возникшего Поттера. Успокоился, когда вспомнил, что у того есть мантия-невидимка.  
      Гарри вошёл в нишу, что-то прошипел и пошёл дальше.  
      «Хм, он меня не заметил», — недоумевал Драко, пока не заметил, что артефакт не отключил. Он рванул к нише, и вовремя — скрытая дверь почти закрылась. Малфой придержал её, но дверь не желала перестать закрываться, пришлось без раздумий заскочить внутрь, пока есть возможность. Но стоило тому проскользнуть в щель, как он столкнулся с коброй, готовой атаковать. Какая палочка? Драко не успел ничего подумать.  
      —  _Сибилла, нет!_  — шипение из-за кобры её остановило, правильно, парселтанг — Поттер.  
      — Драко? Тебе жить надоело?! Одна секунда — и ты был бы труп! И признаваться я в твоей смерти не стал бы. Твоё тело так и сгнило бы в этих тоннелях, — Гарри сверкал на него своими зеленющими, чуть отсвечивающими в темноте глазами.  
      Рядом с ним шипел монстр. Драко невольно отодвинулся подальше от змеи.  
      — Так, Малфой, вставай и уходи, — Гарри прошёл мимо Драко и прошипел, дверь подалась.  
      «Смешно, я весь предыдущий год караулил неуловимого Поттера, а стоило прекратить, как сразу наткнулся на него. Правду говорят, чтобы найти что-то, надо, иной раз, прекратить поиски, и тогда достигнешь желаемого. Угу, свою смерть найдёшь, — Драко хихикнул. — Наверно, нервное», — пронеслось в голове.  
      — Поттер, смилуйся, ты же здесь не в туннелях бродишь, есть, видно, место, где можно с удобством укрыться. Пусти бедного изгоя!  
      Гарри застыл на несколько мгновений, выглянул за дверь, никого, снова закрыл. Подошёл к Малфою, потрогал лоб, температуры нет.  
      — Драко, Сибилла тебя всё-таки укусила? Ты что несёшь?  
      — Нет, твой монстр меня не укусил.  
      Малфой поднялся.  
      —  _Молодец, девочка_ , — сказал Гарри змее.  
      — Ты её ещё хвалишь?!  
      Гарри посмотрел на Драко удивлённо:  
      — Ты понимаешь парселтанг?  
      — Таким тоном не ругают.  
      — А. Ну да, хвалю, она сделала всё, как ей приказали, охраняла меня и мои тайны. Тебе пора.  
      — Поттер, ты меня не слышал? Пожалуйста, не заставляй меня просить дважды. В Слизерине Крэбб и Гойл загорелись идеей дисциплинарного отряда и тащат меня туда. Я вечно отнекиваться не смогу. В библиотеке делать нечего. Что мне в заброшенном классе куковать?!  
      Гарри вздохнул. В школе, действительно, была кошмарная ситуация.  
      — Хорошо, идём.  _Сибилла, ему можно здесь остаться_ , — продолжил он змее.


	10. Расплата.

      Драко оглядывался по сторонам. Под Хогвартсом был целый лабиринт тоннелей. Гарри подошёл к двери с изображением змей и зашипел. Та открылась. Они вошли в обжитое помещение. Диван, пара кресел, стол со стульями. Не хватало только камина. А дальше полки с книгами, которые уходили вдаль. Но сейчас Драко больше интересовал профессор зельеварения, который сидел в кресле, что-то потягивая из стакана.  
      — Профессор, вы так рано и свободны? — спросил Гарри. Он подошёл к Снейпу и понюхал содержимое стакана. — Успокоительное, что-то случилось?  
      Снейп равнодушным взглядом проследил за действиями Гарри.  
      — Амбридж случилась, пришлось убраться подальше, пока я её не проклял.  
      — А знаете, профессор, — Гарри присел на диван, — у нас на факультете делают ставки на то, кто из профессоров первым сорвётся и проклянёт Амбридж, пока ведёт Макгонагал.  
      — А у нас на факультете ведёт Снейп, — раздался голос Драко от дверей.  
      — Гарри, что он здесь делает? — «Интересно, сколько успокоительного он выпил?» — подумал Поттер, рассматривая равнодушного профессора.  
      — Он влез за мной в тоннель. Сибилла его чуть не убила. Малфой взмолился не выгонять его, и я от шока согласился.  
      — И что же вас, мистер Малфой, заставило молить об убежище?  
      Драко прошёл к дивану и сел рядом с Гарри.  
      — Дисциплинарный отряд.  
      В следующее мгновение Драко подумал, что действительно, видать, змея его укусила, или он сошёл с ума. Снейп смеялся.  
      — Да, Малфой-младший на пару с Филчем бегает по вечерам и ловит нарушителей. Твой дед, наверное, в гробу от такой новости перевернулся бы.  
      — Так мне можно остаться? — с надеждой уточнил Драко. Он встал и прошёл к полкам с книгами.  
      — Можно. Только придётся пару слов выучить на парселтанге, иначе ты не только не войдёшь сюда, но даже не выйдешь, — пояснил зельевар.  
      — Всё, что угодно, — Драко заприметил прелюбопытнейшую книгу по артефактам, — откуда здесь столько книг?  
      — Это библиотека Слизерина. Только если полезешь к той полке, — Гарри указал на самую отдалённую, — бери перчатки из драконьей кожи, книги там жутко вредные.  
      — Хорошо, — у Малфоя разбегались глаза.  
      Гарри хотел ещё что-то сказать, но почувствовал чужое присутствие в лаборатории. «Марволо», — подумал он и влетел в соседнее помещение.  
      У стола с инструментами стоял Марволо, абсолютно голый. Но Гарри этого даже не заметил. Последние дни он места себе не находил. Юноша кинулся к нему и обнял, но сразу же отпрянул.  
      — Марволо, ты живой? — по ощущениям Гарри, он прикоснулся к абсолютно нормальному живому человеку.  
      Тот посмотрел на юношу задумчивым взглядом, затем взял маленький ножик для разделки ингредиентов и полоснул по пальцу. Из него пошла кровь.  
      — Больно, — Марволо растёр свою кровь между пальцами.  
      — Пахнет кровью, — проговорил Гарри, — но ведь ещё три куска души остались.  
      Марволо дематериализовался, затем снова появился, теперь в одежде, которая, правда, выглядела неестественно.  
      — Я могу дематериализоваться, но и призраком меня уже назвать нельзя. Нужно найти настоящую одежду.  
      — Винки, — домовуха возникла рядом, — нужна одежда на Марволо. Полный комплект. Сходи в магазин и купи…  
      — Фасон самый простой, цвета не слишком броские, размер потом подгоним, — продолжил за Гарри Марволо.  
      — Винки сделает, — домовуха с поклоном исчезла.  
      — Марволо, у нас Драко здесь. В школе продолжают завинчивать гайки. Теперь даже ему деваться некуда.  
      — Пусть, своего артефактора иметь полезно.  
      Марволо с улыбкой открыл дверь лаборатории и шагнул в библиотеку. Несмотря на слабость, у него было прекрасное настроение.  
  


***

  
      Был выходной — воскресенье. Гарри уже вернулся в Хогвартс. Теперь он постоянно на выходные исчезал из школы вместе с Марволо и занимался делами Поттеров. Восстанавливал, медленно, но основательно, Поттер-хаус. Свой собственный дом он хотел всегда и тянуть с восстановлением не желал. Учился разбираться в документах, финансах. Марволо и тут был незаменим. Это была ещё одна целая наука. Жаль, что в Хогвартсе не было факультативов по данным вопросам.  
      Сейчас же Гарри хотел просто отдохнуть, приготовив зелье рассеянности, как его назвал Гарри, но придать ему структуру менее устойчивую. Чтобы оно постоянно испарялось. Поставил такой пузырёк на свой стол, запах слабый, ненавязчивый, и можно спокойно делать задания по другим предметам. На тебя не обращает внимания не только Амбридж, но и другие ученики. Благо на Гарри это зелье не действовало.  
      Юноша измельчал, добавлял, следил за временем и ни о чём не думал, по крайней мере, старался. В газетах периодически были намёки на то, что не всё хорошо в Британии. Нет-нет, да мелькнёт какое-то событие, которое не вяжется с той добродушно-безопасной чушью, которой пудрило мозги простым обывателям министерство. Марволо был прав, Лорд не сидел сложа руки. Мысли Гарри окончательно ушли не туда, и случилось ожидаемое, зелье взбурлило, повалил дым, защитные плетения на стенах комнаты уже засветились, когда Гарри охватило лёгкое защитное сияние. Дым повалил из котла. Но его запаха и вредного воздействия Гарри не почувствовал, поле не пустило. Юноша недоумённо опустил взгляд и увидел Грея, который и был источником защитного поля. Юноша, уже не глядя, очистил заклинанием котёл от испорченного зелья, защитные чары комнаты обезвредили дым.  
      —  _Молодец, Грей, как ты это сделал?_  
      —  _Камень в гнезде хозяина может защищать, и я могу защищать, я не хуже камня_.  
      Гарри схватил своего уже не маленького подопечного и выбежал из лаборатории.  
      — Марволо, представляешь, Грей может создавать защитное поле, похожее на поле родового камня.  
      Марволо оторвался от очередного жуткого фолианта. Обретя наконец полноценное тело, тот активно начал вспоминать все свои умения. Опробовал волшебную палочку из остролиста, которая уже несколько лет пылилась на дне сундука с вещами Гарри, и остался доволен. Теперь заново пробовал заклинания, а так как Том Риддл практиковался в основном в тёмных чарах, читал теперь все темномагические фолианты в библиотеке.  
      — Сам? Без помощи чего-то?  
      —  _Да. Грей, покажи Марволо._  
      —  _Сейчас нет опасности, хозяин._  
      Гарри вспомнил про Сибиллу. Поискал её глазами.  
      —  _Сибилла, а ты можешь создавать защитное поле_?  
      —  _Лучшая защита — нападение, хозяин. Мне это ни к чему._  
      — Психология у них разная, вот и способности разные. Знаешь, Гарри, надо активно к нашей жизни подключать Драко, пусть сделает артефакт на Грея. Если змей может создавать собственное поле, то при поддержке артефакта появится сильнейшая защита, способная подстроиться под обстоятельства. Так же как и его противоментальный артефакт, и тебе, и ему такие бы не помешали, война не за горами.  
      Гарри задумался:  
      — Тогда он должен узнать всё о нас.  
      — Скорей обо мне, — Марволо вздохнул. — Мне тоже не нравится эта недоговорённость. Я вижу, как ему хочется меня расспросить, но пока Малфоевская гордость не позволяет нагло задать вопрос в лоб. Правда, он может и не понять.  
      — Значит, так тому и быть. Я не хочу, чтобы он случайно от кого-то узнал о тебе всю правду. Всякое может случиться.  
      — Да, было бы неприятно. Хорошо, сегодня вечером и поговорим с Драко.  
  


***

  
      Драко молча сидел и переваривал всё, что рассказал ему Гарри о Марволо, себе и их планах. Ему никто не мешал. Он понимал, что Марволо не простой дух умершего, и Гарри явно не простой волшебник, и то, что, связываясь с ними, он рискует жизнью, так как-либо Гарри Тёмного лорда, либо Тёмный лорд Гарри, но всё равно к правде был не готов.  
      Марволо подошёл к нему, протянул стакан сока с успокоительным.  
      — Выпей, хорошо успокаивает, — проговорил он. — Ответа сейчас не просим, можешь подумать и решить, на нашей ты стороне в этой войне или нет.  
      — А вы против Лорда вместе с Дамблдором?  
      — Нет! — было в три голоса. Снейп сидел чуть поодаль и в разговор не вмешивался, но на данный вопрос не ответить не мог.  
      Драко вздрогнул от такой синхронности.  
      — Значит, в этой войне есть не две, а три стороны?  
      — Абсолютно верно, — согласился Марволо.  
      — Тогда я с вами. Так как не хочу иметь ничего общего ни с Тёмным лордом, ни с Дамблдором и его гриффиндорцами, а остаться в стороне мне никто не позволит. Остаётся ваша компания.  
      — Хм, логично, — проговорил Снейп.  
      — Тогда… помнишь опал, который я попросил вживить, ты не мог бы сделать то же самое, но уже подогнать ту вживляемую сеть под тело Марволо, чтобы он мог носить камень и не бояться потерять его? И Грею нужен артефакт.  
      — Подожди, какой артефакт? На змею? Стоп. Гарри, можно мне пару дней свыкнуться с реалиями, а позже можно будет поговорить о моей дальнейшей эксплуатации.  
      — Гарри, он прав, у нас ещё есть время, — проговорил Марволо.  
  


***

  
      Гарри наблюдал за происходящим глазами Двазми. Иногда полезно иметь две головы. Драко, который некоторое время отнекивался, но потом согласился сделать артефакт для Грея, потерпел неудачу. Защитный артефакт плохо слушался его. И тогда Драко пришлось признать, что здесь ему ещё учиться и учиться. А сам артефакт переделали под отводящий внимание, надели на Двазми, задействовали. Тот любил ползать по округе. И если летом, несмотря на размер, на него могли не обратить внимания, всё-таки рядом Запретный лес, всякое оттуда может приползти, то зимой ползающая по снегу немаленькая двухголовая змея — мягко говоря, необычное явление. Ни Сибилла, ни Двазми, ни Грей никогда не впадали в зимние спячки и могли неплохо бороться с холодом, что было явным их плюсом. И теперь змей наблюдал за группой учеников, которые собрались в старой таверне. Инициатором этого сбора был Невилл с близнецами Уизли, но вела агитационную речь Гермиона. Гарри тоже сюда приглашали, но он решил понаблюдать за действиями гриффиндорцев и нескольких представителей Рейвенкло и Хаффлпаффа со стороны, поэтому отказался. Лишний раз рисковать он не хотел. Ребята долго спорили и решали, что же им делать с ЗОТИ, да и защиту директора Невилл с Гермионой не желали оставлять. Ребята разошлись. Гарри же прикрыл глаза и задумался. Очень хотелось помочь. Но показывать свои навыки он не собирался. Ему больше нравилась роль серого кардинала, не зря первым выбором распределительной шляпы был Слизерин.  
      — Гарри, ты что, спишь, сидя? — услышал он голос Драко.  
      Тот в последнее время поселился в библиотеке Слизерина. Набор в дисциплинарный отряд шёл полным ходом, и Драко иногда даже ночевал здесь. Создавал ещё один диван подальше от места, где спал временами Гарри со змеями, и заночёвывал. Первое время Гарри это жутко смешило. Слизеринец, и шарахается от змей. На вопрос же Марволо, почему Драко не может пожаловаться отцу и натравить его на Амбридж, тот только и ответил, что, мол, отца ещё с лета домой не загонишь, в делах он, не до сына ему. Что ж, война — это не шутка.  
      — Я наблюдал за собранием Невилла и других ребят глазами Двазми. Они хотят практиковаться по ЗОТИ.  
      — И что они решили?  
      — Пока ничего. Места у них нет, но с этим я могу им помочь и помогу. На восьмом этаже есть Выручай-комната, мы там были.  
      — Маловата она.  
      — Нам двоим больше было не нужно.  
      — А она может быть другой?  
      — Да. Такой, какой нужно.  
      — Здорово. Целая комната, как артефакт.  
      — Да, наверно. У них ещё и тренера нет. Им бы Снейпа в учителя. Он хорошо знает этот предмет и хочет его преподавать, но нельзя.  
      Драко рассмеялся.  
      — Ты хочешь смерти Невилла? Он до сих пор от него шарахается. Подкинь им пару книг по теме, пусть разбираются, заучка им в помощь.  
      — И намекну, что Люпин был неплохим профессором по ЗОТИ. Он вполне может дать пару советов, совиную почту никто не отменял.  
      — А сам не присоединишься?  
      — Нет, конечно, я поступаю эгоистично, но собой я рисковать не буду. Мне ещё с Тёмным лордом воевать. Хотя иногда думаю, может, было бы и к лучшему, если бы меня из Хогвартса исключили. Уехал бы за границу, нанял бы учителей, спокойно отучился. А то здесь что ни год, то приключение.  
      — И почему ты не на Слизерине?  
      — Потому что Гарри приложил немалые силы и убедил шляпу, что там ему не место, — проговорил подошедший Марволо, — ну что, начнём тренировку? Драко, ты с нами?  
      — Конечно, а то с этими преподавателями по ЗОТИ забудешь, каким концом волшебную палочку держать.  
      Марволо хмыкнул, не поспоришь.  
      — И насчёт твоих мечтаний о спокойной жизни, Гарри, я очень сомневаюсь, что избранному герою позволят так просто покинуть Хогвартс, да и Британию.  
      — В любом случае следить за событиями с первых рядов удобней, хоть и не безопасней, — согласился с Марволо Гарри.  
  


***

  
      Гарри с опозданием вошёл в Большой зал, обед был в полном разгаре, и с порога увидел стоящих друг против друга Невилла и Симуса.  
      — Что, до сих пор не веришь, что слова Дамблдора правда?! — кричал Невилл.  
      — Но… — Симус не успел договорить, вклинилась Гермиона.  
      — Прекратите! От того, что вы кричите здесь, ничего не изменится.  
      Гарри, под шумок сел к столу и спросил у Полумны:  
      — Что случилось?  
      — Мистер Уизли умер. Невилл сказал, что его убил Тёмный лорд, Симус ему не поверил и вот…  
  
      Гарри вошёл в Тайную комнату, здесь был Снейп и Марволо.  
      — Как я понимаю, новость знают уже все. Может расскажете, что случилось с мистером Уизли.  
      — Я хотел это узнать у Марволо, у него связь с Лордом.  
      — Но мне пришлось огорчить Северуса. Последнее время я восстанавливался и не пытался узнать, что сейчас делает Лорд. Я попробую пробраться либо к нему в разум, либо к его змее.  
  
      Гарри специально пошёл на ужин, который в последнее время не посещал, так как хотел узнать больше и понаблюдать. В обеденном зале было удивительно тихо. Новость о том, что мистера Уизли убили, облетела всю школу. Одно дело читать краткие заметки о неизвестном волшебнике, который вдруг пропал, и другое — видеть детей человека, которого убили не на бумаге, а в жизни. Гриффиндорцы сидели как в воду опущенные. Невилла и Гермионы не было. «Может, опять на отработку к Амбридж попали», — подумал Гарри. Джинни, Рон, Фред и Джордж были здесь. Лица на них не было. Действительно, большая семья и без кормильца. Вошли Гермиона и Невилл. «Значит, просто опоздали». Присели к Рону. Тот вскочил, как ни странно, молча, взял за руку Джинни и ушёл к противоположному краю стола. Гермиона уже бросилась к нему, но Невилл её остановил.  
      Уже значительно позже Гарри узнал, что продолжат обучение в следующем году хорошо, если Джинни и Рон. Всем обучение не по карману. Семье жить не на что, кто постарше, будут работать. Рон отказался вообще общаться и с Невиллом, и с Гермионой, покинул отряд Дамблдора, именно так гриффиндорец назвал свой тайный клуб для тренировок по ЗОТИ. Что ж, Рон всегда был не из смелых, и смерть отца ему чётко показала, что на войне умирают. Мальчик струсил и убежал. Джинни оставалась неким связующим звеном между Невиллом и Роном, но ненадолго. Когда чуть позже несколько человек покинуло отряд Дамблдора, ушла с ними и Джинни.  
      «Вот и прекрасно, если смерть постороннего человека их так напугала, то это к лучшему, что они ушли сейчас, а не бросили товарищей позже. Всё к лучшему», — заявил на эту новость Марволо.  
      Директор, не вмешиваясь, наблюдал за всем происходящим: и за тренировками Отряда Дамблдора, и за инквизиторскими наказаниями Амбридж, и за ужесточениями дисциплины.  
  


***

  
      Драко протянул Гарри маленькую брошку.  
      — Надевай, проверим.  
      Тот приколол брошку к рубашке и повернулся к Марволо.  
      — Хм, ну, проверим, смогу ли я проникнуть в твой разум.  
      Гарри стоял перед ним и ничего не чувствовал, кроме лёгкой дурноты.  
      — Стоп! — прокричал Драко.  
      Марволо моргнул и обернулся на крик.  
      — Марволо, ты монстр! — Драко схватился за брошку, которую приколол Гарри. — Уф, цела. Ты едва её не сломал, а можно послабее?  
      Марволо ещё при знакомстве настоял, чтобы к нему обращались на ты.  
      — Лорд сильный и легиллимент, и окклюмент, проверка должна быть серьёзной. Я, как ни старался, вклиниться в его разум незаметно не смог, только разум Нагайны остался доступен.  
      — Но Гарри не собирается сейчас с ним встречаться.  
      — Ладно, не злись. Я хотел устроить артефакту серьёзную проверку, и он её прошёл, но всё же, несмотря на его хорошие противоментальные качества, настаиваю, чтобы ты поставил себе ментальный щит, Драко, и я его укрепил. Не исключено, что Лорд рано или поздно переключится с Люциуса на его семью. Обеты обетами, но и Тёмный лорд не дурак. Он жутко подозрителен.  
      — Хорошо, но, пока я в школе, это ни к чему.  
      — Что ж, значит, он хорошо работает? — влез в разговор Гарри.  
      — Да, надёжно укроет тебя от всяких недоброжелателей, которые захотят покопаться у тебя в голове.  
      — Прекрасно.  
      Тут Гарри вздрогнул. Он почувствовал странную волну, которая где-то вдалеке прошлась по Хогвартсу. Прислушался к своим чувствам. Ещё одна волна.  
      — Что случилось, Гарри? — спросил Марволо, почувствовав его напряжение.  
      — Кто-то что-то ломает или взрывает в Хогвартсе.  
      — Сейчас, ночью, вам выходить опасно. Лучше укладываться спать здесь, завтра утром всё и узнаем.  
  
      Утром, действительно, все всё узнали. Ночь оказалась полна событиями. Отряд Дамблдора раскрыли, двери в Выручай-комнату взломали и теперь поголовно всех приглашали на собеседования к Амбридж. Дамблдор хоть здесь поступил благородно и принял удар на себя, признав, что отряд создал он. Хоть учеников не исключат. Но тут же исчез и отправился в бега.  
  


***

  
      Учёба подходила к концу. Скоро состоятся СОВ. Амбридж стала директором и взялась за нарушителей порядка по полной.  
      Гарри со стороны наблюдал за тем, что происходит. За прошедший год он возненавидел эту ведьму. Его всё чаще посещала мысль, что всего один укус Сибиллы, и этой женщины не станет.  
  
      Гарри проснулся утром в своей кровати в спальне Рейвенкло. Сегодня был первый экзамен по СОВ. Оделся, спустился на завтрак. Все ученики были на взводе. Кто-то не мог проглотить и кусочка, кто-то ел не в меру. В Большой зал вбежал мистер Филч и направился к Снейпу, что-то прошептал. Тот сразу вскочил и вышел. Гарри пожал плечами и отправился на первый экзамен.  
      Когда же он вышел от экзаменатора, к нему подскочил Снейп и быстро уволок в сторону.  
      — Гарри, Амбридж мертва, найдена сегодня утром в постели. Это твоих рук дело?  
      Рейвенкловец моргнул и удивлённо посмотрел на Снейпа. Нет, ему не было жаль эту ведьму. Но… Гарри прикрыл глаза и начал искать Сибиллу.  
      —  _Сибилла, ты убила Амбридж?_  — прошипел он мысленно. Как ни странно, при его плохих результатах в легилименции со змеями он общался мысленно легко.  
      —  _Я лишь исполнила твоё желание, хозяин._  
      Она была права, что обманывать себя, он этого хотел. Особенно когда раскрыли отряд Дамблдора. Проверять учеников с помощью сыворотки правды, которую подливали ученикам, вытягивая все их тайные желания и страхи, и позже их использовать против других учеников… Стоило признать, Гарри был рад, что она мертва, и не важно, кого пришлют на её место.  
      — Гарри, — его отвлёк от размышлений голос Снейпа.  
      — Да, её убила Сибилла, она выполнила моё давнее желание.  
      Профессор отошёл ещё дальше и тихо прошипел:  
      — Как ты мог? Её многие хотели убить, но если узнают…  
      — Так вас волнует то, что могут узнать, кто её убил, а не то, что я совершил убийство?  
      — А тебя самого волнует, что ты, хоть и не собственными руками, убил человека?  
      — Её мне не жалко. Я буду сожалеть о содеянном только в одном случае, если на её место пришлют кого похуже.  
      — Ладно. На шее у неё нашли следы двух клыков, и, так как вампиры в Хогвартсе не водятся, я подумал о змее, но следов яда в крови к утру уже не было. Так что я оставил догадки другим медикам, пусть гадают.  
  


***

  
      То, что Амбридж мертва, сильно не афишировали. На её должность быстро никто не нашёлся, хотя возможно желающие побоялись уйти в мир иной тем же способом, поэтому временно обязанности директора легли на плечи Макгонагал. Экзамены прошли. Гарри сдал всё на Превосходно. Привычный заключительный обед должен был состояться через пару дней.  
      Гарри повернул в сторону Астрономической башни. Он любил тут бывать в тёплое время года. Присел, вгляделся вдаль и почувствовал связь с Двазми, прикрыл глаза и увидел Снейпа и Марволо. Прислушался к разговору.  
      — Сегодня ночью Лорд с Пожирателями нападут на министерство. Им нужен Отдел тайн, — говорил Снейп.  
      — И что же так интересует Лорда? — спросил Марволо.  
      — Пророчество. То самое.  
      — Лорд сам за ним пойдёт? Зачем оно ему? Услышит он его, и что изменится? — Марволо впал в некую задумчивость. — Он туда берёт всех Пожирателей?  
      — Если ты имеешь в виду меня, то меня там не будет.  
      — Я имею ввиду заключённых, которые вчера сбежали из Азкабана. Меня интересует Беллатриса Лестрейндж.  
      — Готов прозакладывать что угодно, она это событие не пропустит. Хочешь проникнуть за ними в министерство?  
      — Хотелось бы под шумок вырубить эту ведьму и украсть её.  
      — Я об этом сообщу и Дамблдору, думаю, Орден Феникса не упустит возможности их остановить.  
      Марволо улыбнулся:  
      — Прекрасно. Больше народа, больше неразберихи. Уточнишь время?  
      — Назову точное. Тебе ведь чаша нужна? А мне нужно, чтобы ты стал, действительно, сильным волшебником, а то сейчас твоя магия нестабильна.  
      — Это так заметно? — Марволо скривился.  
      — Это не очень заметно, но и я не простой наблюдатель.  
      — Гарри?  
      — Никаких детей! — зло прошипел Снейп. — Из министерства отправимся ко мне в дом. Ближайшие несколько дней Лорду будет не до меня.  
      — Всё равно это риск.  
      Снейп вызывающе смотрел на Марволо:  
      — Так и не иначе.  
      — Северус, ты такой упрямый, но я согласен.  
      Гарри открыл глаза. Он был зол. «Ах, никаких детей. А они оба такие сильные и всемогущие маги! Ну, погодите у меня, я вам всё припомню!» Ещё бы придумать, какое зелье им влить в чашку, чтобы науку запомнили. Но это позже, а сейчас он приказал Двазми и Сибилле глаз с этих двоих не спускать.  
  


***

  
      Гарри обернулся змеем-василиском.  
      Чувства усилились: осязание, обоняние, слух и даже зрение, хотя, казалось, куда же больше? Он прополз тайными проходами меж стен в покои Снейпа. Сибилла показывала дорогу. Выглянул в щель. Снейп и Марволо стояли перед камином. Ему нужно было услышать их место назначение. Как только оба исчезли в пламени, Гарри вполз в комнату. Хогвартс — мечта шпиона. Принял человеческий вид. Чуть обождал, кинул горсть порошка в камин, назвал адрес, обратился в змея и вполз в пламя.  
      Огляделся. Было темно, но не спокойно. Он буквально кожей ощущал, что где-то поблизости произносят заклинания, идёт противостояние. Змей направился к наибольшему их скоплению. Тихо выполз из-за угла и увидел Марволо и Снейпа, те тоже затаились. Прислушался.  
      — Все в одном помещении Атриума, их там много, — прошептал Марволо.  
      — Значит, незаметно вытащить Беллатрису не получится.  
      Из дверей выскочила жутко хохочущая женщина с развевающимися тёмными волосами.  
      — На ловца и зверь бежит, — голос Марволо сочился довольством.  
      «Конспиратор, — зло думал Гарри, — я ведь легко могу напасть. Неужели Марволо меня не чувствует?»  
      Из той же двери, откуда бежала женщина, вылетел Люпин.  
      — Стой! Авада Ке…  
      Но из-за его спины прозвучало:  
      — Экспеллиармус! — прежде чем маг успел договорить убивающее заклинание.  
      Римус отлетел к стене со всей немаленькой силы атакующего заклинания. Послышался хруст.  
      Беллатриса, а это была именно она, остановилась и обернулась к Люпину, произнесла что-то стрекочущее и взмахнула палочкой. Волна тёмной энергии ударила в Римуса.  
      — Помучайся, тварь, перед смертью, — хохотнула женщина.  
      От дверей к ней, не торопясь, подходил Родольфус Лестрейндж.  
      — Сейчас, — прошептал Марволо и выкрикнул в сторону Беллатрисы, — Петрификус Тоталус!  
      Снейп почти в унисон с ним произнёс:  
      — Сектумсемпра, — направив палочку на Родольфуса. Тот не успел даже вскрикнуть, как глубокие раны располосовали тело, он упал на окровавленный пол.  
      Марволо и Снейп подскочили к Беллатрисе, та бешено вращала глазами, не в состоянии пошевелиться.  
      — Жестоко, — произнёс Марволо, кивнув в сторону Родольфуса. Он наклонился к Римусу, пощупал пульс. Тот был жив.  
      — Как жил по локти в крови, так и умер, — ответ был более чем равнодушен, — берём Беллу и уходим, Люпину помогут и так.  
      — Рискованно, он мог что-то видеть.  
      Сзади раздался сдавленный возглас, оба мужчины быстро обернулись к Белле. Та уже была без сознания, укушенная Гарри в плечо, из её руки медленно выпала палочка.  
      — Сильная ведьма, — недовольно кинул Марволо, — спасибо, Гарри.  
      —  _Возьмите его с собой и пойдём в Поттер-хаус,_  — кивнул в сторону Люпина Гарри.  
      — Гарри? Какого…  
      — Он настаивает, чтобы мы, кроме леди, забрали ещё и Люпина, — перевёл Марволо Снейпу.  
      Из соседнего помещения раздался треск ломаемого стекла и стен, отголосок магии прошёл по помещению.  
      — А старик ещё не плох, на что-то годен, — проговорил Марволо, — но с Лордом ему не тягаться, при такой-то подпитке извне.  
       —  _Так это силы Дамблдора и Лорда?_  
      — Это могут быть только они, — ответил Марволо на вопрос змея.  
      Неподалёку началось движение. Все трое почувствовали, что их время истекает. Марволо рванул к Беллатрисе, схватил её на руки и пошёл к камину. Гарри подполз к Люпину и зашипел, сверкая в темноте на Снейпа зеленью глаз.  
      — Ладно, уже беру, но он будет мне должен, — Снейп схватил Римуса и направился за Марволо. Пропустил вперёд Гарри в зелёное пламя и сам сделал шаг.  
  
      Все трое вышли из камина в Поттер-хаусе. Марволо закинул в него порошок с особым зельем, чтобы на них не вышли. Гарри принял человеческий облик.  
      — Отнесите Люпина в мою спальню, профессор. Он плохо выглядит, его лечить надо.  
      Снейп пошёл к спальне. Дом уже был восстановлен наполовину и временно стройка приостановилась.  
      — Гарри, какого Мордреда ты делал в Отделе тайн? — прошипел зельевар по дороге.  
      — Подстраховал вас, — и продолжил, не дав Снейпу возразить, — и я достаточно хорошо понимаю, что в мастерстве владения палочкой я уступаю. Так ведь есть ещё анимагическая форма. В ней мою шкуру заклятием не пробить, — в голосе проступила обида, хоть Гарри старался её не показать.  
      — Чёртов Поттер, — проговорил Снейп, положив Люпина на кровать, — это было слишком рискованно и…  
      — И я летний луговой цветочек, который нужно лелеять и оберегать. Я с большим удовольствием прожил бы нормальное детство, а не под лестницей в чулане, где одним развлечением были рассказы Марволо. Я с большим удовольствием тихо-мирно учился бы в Хогвартсе, без приключений, где самой моей страшной выходкой был бы тайный поход в «Сладкое королевство». Но у меня другая судьба и другая жизнь!  
      Гарри отвернулся от профессора и склонился над бесчувственным Римусом, по его телу, привычно покрытому алыми всполохами вируса ликантропии, расползалось тёмное проклятие. Выяснять его предназначение не было времени, нужно было его уничтожить.  
      — Винки, — домовая возникла сразу же, — принеси костерост и восстанавливающее зелье.  
      Та поклонилась и исчезла. Через пару секунд вернулась с двумя пузырьками. Гарри рванул рубашку с плеч Люпина. Снейп, до этого молча наблюдавший за действиями Поттера, произнёс заклинание, и одежда исчезла с тела Римуса.  
      — Спасибо, — пробубнил Гарри, наклонился к плечу Люпина и впился клыками, впрыскивая яд. Затем отодвинулся. — Помогите дать ему лекарства, — обратился он к Снейпу.  
      Тот привычно начал вливать Римусу зелья, пока парень его поддерживал. Когда закончили, Поттер накрыл Люпина одеялом, поставил сигнальные чары. Оба вышли из комнаты и направились к Марволо в подвал.  
      — Гарри, я не обещаю, что буду тащить тебя во всякие неприятности, но, так и быть, постараюсь не скрывать от тебя ничего, — именно этого мальчишку Северусу хотелось оберегать, а не использовать, — хотя ты ведь всё равно всё узнаешь, и Марволо этому мешать не будет, — проговорил Снейп, входя в подвал. — Ты ведь не мог не почувствовать чужого присутствия? — обратился он к Марволо.  
      — Я не видел резона раскрывать Гарри. Он умный и осторожный мальчик, — проговорил тот в ответ. — Гарри, сколько она ещё будет без сознания? — Марволо кивнул на бессознательную Беллу на полу.  
      — Я укусил так, чтобы наверняка, уверен, ещё полчаса есть.  
      — Тогда есть время оборудовать это место, — Марволо приподнял палочку.  
      — Надеюсь, теперь заклинание будет нужной силы, — саркастически сказал Снейп.  
      Марволо обернулся к нему:  
      — Обязательно ткнуть меня в мои ошибки? Я долго ещё буду себя клясть, ведь ошибся, как мальчишка. Но теперь… хотя… Винки, купи нам крепкую надёжную верёвку, — произнёс Марволо появившейся домовухе, — к Мордреду это колдовство. Гарри, останешься?  
      Снейп недовольно зыркнул на Марволо, но промолчал.  
      — Возможно, если моё присутствие не будет нужным Люпину.  
      — Северус, в любом случае тебе нельзя здесь оставаться. Отсутствие Гарри ни у кого не вызовет вопросов, а если не найдут тебя, вопросы будут, и пренеприятнейшие. А мне нужна подстраховка, сам же видишь, моя магия даёт сбои.  
      В комнату вползла Сибилла.  
      — О, теперь у меня две подстраховки.  
      Снейп согласился с Марволо, Сибилла забаловать их пленнице не даст.  
  
      Беллатрису ломало и крутило, голова раскалывалась. Она со стоном пришла в себя. Села на пол. Огляделась. Она была привязана к кольцу в полу верёвками. Произнесла заклинание снятия пут.  
      — Не обессудь, но это реальная верёвка, реальные узлы и реальное противомагическое зелье, которым она пропитана, — раздался мягкий голос.  
      Белла обернулась и встретилась со спокойной синевой глаз. Но от этого взгляд не был менее пугающ. Напротив неё стоял мужчина лет двадцати.  
      Она вспомнила этого человека рядом со Снейпом. «Чёртов змей, вот узнает повелитель…»  
      — Не думаю, что он что-то узнает. Мне нужно, чтобы ты мне рассказала кое о чём, а потом забыла всю свою не очень сознательную жизнь.  
      Беллатриса всё смотрела на этого человека, где-то она его видела, и его голос казался знакомым.  
      — Не пытайся понять, это ни к чему, — и Беллатриса утонула в этих синих глазах.  
      Марволо медленно и методично ломал ментальные щиты этой женщины, проникая всё глубже в её разум, не особо беспокоясь о его сохранности, та и так была не в себе. Вот они, воспоминания о чаше. Вот она ставит её в хранилище в Гринготтсе.  
      Марволо вышел из её разума. Женщина была без сознания.  
      — Она умрёт? — спросил Гарри, который только что вошёл в помещение, он навещал Люпина, у того начался сильный жар.  
      — Нет, я сделал из неё добрую хорошую девочку, оставил ей воспоминания до 15 лет, а чтобы она снова не стала злой, палочку в руки она больше не возьмёт. Осуждаешь?  
      Гарри пожал плечами.  
      — Прости, но она мне нужна живой, чтобы передать маленькое послание Лорду. А там будь, что будет.  
      — Почему ты извиняешься? Эта женщина мне никто.  
      — Не совсем. Она убила много людей. Судя по её воспоминаниям, Сириус, твой крёстный, мёртв. И она тому причина.  
      Поттер отошёл к стене. «Значит, не будет никакого позже», — подумал он.  
      — Гарри, — с тревогой позвал Марволо.  
      — Всё хорошо. Это я переживу, — Гарри встряхнулся. — Что теперь? — он кивнул в сторону Беллатрисы.  
      — Империус. Нужно, чтобы она принесла нам чашу.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Конфундус — заклятие, повергающее противника в ступор.  
> Петрификус Тоталус — проклятие полной парализации тела. Полностью парализует противника.  
> Сектумсемпра — заклинание, которое глубоко, будто мечом, ранит противника.  
> Экспеллиармус — заклинание разоружения, выбивает палочку или другое оружие из рук противника.


	11. Шанс.

      Раннее утро следующего дня. На пороге Гринготтса появилась женщина в слегка помятом платье, её тёмные волосы были собраны в хвост. Она зашла в банк. Молодой мужчина лет двадцати и юноша наблюдали за её действиями издалека. Напряжённо ползли минуты, время будто остановилось.  
      Тут оба облегчённо выдохнули, женщина неторопливо вышла из банка и подходила к ним. Она протянула небольшую чашу.  
      — Молодец, хорошая девочка, Белла, — произнёс Марволо, оборачивая чашу в ткань, при этом избегая прикосновений. Он взял за руки женщину и юношу и аппарировал.  
  
      Вечером того же дня. Марволо вместе с Беллатрисой аппарировал к дому Лестрейнджей. Отпустил руку женщины, просто подтолкнув её в сторону дома, после чего произнёс:  
      — Обливейт, — он стёр полностью все её последние недолгие воспоминания. Теперь она помнила свою жизнь лишь до 15 лет.  
      Некие сигнальные чары сработали, как только женщина заторможенно подошла к дому. Марволо со спокойной совестью отправился в Поттер-хаус, скоро Беллатриса встретится с тем, кто данные чары поставил, а значит, и её свидание с Лордом не за горами.  
  
      Марволо аккуратно вышел из камина в покоях Снейпа в Хогвартсе. Хозяин покоев встретил его напряжённым взглядом.  
      — Я надеюсь, тебя не было в доме на улице Прядильщиков?  
      — Нет, Гарри сказал, что туда не стоит идти, у него плохое предчувствие. Что-то случилось?  
      — Случилось. Час назад туда заявился Петтигрю с распоряжением Лорда. Нападение в министерстве провалено, крысе, мол, надо где-то спрятаться, — Северусу очень хотелось выпить, но расслабляться даже на вечер было опасно.  
      — Подозревает, значит.  
      Марволо задумался.  
      — Пусть. Что с Беллой? — Снейп вернулся к более волнующему вопросу. Петтигрю он как-нибудь переживёт.  
      — Я её отпустил у дома Лестрейнджей, скоро встретится со своим Лордом. Гарри остался с Люпином. Что слышно из министерства?  
      — Все переполошились, Тёмный лорд немало наследил. В Министерстве его видели многие. Думаю, Фадж недолго задержится на своём месте. Пожирателей схватили. Люпина уже записали в покойники, так как считают, что его похитила Беллатриса, правда, никак не могут придумать, зачем он ей.  
      — Они недалеко ушли в своих догадках. Прокляла эта дама его от души, будет он жить или нет — большой вопрос. Кстати, мне нужно поговорить с Драко. Он уже знает, что его отца схватили, и того ждёт Азкабан?  
      — Уже прошёл ужин, в Хогвартсе новости распространяются быстро, думаю, знает.  
      — Я ненадолго. Затем вернусь. Передам новости Гарри, всё-таки на прощальном обеде ему нужно быть.  
  
      Драко проверял собранные вещи. Завтра нужно возвращаться домой. Вышел в гостиную Слизерина, на диванчике в углу сидел, как в воду опущенный, Нотт. Крэбба и Гойла не было. Драко прошёл мимо, на выход. Хотелось прогуляться. Он шёл к Астрономической башне, когда его что-то легонько коснулось. Через мгновение Марволо снял мантию-невидимку.  
      — Не пугайся. Это я, Марволо.  
      — Ты уже знаешь, — это было скорее утверждение.  
      — Да, твоему отцу вполне реально грозит Азкабан. Но рано или поздно это могло случиться.  
      — Я знаю. Я боялся этого весь последний год и в то же время хотел, чтобы что-то подобное произошло, чтобы его остановили. Может быть, попав в тюрьму, он поймёт, что ему не стоит идти за Лордом.  
      — Драко, из Пожирателей уходят только за грань, — покачал головой Марволо.  
      — Знаю, но Снейп, он же смог.  
      — Он жив, лишь пока он нужен Лорду.  
      Они уже дошли до Астрономической башни.  
      — Ты ведь вернёшься домой?  
      — Естественно, — ответил Драко.  
      — Нужно укрепить твои ментальные щиты. Люциуса не будет, а это значит, что Лорд вполне может бросить свой взгляд на его семью.  
      Марволо медленно изменял ментальный щит Драко, пусть Лорд легко читает его обычные мысли, но главные тайны остаются неузнанными.  
      — Вот, теперь в самый раз. Если Лорд и будет просматривать твои мысли, то увидит всё, что только захочет, вплоть до цвета нижнего белья, но главное останется скрыто.  
      — Спасибо.  
      — Держись, Драко. Я уверен, будет нелегко. А, чуть не забыл, — Марволо протянул пузырёк, — здесь особые чернила, если захочешь связаться со мной, или Гарри, или Снейпом, можешь отправить сову к нам, но пиши этими чернилами. Они не невидимы, но смысл написанного меняют на никому не интересную чушь. Мы же тебя поймём. Сову Гарри помнишь?  
      Драко невольно улыбнулся, голос Марволо был таким приятным, и его забота не тяготила, а вызывала прилив сил и веру, что всё будет хорошо.  
      — У Гарри не сова, а ворон. Я помню.  
      — Тогда мне уже пора.  
      Марволо попрощался и вышел не оглядываясь. Драко вгляделся в вечернее небо. Он будет сильным, он сыграет свою роль до конца.  
  
      Дамблдора быстро реабилитировали и прощальную речь в школе уже вёл он, а не Макгонагалл. После её окончания все засобирались по домам. Драко забрала из школы его мать ещё вчера вечером. Гарри поднялся и тоже направился в свою комнату. Винки уже собрала и перенесла всё, осталось самому отправится домой. Но сначала… Юноша пошёл к покоям Снейпа и стал ждать. Тот пришёл не скоро. Увидев, парня встревожился:  
      — Гарри, что-то случилось?  
      — Нам нужно поговорить.  
      Снейп открыл дверь в свои покои.  
      — Заходи.  
      — Марволо рассказал мне, что к вам подселили Петтигрю. И вот.  
      Гарри протянул пузырёк. Снейп удивлённо вздернул бровь.  
      — И что это?  
      — Зелье отвлечения внимания, но его не надо пить, а просто поставить в помещении, но прежде, — Гарри достал второй пузырёк, — надо выпить противоядие. Само зелье, испаряясь, будет действовать на всех в помещении, кроме человека…  
      — Который выпил противоядие, — продолжил за него Снейп.  
      — Да. Так вы можете хоть с Дамблдором беседовать у себя дома, Петтигрю заметит, но не придаст значения, а со временем об этом забудет. На его поведении вне вашего дома это не отразится. Я это зелье весь год в школе тестировал.  
      Снейп взял оба пузырька.  
      — Такими темпами скоро ты будешь мне преподавать.  
      Гарри улыбнулся:  
      — Я и так думаю, что в будущем мы с вами станем коллегами, — мелькнула мысль, что он хочет чего-то большего, но Гарри не придал ей значения.  
      — Хм. Что с Люпином? Не надо забывать о циклах луны.  
      — Пока жив, бредит, высокая температура, проклятие не желает покидать его тело. Двазми сообщит мне, если что-то изменится в его состоянии.  
      — Понятно. Будешь в Поттер-хаусе?  
      — Да, сейчас не стоит даже нос высовывать.  
  


***

  
      Драко шёл по дорожке к Малфой-менору, тревожно поглядывая на мать. Такой он её не видел никогда. Да, всё тот же идеальный наряд, всё та же идеальная походка и уверенный взгляд, но даже он видел, что всё это напускное. Она нервничала. Руки то и дело расправляли несуществующие складки на одежде.  
      Они вошли в дом. Слизеринец направился было к себе.  
      — Драко, ужин сейчас подадут. Завтра будет слушание по делу отца. Я поэтому забрала тебя раньше. С тобой всё будет хорошо?  
      Юноше понадобилось несколько мгновений, чтобы справиться с удивлением. Потом он напомнил себе, что он избалованный, богатый сыночек, и надо вести себя соответственно. Ни мать, ни отец никогда не видели в нём кого-то другого.  
      — Да, мама, всё нормально, — с неуверенностью проговорил тот.  
      Она лишь кивнула. Драко поднялся к себе, вещи уже все были на месте. Он переоделся. Спускаясь, он услышал в холле шум. Поторопился войти.  
      Увиденное его напугало. Несколько Пожирателей из дальнего круга и Тёмный лорд стояли напротив матери.  
      — Она ведь твоя сестра? — проговорил Лорд и толкнул под ноги Нарциссе Беллатрису. — Так поговори с ней по-семейному. Пусть расскажет всё, что она помнит за последние двое суток.  
      Белла даже не пыталась встать или заорать, как она делала всегда. Она смотрела испуганным взглядом на Лорда. Потом посмотрела на сестру.  
      — Нарси? — произнесла Беллатриса неуверенно.  
      — Белла, что с тобой было вчера и сегодня, расскажи мне. Лорд хочет это знать, так почему ты не отвечаешь?  
      — Я его боюсь, он пугает.  
      Нарцисса удивлённо посмотрела на скривившегося Лорда, затем вернула взгляд к Белле.  
      — Так что произошло сегодня?  
      — Окончание учебного года, поездка на Хогвартс-экспрессе домой. Только я почему-то оказалась в каком-то неизвестном доме, и туда пришли эти люди.  
      Нарцисса ничего не понимала. Какой Хогвартс?  
      — Круцио! — Тёмный лорд не выдержал. — Хватит молоть чушь, Белла! Где ты сегодня была?  
      Женщина забилась в болевых конвульсиях.  
      Лорд схватил её за волосы и, приподняв за них, взглянул в глаза. В голове у этой ведьмы всегда была каша и у него вошло в привычку не соваться туда, но раз другого выхода нет. Он взглянул ей в глаза и погрузился… в пустоту. Не было ничего, не только воспоминаний о том, что было вчера, но и о том, что было в последние годы. Последнее воспоминание было действительно о ней 15-летней. Кто бы это ни сделал, работал мастер, не уступающий по мастерству самому Вершителю судеб. Это взбесило. Он швырнул полубессознательную женщину к стене и применил Круцио. Из глаз Беллы потекли слёзы, она умоляюще посмотрела на Нарциссу.  
      Конвульсивные мучения его жертв всегда доставляли удовольствие и успокаивали. Но не сейчас. Этот взгляд беспомощного ребёнка у когда-то верной и безжалостной ведьмы взбесил. Он усилил атаку.  
      — Пожалуйста, мой Лорд, хватит, — кинулась ему в ноги Нарцисса, — она ничего не понимает. Вы её убьёте.  
      — И что? Я должен прекратить только потому, что она состроила умоляющее личико?  
      Палочка от Беллатрисы была перенаправлена на Нарциссу и снова прозвучало:  
      — Круцио!  
      Всё это время Лорд беспокойно размышлял.  
      Беллатриса встретила кого-то, равного ему, и лишилась памяти, а ведь она хранила чашу, и где её искать теперь? Ещё и Люциус оказался полным неудачником и упустил пророчество, а ведь он ещё не простил ему свой дневник. Того спасло лишь ощущение, что крестраж жив. Люциуса бы сейчас сюда. Пытать Нарциссу скучно. Хотя у неё ведь есть сын, наследничек.  
Тёмный лорд прервал свою пытку и повернулся ко входу в помещение, где всё это время стоял Драко.  
      Юноша отчаянно сдерживал себя, чтобы не броситься на помощь к матери. На Беллатрису ему было плевать, тётка ему никогда не нравилась. Но мать… Рука так и тянулась к волшебной палочке. Теперь он понимал Гарри, когда тот сказал, что Марволо — это Марволо, а Лорд — это Лорд.  
      К Марволо тянуло. Его голос, движения, внешность, мысли — в нём нравилось всё. Слегка коробили лишь не аристократические магловские фразочки, которые он иногда произносил, но чего ждать от того, кто столько времени прожил среди невоспитанных магглов?  
      Тёмный же лорд отталкивал и вызывал лишь два желания: первое — убить его, второе — держаться от него как можно дальше. И что только отец в нём нашёл?!  
      Лорд повернулся к Драко, прекратив пытку. «Что, теперь моя очередь?» — подумал юноша.  
      — Драко, как я понимаю, теперь ты глава семьи?  
      Юноша поклонился. Подошёл ближе, припал на одно колено и поцеловал подол его мантии. Нужно было не злить Лорда. Драко мельком бросил взгляд на мать. Та была в сознании и с тревогой смотрела на сына.  
      Лорд на эти действия улыбнулся своей безгубой улыбкой. Драко поблагодарил отца за то, что тот своим примером научил его держать лицо в любой ситуации, так как юношу едва не стошнило.  
      — Не хочешь занять место своего непутёвого отца?  
      — Я, — голос очень правдоподобно дрогнул, — с превеликим удовольствием буду служить вам, мой Лорд, — проговорил Драко, стараясь добавить к неуверенности в голосе ещё и подобострастие.  
      — У меня чуть позже будет для тебя задание.  
      Драко снова поклонился. Пусть, что угодно, только бы он сейчас оставил их в покое.  
      — Нарцисса, оставляю это ничтожество тебе, — Лорд ткнул пальцем в сторону бессознательной Беллы, — если она что-то вспомнит, немедленно сообщить мне.  
      Женщина поклонилась:  
      — Конечно, мой Лорд.  
  


***

  
      Драко вышел из Гринготтса, стараясь спрятать лицо. После разбирательства и официального приговора отцу журналисты, как коршуны, выискивали новые сенсации. Воспользовался порт-ключом и вернулся домой.  
      — Драко, дорогой, где ты был? — беспокойство в голосе, мать никогда так открыто не показывала своих чувств.  
      — Гулял, нужно было развеяться, — после того вечера, когда Лорд пытал Беллу, а затем мать, та переменилась. О Драко всегда заботились: эльфы, гувернёры, учителя, но Нарцисса всегда была занята общением с другими леди, приёмами, порядком в доме. Драко, бывало, по три дня зарывался в своей мини-лаборатории, эльфы приносили еду, напоминали и о сне. Родители не особо интересовались, что он делает. Теперь повышенная забота матери была тягостна и непривычна.  
      — Не стоит так обо мне беспокоиться, всё нормально, — в сотый раз сказал ей Драко.  
      Он вошёл в свою комнату. В задумчивости постоял перед открытым ящиком стола. Затем, наконец, решившись, достал из неё пузырёк с чернилами и написал на листке бумаги: «Гарри, нужно встретиться», подписал и отправился в совятню.  
  


***

  
      Драко стоял в переулке, когда рядом раздался хлопок аппарации, рука сама потянулась за палочкой.  
      — Учитесь не расслабляться, мистер Малфой? — прозвучал холодный голос Снейпа.  
      — Скорее, понемногу становлюсь параноиком, сэр.  
      Северус подошёл к юноше и протянул руку:  
      — Хватайтесь.  
      Они аппарировали.  
      Оказались перед воротами поместья, прошли вовнутрь.  
      — А где мы сейчас? — спросил Драко, заросли по обеим сторонам дорожки были похожи на джунгли.  
      — Поттер-хаус, только не рассчитывай на многое, дом сгорел более десяти лет назад.  
      Но Драко его не слушал, он увидел Клювокрыла. Слизеринец хотел подбежать к нему, но наткнулся на Двазми и остановился.  
      Змей, правда, признал его и уполз в заросли. Драко перевёл взгляд на гиппогрифа, тот, увидев змею, вздыбился и зашипел, но не более.  
      Юноша, не торопясь, подошёл к нему:  
      — Клювокрыл, это же ты? Ты меня помнишь? — и поклонился.  
      Зверь странно курлыкнул и потёрся головой о руку Драко.  
      — Так, значит, ты тоже причастен к его похищению? — спросил подошедший Снейп.  
      — Глупая была история. Но я рад, что он остался жив. Почему он здесь?  
      — Спросишь у Гарри, несколько дней назад этого зверя здесь не было.  
      Драко кивнул и вернулся на дорожку. Прошли ещё и остановились перед странным домом. Правая сторона была вполне приятным строением, левая — обугленным остовом. Входная дверь открылась, и выглянул Гарри.  
      — Здравствуйте, проходите. Столовой как таковой у меня нет, но эта комната вполне подойдёт для обеда.  
      — Я вообще сюда не обедать пришёл, а поговорить, — сказал Драко. — Откуда здесь гиппогриф?  
      Но Гарри не ответил, прислушиваясь:  
      — Сигнальные чары на постели Люпина сработали, мне нужно подняться.  
      — О, у нас гости, — произнёс вошедший Марволо. — Гарри, оставь, наверняка опять судороги и горячка, ты и так от него уже неделю не отходишь. Он так слаб, что всё равно отключится через пару секунд. Сядь спокойно и поешь.  
      Марволо подвёл Гарри к столу, усадил. Драко кольнуло что-то, похожее на ревность. Между этими двумя такие доверительные отношения. От этих мыслей его отвлёк ответ Гарри.  
      — На деревушку, где жил гиппогриф, напали Пожиратели. Парень, которому мы его передали, остался жив, но лишился жилья. Я оставлял ему свои данные, чтобы, если что, он мог связаться со мной, и он так и сделал. Здесь места хватает. Позже, если захочешь, можешь забрать его себе. Вы с ним ведь хорошо поладили?  
      — Да, но явно не сейчас, — Гарри согласно кивнул.  
      Все расселись. Винки уже накрывала на стол.  
      — Гарри, ты уже закончил? — спросил Марволо.  
      — Не совсем, потом ещё посижу и ещё раз проверю, — вздохнул Поттер.  
      — Хорошо.  
      — А что, ты сейчас какое-то зелье делаешь? — спросил Драко.  
      — Если бы, — скривился Гарри, — разбираюсь в делах Поттеров. Сначала ими занимался Марволо, показывая, как и что делать, за чем нужно следить, на что в первую очередь обращать внимание. Теперь я сам веду дела, а Марволо меня проверяет.  
      Драко оживился:  
      — А можно и мне провести несколько уроков?  
      Марволо удивлённо посмотрел на Малфоя:  
      — Драко, но ты ведь из семьи лордов, у тебя было достойное образование с самого детства. Это Гарри никто не занимался.  
      — Да, образование, учителя, но практики никакой. Я был в Гринготтсе, как оказалось, мать даже не поинтересовалась делами семьи, а я, стыдно сказать, даже не подозревал, сколько предприятий принадлежат полностью или частично Малфоям. Мне не надо ничего создавать или доказывать, что я лучше отца, что я могу достичь большего, мне бы поддержать положение на нынешнем уровне, чтобы прибыли не упали или, чего хуже, кто-нибудь не разорился.  
      — Разве Малфой не посвящал тебя в курс дел? — спросил Снейп.  
      — Нет, я бывал на приёмах, общие разговоры, но в сам бизнес, к деньгам он меня никогда не подпускал. Я же говорю, я понятия не имел, насколько много этих дел.  
      — Хм, ну да, а потом родители сетуют, что их дети ни на что не годятся, — Марволо покачал головой. — Хорошо, создай простенький связующий артефакт-кольцо, как зеркала, но только для ментальной связи. Затем перешлёшь его мне, я налажу с ним связь и пришлю тебе назад. В дальнейшем в нужный момент ты просто пошлёшь сигнал, и я с тобой свяжусь мысленно. Это несложно.  
      — Хорошо, спасибо, — Драко вздохнул с облегчением, одна проблема была решена.  
      Ели не торопясь, каждый думал о своём. Первым не выдержал Марволо, последние дни его снедало любопытство.  
      — Драко, как там Белла поживает? Ты что-то о ней знаешь?  
      Малфой перестал есть:  
      — Сегодня утром пропалывала розы в саду, вчера мыла пол в мэноре, довела домовых до истерики. Палочку она в руки взять не только не может, но и не хочет, всё делает вручную. Так это твоих рук дело?  
      — Не совсем рук, но да. Не знаешь, Лорд в её памяти рылся?  
      — Рылся. Зачем это было с ней делать? — Драко не выдержал, сказывалось напряжение последних дней. — Хотели поиздеваться, убили бы её, и всё, а так ещё и мать пострадала, — зло проговорил Драко.  
      — Прости, но мне нужно было передать один сюрприз Лорду. Разум Беллы был как раз кстати.  
      — Какой сюрприз? Ты не раз уже его упоминаешь, — задал вопрос Снейп.  
      — Что-то вроде неприятного вмешательства в разум Лорда, которое будет ему помогать постепенно сходить с ума, раз уж на расстоянии незаметно влезть в его разум не получается.  
      — Послушай, Марволо, — начал неуверенно Малфой, осторожно подбирая слова. — А ты что, любого мага уровня Беллатрисы можешь превратить в… ты понял?  
      — Нет, конечно, просто в голове у этой дамы и так была каша. Я лишь нажал на нужное место, и весь этот хаос рассыпался, как карточный домик. А затем я уничтожил все эти руины и укрепил основу её детских воспоминаний.  
      — Как скромно, — съязвил Снейп.  
      — Правда, теперь нужно будет обходить Лорда стороной. Драко, постарайся лишний раз с ним не встречаться. Постепенно мой сюрприз будет подтачивать ментальные щиты Лорда с его силой.  
      — Не встречаться нам с ним не получится. Лорду пришло в голову, что я должен занять место отца. Тёмная метка и задание убить Дамблдора, самое то для меня, — с горечью сказал Драко.  
      — Не надо эту гадость принимать, — влез в разговор до этого молчаливый Гарри. Он привычно предпочитал слушать и наблюдать, делая выводы.  
      — Имеешь в виду Тёмную метку?  
      Гарри кивнул.  
      — Сам не хочу всю жизнь меченым ходить, но либо так, либо мне с матерью придётся ответить за все провалы отца.  
      — Значит, ты просто принимаешь метку, — проговорил Марволо, — наказания от Лорда никому пользы не приносили.  
      — Но метка, она тянет магию, она… её не должно быть, — упрямо заговорил Гарри.  
      — Начинается, — проговорил Снейп, — Гарри, ты же сам сказал, что можешь её удалить, позже удалишь.  
      — Тянет магию? Сильно? — немного неуверенно спросил Драко у Снейпа.  
      — Несильно, и ты этого не почувствуешь, вмешательство незаметно, — начал уверять зельевар.  
      — И её можно будет снять? — Драко с надеждой теперь смотрел на Гарри.  
      — Не можно, а нужно будет. Кто знает, как она повлияет на её носителей после смерти Лорда. Может, ничего не произойдёт, и просто понемногу будет утекать магия, а, может... — Гарри сглотнул, это нехорошее предчувствие относительно метки его мучило уже давно, её не должно быть.  
      — А может? — подтолкнул Снейп.  
      — А, может, за грань начнёт утекать столько магии, что маг через некоторое время просто превратится в сквиба, если вообще выживет, — наконец, Гарри озвучил свои страхи.  
      Драко невольно побледнел.  
      — Ясно, — Северус, видя испуганное выражение на лице блондина, постарался сменить тему. — В любом случае, Лорд дал то же задание и мне: если Малфой не справится, помочь ему или сделать всё самому, убив Дамблдора.  
      — С самого начала понимает непосильность задачи для юноши, — зло проговорил Марволо.  
      — И что же нам теперь делать? Действительно, взять и заавадить директора? — Драко был растерян. — Он ведь единственный фактор, который хоть немного сдерживает Тёмного лорда.  
      — Причём делать он это будет недолго, — проговорил Снейп. — Директор нашёл кольцо, о котором Марволо предупреждал, и был проклят, когда его надел.  
      — Так это этот старый, — дальше пошла нецензурная лексика, Марволо знал немало слов, которую прервал спокойный голос Северуса.  
      — Да, это он уничтожил крестраж. Как ты узнал?  
      — Почувствовал, естественно, — недовольно прошипел обозленный Марволо, продолжая, уже про себя, костерить Дамблдора.  
      — А Тёмный лорд тоже это мог почувствовать?  
      — Конечно, Драко, это же часть его души.  
      — Но тебя же он почувствовать не может? — уточнил Снейп у Марволо.  
      — Нет, моя связь с Лордом была уничтожена магией Лили, когда она защищала сына, связь же остальных крестражей с Лордом уничтожал уже я, когда их поглощал. Но Лорд знает, что крестражи целы, хоть и не знает, где они. А теперь может встревожиться.  
      Все замолкли, переваривая новость.  
      — Когда похороны нашего директора, кстати? — Марволо уже остывал.  
      — Максимум через год, минимум через полгода. Я запечатал проклятие в руке, но это ненадолго.  
      — Значит, у нас остался один год, чтобы найти Нагайну, — сказал Гарри.  
      Обед подошёл к концу. Винки подала чай.  
      — Весело, кто-нибудь знает, где обитает Лорд сейчас? — спросил Марволо, обводя всех вопросительным взглядом.  
      — Он нигде не остаётся надолго, — ответил Снейп.  
      — Значит, придётся пока играть по его правилам, — сказал Гарри в тишине комнаты. — Драко, чем ты сейчас занимаешься?  
      — Хм, сижу дома, успокаиваю мать, копаюсь в лаборатории, выходить опасно, в общем, ничем.  
      — Займись, пожалуйста, снова артефактом для Грея.  
       — Хорошо, поломаю голову. Так что нам делать с директором? — спросил Драко у Снейпа.  
      — Будем старательно делать вид, что мы пытаемся его убить. А дальше по обстоятельствам.  
      В этот момент за дверью что-то грохнуло.  
  
      Люпин отбился от атаки Яксли и атаковал в ответ. Сириус наседал на Люциуса всё больше, тот держал пророчество и явно не стремился оставаться здесь дольше необходимого, но его сдерживал Блэк. Ещё один мощный удар, и Малфой отлетает к стене. Бродяга всегда был силён в атакующих заклинаниях, таких же открытых и сильных, как он сам. А дальше — всё, как в страшном сне. Зелёный луч Авады ударяет в Сириуса, и тот с выражением удивления на лице падает перед Люциусом, разбивая пророчество, которое уже держал в руке. Люпин оглядывается на источник смертоносного луча и видит смеющуюся Беллатрису.  
      Он рванул за ней, но Экспеллиармус прошёл мимо. Ведьма побежала на выход. Погоня, и удар в спину. Темнота.  
      К нему склоняется Сириус:  
      — Вставай, дружище, тебе ещё рано за грань.  
      Джеймс подаёт руку с другой стороны:  
      — Теперь уж тебе, Лунатик, придётся за нас троих отдуваться, держись.  
      Тьма рассеялась, и Римус открыл глаза, с ужасом осознавая, что это был не сон, что Сириуса уже нет.  
      Он обвёл взглядом незнакомую комнату, попытался подняться, с трудом встал на ноги. «Нужно выяснить, где я и что с остальными». Он спустился вниз, шёл на шум. Заглянул в щёлку в двери. В комнате были Гарри, Снейп, Драко. «Куда я попал?» Вошёл ещё один человек, которого он не знал. Сил стоять не было, и Римус опустился на пол, но продолжал слушать их разговор.  
      В один момент голова предательски закружилась, и он завалился на тумбочку, что стояла рядом, выдав себя.  
      Гарри подскочил к больному.  
      — Люпин? — это был голос Снейпа. Римус снова пришёл в себя.  
      — Зачем нужно было вставать? Вам лежать надо. Вы понимаете, что я вам говорю? — заговорил Гарри.  
      — Он прекрасно тебя понимает, и он всё слышал. Нужно было проверить чары, — недовольно высказался Снейп.  
      Гарри зыркнул на Марволо.  
      — Извини, уже столько раз эти чары срабатывали, и всё без толку. Не мешало бы лишить его памяти.  
      — Какое «лишить памяти»! Я его только с того света вытащил, Марволо, ты что, не видишь, в каком он состоянии? — налетел на него Гарри.  
      — Хорошо, хорошо, давай помогу, — Марволо помог подняться Римусу. Тот неуверенно принял помощь.  
      — Думаю, нам уже пора, — проговорил Драко, — мама будет волноваться.  
      — Согласен, мне не стоит надолго исчезать из поля зрения. Кстати, Гарри, я забыл сказать, что директор искал тебя у Дурслей и не нашёл. Я посоветовал ему отправить тебе сову.  
      Раньше Гарри боялся, что факт того, что он живёт не у родственников, раскроют, но теперь эта новость не вызвала в нём никаких чувств.  
      Он лишь сказал в ответ:  
      — Спасибо, что предупредили. Проводите Драко, профессор?  
      — Да. Пойдёмте, мистер Малфой, — но Снейп приостановился и спросил. — Гарри, у тебя есть ликантропное зелье? Сегодня полнолуние.  
      — Оно мне не нужно, — Гарри уже направился к лестнице.  
      — Что значит, не нужно? — в голосе зельевара проскользнула тревога.  
      — Люпин теперь обычный маг, — успокоил Поттер.  
      Римус, который был до сих пор сосредоточен на том, чтобы не упасть, застыл так же, как и Снейп.  
      — Но ликантропия же не лечится, или я чего-то не знаю? — проговорил Драко.  
      Гарри хмыкнул:  
      — Тёмная метка тоже не уничтожается, и что? Не такой уж он и сильный, этот вирус. Он был уничтожен за день, а вот проклятие более двух недель не хотело отпускать.  
      Снейп отмер. Посмотрел на Люпина, который ещё был в полушоковом состоянии, произнёс диагностирующее заклинание: сильное истощение, повреждение не сильное, но чуть ли не всех органов, явно следы разрушающего воздействия проклятия — и всё.  
      Он посмотрел на юношу.  
      — Гарри, ты ведь понимаешь, что лучше, чтобы сейчас об этом никто не знал?  
      — Конечно, профессор, у нас ведь война.  
      Снейп кивнул и направился к двери.  
      Драко попрощался и вышел за ним.  
      Пока они шли к воротам, Малфой спросил:  
      — Что здесь делает Люпин?  
      — Пытается не умереть, и, похоже, Гарри удалось его спасти, — произнёс Снейп, не выныривая из своих мыслей, — в министерстве его прокляла Беллатриса.  
      — Он не проболтается?  
      — Хм, сомневаюсь. Марволо этого не позволит.  
      Драко молча с ним согласился.  
  
      Гарри и Марволо довели Римуса до кровати и помогли тому лечь.  
      — Как вы, что чувствуете? — спросил юный лекарь.  
      — Чувствую себя живым, всё болит, голова кружится. Это правда? — Люпин с затаенной надеждой, боясь поверить в чудо, посмотрел юноше в глаза.  
      — Что? То, что вы больше не оборотень? Да, правда. Мне никогда не нравилось, как этот вирус у вас выглядит. Хотел предложить помочь ещё в Блэк-хаусе, но Марволо меня отговорил. Сказал, что это опасно, а тут вы попали ко мне, и я не сдержался. Я пойду приготовлю вам поесть и зелья разведу. Марволо, побудешь? Или Винки попросить?  
      — Побуду.  
      Тут Гарри, который уже дошёл до двери, обернулся и угрожающе произнёс:  
      — И никаких проникновений в его разум. Он и так очень слаб.  
      Марволо поднял обе руки в жесте «Сдаюсь»:  
      — Ни в коем случае.  
      Гарри вышел.  
      Марволо присел на край кровати. Люпин лежал и молчал, разглядывая мужчину.  
      — Если Лорд такой же приятно адекватный человек, то странно, что у него так мало последователей, — наконец, он озвучил свои мысли.  
      — Если бы он был такой же, как я, — Марволо грустно улыбнулся, — то никаких Пожирателей с клеймом в виде Тёмной метки и не было бы.  
      — И что вы сделаете с Лордом? Поглотите его?  
      — Давай будем на «ты».  
      Люпин засомневался, но согласно кивнул:  
      — Хорошо.  
      — Что касается Лорда, то ответ — нет. Мне совсем ни к чему его тёмные мысли и не менее безумные поступки. Чего стоит его одержимость пророчеством, чистой воды глупость. Просто его часть души отправится за грань, где и растворится, он сам лишил себя посмертия.  
      — И что потом?  
      Марволо, который рассматривал потолок, перевёл взгляд на собеседника:  
      — Потом?  
      — Да, после его смерти.  
      — Не знаю, хм, — Марволо задумался. — Никогда не думал об этом. До этого момента ещё нужно дожить. Всякое может случиться. Я ведь никогда и предположить не мог, что мы будем вот так беседовать, и ты уже не будешь оборотнем, а просто волшебником.  
      — Да, — мысль об этом до сих пор не укладывалась у него в голове.  
      — Ну, ты ведь сам говорил, Марволо, что возможно всё, — проговорил вошедший Гарри. — Винки, поставь поднос, — домовуха поставила перед Люпином поднос, на котором стоял вкусно пахнущий суп. Желудок дал о себе знать.  
      — Марволо, я здесь посижу, посмотрю ещё раз документы, ты мне их проверишь потом?  
      — Конечно, я спущусь вниз, хотел дочитать одну книгу. Тебе больше ничего не нужно?  
      — Нет.  
      Люпин наблюдал за их разговором. Марволо вышел.  
      — Вы как члены одной семьи.  
      — Ешьте. Вам сил нужно набираться. Снейп не зря вас не сразу узнал, на вас лица нет, кожа, да кости.  
      Римус принялся за еду.  
      — А что касается Марволо, то я скорее и отношусь к нему, как к отцу. Уж извините, своего отца я не помню вообще, как и мать. Я жил в полном одиночестве в чулане под лестницей, никому не нужный. Трудно сказать, кем бы я стал, не будь Марволо со мной. Либо превратился бы в тварь, недалеко ушедшую от Лорда, и поубивал родственников, либо стал размазней, которая тупо подчиняется всем и вся. Ни первое, ни второе мне не нравится.  
      — Ты в нём уверен? Прости, но я должен спросить.  
      — Ну, моя интуиция меня ещё не подводила, и когда я поверил Марволо, и когда встретил Снейпа, и когда доверился Драко, пусть и не сразу, и теперь, когда я хочу поверить вам.  
      Люпин молчал, он не торопясь ел, слабость давала о себе знать.  
      — Гарри, ты понимаешь, что многие оборотни готовы убить за то, чтобы снова стать обычными людьми?  
      — Да, я уже думал об этом, и мне бы, как раз, хотелось вас попросить найти общий язык с данными оборотнями. У Лорда есть инферналы, на них я повлиять не могу, есть дементоры, тех тоже хочется уничтожить, великаны всё ещё думают, а вот оборотни… Конечно, пусть малая доля, но если они будут не на стороне Лорда…  
      — Зря ты так думаешь. Даже некоторые приближённые Сивого предадут его, как только появится реальный шанс перестать быть оборотнем. Да, те, кто живут убийством, не захотят меняться, для них оборотничество — удобная отговорка. Невменяем был. Я же оборотень. Луна светила. Но все остальные душу продадут за то, чтобы стать просто людьми, иметь шанс работать, свой дом и семью, — Люпин задумался и произнёс, как будто самому себе. — Да, семью.  
      — Я не прошу отвечать вас сейчас, — Гарри поднялся и подал Винки поднос. Затем взял два стакана. — Выпейте. Подумайте об этом, о возможности присоединиться к нам и помочь сманить оборотней от Лорда. У вас ещё есть время. А сейчас вам лучше поспать. У вас серьёзные повреждения многих органов.  
      — Откуда ты знаешь? Ты же не диагностировал, — глаза, действительно, слипались.  
      — Я вижу. Мои глаза имеют некие особенности, и сейчас то, как вы выглядите, мне не нравится.  
      — Хорошо, доктор, буду спать, — Люпин улыбнулся, чуть приподнял руку и коснулся волос юноши. — Ты всё же вырос больше похожим на мать, а не на Джеймса.  
      — Я побуду здесь, спите. — Гарри сел за стол, который находился рядом с кроватью, ему ещё нужно было поработать.


	12. Путь к победе.

      — Марволо, почему ты тянешь? Тебе надо поглотить крестраж из чаши, — проговорил Гарри и положил завёрнутый предмет перед ним.  
      — А если я снова исчезну на несколько дней?  
      — Я справлюсь, мне всего лишь предстоит встретиться с Дамблдором, не с Тёмным лордом же.  
      — Но, что ему понадобилось от тебя? Столько времени никто не интересовался, как ты живёшь в магловском мире, а тут…  
      — Я не думаю, что случится что-то страшное, поговорим и разойдёмся.  
      — Не стоит слишком доверять…  
      — Своему чутью? Но оно меня не подводит.  
      Марволо вздохнул:  
      — Хорошо.  
      Он развернул ткань и взял чашу. Та зашипела, вспыхнула тёмным облачком, и всё. И Гарри, и Марволо стояли, чего-то ожидая. Затем Марволо в растерянности повертел чашу в руке:  
      — И это всё? — недоумённо произнёс он.  
      — Что-то не так?  
      — Нет, просто всё произошло слишком быстро, — он прикрыл глаза. — Я не могу дематериализоваться, думаю, и не получится.  
      — Что ж, ты выглядишь, как вполне обычный человек.  
      — Значит, я всё-таки смогу поприсутствовать при твоём разговоре с директором.  
      — Нет, говорить мы будем с глазу на глаз. Пришло время расставить все точки над i, раз уж ему осталось не так долго жить.  
      — О, какие слова, такое я не пропущу, тихо посижу за углом, подслушивая.  
      — Как хочешь.  
      Оба поднялись на второй этаж. У окна стоял Люпин. Услышав их, он обернулся:  
      — Гарри, думаю, мне уже стоит вернуться в мир живых.  
      Юноша подошёл к Римусу:  
      — Да, ваше тело уже восстановилось, но нам бы не хотелось, чтобы кто-то знал, что вы теперь обычный маг.  
      — По крайней мере, до тех пор, пока жив Лорд, — добавил Марволо.  
      — Я и не скажу. Я уже придумал легенду о том, что преследовал Беллатрису, получил от неё проклятие и в бессознательном состоянии пролежал в канаве не один день, но я же оборотень, живучий, так что не умер. А мой не слишком цветущий вид будет этому подтверждением. Обет о неразглашении я дал. Попытаюсь позже, когда весенние события забудутся, сойтись с оборотнями.  
      — Акцио артефакт связи, — на руке у Марволо появилось кольцо, — это простенький артефакт ментальной связи с нами. Нужно будет связаться со мной или Гарри, используй его. Если нужно — проси помощь, не надо пытаться всё делать самому.  
      Люпин взглянул в лицо Марволо, он прожил здесь десять дней, наблюдал за Гарри, общался с Марволо. Заходил сюда и Снейп один раз, как ни странно, разговор был немногословным, лишь по делу, но злобы или ненависти едкого зельевара он не почувствовал. Просто нейтральное общение. Снейп не простил, но и Люпин понимал, что вражда его и Мародёров просто так за два дня не пройдёт.  
      Римус попрощался и вышел, прошёл к выходу из имения. Встал, постоял в раздумье и аппарировал. Сначала он хотел побывать на могиле Сириуса, а дальше он сделает всё, чтобы оборотней в Британии стало как можно меньше.  
  


***

  
      Гарри в лёгких шортах и футболке прошёл в кафе-мороженое, где назначил встречу с директором. Сделал заказ, Дамблдор опаздывал.  
      — Добрый вечер, мой мальчик, — раздалось за спиной.  
      — Здравствуйте, директор, вы бы хоть что-то другое надели, это магловский мир, здесь мантии выглядят странно.  
      — О, не стоит беспокоиться. Так где же ты живёшь всё это время? Я сильно встревожился, когда узнал, что ты не живёшь у родственников.  
      — Долго же вы об этом узнавали, — но, так как ответа не последовало, продолжил. — После того, как вы отказали мне в приюте после первого курса, я стал искать другие варианты. Жить у родственничков дальше и пресмыкаться желания не было. Думаю, вы и сами догадались к каким выводам я пришёл?  
      — Признаюсь, нет.  
      — Ну что вы, директор. Как может заработать мальчик-сирота без каких-то специальных навыков и талантов на комнату в пентхаусе, нормальную одежду и еду? Естественно, встретив доброго благодетеля.  
      — А как же деньги, оставленные твоими родителями?  
      — Школьный сейф? Простите, но все эти учебники, форма, учебные принадлежности не бесплатные, а мне ещё до совершеннолетия доучиться надо. Денег же там не так уж и много.  
      — И кто же твой благодетель?  
      — О, он очень хороший человек. Обычный магл. Подобрал меня как-то на улице, когда я бродил вечером по округе, пригласил к себе, накормил, не побрезговал мной, хоть у меня тело не ангела, и шрамы есть, и на тот момент синяки имелись немаленькие, — Гарри старался говорить спокойно, даже расслабленно, как о вещах, само собой разумеющихся, — утром разговорились. Его взрослые мужчины не интересуют, мне же нужно пристанище лишь до 17 лет, сошлись и характерами. Он обеспечивает меня летом, а я вношу разнообразие в его постельную жизнь.  
      Дамблдор сидел как громом поражённый.  
      — Так что вы хотели? Мне как раз нужно с ним встретиться, день рождения прошёл, а я без подарков, хочу прикупить себе одну интересную вещицу, а она денег стоит, — юноша старался держать развязный тон, смотреть нагло и открыто прямо в лицо, хорошо, что на нем были надеты очки, так играть было легче.  
      — Гарри, ты… так нельзя, твои родители…  
      — Мертвы, и они мне не помогут. Крёстный мёртв, но, даже когда был жив, был в заключении, а потом в бегах. Родственнички на меня и цента не потратят. Магический опекун делает вид, что меня не существует, так что я вырос, как сорняк в поле, и выживаю, как могу. Вам ведь до этого было всё равно, как я живу тут, в магловском мире. В школе же я веду себя тихо и не привлекаю лишнего внимания. Вообще думаю уехать со своим благодетелем за границу и там до совершеннолетия пожить. Он не откажет.  
      — Гарри, у тебя контракт с Хогвартсом, ты должен доучиться, получить образование.  
      — Скорее, я должен исполнить пророчество. Директор, называйте всё своими именами. Вот только как, скажите на милость, мальчику из чулана справиться с Тёмным лордом, да и зачем мне это? Мне легче сбежать.  
      — Во имя света, общего блага ты должен, тебе помогут.  
      — Простите, директор, в чулане под лестницей благородству не обучают, и я никому ничего не должен, кроме своей матери, которая меня спасла, но она уже мертва.  
      — Гарри, так надо, — серьёзный взгляд в глаза. «Куда подевался тот добрый дедушка?»  
      — Кому надо? Мне? Мне это не надо, это нужно вам, магической Британии, каким-то волшебникам, так вот пусть и стараются ради света, или чего там ещё.  
      — Гарри, давай успокоимся, — старик с некоторым разочарованием смотрел на юношу. — Мне нужно познакомить тебя с одним человеком, и я хочу, чтобы ты помог мне убедить его начать преподавать в Хогвартсе. Больше я тебя не побеспокою.  
      «И это всё? А где море негодования, где хватание за руку и отправка к кому угодно, чтобы я жил у кого угодно, только бы не вёл аморальный образ жизни? Главное, что герой есть, а всё остальное на алтарь света?» — думал Гарри, идя к домику, перед которым они оказались после аппарации.  
Они вошли в разорённый дом, но опасности Гарри не чувствовал. Обманка? Пока он рассматривал обстановку, услышал возглас и кресло перед ним превратилось в невзрачного вида старичка. Разговор ни о чём и о чём-то важном, в который он не вмешивался.  
      — А, познакомься, Гораций, это Гарри Поттер.  
      — Поттер? — старичок подошёл к нему, — а где же шрам? — Гарри чуть не расхохотался, это был первый человек, который задал ему этот вопрос.  
      — Хм, действительно, нет.  
      — Такие уродства отталкивают клиен… — дальше Гарри договорить не дали. Дамблдор прервал его:  
      — Маггловский макияж, молодость, начинают интересоваться девочками, а им шрамы не всегда нравятся.  
      — Ого, как хорошо скрыт.  
      — Ну, думаю, Гораций, мы уже пойдём. Да, Гарри? — и директор бочком, подталкивая Гарри к двери, пошёл на выход.  
      — Так зачем вы приходили?  
      — Так, побеседовать, — проговорил Дамблдор.  
      Они уже вышли на улицу, когда старичок выбежал вслед и что-то хотел сказать, но промолчал.  
      Гарри заметил, как Дамблдор довольно улыбнулся в бороду.  
      Юноша лишь покачал головой, человек одной ногой в могиле, а всё занимается интригами, о душе уже пора думать. Они аппарировали к тому же кафе.  
      — Спасибо, Гарри, и до первого сентября, — Дамблдор добродушно улыбнулся в бороду, как будто и не было никакого разговора. Развернулся и исчез.  
      Поттер подошёл к столику и опустился на стул. Странно, но ощущения у него были, как будто именно его вываляли в грязи. Он хотел вызвать муки совести у директора, какое-то раскаяние, несколько слов сожаления — и ничего.  
      Марволо подошёл сзади и приобнял.  
      — Марволо, это опасно, вдруг он недалеко ушёл.  
      — Нет, он ушёл, я точно чувствую. Не грусти, он и раньше был таким. Просят о помощи — отнекивается, а потом лишь качает головой, ну как же так, мальчик мой, что же вы до тёмной магии докатились. Вставай. Пока тебя не было, я купил билеты в парк аттракционов. Мордред с этим Тёмным лордом, Дамблдором и со всей магической Британией. Пойдём, почувствуем себя на эту ночь детьми, — и он улыбнулся.  
      Гарри улыбнулся в ответ:  
      — Давай.  
  


***

  
      По неприглядной улице Прядильщиков шла женщина, прикрывая своё лицо. Она постучала в дверь неприметного дома. Дверь открыл Петтигрю, это её слегка смутило, но, справившись с растерянностью, она прошла внутрь.  
      — Здравствуйте, Северус, мы можем поговорить наедине?  
      — Здравствуй, Нарцисса. Хвост, уйди, — и того грубо выставили за дверь, — что привело вас ко мне?  
      — Лорд дал Драко задание, но он не велел говорить, какое, — она немного запнулась. — Я знаю, он всего лишь ребёнок, он не справится.  
      — Говорить и не надо, я в курсе. Но чего вы хотите от меня?  
      — Помогите ему, — Нарцисса Малфой старалась держаться привычно равнодушной, но у неё это плохо получалось.  
      Снейп вздернул бровь:  
      — А с чего, собственно? Если будет возможность, помогу по старой дружбе, но вообще, если мальчик решит сделать глупость — так тому и быть, вмешиваться не стану.  
      — Северус, умоляю, как мать, помогите ему.  
      — Я уже сказал всё, что хотел, большего обещать не буду, — нахмурился зельевар. — Сами втравили его в общие дела с Лордом, сами и спасайте.  
      Нарцисса ещё что-то попробовала сказать, но передумала, развернулась и вышла.  
      Северус смотрел из окна на удаляющийся силуэт женщины, та как будто постарела на лет двадцать, но жалости он не испытывал. Может, хоть теперь Малфои задумаются о своём выборе, а иметь этих павлинов со связями на своей стороне было бы неплохо.  
  


***

  
      Гарри шёл на зелья. Две недели, как начался учебный год. Не все ученики вернулись в школу продолжать обучение. Уизли струсили все, кто-то не пустил детей помладше. Впереди было шумно, что немного удивило, пока Гарри не напомнил себе, что зелья же сейчас ведёт Слизнорт, так что, в отличие от привычной тишины, на этот раз в классе было оживлённо.  
      Группа слизеринцев и гриффиндорцев выходила из кабинета, яро что-то обсуждая.  
      — Что у вас такого случилось? — в общей суматохе спросил у Драко Гарри.  
      — Невилл опять отличился, теперь он лучший в нашей группе. Чудеса, похоже, случаются, — прошептал Драко в ответ и направился в сторону подземелий.  
      Новость, что Невилл вдруг стал отличником на зельях, действительно, поразила многих. Гарри равнодушно пожал плечами, что ж, всякое бывает.  
  
      Тайная комната, его привычное убежище. Гарри читал очередную книгу по зельям. Из угла вынырнула Сибилла, мощное тело свыше шести метров, вползла на диван и ткнулась Гарри в плечо.  
      Юноша обернулся, в пасти змеи был учебник.  
      —  _Этот предмет носил Невилл, хозяин_.  
      — Ну-ка.  
      Гарри открыл, как оказалось, старый учебник по продвинутым зельям. Вначале он списал успехи Невилла на смену преподавателя, всё-таки они сильно не ладили со Снейпом, но после, присмотревшись, заметил, что тот постоянно носится с каким-то предметом, и ему стало любопытно.  
      Он листал старые страницы, исписанные мелким почерком, чем-то ему знакомым. На одной из страниц было написано заклинание Сектумсемпра, его он слышал из уст Снейпа, а дальше подпись «Собственность Принца-полукровки». «Как интересно. Что ж, нужно будет узнать у Драко об успехах Невилла завтра на зельях и поговорить со Снейпом».  
  
      — Гарри, откуда он у тебя? — спросил Снейп, когда юноша протянул ему старый учебник.  
      — Думаю, из старых запасов школы. Сибилла выкрала его у нашего нового гения по зельям, Невилла.  
      — Так вот почему гений вдруг спёкся, — Снейп ухмыльнулся. То, что мальчик стал вдруг гением в зельях, сильно ударило по его самолюбию, хотя даже себе он в этом отказывался признаваться.  
      — Можно узнать, а почему принц-полукровка?  
      — Да так, пустяк, по матери я Принц.  
      Гарри читал о родах Британии, Марволо настоял, чтобы он хоть что-то постепенно узнавал об аристократии. Лорд, конечно, из Гарри получится не идеальный, но должен же он хоть что-то знать.  
      — Но это же древний род, так вы лорд Принц?  
      От этих слов Снейп скривился, будто лимон съел.  
      — Нет, мать выгнали из дома. Я не хочу иметь с этими аристократами ничего общего. Гоблины что-то присылали раньше, но я даже не читал.  
      — Но ведь родовая магия — это такая приятная подпитка, она… — и Гарри замолк, не в силах подобрать слова.  
      — Гарри, я не хочу ничего общего иметь с Принцами, давай на этом и закончим наш разговор, — проговорил медленно, чуть ли не по слогам Снейп.  
      Он взял учебник, посмотрел на него с неким нечитаемым выражением и, забрав, вышел.  
  


***

  
      Драко был в лаборатории в Тайной комнате, ему Гарри выделил целый стол, где он пытался создать гибкий и легко управляемый защитный артефакт, чтобы и змея могла им управлять.  
      — Может, какое-нибудь вещество или зелье может улучшить его работу? — спросил Гарри.  
      — Нет, просто я никак не могу подобрать нужное сочетание сочленений, всё-таки не на человека делаю.  
      — Винки принесла чай с булочками, пойдём выпьем. Отдохнёшь.  
      — Как будто ты не устал.  
      — Я просто варю зелья, мне это нравится и совсем не в тягость, заставляет расслабиться и не думать о любовном дурдоме в Хогвартсе, о событиях в Британии и вообще.  
      — О да, как будто все из-за предвоенного напряжения вдруг решили влюбиться, и ведь вздохи и ахи без устали и стыда, теперь и амортенция в адских количествах в дело пошла. Тебе хорошо, если что, она на тебя не действует, а мне артефакт и на минуту не снять.  
      — Очень повезло, варят-то её влюблённые дуры, а никто не сказал, что зелье будет качественным, пусть не подействует, но потом из туалета до утра не выйдешь.  
      Вообще этот год был удивительно спокойным. Директор после памятного разговора летом к Гарри даже не подходил, Снейп, который занял место преподавателя ЗОТИ, был прекрасным преподавателем, министерство было занято своими проблемами с безумным Лордом, который развернул свою бурную деятельность по подготовке к войне, даже не задумываясь о Пожирателях, которые сейчас сидели в Азкабане. Гарри запасался зельями на все случаи жизни, Драко, сторонясь своих слизеринцев под предлогом, мол, дела у него, создавал артефакты, благо денег и ресурсов хватало. Снейп вёл себя очень осторожно, присматриваясь как к Дамблдору, который вдруг резко заинтересовался Невиллом, так и к Лорду, который вёл себя несдержанно и, явно, всё больше сходил с ума. Всё свободное время он и Гарри работали над сывороткой против ликантропии на основе яда, который Гарри использовал на Люпине. Дел хватало всем.  
      — А где Марволо? — Драко его не хватало.  
      — Снова отправился с Люпином на переговоры к оборотням, нужно действовать осторожно, а Марволо прикрывает его ментально. Проверяет, чтобы об их действиях не узнали не те люди и не доложили кому не надо, подчищает память кому надо, защищает разум тех, кто может оказаться рядом с опасными людьми.  
      — И как?  
      — Сказал, что, пока не будет уверен, ничего говорить не станет, чтобы не сглазить. А как твои дела с исчезательным шкафом? Раньше ты около него крутился, а теперь совсем забросил.  
      — Во-первых, там особо нечего делать, он цел, просто его детали от удара перепутались, и застряло там что-то, плетения чуть повредились. Я его бы за пару недель починил, но надо было делать вид, что тот всё ещё сломан, поэтому провозился больше месяца, а так он в порядке, когда придёт время, заработает как часы. Во-вторых, меня уже достал Невилл.  
      Гарри хихикнул:  
      — Драко, общение со мной и Марволо тебе явно не на пользу.  
      — А что ещё скажешь, если он ДОСТАЛ. Сколько можно за мной следить?! Я уже начал подумывать, что ему кто-то амортенции подлил под шумок, и он сдуру в меня влюбился. Но, слава Мерлину, ошибся. Я понимаю, слушок о моей работе на благо Тёмного лорда мы пустили мастерски и поддерживаем его осторожно, так, чтобы и слизеринцы не сомневались, и светлые не могли ничего доказать, но это переходит все границы. Он скоро будет под дверями нашей гостиной ночевать, — Гарри хихикнул. — Тебе смешно, а мне что прикажешь делать?  
      — Терпеть.  
      — Что только на него нашло?  
      — Геройская паранойя и директор со своими лекциями.  
      Драко хихикнул:  
      — Точно, паранойя самый верный диагноз. И ведь из хорошей семьи парень…  
      — Он слишком верит директору, да и с Пожирателями у него свои счёты, месть за родителей.  
      — Может. Ладно, поели, поговорили, пора за дело браться.  
      — Угу, кстати, Марволо сказал, что к субботе вернётся, тебе ведь в банк нужно?  
      — Он вернётся только ради этого?  
      — Он вернётся, так как обещал тебе помочь с делами рода, он не хочет тебя подводить.  
      — Не надо было.  
      — И не только ради этого, я уверен.  
  


***

  
      Волдеморт выслушивал доклады своих Пожирателей. Да, ближний круг поредел, но раз их лица узнали, то в открытую их не используешь, а, значит, пусть до поры до времени посидят в Азкабане. Дальнего круга ему вполне хватит и на то, чтобы убивать, и на то, чтобы запугивать. Всё шло очень неплохо, страх в Британии рос, волшебники, как крысы, прятались по своим норам, министерство действовало спустя рукава, туда он и не лез, пусть пока расслабятся, поверят в свою неуязвимость, он ещё захватит власть. Сейчас была более насущная проблема. Его сила подводила, а сны… Когда он последний раз спал спокойно без зелья сна без сновидений, он не помнил. И ведь ничего особого ему не снилось, шум прибоя, шелест леса, тишина ночи и глаза, синие, затягивающие, лишающие воли и сил. После подобных снов волшебная палочка слушалась будто нехотя, потом снова всё приходило в норму. Ему нужно стать сильнее, и он сделал всё, чтобы скрыть свои слабости. Выкрал Олливандера и заказал ему новую палочку, лучшую. Но старик заартачился. И ведь даже пытки не помогали. Но разум защитить не смог. Теперь он знает о сильнейшей главной палочке, каково же было его негодование, когда он осознал, у кого данная палочка сейчас. Альбус Дамблдор. Нужно поторопить Снейпа. Старика необходимо убить, а палочку заполучить, и щенка этого белобрысого припугнуть. Совсем ни на что не годны! Новый приступ злости накрыл, и Лорд не стал сдерживаться, вокруг столько людей, и никто не смеет ему возразить.  
  


***

  
      Раздался стук в дверь. Снейп открыл её, чтобы никого не увидеть в проёме. Из пустоты показалась голова Марволо:  
      — Можно зайти? — проговорил он шёпотом.  
      Снейп осторожно оглядел коридор, пропустил Марволо и закрыл дверь.  
      — Естественно, можно, раз я сам попросил ко мне зайти. Как дела с оборотнями?  
      — Неплохо, но пока я не буду хвастаться успехами или сетовать на неудачи. Они не привыкли верить кому бы то ни было, но всё же есть те, кто готов мне поверить.  
      — А если ещё добавить немного внушения, — понимающе продолжил Снейп.  
      — Не немного, а очень много. Так что случилось, почему ты решил меня позвать?  
      — В Тайной комнате говорить не хочу.  
      — И не стоит, ребята только заснули.  
      — Оба?  
      — Да. Знаешь, у Грея неплохо получается управлять этим хрустальным щитом, красиво даже.  
      — Я слышал, что, как защита, он пока не очень.  
      — Что ж, никто не говорит, что он уже готов.  
      — Я хотел поговорить о Лорде.  
      — А что с ним? — Марволо присел без спросу в кресло.  
      — По-моему, он окончательно сошёл с ума, но в то же время соображает неплохо, — Северус вздохнул. — Я не могу его понять.  
      — Хм, — Марволо улыбнулся, — просто он слабеет и не может понять причину, поэтому и бесится.  
      — Твой сюрприз?  
      — Да, — живот Марволо заурчал. — Может, перекусим?  
      — А сам что же раньше не поел?  
      — Отвык я от того, что могу проголодаться, от жажды, от боли. Забываю иногда элементарно поесть.  
      — Жалеешь, что стал живым?  
      — Нет. Это лишь небольшие недостатки радостей жизни, — проговорил Марволо, почему-то после данной фразы ему вспомнился Драко, который сейчас спал в Тайной комнате. То чувство, что он испытал, когда смотрел на него. Его тело явно оживало, это пугало и будоражило одновременно.  
      Снейп достал чай и выпечку.  
      — Угощайся. Кстати, не знаешь, с чего директор так вдруг отстал от Гарри? В этом году всё внимание Невиллу. Я вначале думал, что он решил подключить обоих, но теперь смотрю, что нет.  
      — Так ведь прекрасно, не вешает на него свои проблемы — и славно, — Марволо как-то грустно улыбнулся.  
      — Что-то произошло?  
      — И да, и нет. Если задуматься, сущий пустяк. Гарри поговорил немного резко с директором ещё летом.  
      — Это после его дня рождения?  
      — Да. Откуда ты знаешь?  
      — Он тогда как в воду опущенный ходил, затем взбодрился.  
      — Я ж говорю, пустяк, — Марволо сделал большой глоток из чашки.  
      — И о чём шла речь?  
      — Думаю, Гарри не очень понравится, если ты узнаешь об этом разговоре.  
      — Но ведь разговор был пустяковым? — зельевар прищурился.  
      — Да, но обидным. Ладно, не смотри на меня так. Есть думосбор?  
      — Да, — Снейп открыл шкаф, достал небольшую чашу и протянул Марволо.  
      — Смотри сам, но я ничего не показывал, — он вытянул нить воспоминания и погрузил её в чашу.  
      Снейп окинул Марволо подозрительным взглядом и погрузился в воспоминание.  
      Марволо, не спеша, поглощал выпечку, запивая чаем.  
      Северус вынырнул из воспоминания, взял думосбор и поставил в шкаф, сел за стол, налил немного чая и капнул пару капель из пузырька. Выпил. Его лицо ничего не выражало, пили чай молча.  
      — Что ж, думаю, мне уже пора, мы всё обсудили.  
      Марволо поднялся, попрощался и вышел. Снейп не стал его даже провожать, если Северус до этого и питал какие-либо тёплые чувства к старику, то теперь их не стало.  
  


***

  
      Снейп вошёл в кабинет директора.  
      — Здравствуй, Северус, присаживайся, чаю?  
      — Благодарю, но я только пообедал.  
      — Ах да, конечно. Мы должны серьёзно поговорить, ты должен кое-что узнать. Прошу, выслушай меня.  
      Северус согласно кивнул. Он заранее выстроил возможные варианты этого разговора и не ошибся. Директор начал рассказывать о крестражах, знал он немного или излагал не все факты, но, когда он дошёл до событий в Годриковой лощине и смерти Поттеров, а также возможных последствий для самого ребёнка в виде крестража, Снейп сдерживался уже с трудом. Дамблдор чуть ли не прямым текстом говорил, что мальчик должен умереть, чтобы можно было убить Тёмного лорда. Лишь многолетняя практика шпиона помогла сдержаться.  
      — Помоги мальчику, когда меня не станет. Он должен сразиться с Волдемортом.  
      «Почему просто не сказать прямым текстом, чтобы Лорд его убил, — думал Северус. — Почему нельзя было дать ребёнку нормальных приёмных родителей, нормальное детство? Зачем были все эти испытания, чтобы он помучился, а потом с охотой пошёл на смерть?»  
      — Знай, что про крестражи я рассказал ещё и Невиллу, — продолжал директор. — Он попробует найти их и уничтожить, ведь дневник, можно сказать, он уже уничтожил, — старик умолк и задумался на мгновение, а затем продолжил. — Я знаю, что на меня готовится покушение, прошу, когда они придут, убей меня. Докажи свою верность Волдеморту, — проговорил директор под конец своей речи.  
      «И что он хочет услышать в ответ?» — подумал Снейп.  
      — Альбус, я не могу, ты просишь слишком многого, — наверно, именно таков должен был быть его ответ, и он его озвучил.  
      Хотя на самом деле он готов был заавадить директора, ещё когда в напряжении ждал результатов на трибуне тремудрого турнира и с замиранием смотрел на Мордредов лабиринт, а когда мальчик появился весь грязный, изодранный и в крови, тогда его и просить не надо было. В тот момент он бы убил и директора, и министерских крыс, не задумываясь. Да и когда Марволо показал ему этот проклятый разговор летом. Одна сиюминутная мысль, а что, если бы Гарри, действительно, встретил подобного доброжелателя, ведь такие люди умеют убеждать, привела его в ужас и заставила возблагодарить Мерлина и Моргану за то, что Марволо всё-таки был рядом с мальчиком. И сейчас он бы с превеликим удовольствием ещё пару минут назад убил бы директора, когда тот чуть ли не прямым текстом просил убить Поттера.  
      — Так надо, и ты это сделаешь, — твёрдый ответ-приказ директора.  
      Снейп вскочил, для правдоподобности прошёл из угла в угол и, кинув:  
      — Вы слишком многого требуете, — выбежал из кабинета.  
      Ему уже поднадоел этот спектакль, и он воспользовался хорошим поводом, своими якобы расстроенными чувствами, чтобы убраться подальше. Будь прокляты и Тёмный лорд, и Дамблдор. Один уже одной ногой в могиле, осталось уничтожить второго.  
  


***

  
      Невилл с замиранием сердца следил, как пламя вырывается из волшебной палочки Дамблдора и сжигает инферналов. Да, это именно та сила, которая поможет ему отомстить за родителей, и неважно, что бабушка постоянно твердит, что жить местью нельзя, что нужно найти свой путь. Он не отступится.  
      Рывок аппарации, и они на Астрономической башне.  
      — Директор, ещё чуть-чуть. Я позову мадам Помфри.  
      — Позови Северуса, только его, он мне поможет.  
      Невилл невольно вздрогнул от этого имени. Как можно так доверять Пожирателю смерти, хоть и бывшему! Он не знал и не понимал. Ещё когда ему случайно удалось об этом узнать, он долго приходил в себя от потрясения.  
      На лестнице раздались шаги. Дамблдор подобрался и сказал:  
      — Невилл, спрячься и не высовывайся ни в коем случае. Обещай мне.  
      Невилл помедлил.  
      — Верь мне.  
      — Я верю, обещаю, — Лонгботтом скрылся и стал наблюдать.  
      На площадку вышел Драко, направил на директора палочку. Невилл сжал кулаки, он так и знал, что сынок далеко от отца не ушёл. Всё-таки сын Пожирателя.  
      А за спиной Малфоя уже были Пожиратели в масках, подначивали убить старика. Драко взмахнул палочкой, разоружив директора.  
      Невилл уже хотел броситься из укрытия, когда Снейп появился из-за его спины, приложил палец к губам и аккуратно коснулся его палочки. Лёгкое движение, и палочка, упав на пол, завалилась в ближайшую щель, затем Снейп вышел на площадку.  
      Тихие слова директора:  
      — Пожалуйста, Северус, — и вспышка Авады.  
      Невилл растерянно застыл, всего на пару мгновений, но этого хватило, чтобы Пожиратели покинули башню. Он кинулся доставать палочку, та завалилась недалеко, затем к двери, но она была заперта. Подошёл к краю смотровой площадки. Тело директора лежало на земле. В отчаянии стал швырять заклятие за заклятием в дверь, чтобы взломать её. Невилл включился в игру, он нашёл себе достойную цель: обнаружить крестражи и уничтожить их. И что теперь?!  
  
      Гарри под мантией-невидимкой смотрел с земли за метаниями юноши на Астрономической башне, лёгкую запирающую подпитку на двери поддерживал именно он. Шелест за спиной, но Сибилла не отреагировала, свои. Из тени вышел Марволо.  
      — Они покинули Хогвартс, — проговорил он.  
      Гарри снял ограничение с дверей. Невилл кричал и бесновался наверху. Рейвенкловец передал мантию Марволо со словами:  
      — Лучше спрячься, я спущусь в Тайную комнату позже, — и пошёл к толпе, которая уже собиралась у тела директора.  
      Марволо коснулся его плеча, чуть задержав:  
      — Не жалей его, — проговорил он, кивнув в сторону тела на земле.  
      — Ни к чему жалеть, директор сыграл и проиграл, не более и не менее, — он пожал плечами, скидывая руку Марволо, и пошёл в сторону толпы.  
      Мужчина накинул мантию-невидимку и в компании Сибиллы скрылся в Хогвартсе.  
  


***

  
      Волдеморт, властитель судеб, Тёмный лорд стоял невдалеке под обороткой и слушал душещипательную речь Скримджера на похоронах директора, хотя нет — бывшего директора Хогвартса. Довольная улыбка. Он навешал на себя гору заклинаний, подкупил и подчинил не одного человека здесь, но это зрелище он пропускать не хотел. Он не выпускал из поля зрения волшебную палочку Дамблдора. Прислонился к дереву, наслаждаясь картиной. «Пусть поубиваются, недолго осталось страдать. Как только я получу заветную палочку, меня уже никто не остановит».  
      Лёгкий холодок прошёл по спине, как будто за ним кто-то наблюдал, совсем как там, во сне. Эти проклятые синие глаза! Волдеморт невольно обернулся, обвёл всю эту толпу. «Кто же ты, тот маг, что в легилименции обыграл меня?» Лорд вздохнул, нужно успокоиться, ему всего лишь показалось, обнаружить его было нельзя.  
  


***

  
      Гарри собирал свои вещи перед отправкой из Хогвартса, что-то подсказывало ему, что в сентябре он сюда не вернётся. Похороны директора были помпезными и наполненными упадническим настроением. Поттер позвал Винки и приказал отправить его вещи в Поттер-хаус, где уже был Марволо. Лорд был на похоронах, он выкрал волшебную палочку Дамблдора, теперь оставалось ждать его действий, а главное, найти место, где осядет Тёмный лорд. Им нужна была Нагайна.  
  


***

  
      Невилл растерянно вошёл в кабинет директора, ком подкатил к горлу, но он его сглотнул, справился с чувствами. Заметил думосбор, в котором директор последние месяцы показывал ему жизнь Тёмного лорда. В нём было воспоминание. Любопытство пересилило осторожность, и он нырнул в него. Вынырнул он, когда его плеча кто-то коснулся. Это была профессор Макгонагалл. Она смотрела на него поджав губы.  
      — Вы знали? — невольно вырвалось у Невилла.  
      — Узнала часом ранее и пришла сюда, чтобы поместить воспоминание на хранение. Здесь его оставлять нельзя.  
      — Так значит, Снейп всё это время был за нас?  
      — Говнюк он! — в сердцах не сдержалась профессор. — Не мог рассказать, что директор сам попросил его убить себя, — она немного успокоилась и, поняв, перед кем сорвалась, всё-таки они профессор и ученик, извинилась.  
      — Я понимаю. Столько всего свалилось вам на плечи, — Невилл через силу улыбнулся. — Что вы будете делать, профессор?  
      — Сейчас сохраню это воспоминание, — она выудила его из думосбора и поместила в склянку, — думаю, нам не стоит распространяться о том, что мы узнали, это подвергнет опасности Снейпа.  
      — Да, я буду молчать.  
      Макгонагалл кивнула и, приобняв Невилла, направилась к выходу из кабинета.


	13. Побеждая смерть.

      Люциус Малфой оглядывал свой дом, его здесь не было всего год, а казалось, лет десять. Нарцисса появилась на входе, неверяще посмотрела на него.  
      — Люциус, ты дома?  
      — Да, Азкабана, по сути, больше нет, старая развалюха осталась пустой.  
      Его жена не сдержалась и обняла его. Малфой удивлённо посмотрел на неё: такой она не была никогда.  
      — Пойдём, тебе надо привести себя в порядок, — взяла она себя в руки.  
      Что правда, то правда: ему нужно подумать и обдумать всё, что произошло. С содроганием он вспомнил, что не далее как полчаса назад он ползал у Лорда в ногах и умолял забрать его из Азкабана, где Волдеморт думал, а стоит ли ему возвращать своего неудачливого Пожирателя. Всё это происходило на глазах у всех и теперь его статус ниже, чем у Пожирателей дальнего круга. «Нужно вернуть своё влияние, нужно снова подняться, — думал он, принимая ванну. — Вот только как?»  
  
      Лорд нервно расхаживал из угла в угол, бросая взгляды на тело женщины, которое безвольной куклой валялось у его ног. Всё было прекрасно, он освободил своих Пожирателей, он захватил министерство и посадил во главе своего человека, он продвигал новые законы, но…  
      Если бы не это «но». Его палочка была сильна, и всё же давала сбой за сбоем. В то, что он недостаточно силён, Лорд не верил, значит, что-то ещё.  
      Эти сны. Как он раньше не подумал о том, что появились они у него после того, как он считал разум Беллы, но даже сейчас, когда догадка о ней пришла, и он распотрошил её разум, Волдеморт ничего не нашёл. Что-то он упустил. Лорд распахнул дверь, вышел в коридор и бросил двум Пожирателям, которые стояли у дверей:  
      — Избавьтесь от трупа, — то, что эта женщина была когда-то его приближённой соратницей, его не волновало, как и то, что подумают окружающие о её смерти. Олливандер, а всё ли он ему сказал. Нужно ещё разок поговорить со стариком. И Лорд, приняв решение, отправился в подземелья Малфой-мэнора.  
      Он жил здесь уже вторую неделю. Большое здание со множеством домовиков, удобное, чем не резиденция, и его хозяева в качестве прислуги. Лорд усмехнулся.  
  
      Нарцисса стояла у окна, смотря в сад, который превратился в походный лагерь. Оборотням нечего было делать в замке. Но и в саду им было не место.  
      — Нарси, ты понимаешь, о чём просишь?  
      — Более чем. Нам не выжить на стороне Лорда. Сегодня он убил Беллатрису, а завтра он убьёт тебя или, не дай Мерлин, Драко. Ты же всегда находил выход, всегда выкручивался, и где тот мужчина, что смог уломать упрямую Блэк, доказать, что мы можем сосуществовать под одной крышей.  
      Люциус хотел что-то сказать, но передумал. Упрекать жену в малодушии глупо. Он недалеко от неё ушёл и он не слепой, видит, куда всё движется. Одна кровавая бойня, в которой выиграет кто-то один, но он никак не мог решиться, ведь выиграй в войне Лорд — и им не жить. Будто прочитав его мысли, Нарцисса продолжила:  
      — Нам всё равно не жить здесь, это не жизнь! Я всё время боюсь за Драко, что, если он что-то сделает не так.  
      — Хорошо, я что-нибудь придумаю, — Нарциссу нужно было успокоить. За сына он и сам постоянно волновался, мальчик никогда не был особо смел, и его немного удивило, что сын не жаловался на жизнь. Он вообще почти не разговаривал ни с ним, ни с матерью. Но Люциус видел, что сыну нынешнее положение дел не нравилось. То, что происходило в их доме: собрания Пожирателей, пытки, убийства и домовые эльфы, которых используют как уборщиков трупов. Сын всё больше пропадал в своих комнатах, и он не мог его за это винить. Люциус поначалу думал обратиться к Снейпу, ведь он работал на Дамблдора, но, узнав, что именно он убил директора, а также про его разговор с Нарциссой, передумал. Северус был тут, но держался особняком. Готовил зелья, откачивал после пыток тех, кому ещё рано было умирать, был холоден и собран. Нужно было что-то делать. Он ведь всегда выходил из трудностей без серьёзных проблем для себя. Сейчас же нужно было действительно рискнуть, и не положением или деньгами, которые можно вернуть со временем, а жизнью, что было для него внове и лишало решимости.  


***

  
      Марволо зашёл на кухню и устало сел к столу.  
      — Голоден? — спросил Гарри.  
      — Как зверь, — Марволо прикрыл глаза.  
      — Всё так плохо?  
      — Ну почему, теперь Лорд наконец осел на одном месте, и это место нам очень даже подходит. Так как у нас есть Драко, тот кто может нас впустить в Малфой-мэнор.  
      — И мы вчетвером будем справляться со всей толпой?  
      — Не совсем. Да, министерство захвачено, но что нам министр? Авроры всё-таки не просто марионетки, они живые люди, у которых есть своё мнение, и пока они как бы подчиняются министру, но немало среди них тех, кто перейдёт к нам, стоит кинуть клич. Невыразимцы, как один, против Лорда. Людей лишь нужно тихо собрать и организовать, а это непросто и надо соблюдать осторожность. Хорошо, что много новых людей прибавилось, и на ещё одного человека по имени Томасис Крайбек в моём лице никто не обратил внимание. Причём большая часть оборотней на нашей стороне, ещё часть при Лорде, но перейдут к нам как только, так сразу. Всё не так и плохо, просто я устал. Не думал, что когда-нибудь устану копаться в разумах людей.  
      Винки уже выставила еду на стол.  
      — Вот. Выпей, придаст сил и сделает тебя бодрым. Как там Снейп и Драко?  
      Марволо перестал жевать, посмотрел на Гарри:  
      — Не волнуйся, всё хорошо. Настолько, насколько может быть хорошо находиться в том аду.  
      — Ясно.  


***

  
      Небольшая комната перед кабинетом Лорда, тот сидел в кресле, задумчиво выводя узловатой палочкой неясные узоры.  
      Лёгкий стук в дверь.  
      — Войдите, — дал Лорд разрешение.  
      Северус Снейп вошёл в комнату и прикрыл за собой дверь, опустился на одно колено, склонившись:  
      — Вы звали меня, мой Лорд?  
      — Да, встань. Как дела в подземельях?  
      — Как вы и хотели, Олливандер будет жить.  
      — Хм, хорошо, — Лорд вздохнул, чуть помолчал и невпопад продолжил. — Мне, действительно, будет тебя не хватать, Северус.  
      — Мой Лорд?  
      — Авада Кедавра.  
      Снейп выхватил палочку и резко ушёл от удара вбок, потом выпрямился и посмотрел своему явно бывшему господину в глаза.  
      — Неплохая реакция, ты всегда был хорош в бою, но, Северус, ты должен умереть.  
      Снейп покрепче перехватил палочку. Из этого дома выбраться живым, если тебя захотел убить сам Лорд, невозможно. Он это понимал, но так просто отдать свою жизнь… Нет, он не согласен.  
      — Будешь сопротивляться? — Тёмный лорд окинул его почти равнодушным взглядом и поднялся. — Хорошо.  
      Шелест за спиной. Молниеносная реакция, но Нагайна была быстрее. Её клыки вошли в руку, которая сжимала палочку. Сильное змеиное тело нанесло удар, и Снейп отлетел к стене, рука мгновенно помертвела, и он выронил волшебную палочку.  
      —  _Хм, Нагайна, ты начала, ты можешь и покончить с ним._  
      Змея кинулась к горлу зельевара, распахнутая пасть, клыки. Снейп попытался схватить змею второй рукой, но со стороны Лорда прозвучало:  
      — Замри, — и его рука замерла. Змея вцепилась в горло. После чего отползла. Дальше что-то делать было излишним. Кровь хлестала из раны, яд отравлял тело, остатки заклятия не давали даже перехватить горло, чтобы остановить кровь.  
      Лорд жадно наблюдал, как уходит жизнь из его верного слуги. Теперь палочка ему подчинится полностью, так как тот, кто убил её прежнего хозяина, умирает. Лёгкая улыбка невольно коснулась безгубого рта. Лорд щёлкнул пальцами, появился домовик.  
      — Как там тебя, убери это, — в том, что Снейп уже покойник, Лорд был уверен, и не важно, что пока он дышит. От яда Нагайны нет спасения.  


***

  
      Гарри невольно застыл, когда ощутил, как защита Фиделиуса начала слабеть. Снейп, хранитель, умирает или умер, и это результат. Гарри опустил взгляд на кольцо-артефакт:  
      — Марволо, свяжись с Драко, пусть найдёт Снейпа. Фиделиус слабеет.  


***

  
      — Драко, у вас там всё спокойно? — фраза в мыслях юноши заставила чуть ли не подскочить.  
      Он был сосредоточен на артефакте, пустяковина, но сложная, и только это отвлекало его от невесёлых мыслей. Драко очень старался, живя в Малфой-мэноре, не попадаться ни Лорду, ни Пожирателям, уж больно ему не нравились их взгляды. Да и сдержаться и не заговорить со Снейпом так легче, а следить за всем в доме можно и с помощью артефактов. Дом-то Малфоев, и он старательно скрывал тайны его хозяев. Мать опекала его как маленького и, чтобы лишний раз не вызвать в ней несвойственное волнение за сына, Драко старался с ней не говорить, не жаловаться и вообще сдерживался, как мог. Отец был хмурым, погружённым в себя, и было непонятно, понимает ли он, что происходит.  
      — Всё спокойно, — ответил он, — а что?  
      — Снейп. Надо его найти, он или умер, или умирает.  
      Драко схватил маленький шарик, похожий на шар с предсказанием, и начал проверять плетения артефактов, затем бросил это и позвал домовика.  
      — Бафи, найди Северуса Снейпа и сообщи, где он.  
      — Бафи не нужно его искать. Бафи знает и так, он в прихожей Тёмного лорда, его приказали убрать, как и многих до него.  
      — Перенеси его ко мне, сюда, это приказ.  
      Домовик исчез и вернулся с бессознательным Снейпом. Драко не раз видел, как Винки, домовуха Гарри, переносила его на расстояния, и поэтому решился.  
      — Бафи, перенеси нас в место, которое я представлю.  
      — Бафи сделает, — домовик взял обоих магов за руки и аппарировал. Они оказались прямо в комнате Поттер-хауса, Драко не стал думать, а как же защита, и просто позвал Гарри, если кто и мог спасти Снейпа, то только он. Затем обернулся к домовому.  
      — Возвращайся в дом, — и прежде, чем домовик исчез, произнёс, — Обливэйт, — домовик вернётся домой и не будет помнить, где был. Хоть домовиков никто не допрашивает, но Драко рисковать не хотел.  


***

  
      Гарри стоял у окна и напряжённо ждал, нет, ему не показалось, Фиделиус слабеет. Когда раздался хлопок аппарации, Поттер бросился в комнату, вообще забыв об осторожности. На полу лежал Снейп, то, что он умирает, было видно и без магического зрения.  
      — Что случилось? — проговорил Гарри, а сам, недолго думая, начал раздавать распоряжения Винки, спрыснул шею Северуса зельем, взял бинт и принялся останавливать кровь и одновременно сращивать раны, кроветворное, восстанавливающее, но он видел, что это не поможет. Что-то растекалось от руки и горла по телу.  
      — Не знаю, но раз он был в гостиной Лорда, то, думаю, он его убил.  
      — Ещё не убил, — зло перебил Гарри. — Прости, — и продолжил бубнить себе под нос, — Лорд, значит, Нагайна. Яд, — это мог быть только яд этого монстра. Образца у него нет, а значит, остаётся положиться только на чутьё.  
      Хлопок аппарации, и в комнате появился Марволо. Тот только бросил взгляд на Драко и Снейпа и произнёс:  
      — Помощь нужна?  
      — Пока не знаю, — проговорил Гарри.  
      Он снял мантию и разрезал рубашку на Снейпе, затем укусил в плечо поближе к ране и задержал клыки в теле, не переставая наблюдать за течением крови в теле Снейпа. Оторвался.  
      Марволо перекинулся несколькими словами с Драко и повернулся к Гарри:  
      — Нужно убрать метку, иначе это место могут найти, да и Лорд будет знать, что Снейп жив, а значит, подозревать.  
      Гарри, ни слова не говоря, снял со Снейпа рубашку.  
      — Тогда подержи руку.  
      Марволо приподнял Северуса, Гарри наклонился к левому предплечью и вонзил клыки прямо в метку. Следы от укуса не начали кровоточить, а, напротив, стали затягиваться. Затем от места укуса стали расползаться коричневые пятна, принимая форму Тёмной метки. Кожа на этом месте стала трескаться, кровь, которая проступала, почти мгновенно густела и начинала пузыриться. Драко невольно отвернулся. Зрелище было отвратительным. Кровавые пузыри лопались и из них в воздух поднимался серый дымок, потом всё прекратилось, превращаясь в кровавый ожог. Гарри наклонился и приложил к ране повязку, затем чуть отошёл и взглянул на Снейпа.  
      — Гарри, что с тобой? — дёрнул его за руку Марволо. Тот уже несколько минут вот так, неотрывно, смотрел на Снейпа, не двигаясь и, казалось, даже не дыша.  
      — Он умирает, — каким-то потерянным, бездушным голосом проговорил юноша. — Я лишь продлил его агонию, но он не выдержит столько, сколько надо.  
      — Глупости, это же Снейп, — возразил Драко.  
      Впервые в жизни Гарри предпочёл бы не видеть, не понимать, чтобы иметь возможность надеяться, как мог надеяться Драко.  
      Поттер покачал головой, всё это время он неотрывно смотрел на Северуса.  
      — Гарри! — такой юноша Марволо не нравился, он дал ему пощёчину.  
      Тот вздрогнул и проговорил:  
      — Ему нужно три дня, чтобы яд Нагайны был полностью побеждён, а его тело столько не проживёт, я всего лишь продлил его агонию на сутки.  
      — А укрепляющие зелья? — проговорил Марволо.  
      — Эффект слишком слабый, должно быть что-то по настоящему сильное, что смогло бы поддержать жизнь в теле.  
      Все трое замолчали. Тишина давила.  
      — Поддержка, сильная — родовая магия в доме. Он ведь Принц, — заговорил Драко.  
      — Но он не принял наследие, он вообще не имел ничего общего с родом, — ответил ему Марволо.  
      — И что? Если он последний из рода, а я за весь свой век не слышал ни одного упоминания о Принцах, то, возможно, родовая магия его примет и без его согласия. Интересы рода в этом случае превыше интересов наследника.  
      Гарри встряхнулся от своего оцепенения:  
      — Нужно попытаться, только как связаться с гоблинами?  
      — Отправимся прямо к ним, Винки, ты можешь нас троих перенести? — задал вопрос Марволо.  
      — Винки может, Винки сделает, эти жалкие гоблины Винки нипочём.  
      — Трое, а как же я?  
      — Драко, тебе нельзя надолго пропадать из виду, вдруг кто заметит, что тебя именно в этот момент не было в мэноре, ещё свяжут произошедшее со Снейпом с тобой. Я рисковать не хочу, — Марволо немного помедлил и вдруг продолжил, — а может, ты вообще здесь останешься?  
      — Нет, я возвращаюсь. Если отец так и не решится открыть защиту мэнора, я могу повлиять на неё как наследник или провести кого нужно. Я возвращаюсь, — он щёлкнул пальцами и позвал домовика, — перенеси меня в мэнор.  


***

  
      Марволо быстро шёл к большому мрачного вида строению. Принц-мэнор — хмурое древнее здание. За ним чуть не бегом следовал Гарри. Они остановились перед входом.  
      — Как мы проникнем внутрь? — задал он вопрос гоблину.  
      Эти существа встретили их не очень гостеприимно, и не удивительно — ведь с помощью домовухи они возникли прямо в центре их подземелий, но Марволо быстро объяснил, что к нынешнему правительству они не имеют отношения и вообще они прибыли как клиенты, тут в род нужно мага принять. Поверенный рода Принц, который уже, похоже, и не ожидал такого счастья, без лишних слов принёс родовое кольцо и надел его на палец Снейпа. Действительно, действовали они против правил, но магия, явно, решила, что раз Снейп не хочет принимать род, значит, род его примет без его ведома. Затем поверенный перенёс их к Принц-мэнору, в который они и пытались зайти. Гарри проскочил вперёд, дёрнул за ручку входной двери, та, к удивлению присутствующих, поддалась.  
      — Вы знаете, где здесь родовой камень? — задал вопрос гоблину Марволо.  
      — Идёмте, — тот быстро и уверенно повёл мужчин.  
      Они вошли в огромный зал под домом. В центре стоял величественный алтарь, иначе Гарри его назвать не мог.  
      Марволо положил на него Снейпа.  
      — Что теперь? — спросил он у гоблина.  
      — Ритуал. Я прочитаю текст, вам же лучше покинуть помещение.  
      — Я останусь, — упрямо процедил Гарри, стоя у камня и смотря на Снейпа. Эти упрямые нотки Марволо не мог ни с чем спутать.  
      — Тогда и я тоже, — проговорил он.  
      Гоблин равнодушно пожал плечами, раз им хочется столкнуться лоб в лоб с древней магией мэнора — их проблемы. Он начал произносить ритуальный текст. Несколько капель крови самого Снейпа на алтарь, и камень ожил, магия всколыхнулась. Марволо отгородился от неё ментальной стеной и с тревогой посматривал на Гарри, тот был бледен, как полотно, но явно на одном упрямстве продолжал стоять рядом с алтарём. Ритуал закончился.  
      — Родовая магия его приняла?  
      На вопрос Марволо ответил Гарри.  
      — Да, она его поддерживает. Могу я остаться здесь, присмотреть за ним? — спросил юноша у гоблина.  
      Тот скривился и проговорил:  
      — Это вы у этих спрашивайте, — и он ткнул пальцем в двух домовиков, возникших у алтаря с каким-то потерянно-благоговейным выражением на мордочках, — а мне пора.  
      — Спасибо вам, — поблагодарил за них обоих Марволо.  
      Гарри уже обращался к домовикам:  
      — Вашему хозяину нужен уход и лечение, он может умереть, я могу остаться здесь?  
      — Дом впустил, значит, можно, — ответил один из домовиков.  
      Гарри поднял глаза на Марволо, впервые оторвавшись от Снейпа, и проговорил:  
      — Я останусь здесь, три дня — решающий срок.  
      — Хорошо, — больше Марволо ничего не сказал, понимая, что Гарри его не услышит. Он аппарировал прочь.  


***

  
      Гарри вздрогнул и резко подскочил. Трое суток без сна давали о себе знать. Его глаза смыкались, но, стоило только задремать, как страхи проступали в снах. Вот он просыпается, смотрит на Снейпа, а в нём больше не бьётся жизнь. И Поттер в ужасе просыпается, чтобы в тысячный раз бросить взгляд на бледное лицо и убедиться, что тонкая ниточка, которая связывает мужчину с этим миром, не оборвалась, что он дышит, что кровь бежит по его венам.  
      Марволо за это время появился лишь раз, с горечью посмотрел, как Гарри обновляет повязки на шее Снейпа, подошёл к нему и вложил в его руку маленькую подвеску.  
      Гарри вздрогнул от прикосновения и посмотрел ему в лицо.  
      — Его сделал Драко, он просил передать. Снейп вряд ли в ближайшее время сможет говорить с такими повреждениями, а этот артефакт позволит ему общаться с окружающими, нужен лишь физический контакт с артефактом.  
      Гарри кивнул, бросив мимолётный взгляд на подвеску.  
      — Передай ему от нас обоих спасибо.  
      После чего Марволо ушёл.  
      Поттер провёл рукой по руке Снейпа.  
      — Пожалуйста, живи, Северус, я без тебя не смогу. Это не жизнь будет. Приди же в себя! Ты сильный, — так приятно было назвать любимого, да, сейчас и здесь он мог себе в этом признаться, именно любимого, по имени. Но ответа не было, и страх, что даже его способности не справятся с ядом проклятой змеи, всё чаще заползал в душу.  


***

  
      Северус плыл по волнам странной, незнакомой, но такой родной силы. Вокруг была тишина. «Я умер, — была первая мысль. — Но за гранью больно быть не должно, а у меня ноет горло, жжёт руку. Странные для умершего ощущения», — и он попытался открыть глаза. Получилось не сразу. Снейп обвёл взглядом помещение, то, что смог увидеть, не двигаясь, так как тело отказывалось слушаться, даже пальцем пошевелить не получалось. Он вдохнул чуть глубже, и горло, а с ним и лёгкие отдались болью. «Я, явно, жив. Но где я?» Лёгкое шевеление сбоку, и над ним поднимается взлохмаченная макушка Гарри. Покрасневшие глаза, круги под ними и запредельная тревога в изумрудной зелени.  
      — Северус, ты меня видишь, понимаешь, — сорвался юноша, — а, да, ты же не можешь говорить, — и он вложил в его руку подвеску.  
      — Что это? — раздался его голос.  
      — Ты меня понимаешь, — и Гарри от облегчения опустился прямо на пол. — Это артефакт, чтобы ты мог говорить, у тебя всё горло и часть лёгких выжжено ядом, думаю, Нагайны.  
      Затем парень вскочил и позвал домовика. Тот появился с чем-то травяным и приятно пахнущим в лапке.  
      — Вот, выпей, и тебе поесть как-то надо, я сейчас домовых попрошу приготовить, — он уже подскочил, но чуть пошатнулся и снова опустился рядом.  
      Снейп с тревогой смотрел на Гарри, тому явно нужен был отдых.  
      — Сколько времени я провалялся?  
      — Трое суток.  
      Северус смотрел в эти взволнованно-радостные глаза.  
      — Тебя Драко перенёс, без сознания, всего в крови, ты умирал, — и тут из глаз у Гарри потекли слёзы, он всхлипнул. — Слышишь, никогда, никогда, никогда больше не заставляй меня так волноваться! Я думал, что ты умрёшь. Шансов почти не было, тебя спасла лишь родовая магия. Я не смогу без тебя, никак, никогда. Я тебя люблю. Да, я знаю, я не слишком обычный маг, и внешность у меня ненормальная, и я мужчина, но я ничего не прошу, только позволь иногда быть рядом, быть с тобой, хоть как другу, — Гарри уже рыдал в голос и говорил, говорил, говорил.  
      Всё напряжение последних дней непосильной ношей обрушилось на него, и если раньше он опасался, что подумает Снейп, ответит ли на его чувства, что скажет, то после того, как он его едва не потерял, всё это стало таким пустым и неважным. Он даже от волнения перешёл на доверительное «ты» и не заметил.  
      Северус смотрел на Гарри и не мог поверить в то, что тот говорит.  
      — Я тебе в отцы гожусь, Гарри.  
      — Да хоть в дедушки, — всхлипнул юноша.  
      Снейп не мог отвести взгляд от этих глаз, которые выражали целый сонм чувств, сменяя одно за другим, но самое сильное было облегчение и… любовь? Ему очень хотелось коснуться сейчас его лица и успокоить, осознание того, что именно он явился причиной его слёз, больно скреблось в душе.  
      — Прости, я ничего не требую, просто не избегай меня, — последние несколько слов были произнесены шёпотом.  
      — Я не красавец.  
      — Мне всё равно, как ты выглядишь. Будь хоть брюнетом, хоть блондином, да хоть рыжим, я тебя люблю, а не твою внешность.  
      — Рыжий — это перебор, — он смотрел на своё чудо и не заметил, как продолжил. — Ты уже очень давно занимаешь самое главное место в моей душе, но я запрещал себе думать о тебе, как о ком-то большем, нежели ученике.  
      — Но почему? — Гарри уставился на него заплаканными глазами.  
      — Потому, что ты умный, красивый, сильный и многое-многое другое, и достоин лучшего, нежели старый, саркастичный ужас подземелий Хогвартса.  
      — А если я думаю по-другому, что мне никто не нужен, если есть ты? — запредельно упрямое выражение лица, да с таким только на драконов голыми руками идти.  
      Снейп тяжело вздохнул, прикрыв глаза.  
      — Ой, тебе зелье надо дать и поесть хоть чуть-чуть, я сейчас.  
      Гарри сорвался и побежал на кухню. «Он жив, он очнулся, а остальное — это пустяки».  


***

  
      Прошло два дня, а тело не желало восстанавливаться. Лёгкое движение — боль, глоток — боль, и даже дыхание приносило боль. Зелья не желали справляться с повреждениями, полученными от яда Нагайны. Но если учесть, что он вообще должен был быть уже мёртв, то он легко отделался, и не потому, что боялся умереть. Где-то в подсознании он давно свыкся с тем, что живым ему из этой войны не выйти, но в то же время, когда Лорд направил на него палочку и произнёс «Авада Кедавра», он увернулся. Почему? Потому что не хотел оставлять своего Гарри, и сейчас, смотря на это осунувшееся лицо с кругами под глазами, не хочет. Уже два дня улыбка не сходила с лица Гарри, глупая и такая счастливая, похоже, он и сам не осознаёт, что постоянно улыбается. Так почему он ему отказывает, нет, даже не отказывает, а отмалчивается, боится дать ответ? Ведь найди юноша кого другого, он этого бы не перенёс, это не те чувства, что он испытывал к Лили. Совсем не те. Её он отпустил, и если бы она выбрала другого вполне милого парня, а не мордредового Джеймса, то и ссоры между ними никогда бы не было. Не те чувства он к ней испытывал. Сейчас он очень ясно это понимал. Так почему бы не ответить, разве он не заслужил маленького кусочка счастья?  
      — Я согласен попробовать, не желаю от тебя отказываться, Гарри, но при одном условии, — проговорил Снейп.  
      Последние два дня Гарри готовил зелья, еду, делал перевязки и даже начал забывать об их разговоре, Снейп к нему не возвращался, и он решил, что ему ещё не раз придётся напоминать Северусу о своих чувствах, убеждать, но ведь он жив, он рядом. У него есть время, и сдаваться он не желал.  
      Услышанные слова снова пошатнули то спокойствие, что он так старательно выстраивал последних два дня. Гарри неверяще посмотрел на Снейпа. Чёрные глаза смотрели с… нежностью? Гарри улыбнулся.  
      — Всё, что угодно, — проговорил юноша.  
      — Пообещай, что если найдёшь другого и полюбишь, то не будешь мне лгать, честно в этом признаешься.  
      Гарри нахмурился:  
      — Если это тебе так нужно, обещаю, но никто другой мне не нужен.  
      Он присел на край родового камня, переносить своего пациента в комнату он не решился, тот уж слишком медленно приходил в себя.  
      Северусу захотелось прикоснуться к такому близкому и родному, теперь уж точно своему мальчику, но тело не желало слушаться.  
      — Почему у меня такая запредельная слабость?! — он с трудом мог сесть, левая рука после удаления метки жутко болела и была малочувствительна, грудь, лёгкие и шея просто болели. Для извечно деятельного Снейпа такое бездействие было сродни пытке.  
      — Северус, думаю, ты в сознании лишь потому, что находишься здесь, и родовая магия тебя поддерживает. Этот яд серьёзно повредил не только тело, но и магическое ядро, да и в резонанс с меткой вошёл. Я не думал её полностью удалять, лишь связь нарушить, ведь тебе и так было хуже некуда, но оставь я метку — и ничего бы не помогло.  
      Эти двое даже не заметили, как перешли на «ты». Здесь, в родовом мэноре, в подземелье рядом с родовым камнем, не было Гарри-ученика и Снейпа-учителя.  
      Юноша немного помялся, покраснел как рак, даже уши запылали.  
      Снейп вздёрнул одну бровь. «И что это было?»  
      Поттер набрал побольше воздуха и на одном дыхании произнёс:  
      — Но тебя можно быстро поставить на ноги, восстановив твоё магическое ядро с помощью моей змеиной магии, только для этого нужно… — голос окончательно пропал с остатками решимости, последний вздох, как у утопающего, — заняться любовью.  
      После чего залился краской ещё больше, хотя трудно было представить, что можно больше. Гарри прятал глаза, а Снейп пытался поймать его взгляд.  
      — Уверен, что хочешь этого?  
      — Ты меня спрашиваешь? — изумлённый ответ, вообще-то Гарри уговаривать не нужно было. Молодое тело, гормоны, последний год он далеко не раз и не два видел сны, где был его учитель зельеварения в очень недвусмысленных местах и позах. — Северус, вообще-то это тебе может быть больно, твоя роль принимающая, — промямлил, постепенно затихая, Гарри.  
      «Почему бы и нет, раз уж нырять, так с головой в этот омут», — подумал Снейп.  
      — Я согласен.  
      — Правда? — от радости Поттер даже ближе придвинулся, и Снейп этим воспользовался, чуть притянул Гарри к себе и поцеловал.  
      Юноша замер, но лишь на мгновение, в следующий момент он ответил неловко, неумело, но страстно.  
      Гарри оторвался от таких желанных губ и спустился ниже, он аккуратно ласкал плечи, грудь и живот, изучая. Северусу оставалось лишь наблюдать, проклиная свою беспомощность.  
      Гарри приподнялся и снова вернулся к губам, смотря прямо в глаза, страстным взглядом. «И куда делся тот стеснительный мальчик?»  
      Поттер разделся. Аккуратно развёл ноги любимого и сел между ними, не пытаясь скрыть свою наготу. Зрелище было возбуждающее. Затем Поттер освободил член Северуса, который к его радости уже был твёрдый. Чуть огладил его, нагнулся и лизнул, несмело пробуя, а затем одной рукой он ласкал член, не переставая его облизывать, другой аккуратно коснулся звёздочки ануса. Юноша невольно вспомнил один из своих снов, вспоминая свои желания и действия.  
      — Гарри, хватит, я не железный, я сейчас кончу, а на второй раунд сил у меня может и не хватить, — проговорил Снейп.  
      Гарри выпустил головку члена изо рта и посмотрел в глаза любимому. В их тёмной глубине плавилось желание, и юноша невольно пожалел, что Снейп не может нормально говорить, ему так хотелось сейчас услышать его стон наслаждения. Этот бархатный голос с нотками страсти.  
      Северус раздвинул ноги шире, приглашая. Он был уже готов кончить только от одного вида, который ему представился. Молодое чуть смугловатое тело, с несильно выраженными, но всё-таки мышцами. Язычок, который вылизывает его член, губы, раскрасневшиеся от поцелуев, и глаза…  
      — Змей-искуситель, — невольно вырвалось у Снейпа.  
      Юноша улыбнулся и наклонился к анусу, а затем начал вылизывать звёздочку, чуть просовывая язык внутрь. Внутри разлился жар наслаждения, и Северус даже не почувствовал первый палец, второй, и лишь три заставили чуть дёрнуться.  
      — Прости, но ты прав, я больше не могу, — извиняющийся, страстный, прерывающийся с придыханием голос Гарри, от которого толпа приятных мурашек пробежала по всему телу.  
      — Давай же, Гарри.  
      Сам юноша уже мало что соображал, действуя на инстинктах. Его разум уже давно уплыл в дальние дали, остались лишь страсть и желание. Но толкнулся он осторожно и медленно, стараясь сдержаться, стал входить. Гарри уже задыхался от желания резко войти и начать двигаться там, в глубине. Вошёл полностью, приостановился и посмотрел в глаза Северусу, при этом не переставая ласкать его член. Тот не мог двинуться навстречу, он лишь проговорил:  
      — Двигайся, или я сейчас кончу.  
      Гарри толкался и выходил из жаркого, сжимающего его ануса аккуратно и мягко, но даже этого хватило, чтобы кончить всего после нескольких движений. Северус кончил первым, и стоило его мышцам сжаться сильнее, как за ним последовал и Гарри, кончая в него.  
      Снейпа накрыл оргазм, сильно, как волна, а за ним пришла магия. Она лилась в него, окутывала, обвивала, как змея, тёплая и родная. Он прикрыл глаза, наслаждаясь. В голове промелькнула только одна мысль: «На такое можно и подсесть, как наркоман в маггловском мире», — и пропала.  
      Гарри аккуратно вышел и лёг рядом, справа, стараясь сильно не прижиматься, чтобы не причинить лишней боли, хоть и хотелось обнять и не отпускать.  
      Северус открыл глаза.  
      — Что ты со мной сделал? Боли почти не было.  
      Гарри улыбнулся.  
      — Вот и хорошо. Я рад, что рассчитал всё правильно, — он облизнулся. — Не хотел причинять тебе лишнюю боль.  
      — Давай договоримся, никогда больше так не делай, я и без афродизиаков очень возбуждаюсь, только глядя на тебя.  
      — Хорошо, не буду. Северус, — Гарри приподнялся и легко поцеловал его в губы невинным поцелуем, — я тебя люблю.  
      Он наложил очищающее, накрыл обоих одеялом и заснул, всё-таки он отдал любимому немало магии.  
      Северус был рад, что хоть так удалось заставить мальчишку поспать, тот отказывался надолго засыпать. Но его глаза тоже слипались.  
      — Я тоже очень тебя люблю, чудо ты моё зеленоглазое.


	14. Раскрывая карты.

      — Простите, но кто исправлял данный документ? — спросил Люциус, который сидел в банке у поверенного и занимался финансами. Война, как ни странно, денег не прибавляла.  
      Гоблин чуть замялся, но потом, будто решив для себя что-то, проговорил:  
      — Пока вас не было, ваш сын приходил сюда несколько раз и проверял дела Малфоев.  
      Люциус на мгновение застыл, а затем произнёс:  
      — Вы что, шутите?  
      — Нет, никто не знал, сможете ли вы вернуться к делам. А ваш сын пришёл и стал ими интересоваться, я не счёл нужным отказывать.  
      Гоблин говорил спокойно-упрямо. Вообще не известно, умеют ли эти создания шутить.  
      За делами явно следили и корректировали те или иные действия поверенного. Он и раньше это замечал пару раз, но сильно не придавал значения.  
      — Но ведь у него нет опыта. Откуда он может знать, что делать? — Люциус сам не понял, что произнёс это вслух.  
      — Ему явно кто-то помогал, он общался с помощью связующего артефакта.  
      «Это уже было ближе к делу и правде, но почему Драко ни разу даже не обмолвился об этом?» — думал Люциус, выходя из банка. Он-то полагал, что подобным его сын должен был похвастаться сразу. А он вообще почти не разговаривал с родителями. Не жаловался. Люциус решил, что поговорит с Драко, но данная мысль покинула его голову, когда он увидел у мэнора Пожирателей дальнего круга, которые тащили трёх детей, и двух из них он хоть и не сразу, но узнал: Полумна Лавгуд — дочь скандального бунтаря Лавгуда, Невилл Лонгботтом и ещё один мальчик со светлыми волосами. Опять дети в его доме в подвалах. Положение дел Люциусу нравилось всё меньше. Он быстро прошёл к дому.  
      — Откуда эти дети? — задал он вопрос кому-то в маске. Но на его слова мало обратили внимания. Пусть Лорд им пренебрегает, но эти ничтожества… Малфой с трудом сдержался. Он заметил Нарциссу, которая чуть поодаль наблюдала за происходящим.  
      Люциус подошёл к ней.  
      — Пожиратели напали на поезд, что ехал в Хогвартс, и похитили детей, — проговорила она, даже не дожидаясь вопроса.  
      — Значит, их больше?  
      — Нет, поезд охраняли, но этим троим не повезло, — Нарцисса развернулась и ушла в дом. Она не хотела показывать весь свой страх, она и так ведёт себя слишком несдержанно.  
  


***

  
      В подвале здания раздался взрыв. Гарри побежал к лаборатории в Поттер-хаусе. Распахнул дверь, помещение заволокло мерзко пахнущим дымом.  
      — Северус, — позвал он.  
      — Всё в порядке, защита сработала, — прозвучал жутко недовольный голос. — Я ведь простое успокоительное делал!  
      Гарри подошёл к мужчине, осторожно помогая убрать следы разрушения, мужчина почти не мог двигать левой рукой.  
      — Северус, я же уже говорил, я понимаю, что тебе хочется действий, но потерпи ещё несколько недель, и твоя магия успокоится. Ты ведь всё сам прекрасно понимаешь. Повреждения магического ядра, затем его быстрое восстановление, прибавка в магии за счёт родовой магии и не маленькая. Не может это всё не сказаться на тебе. Да и твоя левая рука после удаления метки восстанавливаться будет долго. Год, а может, и два. Если так хочется что-то сделать — приготовь ужин.  
      Снейп вздохнул.  
      — Знаю, — затем лёгкая ухмылка скривила губы. — Я, наверное, сейчас похож на жутко нетерпеливого школьника.  
      — Да, наверно.  
      — Что у вас тут дымит? — спросил вбежавший Марволо.  
      — Я взорвал котёл, — хмуро произнёс Снейп.  
      — Деятельный ты наш, — протянул немного нервно Марволо.  
      — Деятельный или нет, а как дела с поездом?  
      Марволо помрачнел:  
      — Есть раненые, и троих ребят Пожирателям всё-таки удалось похитить. Хотя удалось убить нескольких людей в масках и Долохова. Правда, нам самим потом пришлось сбегать от официальных властей. Драко говорит, что в подземелье Мэнора есть и другие люди и, если его атаковать, ими будут прикрываться. Он хочет попытаться их оттуда вытащить.  
      — Если заложников у Лорда не будет, у нападающих будут развязаны руки, — согласился Снейп.  
      — Силы стянуты, цель Малфой-мэнор, осталось выбрать день. Теперь, когда они в открытую напали на детей, думаю, те, кто до этого сомневались, подключатся, — озвучил свои мысли Марволо.  
  


***

  
      Невилл сидел и тупо смотрел на закрытую дверь. Они уже неделю заперты в подвалах Малфой-мэнора. Его, Луну и Симуса не трогали. Пока не трогали. Как оказалось, вместе с ними здесь был и Олливандер, а также гоблин. Впрочем, они явно были здесь не единственными. Крики боли, вопли, какие-то стенания мало походили на простой аккомпанемент только чтобы их запугать, но о других так не заботились, да и держали недолго.  
      — Мистер Олливандер, вам доктор нужен, — услышал он голос Луны.  
      — Нет больше доктора, — грустно улыбнулся старик и прикрыл глаза. Луна непонимающе посмотрел на гоблина.  
      — Ему помогал волшебник в чёрном, поил зельями, можно сказать, с того света вытянул, а потом пропал, — ответил ей тот.  
      Сердце Невилла тревожно забилось: «Может, Снейп? Их профессор здесь. Не может не быть. Нужно только его встретить, ведь он на их стороне», — поток мыслей не смолкал.  
      Лонгботтом не смог спасти единственного человека, который его поддерживал последний год. Только рядом с ней он забывал о сжигающей его изнутри ненависти и чувствовал себя просто живым, любящим мальчишкой. И вот в поезде ему представился такой шанс показать себя, показать, чего он достиг — и так глупо подставиться под один из ударов Пожирателей. Но он пообещал самому себе, что вытянет её отсюда. И вот уже несколько дней его заботил только данный вопрос.  
      За дверью камеры раздался тихий смех. Невилл выглянул в узкое окошечко. У противоположной стены стоял однорукий Петтигрю, сгорбленный и жалкий, с гаденьким выражением на лице.  
      — Сдох ваш доктор и гниёт сейчас с жалкими грязнокровками и маглами в выгребной яме.  
      — О ком ты? — встрял Симус.  
      — Ясно о ком, о Снейпе, — и снова гаденький смех, теперь удаляющийся.  
      А вот это был удар ниже пояса, Невилл так надеялся.  
  


***

  
      Люциус Малфой постучал в комнату к сыну и вошёл, тот поднял чуть вопросительный взгляд на отца.  
      — Обед скоро будет готов.  
      — Спасибо, папа, но я лучше поем здесь.  
      Люциус прошёл по лаборатории сына. Когда он был здесь в последний раз? Когда мальчику было восемь, нет, семь лет. Он никогда не интересовался артефакторикой, но даже он мог сказать, что все эти годы сын своё увлечение не забрасывал, а развивал. «Интересно, и каковы его достижения?» Его отвлёк от мыслей вопрос Драко:  
      — Что-то ещё?  
      — Драко, ты совершенно не хочешь со мной поговорить?  
      — О чём? — юноша взглянул в глаза отцу. Спокойный, прямой взгляд, без подобострастия маленького ребёнка, без восхищения. — Не думаю, что будет разумно обсуждать Пожирателей, не говоря уже о самом Лорде. Что же касается того разговора, что был у тебя с матерью, не мне на тебя влиять. Если ты не хочешь её послушать и выбрать другую сторону то, что я в этом случае могу сделать?  
      Люциус смотрел и не узнавал своего сына: «А он ли это? — вспомнил разговор с гоблинами. — Да, такой Драко мог пойти в банк и заняться делами, он мог представлять род Малфоев. Но где же этот Драко был всё последнее время?» — думал Малфой-старший.  
      Люциус моргнул.  
      — Что же, не забудь поесть, — проговорил Люциус и вышел.  
      Лёгкая, злорадная улыбка коснулась губ юноши лишь на мгновение и исчезла, ему понравилось секундное изумление отца, но радоваться было нечему, тот ничего не сказал о переходе на другую сторону, а это значит, что барьер придётся ломать.  
  


***

  
      Драко медленно крался в подвалах Малфой-мэнора. Сегодня была среда, он должен был быть сейчас в спальне Слизерина и видеть третий сон. Если его и хватятся, то не раньше утра. Ночью он проник в мэнор с помощью домовика. Прокрался в подвалы собственного дома по тайному ходу и теперь шёл к камере с заключёнными.  
      Первая дверь. Но он знал: здесь ему искать некого, людей, что были здесь, убили ещё вчера. И именно из-за этого Драко, не слушая опасений Гарри, пошёл сегодня в подземелья. Кто знает, сколько ещё дней проживут остальные.  
      Вторая камера. Здесь были двое мужчин, женщина и двое детей. Его не удивило бы, если бы их убили завтра. В последнее время пленники надолго в живых здесь не задерживались. Он повозился в замочной скважине, артефактом взломал защитное поле, оно было несильное. Аккуратно заглянул вовнутрь и разумно не стал заходить.  
      — Если хотите спастись, то выходите, драться с вами я не буду. У нас мало времени.  
      Мужчина с камнем наперевес (и откуда только взял) выбрался.  
      — А с чего мы должны тебе верить?  
      — А у вас есть выбор?  
      Тот вздохнул и с какой-то обречённостью выронил камень, тот гулко ударился об пол.  
      — Тише, смерти моей хотите?  
      — Прости, — прошептала женщина, которая держала спящего ребёнка.  
      — Винки, — позвал Драко, и рядом появился домовой эльф, — сможешь перенести этих людей к лагерю сопротивления?  
      Винки оглядела всех и закивала.  
      Людям объяснять дважды не пришлось, они взяли домовуху за руки и исчезли. Драко направился дальше.  
      Третья камера — камера волшебников, вскрыть её будет сложнее, это не магглы.  
      Драко заглянул в окошко. Тишина. Пожал плечами и активировал артефакт. Тот проделал дыру в щите и стал её расширять, магия потрескивала, но тревога не срабатывала.  
      — Хорёк белобрысый, что ты здесь делаешь? — до боли знакомый голос, Невилл.  
      — Тсс, идиот, шкуру твою спасаю, и у меня всё получится, если ты не привлечёшь своими криками охрану.  
      — Круцио, — раздался шипящий, тихий голос Лорда, но заклинание от этого слабее и медленнее не стало. Драко рухнул на пол, сжимая зубы, чтобы не закричать. От неожиданности, а ведь он не почувствовал и намёка на присутствие кого бы то ни было, он не успел среагировать, и боль накрыла его. Через несколько секунд боль притупилась. От связующего кольца шло успокоение. В голове Драко пронеслось, что это Марволо, он пытается помочь на расстоянии через связующее кольцо. Но это спасало мало, Лорд разошёлся. Когда Круцио вдруг прекратилось, Драко не смог бы сказать, сколько прошло времени: пара секунд или десятков минут. Он хотел попытаться встать, но затем передумал: «Не стоит показывать Лорду, что заклятие его накрыло не целиком». Пришлось ползать у него в ногах.  
      — Драко, Драко, не ожидал, что ты пойдёшь на такую глупость. И кто тебя надоумил, твой папочка?  
      — Он тут ни при чём, — прохрипел парень в ответ.  
      — Да? Что ж, проверим, — и Драко почувствовал, как в его разум проникают.  
      Лорд, как и обычно, без особых проблем проник в разум мальчишки, но там не было интересующей его информации, тогда он копнул глубже и наткнулся на стену, попытался взломать, но стена даже не дрогнула. Он — вершитель судеб, равного ему нет, если только… Сила, которая исходила от щита, принадлежала мальчишке лишь частично, укреплял щит кто-то извне. Это может быть только его мордредов кошмар. Тот, из-за кого он слабеет. Лорд вышел из разума Драко и по-новому взглянул на мальчишку, не как на нашкодившего юнца, а как на шпиона, ведь до сих пор его никто не подозревал, жалкое, трусливое ничтожество. «А так ли он прост?»  
      Драко мутило, перед глазами плыло. Лорд хорошо покопался в его разуме, но то, что он ещё не превратился в овощ и может связно думать, подсказывало, что щит он не сломал. Мысль о том, что эта змееподобная тварь и в подмётки не годится Марволо, порадовала.  
      — Драко, дружок, — прошелестел медовый голос Лорда, — кто был тот умелец, что укреплял твой ментальный щит?  
      Юноша взглянул в алые, безумные глаза Лорда и понял, что живым он отсюда не выйдет. Но упрямо сжал зубы и молчал. Лорд разломил палочку, которую он ранее забрал у мальчишки, затем не сдержался и вцепился в горло юноши, приподняв, и припечатал того к стене:  
      — Я задал вопрос!  
      Малфой молчал. Его швырнули на землю, и прозвучало Круцио.  
      Сколько это продолжалось, он не знал, тело выворачивало, он хрипел, так как кричать сил больше не было. Марволо через связующий артефакт пытался подавить чувство боли, но несчастное кольцо не выдержало и с жалким звоном рассыпалось в пыль. И тогда боль обрушилась одной волной. Тьма беспамятства накрыла, как благословение, когда Драко наконец потерял сознание, но даже в таком состоянии щит стоял крепко, не давая заглянуть за него. Лорд в исступлении ударил по стене.  
      — Хвост, сыворотку правды мне, живо. Я всё выведаю у гадёныша.  
      Петтигрю похолодел, с тех пор как Снейпа не стало, зелий — тоже. Он уже и не рад был, что, прогуливаясь по подземельям мэнора в облике крысы, заметил Драко и побежал сообщать о мальчишке Лорду, надо было выбрать гонцом кого другого, но было нужно отвечать. Нервно сглотнув, промямлил:  
      — В мэноре её нет, — и резко попятился.  
      — Куда пошёл? Бери мальчишку и кидай в камеру, а затем молнией за сывороткой правды.  
      На шум появились и другие Пожиратели, те молча смотрели, как Лорд пытал хозяйского сына: меньше производишь шума, больше шансов, что не прилетит Круцио. Один помог швырнуть бесчувственного парня в темницу, другой принял на себя гнев и нагоняй Лорда за упущенных пленников. Петтигрю же побежал за зельем.  
  


***

  
      Марволо в лёгком шоке сидел на полу, он поднялся, быстро одёрнул себя: «То, что кольцо рассыпалось, ещё не значит, что Драко мёртв». Он взглянул на Гарри, который выжидательно, с тревогой смотрел на него.  
      — Драко попался, связующий артефакт уничтожен, его надо спасать.  
      Гарри поджал губы, его предчувствие не зря кричало подождать. Он подошёл к Марволо, протянул бутылочку:  
      — Пей. Сил придаст и мысли очистит от излишнего беспокойства.  
      Марволо выпил, не глядя, что тот ему протянул.  
      — Винки, — позвал Гарри.  
      Домовая возникла сразу. Гарри хотел ей что-то сказать, но его прервал Марволо:  
      — Ты сможешь проникнуть в Малфой-мэнор и вытащить остальных?  
      Домовуха замотала отрицательно головой.  
      — Слишком устала? — спросил Марволо.  
      — Винки может попасть в мэнор, Винки может попасть в подвал, но Винки не попасть к мастеру Драко.  
      — Антимагический барьер, он окружает камеру волшебников, как бы его, — Марволо посмотрел на Гарри, но тот был задумчив и как будто его не слышал.  
      — Винки, оставайся здесь, Марволо, тащи другой связующий артефакт, у меня есть идея, — у Поттера появился план.  
      Марволо не стал задавать вопросы, время дорого, не до лишней болтовни.  
  


***

  
      — Драко, очнись, — его кто-то звал, но выплывать из блаженной темноты не хотелось, а затем он всё вспомнил. «Я попался, надо действовать, и времени не много». Малфой открыл глаза.  
      — Невилл, не тряси меня, — голос был хриплым, видать, сорвал. Драко попытался сесть, но тело не желало слушаться. По нему прошла отвратительная дрожь, и он снова рухнул на пол.  
      — Драко, так ты на нашей стороне?  
      Юноша поморщился, Лонгботтом, видать, по-другому, как только о свете и тьме, думать не мог, как будто в мире невозможны другие варианты.  
      — Он не на вашей стороне, — слизеринец бы подскочил, услышав голос отца из-за двери, если бы не ватное тело.  
      — Невилл, ты парень сильный, помоги мне подняться, — пришлось попросить, и уже с его помощью Драко удалось встать на неуверенных, того и гляди стремящихся подкоситься, ногах. Он подошёл к двери камеры. Люциус смотрел на него через окошко в двери, лицо было спокойное, но юношу не обманешь, он видел, что такое спокойствие даётся тому с трудом.  
      — Драко, что ты наделал?!  
      Юноша не стал пожимать плечами, боясь, что после такого сложного телодвижения просто свалится на пол, поэтому лишь хмыкнул в ответ:  
      — То, что мне продиктовали совесть и честь, которые у тебя, отец, явно давно уснули.  
      Люциус на колкость не отреагировал:  
      — Ты хоть понимаешь, против кого идёшь?  
      — Да, я прекрасно понимаю, против кого иду. А ты понимаешь, кому служишь? — прохрипел Драко. — Этот урод рано или поздно окончательно сойдёт с ума и тогда просто поубивает всех вокруг. Такую тварь, да во власть, бля, и кому я это объясняю, ты же всё лучше меня должен понимать, отец!  
      Люциус молчал, его сын в мятой одежде, растрёпанный, с ссадинами, еле держится на ногах, но хриплым, срывающимся голосом читает ему мораль через окошко в темнице. Этого просто не может быть. Но это происходит.  
      — Я помогу тебе выбраться.  
      — Выпустишь всех?  
      Невилл, который старательно сдерживал себя и молчал весь этот странный разговор, задержал дыхание. Так просто, сейчас они выберутся!  
      — Нет, только тебя.  
      — Тогда не надо, я сам выберусь.  
      — Драко, — зашипел в ответ отец.  
      — Лучше возвращайся к себе и делай вид, что тебя здесь не было, я сам со всем справлюсь, — и, не давая ему продолжить, — а ты послезавтра открой щиты замка.  
      — Так ты действительно за? — Люциус от удивления даже отступил на шаг от камеры. Его сын холодно и уверенно смотрел ему прямо в глаза.  
      — Эту войну пора заканчивать, и я не собираюсь быть на стороне проигравших. Ты ведь тоже этого не хочешь, отец?  
      Люциус, как ему казалось, бесшумно перевёл дыхание.  
      — Хорошо, я уйду, но обещай, что выберешься.  
      — Умирать я не собираюсь.  
      Люциус развернулся и тихо проследовал к тайному ходу. «И это мой сын, мой избалованный маменькин сынок, а знаю ли я вообще собственного сына? Нарциссе лучше ничего не говорить, пусть считает, что Драко находится в Хогвартсе» — мысли одна за другой смеряли друг друга.  
      — Драко, ну ты даёшь! Хотя лучше бы выбрался сам, что с нами погибать, — проговорил Симус. Невилл, как ни странно, молчал.  
      — Эй, можешь меня посадить на землю, — прошептал ему Драко. Голос слушался с трудом, тот вздрогнул от его слов, помог опуститься на пол и опереться о стену.  
      Драко прикрыл глаза, чувствовал он себя отвратительно, разговор с отцом отнял последние силы.  
      Раздался тихий хлопок аппарации, юноша открыл глаза и перевёл взгляд к двери камеры. Через несколько мгновений в окошко камеры вползла зелёная змея. Невилл, который наблюдал за Драко, уж очень тяжело ему в один момент свыкнуться с таким странным слизеринцем, поэтому, казалось, отведи он взгляд — и всё исчезнет, он проснётся, и всё будет привычно, увидев змею, начал, не отрывая взгляда, нервно соображать, чем им теперь защищаться.  
      — Даже не думай, — как будто прочёл его мысли Драко. — Грей, — позвал он змея.  
      — Слизерин — змеи, как же я не подумал, — нервно проговорил гриффиндорец.  
      Малфой посмотрел ему в глаза.  
      — А тебя волнует, с помощью кого ты спасёшься? Змея или ангелочка? — скривился Драко.  
      Змей подполз к Драко, и он заметил пояс-ошейник на нём, отстегнул, развернул, и перед ним возникли две бутылочки и кольцо. Драко, не задумываясь, надел его на палец.  
      — Драко, ты живой, — раздалось облегчённое в его голове.  
      Марволо, он верил, что его не оставят.  
      — Выпей синее зелье, это для восстановления сил.  
      Драко выпил, поморщился, но сразу почувствовал, что начинает нормально чувствовать своё тело.  
      — А второе зелье надо кинуть в дверь камеры, оно разъест всё что угодно, но его испарениями лучше не дышать и не пытаться выбраться, пока испарения не развеятся.  
      Слизеринец взял зелье и поднялся на ноги, тело снова его слушалось.  
      — Отойдите все в дальний угол камеры и постарайтесь не дышать.  
      — Что ты собираешься делать?  
      — Невилл, давай мы отсюда выберемся, а потом я прочту тебе не одну лекцию на любой вкус, — раздраженно прошипел Драко, у которого и так все нервы были на взводе.  
      Гриффиндорец поджал губы, Луна взяла его за руку и потянула вглубь камеры.  
      Драко взглянул на пузырёк, вдохнул и со всех сил швырнул его в дверь, готовясь к шуму, но бутылка разлетелась с тихим хлопком, а затем в месте удара дверь начала плавиться. Он попятился, помня предостережение. Подошёл к остальным и присел ждать. Луна поглаживала Грея, к ужасу Невилла.  
      — Это зелье сделал Гарри? — задал вопрос Лонгботтом.  
      Драко удивлённо вскинул бровь.  
      — Значит он, как всегда, не так прост, как кажется.  
      Шипение двери прекратилось, теперь в ней была немаленькая дыра с кривыми краями.  
      — Можно выбираться, — решил Малфой после осмотра дыры.  
      — А магический барьер на нас не среагирует? — спросил Олливандер.  
      Все посмотрели на дыру в двери.  
      — Грей, ты ведь как-то проник сюда? — спросил Драко.  
      Змей глянул на него и пополз к двери, преодолел её и, мягко сверкнув, осветил до того невидимый антимагический барьер. Его артефакт раскрылся, как хрустальные крылья, раздвигая его в стороны, но не разрушая.  
      Драко первый пролез через дыру в двери, а затем и в барьере. Тишина. Лишнего приглашения не понадобилось, и из камеры выбрались все. После чего Грей сложил крылья артефакта и подполз к Драко.  
      — Винки, — позвал тот.  
      Домовуха сразу возникла.  
      — Переправь нас из замка.  
      — У Винки не получится, — раздался тихий голосок.  
      — А если ты оставишь меня и Грея?  
      — Винки думает, что может получиться.  
      — Хорошо, забирай их.  
      — Ты что, с ума сошёл? Я с тобой останусь! — возразил Невилл.  
      — Вот уж Мерлин упаси, это мой дом, и я в одиночку отсюда выберусь с большей вероятностью, чем с тобой в качестве балласта.  
      — Ах, балласта. И что же ты сделаешь без волшебной палочки?  
      — Что-нибудь придумаю. Винки, уноси их, — и он толкнул Невилла к уже сгрудившимся остальным людям. Хлопок аппарации.  
      — Ну что, Гарри или Грей, уж не знаю, кто на меня сейчас так злобно смотрит, давай выбираться, — обратился Драко к змею.  
      Он подошёл к стене и, найдя нужный камень, нажал, после чего скользнул в проход.  
      — Драко, ты гриффиндорский идиот, и как попал на Слизерин? — зло пронеслось у него в голове. — Мы аппарировали с Гарри к барьеру мэнора. Я отправил к тебе Клювокрыла, главное, выберись из здания, и он тебя подберёт.  
      — Спасибо, — это облегчало задачу, — но гиппогрифа могут заметить.  
      — На нём артефакт невидимости.  
      Драко, стараясь не шуметь, поднимался по тайному ходу всё выше. Первый этаж. Второй этаж, дальше прохода не было. Стараясь двигаться бесшумно, он вышел в коридор и, вздрагивая от каждого шороха, направился к лестнице.  
      — Драко, куда тебя несёт?  
      — Хочу забраться повыше и просто улететь на Клювокрыле. На земле слишком много охраны.  
      Юноша пересёк ещё один пролёт лестницы, когда Грей зашипел и раскрыл щит, из-за угла в Малфоя полетело Инкарцеро. Заклинание отразилось от щита в атакующего. Дальше подниматься было опасно, и Драко направился в ближайшие покои к окну. Нападающий оказался не единственным, полетели ещё заклинания. Юноше пришлось остановиться в паре шагов от окна под защитой щита Грея. Как же без палочки обезвредить нападающих? Но вдруг они сами отступили, поток заклинаний прекратился, и перед юношей предстал Лорд.  
      — Драко, а ты не учишься на ошибках.  _Змей, оставь мальчишку, служи мне._  
      Змей посмотрел на говорящего:  
      —  _Я не служу недочеловекам._  
      Во время этого обмена любезностями Драко бочком-бочком подбирался к окну, он распахнул его и хотел выскочить, но рядом в раму ударило заклинание.  
      — Куда же ты так торопишься, четвёртый этаж — разобьёшься, а мы с тобой ещё не поговорили, — шипел ему Лорд, сверкая алыми глазами, ответ Грея ему, похоже, не понравился, — лучше сдавайся.  
      А уже этим обменом любезностями воспользовался Грей, который подполз к Драко.  
      Нужно было решаться, останься он, и в любом случае его убьют.  
      Быстрое движение, он резко наклоняется, хватает одной рукой Грея, второй хватается за карниз и прыгает в окно. Заклинание ударяет в пустое место, где только что был юноша.  
      — Нет, — на Лорда бросилась Нарцисса, но он легко отбил её заклинание и отправил женщину к стене. Лорд бросается к окну, смотрит вниз: ничего. Его привлек шум крыльев, Волдеморт посмотрел в бок на удаляющуюся фигуру мальчишки на гиппогрифе:  
      — Авада Кедавра! — зелёный луч летит вслед и ударяется в хрустальный щит, тот сверкает зеленью, юноша вздрагивает и заваливается на левый бок, но падения его Лорд уже не увидел. Артефакт невидимости скрывает зверя с Драко. Лорд оборачивается и натыкается на бешеный взгляд Нарциссы в самых лучших традициях Блэков.  
      — Авад… — но закончить ей не даёт Люциус, он выбивает её палочку.  
      — Простите, мой Лорд.  
      — Люциус, да как ты… он убил нашего сына, он… Я его убью! — Нарцисса в бешенстве, она не видит, что делает, и не соображает, что говорит.  
      — Сивый, препроводи леди Нарциссу в подвал под замок, — распорядился Волдеморт.  
      — Мой Лорд, не надо. Она…  
      Волдеморт его прервал:  
      — Она останется в подземелье, так как, кто знает, может, здесь предатель не только твой сынок. Одно неверное движение, и она умрёт. Думаю, ты меня правильно понял, мой скользкий друг, — прошипел Лорд, проходя мимо Люциуса.  
  


***

  
      Гиппогриф опустился рядом с Марволо, и Драко мешком свалился на землю, тот едва успел его подхватить. Драко только чудом смог удержаться на спине гиппогрифа, пока тот летел. Зелье как-то вдруг перестало работать. Марволо ощупал юношу, живой, но как? Он видел зелёный луч Авады даже отсюда.  
      Малфой открыл глаза:  
      — Он работает, — прошептал он довольно и потерял сознание.  
      — Марволо, он говорит о щите, тот сработал. Над ним ведь не зря столько корпели, универсальный щит против всего, это не шутка, — Гарри тряхнул мужчину, который всё ещё сжимал Драко и не двигался. — Можешь аппарировать с ним в Поттер-хаус?  
      — Да, сейчас, — Марволо быстро пришёл в себя, повернулся к Клювокрылу. — Лети домой, Драко будет ждать тебя там, — и аппарировал.  
      Гарри лишь покачал головой. Вечно хладнокровный Марволо явно переволновался. Он позвал Мерлина и приказал ему помочь гиппогрифу долететь до Поттер-хауса, потом взял Грея, про которого все забыли. Посмотрел на силуэт величественного Малфой-мэнора.  
      — Желаю удачи, Сибилла, — и аппарировал следом.  
      Гарри с Марволо перенесли сюда не только гиппогрифа с Греем, но и Сибиллу, которую выпустили в сад с одним-единственным заданием: найти Нагайну и убить.  
  


***

  
      Гарри осмотрелся, Марволо уже положил Драко на кровать и снимал с него одежду.  
      — Для этого заклинания есть, — хмыкнул юноша.  
      — Да, я знаю, — но Марволо хотел сам ощупать и убедиться, что парень жив. — Почему он без сознания?  
      — Марволо, а ты считаешь, что Круцио так просто проходит?  
      — Но ведь зелье?  
      — А что зелье? Оно позволило задействовать скрытые резервы организма, и некоторое время передвигаться и думать, игнорируя его повреждения, но вылечить так просто и быстро последствия непростительного невозможно. Я не Бог. Сейчас ему нужна пища и покой, чтобы восстановить свои силы и уже затем справляться с последствиями Круцио. Повезло, что он не умер от болевого шока.  
      — Я старался, как мог, этого не допустить.  
      — Ясно. Нужно уничтожить метку, а затем накормить и напоить зельями. Винки явно нужно отдохнуть, а ты что будешь делать?  
      — С ним точно всё будет в порядке?  
      — Да, не умрёт, это точно.  
      — Займусь делами, — Марволо аппарировал.  
      «Послезавтра, нет, уже завтра эта тварь заплатит за всё», — зло думал Марволо.  
  


***

  
      — Сектумсемпра, — и мужчина рухнул, истекая кровью, ещё несколько мгновений, и жизнь покинула егеря.  
      — Северус, тебе обязательно нужно было его убивать? — подбежавший Римус поморщился, разглядывая окровавленный труп.  
      Снейп чуть поморщился от такого обращения:  
      — Для тебя, Люпин, я Снейп, и да, если выбирать между тем, что этот, — он кивнул в сторону тела, — умрёт или уйдёт и сообщит Лорду, что за его егерями охотятся, то я выбираю первое, — проговорил зельевар, жалея об отсутствии голоса. Артефакт говорил безэмоционально, и эффект был не тот.  
      — Где ещё могут быть егеря? — задал он более насущный вопрос.  
      Римус задумался:  
      — Южнее оборотни уничтожили патруль. Ещё восточнее парни захватили троих. Осталась область на западе за озером, но её ещё нужно проверить.  
      — Идём, — густая растительность, подчиняясь заклинанию, утянула труп под землю.  
      — Тебе не нужно отдохнуть?  
      Северус закатил глаза:  
      — То, что я не могу полноценно действовать левой рукой, не делает меня инвалидом, Римус. Или ты ещё сомневаешься, что от меня есть толк? — Снейп вздёрнул одну бровь.  
      — Нет, что ты, — поспешнее обычного проговорил бывший оборотень. Заклинания слизеринца его даже пугали.  
      Ещё двое волшебников помладше из их группы не лезли в их разговор, зная по недолгому опыту, что лучше не вмешиваться, себе дороже.  
      Раздался хлопок аппарации.  
      В грудь Марволо были направлены сразу четыре палочки.  
      — Сдаюсь, не убивайте, — успокоил он мужчин.  
      Снейп окинул его быстрым взглядом. Усталый, но не более:  
      — Всё получилось?  
      — Да, пленники освобождены, хоть и не без проблем. Атака запланирована, как и собирались, на завтра.  
      — А щит? — это был вопрос от Люпина.  
      — Не знаю. Но на него не стоит надеяться, и лучше готовиться к худшему.  
      — Хорошо, я вечером буду дома, тогда всё и расскажете, а сейчас лучше убрать ещё пару-тройку пар любопытных глаз, которые рыскают по лесам и могут увидеть и услышать лишнее, — проговорил Снейп.  
      — Я в лагерь, никому ничего передать не надо? — спросил напоследок Марволо. Мужчины в ответ промолчали, и он аппарировал.


	15. Последняя битва.

      На востоке медленно розовело. Было студёно и сыро от осенней холодной росы. Две змеи смотрели друг на друга, напряжённо подрагивая, бросок — и два мощных тела сцепились в один клубок.  
  


***

  
      Люциус бесшумно крался к подземельям. К Нарциссе его не пускали, но оставлять жену на растерзание Пожирателям он не собирался. Выждал, пока пройдёт охрана, и хотел уже подойти к лестнице, чтобы спуститься на самый опасный первый этаж, когда услышал за спиной:  
      — Люциус, и куда же ты собрался?  
      Не раздумывая, он кинул Иммобулюс, шипящий голос мог принадлежать только Лорду. Ещё несколько заклинаний, которые были также отбиты. Он остановился и взглянул на Волдеморта, а затем приказал дому снять защитный круг, не отрывая глаз от Повелителя.  
      — Решил, значит, предать, — хмыкнул Лорд.  
      Дальше разговор продолжить не удалось, так как закипел бой. Заклинание за заклинанием, вспышка за вспышкой. Через некоторое время пришлось приостановиться. Двое мужчин смотрели друг на друга, никто не собирался сдаваться. За окнами было шумно, но отвести хоть на мгновение взгляд от противника было опасно.  
      Лорд вдруг ухмыльнулся и проговорил:  
      — Нагайна.  
      При этом посмотрел за спину Малфоя, и тот попался, он оглянулся, и в этот момент Лорд проговорил:  
      — Акцио, волшебная палочка Люциуса, — то, что его провели, как мальчишку, Малфой понял, но сделать уже ничего не смог.  
      — А теперь мы постоим и подождём Нагайну, дальше ты будешь долго и мучительно умирать на глазах у всех, чтобы неповадно было.  
      — Не боитесь, что можете проиграть, Повелитель?  
      — Не смеши, горстка волшебников, что они смогут сделать? На моей стороне министерство, оборотни и дементоры. Круцио! — наглость бывшей правой руки бесила, но заклинание ударило в грудь змея, возникшего в одно мгновение перед мужчиной, и погасло. Разум медленно осознавал, что перед ним василиск. Да, небольшой, но всё же. Так вот кого он принял за Нагайну.  
      Из соседнего коридора показался силуэт ещё одной змеи, он плавно полз к мужчинам.  
      —  _Нагайна, ты как раз кстати_ , — «хоть что-то родное и знакомое».  
      Но змея не была Нагайной, Лорд поднял палочку. Огромная кобра медленно поднялась, раскрыв капюшон. Он ощущал её как Нагайну, но…  
      —  _Кто ты?_  — проговорил Лорд, обращаясь к обеим змеям.  
      Люциус, осознав, что эти существа в нём не заинтересованы, воспользовался заминкой и стал, пятясь, пытаться отойти к лестнице.  
      — Это Сибилла, милое создание, правда? — раздалось у него за спиной. — Зачем так нервничать, Люциус? Ты можешь идти, а мы продолжим беседу с Томом.  
      Малфой, к удивлению своему, увидел Тома Реддла молодым. Те же волосы, лицо, от изумления он вообще забыл, где он.  
      Марволо прошёл мимо него к Лорду.  
      — Кто ты такой? — шипел тот, с ужасом смотря в синие глаза своего ночного кошмара.  
      — Разве это не очевидно? Я твоя тень, но пора нам поменяться местами, не находишь? Эта игра затянулась.  
      Лорд взмахнул палочкой, но волна ментальной магии ударила, подавляя и подчиняя. Волдеморт застыл.  
      Люциус тоже сполз на пол, от этой силы он буквально задыхался. Ментальная мощь подавляла.  
      Марволо, не уменьшая напор, подошёл к Сибилле и коснулся её головы. Знакомая магия, ещё один последний осколок он поглотил, почти не ощутив. Затем он взглянул на то, во что превратился великий маг, чуть разочарованно покачал головой и вытянул руку, в которой на верёвочке висел опал, шепча про себя древние, как мир, слова ритуала. Марволо медленно подходил к застывшему Лорду, пока не коснулся камнем его лба. Волдеморт безвольной куклой упал на пол, а камень начал покрываться тёмными разводами и испускать не менее тёмный дым. Маг выронил камень и отступил на пару шагов. Тот упал и откатился к стене.  
      —  _В чём дело, Марволо, поглоти его_ , — прошипел Гарри.  
      — И не подумаю, мне ни к чему безумие Лорда.  
      —  _Хочешь его уничтожить?_  — Поттер подполз ближе к Марволо.  
      — Да, но надо так, чтобы наверняка, — и он прищурился, чуть наклонив голову, что-то прикидывая в уме. — У тебя ведь много яда?  
      Люциус с интересом смотрел на болтовню змея с человеком, который уж очень напоминал Лорда. Что-то подсказывало ему, что данное действо пропускать не стоит.  
      — Люциус, раз уж ты решил остаться, не скажешь, где здесь можно достать небольшую чашу, кружка тоже пойдёт.  
      Малфой подозрительно взглянул в лицо мужчины, затем на змея.  
      — Можно узнать, зачем?  
      — Нужно уничтожить Волдеморта. Так, чтобы наверняка, — и Марволо мотнул головой в сторону тёмного камня, источающего чёрный дымок.  
      — А кто же ты? — Малфой понимал шаткость своего положения, маг с такой ментальной мощью мог лишь приказать, но пока с ним вежливо беседовали…  
      — Марволо, статус и полное имя не известно, надо бы к гоблинам зайти, чтобы узнать. Ну, так что насчёт чаши?  
      — Лорд мёртв? — уточнил Люциус.  
      — Пока не совсем.  
      Малфой вышел в соседнюю комнату, осторожно обойдя двух змей, и вернулся с небольшой хрустальной вазочкой.  
      — О, в самый раз. Поставь на пол.  
      Марволо левитировал камень в вазочку.  
      — Ну, Гарри, пришло время закончить историю Тёмного лорда.  
      Василиск подполз к вазе и, раскрыв пасть, выпустил клыки, с которых начал капать яд. Одна капля попала на камень, вторая, третья — и камень начал, шипя, рассыпаться с противным звуком. Ещё капля, и ещё одна, опал окончательно рассыпался. Яд продолжал разъедать вазу, затем пол.  
      — Что ж, Люциус, думаю, это всё через некоторое время будет погребено глубоко под домом.  
      — Оно не проклято?  
      — Нет, яд василиска уничтожает любую магию.  
      — Тогда пусть, ещё одна легенда в копилку Малфой-мэнора. Как я понимаю, вас не интересует место Тёмного лорда.  
      — Хм, совершенно. Так же, как и слава победителя.  
      Марволо протянул палочку Люциуса ему. Взял в руки бузинную палочку. Покрутил её. Вопросительно взглянул на василиска.  
      —  _Положи её на пол_ , — прошипел змей.  
      Марволо чуть помедлил, но, будто соглашаясь с Гарри, проделал то, что он попросил.  
      Змей раскрыл пасть, и пара капель яда упали и на палочку, с лёгкой вспышкой та разломилась на три части, разъеденная ядом.  
      — Так тому и быть, — проговорил себе под нос Марволо.  
      — А что делать с телом? — спросил Люциус.  
      — Думаю, вам, мистер Малфой, стоит дать обет неразглашения, затем выйти из дома и швырнуть это тело в самую гущу битвы. Бой в любом случае бессмысленен, а это остановит его наверняка.  
      — А что говорить тем, кто спросит, кто его убил?  
      — Лучше ничего. Скажешь, что так его и нашёл. Пусть окружающие сами делают догадки, кто, что, почему и как. Думаю, это будет выгодно и нам, и вам, — и Марволо хитро улыбнулся. — Может, поторопимся, вас жена ждёт.  
  


***

  
      Снейп стоял чуть в отдалении от места боя, в гущу он не лез. Был ещё не до конца уверен в точности своих заклинаний, а в том, что их сила возросла, он убедился за последнюю неделю, которую он пробыл в лесах, охотясь на людей Лорда.  
      Из близлежащих кустов вылез очередной «смельчак» из Пожирателей и хотел уже сбежать, но Снейп легко его усыпил. Ещё шевеление. «Похоже, запахло жареным, раз количество крыс, покидающих корабль увеличилось», — невольно подумал Снейп. Но из кустов действительно вылезла крыса. Всего секунда замешательства, и заклинание, которое превращает анимага вновь в человека, бьёт со всей силы. Петтигрю он превратил настолько быстро, что крыс от шока потерял сознание. Как давно Северус этого ждал. Он хотел мучить его долго, но это риск, безопасней убить его быстро и больше не переживать по поводу того, что эта крыса снова сбежит. Ещё секунда раздумий, и Снейп взмахивает палочкой, произнося: «Сектумсемпра». Петтигрю приходит в себя от боли и, обливаясь кровью, начинает молить о пощаде, но недолго. Раны большие, и вскоре он захлёбывается кровью. Всё это время Снейп, не отрываясь, смотрит на жалкое зрелище. Затем отворачивается и продолжает дальше следить за происходящим. Месть не дала ожидаемого удовлетворения, сколько ни мсти, мёртвых уже не вернёшь.  
  


***

  
      Нарцисса вздрогнула, когда у камеры раздались шаги. Ещё мгновение, и дверь поддалась. Она напряглась, здесь действовали антимагические чары, и ничего противопоставить атакующему она не могла. Но на пороге стоял её муж. Он протянул руку.  
      — Как ты? Пойдём.  
      Она непонимающе на него взглянула. Вообще весь последний день или два был для неё, как один кошмар, от которого очень хотелось проснуться.  
      — Лорд мёртв. Как только это поняли Пожиратели, кто сдался, кто попытался сбежать, дрались единицы, — пытался достучаться до неё муж.  
      Люциус тянул её за руку наверх из подземелья. Они вышли из дома. Бой уже подошёл к концу. Супруг ещё что-то говорил, но она его не слышала. Опустилась чуть в стороне на ступеньки и невидящим взглядом смотрела вперёд. Даже не заметила, когда Малфой отлучился с аврорами. Всеобщее внимание сосредотачивалось на площадке перед домом, где лежало тело Волдеморта.  
  


***

  
      Когда бесчувственное тело Лорда зашвырнули в самую гущу боя, Невилл не сразу понял, что произошло, но уже через несколько мгновений раздался зычный, усиленный Сонорусом голос Люциуса Малфоя:  
      — Остановитесь, Тёмный лорд мёртв.  
      Всё застыло, а затем выдвинулись вперёд несколько магов постарше и объявили, что это не шутка. То, что всё закончилось как-то вдруг, доходило медленно. Он растерянно оглядывал не менее растерянных людей. Но уже через мгновение всё снова зашевелилось. Только теперь Невилл вспомнил о Драко. «Где он, что с ним?» Тот не появился в лагере, и здесь его видно не было. Его взгляд наткнулся на сидящую чуть поодаль Нарциссу, узнал он её не сразу. Хотел уже подойти и задать вопрос, но застыл в изумлении. Из тени вышел Снейп. Чуть коснулся её плеча, привлекая внимание, наклонился и что-то спросил. Женщина встрепенулась, хватая его за руку и что-то шепча. Тот кивнул в ответ, и они исчезли. Аппарировали, понял Невилл.  
      Что происходит? Он направился к штабу сопротивления и заметил знакомое лицо: Римус Люпин. Но, подойдя ближе, понял, что тот отошёл подальше от толпы не зря, и он не вовремя. Люпин стоял на одном колене перед Нимфадорой Тонкс.  
      — Будь моей женой, — говорил он ей.  
      — Римус, прямо здесь? — был смущенный ответ.  
      — Ты же сама сказала, что не будешь ждать ни секунды. Как только война закончится, мы будем вместе, а на всё остальное тебе плевать. Это были твои слова.  
      — Да и я от них не отказываюсь, мне всё равно, что скажут люди, мне всё равно, что ты оборотень, и я буду повторять это столько раз, сколько надо, пока ты мне не поверишь.  
      Люпин чуть грустно улыбнулся:  
      — Прости.  
      — За что?  
      — Я кое-что скрыл от тебя, — он перевёл дыхание. — Я уже не оборотень, эта проблема решена.  
      — Что! Так ты…, а раньше… разве можно…  
      — Я всё тебе расскажу и объясню.  
      Мужчина поднялся, обнял разозлённую и оглушённую новостью женщину и поцеловал.  
      Невилл поспешил ретироваться. Он ничего не понимал. Лонгботтом и сам не заметил, как ноги его привели к медицинскому пункту, где по мере возможности помогала Луна. Взглянул на девушку, и все мысли сразу вылетели.  
      — О, Невилл, с тобой всё хорошо?  
      Тот только кивнул. Она улыбнулась:  
      — Я рада, поможешь? Нам повезло: убитых немного, но раненых хватает.  
      — Давай, чем я могу помочь?  
  


***

  
      Нарцисса растерянно смотрела по сторонам: простая, но не бедная обстановка, обжитой холл.  
      Снейп двинулся вперёд, она последовала за ним. Его появление рядом с собой женщину не удивило, кто ещё может проводить её к сыну, который умер, как не другой мертвец.  
      Они прошли мимо комнаты, из которой выскочил юноша и бросился к Снейпу.  
      — Северус, ты цел? — он внимательно осмотрел мужчину и улыбнулся.  
      — Как видишь, да.  
      В следующее мгновение юноша заметил Нарциссу и сразу отвёл в сторону странные, зелёные глаза:  
      — Ой.  
      — Я решил, что она должна знать, что Драко жив.  
      Женщина от этих слов встрепенулась:  
      — Жив?  
      — Да, он уже проснулся, Марволо помогает ему поесть, а то от Круцио у него до сих пор руки дрожат, пойдёмте, — проговорил юноша.  
      — Эээ…  
      — Гарри, Гарри Поттер. Вы сейчас в моём доме, миссис Малфой, — юноша приоткрыл перед ней дверь, и она увидела сына. Драко лежал на кровати. Живой! Рядом с ним на краю кровати сидел мужчина лет двадцати двух и кормил его с ложечки. Оба не сводили с друг друга глаз. Драко был смущён, а на губах мужчины гуляла ехидная улыбка.  
      — Драко, — женщина бросилась к сыну так стремительно, что Марволо еле успел отпрянуть, чтобы его не сбили, и весь ужин не оказался на больном. Нарцисса обняла сына со всем отчаянием, что пережила за последний день.  
      Драко зашипел:  
      — Мама, я жив, только не сжимай меня так сильно.  
      Та резко отстранилась.  
      — Ой, прости, родной.  
      Гарри подскочил к ней и осторожно подвинул в сторонку.  
      — Повязка не слетела? — он ощупал левую руку Малфоя.  
      — Нет, вроде, — ответил Драко.  
      Женщина с болью смотрела на своё чадо. Живой!  
      — Мама, не плачь, я жив и почти здоров, скоро буду здоровее прежнего.  
      Она и не заметила, что расплакалась.  
      — Нарцисса, — привлёк её внимание мужчина, что всё это время сжимал тарелку с ложкой, — давайте, вы сядете на моё место и покормите Драко, а то всё остынет. А он вам потом всё расскажет. Коротко и по делу, — это он уже сказал больному.  
      Марволо вложил в её руки тарелку с ложкой:  
      — А мы пока выйдем.  
      — Марволо, — нерешительно позвал Драко. — Я всё могу рассказать?  
      — Всё, что сочтешь нужным, Лорд мёртв, к чему что-то скрывать.  
  


***

  
      Нарцисса чуть приоткрыла дверь, как она поняла, кухни и застыла в растерянности. За столом сидел Снейп и помешивал чай со странной улыбкой на губах, всё бы ничего, но у него на коленях сидел Гарри с закрытыми глазами, уткнувшись мужчине в грудь. Она уже попятилась, когда Северус проговорил:  
      — Проходи, присаживайся. Уж прости, что без лишнего шика.  
      — Я помешала? — нерешительный вопрос.  
      Снейп лишь вздёрнул одну бровь.  
      — Смущение тебе не к лицу, Нарцисса.  
      Она прошла и села напротив.  
      — Винки, налей даме чай, наш лучший, и пару капель успокоительной настойки.  
      Домовой эльф быстро появился и бесшумно выполнил просьбу.  
      — Он спит? — Нарцисса кивнула в сторону юноши, который не отреагировал на их разговор.  
      — Последние дни были тяжёлыми, он устал. Вы ведь не будете распространяться насчёт всего, что здесь узнали и увидели? Малфои всегда были разумными людьми.  
      — Сначала мне надо всё обдумать. Ещё день назад я похоронила сына, а теперь даже не удивляюсь тому, что вижу сейчас перед собой. Мне нужно вернуться домой, Люциус, наверное, волнуется.  
      — Драко пока нельзя перемещать, ещё пара дней — и последствия Круцио сойдут на нет, тогда он сможет вернуться.  
      — Я смогу прибыть сюда завтра с мужем?  
      — Я зайду за вами завтра в полдень, простите, но всем здесь нужно отдохнуть, — Снейп поднялся, чуть потревожив Гарри. Тот вздрогнул и сонно открыл глаза.  
      — Думаю, тебе нужно поспать, Гарри.  
      — Да, конечно, а ты будешь со мной? — тут юноша понял, что они не одни, и покраснел.  
      Снейп, как будто этого не заметив, продолжил:  
      — Не откажусь составить тебе компанию, — и уже Нарциссе. — Я вернусь через минут десять и помогу вам добраться домой.  
      Она кивнула. Заботливый Снейп — странное зрелище.  
      «Надо пойти попрощаться с Драко», — решила она и поднялась в его комнату, но там юноши не было. Женщина не успела встревожиться, как в соседней комнате раздались голоса, прошла на звук и услышала из-за приоткрытой двери.  
      — Драко, с ума сошёл, тебе лежать нужно! — гневный шепот.  
      — Марволо, не сердись, я уже не так плохо себя чувствую.  
      — Скажешь это Гарри, когда он тебя в комнате не застанет.  
      — Он с нами забегался и, думаю, пошёл спать. Я хотел тебе кое-что сказать, но появилась мама, и как-то не получилось.  
      — И что?  
      Нарцисса тихо подошла к приоткрытой двери, это была ещё одна спальня. На кровати лежал мужчина, судя по словам сына, его зовут Марволо, и он что-то вроде дальнего родственника Лорда, который как раз помог его уничтожить. Драко сидел на краю кровати.  
      — Знаешь, когда я уже думал, что, наверное, умру, жалел я о многом, но больше всего о том, что так и не сказал тебе, что я тебя люблю. Сильно и уже давно, — юноша прерывисто выдохнул. — Вот, теперь сказал. Я ни на что не претендую, но просто хочу, чтобы ты знал.  
      Драко хотел встать, но Марволо взял его за руку, удержав.  
      — Похоже, я при всей своей самоуверенности мало отличаюсь от Снейпа, такой же слепой идиот.  
      — О чём ты?  
      — Ты мне давно уже нравишься, и я жутко волновался о тебе весь последний год, но, Драко, ты достоин лучшего.  
      — Ты о чём? Это я тебе в подмётки не гожусь, как маг.  
      Марволо провёл кончиками пальцев по щеке юноши.  
      — Драко, я не об этом. Ведь я непонятно кто.  
      — Как это? Ты Марволо.  
      — И? И всё. Ни рода, ни племени.  
      С губ Драко сорвался смешок:  
      — Если проблема только в этом, то это смешно. Ты такой умный, сильный, красивый, ты самый, самый…  
      Марволо аккуратно притянул к себе юношу и нежно поцеловал в губы.  
      Нарцисса отошла от двери, вмешиваться она не решилась. Её сын говорил таким душевным, сокровенным голосом, что ясно было — это не простое увлечение, а выстраданное чувство. Она спустилась в кухню, где застала Снейпа. Без лишних слов тот взял Нарциссу за руку и аппарировал. Женщине нужно было серьёзно поговорить с мужем.  
  
      Драко замер на мгновение, но в следующий момент ответил на поцелуй. Марволо отстранился, не углубив его. Присутствие женщины за дверью пропало. «Похоже, Малфои начали умнеть», — пронеслось у него в голове, но разочарованный вздох его блондинистого чуда привлёк внимание.  
      — Тебе сейчас нужно отдыхать.  
      — Хорошо, — и Драко начал пристраиваться к мужчине под бок.  
      Марволо хмыкнул, но возражать не стал. Приподнял одеяло и притянул юношу к себе. Драко, правда, тихо лежал недолго, уже через пару мгновений он приподнялся и поцеловал Марволо в шею, затем чуть ниже.  
      Мужчина аккуратно перевернул парня на спину и, нависнув над ним, прошептал:  
      — Ну ты напросился, — и впился в губы Драко.  
      Тот охотно приоткрыл рот, приглашая, и Марволо не преминул этим воспользоваться. Его язык проскользнул вглубь. Изучил нёбо и язык, чуть посасывая. Оторвался от губ и поцеловал в шею. Он снимал его пижаму постепенно, изучая тело блондина, соски, живот, пока возбуждённый член не был высвобожден. Драко уже постанывал в голос. Он пытался отвечать поцелуями в ответ, обнимать. Но Марволо властно приказал не дёргаться, лежать и наслаждаться. Сопротивлялся юноша недолго, и уже через мгновение покорно отдал себя на растерзание горячим губам и рукам мужчины. Судя по ощущениям, они были везде. Марволо поцеловал головку члена, и Драко раздвинул приглашающе ноги.  
      — А вот этим мы займёмся в другой раз, — прошептал ему в губы приподнявшийся Марволо.  
      — Хочу сейчас, пожалуйста. У меня уже ничего не болит, кроме руки, а слабость и дрожь в руках и ногах — пустяки.  
      — Хорошо, но потом не жалуйся.  
      Мужчина раздвинул его ноги шире, положил под попу подушку, склонился к члену и вобрал его в рот. Драко захлебнулся в ощущениях. Пальцы Марволо орудовали в анусе, один, второй, умело и нежно он растягивал юношу, пока ртом доводил того до оргазма. Медленно, не торопясь, хоть Драко уже поскуливал и умолял.  
      — Драко, тебе же приятно, так к чему торопиться, — шелестел его хрипловатый голос, когда он наконец выпустил плоть изо рта и услышал разочарованный полувсхлип-полустон. Наложил очищающее и смазал своё естество, затем чуть приподнялся и вошёл почти на всю длину одним плавным движением. Замер.  
      Но, услышав довольное: «Да», — продолжил движение, медленно входя и выходя из податливого тела, постепенно ускоряясь. Кончил Драко быстро, стоило Марволо лишь прикоснуться к его члену и чуть сжать. Марволо оргазм затопил почти в то же мгновение. Он притянул ещё не до конца отошедшего от пережитого юношу к себе и обнял его.  
      — Будет завтра болеть попка, не жалуйся, — промурлыкал он на ухо парню, поцеловал в щёку. — Спи, чудо ты моё любимое.  
      — Так ты меня любишь? — разум, опьянённый пережитым удовольствием, не желал возвращаться, но слово «любимое» Драко услышал.  
      — Очень люблю, и, раз уж ты не против, то придётся тебе теперь терпеть меня рядом, а я собственник ещё тот.  
      — Я не против, можешь владеть, — и Драко закрыл уже слипающиеся глаза.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Иммобулюс — парализующее заклинание.  
> Акцио — Манящие чары.


	16. Эпилог

**Прошло 4 года.**  
  
      — Гарри, ты уверен?  
      Молодой мужчина возвёл глаза к потолку.  
      — Уверен, за последние четыре года я ещё ни разу с диагностикой не ошибался. Бывало, долго определял способы лечения, но диагностика…  
      — Да, знаю, в Мунго легенды ходят о странном консультанте, который спасает обречённых.  
      Гарри фыркнул. Драко вновь тупо уставился в одну точку.  
      — Драко, приди в себя, что за ступор, я не понимаю! — вот уже минут десять Поттер приводил Малфоя в мало-мальски вменяемое состояние, но тот отказывался реагировать. — Слушай, ну правда, когда я более трёх лет назад заявил, что жду ребёнка, все это восприняли вполне спокойно. Поздравили меня, Северуса, выпили, никто не падал в обморок. А теперь что?  
      — Так это ты.  
      — И?  
      — Змеиная магия — само воплощение плодовитости, все чего-то подобного ждали, — продолжал говорить безэмоциональным голосом Драко.  
      — Змеиная магия здесь лишь при том, что я двойню родил, вот это она помогла, а вообще забеременеть в однополом браке могут любые сильные волшебники с благословения магии.  
      — Я сильный?  
      — А какой, слабый что ли? К тебе — молодому артефактору, которому едва двадцать стукнуло, мастера из других стран приезжали, когда прознали про твой щит от непростительных. Да, магия узкой специализации, но неслабая. А Марволо, да его всем отделением психиатрии в Мунго уговаривали поработать хоть на четверть ставочки. Он даже Лонгботтомов смог во вменяемое состояние привести, хоть память и не вернулась.  
      — Ну, так это мой Марволо, он любого мошенника на чистую воду выведет, хоть каким средством разум прикрывай, он у меня чудо.  
      — Ну, так чего ты в такой осадок выпал от простого известия о беременности?  
      — Беременности? Здравствуй, Гарри, — в комнату вошёл Люциус. — Ты опять забеременел?  
      — Нет, не я, а Драко. Мистер Малфой, только, пожалуйста, вы не впадайте в ступор, я только Драко в чувство начал приводить, — быстро проговорил Поттер, заметив нездоровую бледность будущего дедушки.  
      Люциус прошёл к креслу и опустился, быстро взмахнул рукой, в которой появилась бутылка, а в другой — стакан.  
      — Пап, налей и мне.  
      — Драко, какой «налей», ты в положении, никаких «налей» ближайшие восемь месяцев.  
      Люциус выпил. Медленно вздохнул, приводя мысли в порядок. Он уже свыкся, что внуков ему не видать ещё очень очень долгое время, как только согласился на брак Марволо Мракса и своего сына. Теперь Нарцисса пила курс зелий, чтобы забеременеть и родить ещё ребёнка. Роду Малфой нужен был наследник. А теперь… Он улыбнулся, как кот, объевшийся сметаны.  
      — Слушайте, мне уже домой возвращаться пора. Северусу сегодня в Хогвартс надо, у него лекции, а я его с детьми оставил. Драко, давай я вечером зайду и поговорим?  
      — Подожди, — Драко поднялся и пошёл за Гарри. — И что мне теперь делать?  
      — То же, что ты делал до сих пор, у тебя срок уже месяц, оттого, что ты узнал о беременности, ничего не изменилось.  
      Гарри спустился в холл и увидел Марволо, который помогал Нарциссе выйти из камина.  
      — Доброе утро, Нарцисса, Марволо, поздравляю.  
      — А откуда ты знаешь? — ответ Мракса сбил Поттера с толку.  
      — Погоди, ты о чём? — спросил он у Марволо.  
      — О том, что доктор сообщил, что твои зелья помогли, Нарцисса беременна. А ты о чём?  
      Драко издал нервный смешок. Гарри подскочил к нему и усадил:  
      — Я о том, что Драко в положении, — и тут же бросился подхватывать уже Нарциссу. — Да что ж вы все впечатлительные-то такие! — негодовал мужчина.  
      Марволо расплылся в улыбке, подошёл к Драко, опустился перед ним на колени и обнял за талию.  
      — Золото ты моё, значит, скоро у нас появится белокурый карапуз? — проговорил он, смотря в глаза своему чуду.  
      — Да, только я теперь не знаю, что делать.  
      — Драко, Гарри сказал, что заглянет позже, и поговорите, — проговорил Люциус, который спустился вниз. Подошёл к Нарциссе. — Правда, хорошая новость?  
      Она растерянно на него посмотрела:  
      — У нас скоро будет не один, а два карапуза, Люциус, ведь я тоже беременна.  
      Гарри быстро ретировался в камин, пусть семейство Малфоев немного переварит счастливые новости, успокоится, а к вечеру можно и в гости заглянуть.  
      Он вышел из камина и почти столкнулся с нетерпеливым мужем.  
      — Прости, что так задержался, у Драко оказалось не просто недомогание, а беременность. Пришлось его в чувство приводить.  
      Мужчина медленно выдохнул, вдохнул:  
      — Гарри, я уже через полчаса должен быть на лекции в Хогвартсе. Но раз такие новости, — и он хмыкнул.  
      — Это ещё не все новости, но я не хочу тебя задерживать. Сходим вечером к Малфоям в гости, там всё узнаешь и увидишь.  
      — Хорошо, — он поцеловал Гарри далеко не невинным поцелуем.  
      — Кстати, — обернулся Северус, уже набирая порошок, — пока тебя не было, через камин связался доктор Хьюбер, у них девочка с непонятными симптомами поступила на лечение, просил, чтобы ты к ним заглянул.  
      — Хорошо, днём уложу детей и схожу в Мунго, пока за ними Грей и Винки будут приглядывать.  
      Северус исчез в зелёном пламени. Вышел в своих новых покоях в Хогвартсе. Как он ни отнекивался новыми планами и делами, его всё-таки уговорили вести ЗОТИ у трёх старших классов. От младших он отказался наотрез, не с его силой малышне заклинания показывать.  
      Люпин принял должность преподавателя по ЗОТИ с радостью, а должность декана Слизерина с большой неохотой, затем ему пришлось помогать молодому преподавателю по трансфигурации и не забывать о семье. В итоге он не успевал, и Снейп, который всё-таки дал себя уговорить, был очень кстати.  
      Но всё-таки главное его дело — зелья и их общие с Гарри изыскания. Он не желал покидать слишком надолго своего зеленоглазого повелителя змей.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Вот и сказочке конец, а кто читал - молодец)

**Author's Note:**

> Моё постоянное место жительства, как автора фиков находится на https://ficbook.net/authors/1578958?show=about


End file.
